Orta: The Female Saiyan
by WriterMistress
Summary: Orta managed to escape the destruction of her world but is now faced with Earthlings and the remaining Saiyans. Eventually her mating drives take a hold and things grow tense, especially between her and Bulma whom she sees as a mating rival, a very dangerous thing for a human. Vegeta is torn between his growing feelings for both of them, can he tame the females and keep the peace?
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

_**Edit: WARNING! – Hardcore B/V shippers turn away now. You will most likely not enjoy what comes, however if you wish to give it a chance be my guest but do not write hateful/spiteful comments. You have been warned. **_

_**I own nothing but the character Orta and plot.**_

Bulma was glad to invite as many of the z fighters as could come. They'd all been training so hard she'd prepared a huge banquet for them amongst other things just so they could all kick back and relax. Chi-Chi demanded that Gohan stay at home however and study with his time off of training rather than join the others. Those who attended were Piccolo, Yamcha, Goku and Krillin. Vegeta was on the premises but was as usual being an insufferable unsociable jerk.

Thankfully there was enough food for everyone considering Goku ate at least two thirds of it. Bulma was about to go pester Vegeta about 'getting a life' when all z fighter's suddenly stopped midsentence. A powerful unknown Ki had made itself known, like a bright light in the dark.

Orta raised her head, the dream of the past had faded. She'd had herself sealed in a stasis isolation pod for her own protection. Blinking, her eyes still heavy from the long sleep.

She tapped her scouter as she yawned, checking the date. She waited for her mind to comprehend the numbers being displayed. Her original leaving date had been Age 737 and now it was showing Age 764. She had to blink several times to make sure it was correct. It should not have taken that long to follow the pod she'd been locked onto unless something went wrong.

"It wasn't supposed to be that long." The computer inside the pod began analysing her life signs as well as the environment outside the pod. "So I'm 42 and still looking great," she muttered. What had happened to the pod during all that time?

"Computer, state events since leaving Planet Vegeta."

The pod's machine responded without hesitation.

_Age 737 1 month after launch an attack disrupted original destination path. Pod shut down unnecessary power to repair, landing delayed. Stasis activated Age 742 as pod landed on planet destination. Stealth and Stasis remained active until Current date Age 764. _

Orta closed her eyes and tried not to claw at her own head in frustration. Her original plan had just gone to shit. The target was either dead or long gone by this point, there had to be another solution to the Saiyan race's extinction. She couldn't be alone. She'd made it off planet before the king could enact his rebellious plan which she knew wouldn't work.

Her tail shivered against her as the Pod gave its analysis.

_Heart rate: Unchanged, Power Level: Unchanged, Mental State: Unsteady…._

It took less than a nanosecond after its reading of her for her to punch it sending reverberations through the metal. "Unsteady my ass…piece of garbage."

_Environment: Safe, Oxygen Levels: Optimal _

She frowned at the machine, only Planet Vegeta ever read as Optimal.

_Gravity: 10 times less than Planet Vegeta_

She raised her eyebrows, a weak planet?

_Main Inhabitants: Earthlings, Population: 3 Billion_

"What in the name of Vegeta is an Earthling?" the machine didn't answer her and considering she had all the information she needed the pod let out a rush of air as it decompressed and opened. Unwrapping her tail from her waist she got out, wanting to stretch every part of her body before she got down to business. Reenergising her Ki felt like ecstasy after so long in a dormant state. Her tail thrashed like an angry cat behind her, as she continued to generate enough energy to feel like herself again. She let herself float back to the ground, now energised to her original state. The gravity made movement so easy, she bet she could fly on this planet even without her Ki.

She tapped her scouter and looked about at her surroundings. A large meadow to her left, courted by a forest at its edge.

Beautiful and weak.

A smile spread to her lips as she felt a sudden urge overtake her better judgement. She once again began to increase her energy levels as though her life depended on it. She exhaled so hard and suddenly she let out battle cry, flinging her hand out and propelling a small Ki ball directly into the forest. A moment of silence as it disappeared into the trees and serenity turned to chaos as the whole area exploded into a ball of flame.

She laughed to herself. "Still got it."

Two seconds of triumph was ended when she felt many varieties of Ki target her. She lowered hers to a more reasonable level but didn't hide. These creatures seemed to be well aware of her presence, she silently cursed her childish behaviour then shrugged. It didn't matter, she needed to work her muscles more than her Ki anyway. This should be fun, Orta thought. Maybe she'd finally get to meet an Earthling.

"I wonder if they'll be any uglier than Frieza." She thought for a moment then shook her head. "Nah."

"I'm assuming you all felt that too, huh?" Goku said looking around at his friends, or at least, those of whom were Z fighters. All affirmed his suspicions but none more so than Vegeta, who'd stepped out of the isolation of the Gravity Room to join them. He'd been avoiding all social obligations to further increase his chances of turning super Saiyan.

"That was one of the fastest increases in power I've ever felt," said Yamcha, his eyes stretching his scars as they widened in what appeared to be fear.

Half the gang rolled their eyes at him, the other half were preparing to take off in search of the new apparition of power. "It couldn't be the Androids could it?" Krillin murmured.

"Kakarot, there is something different about this energy." Goku turned to observe the Prince with a curious eye. Vegeta closed the gap between them, though he didn't look at him.

"Like what?"

Vegeta didn't know how to explain it. He'd felt it before on Planet Vegeta but couldn't quite put his finger on what was so distinct and familiar about it. It haunted his memories until Kakarot's stupid face appeared inches away from his.

"Get out of my face, Clown!"

"What? It's not my fault you zoned out." Krillin, Yamcha and Piccolo appeared behind them, ready to fly on a moment's notice. Their eyes trained on the two of them and their dialogue.

Vegeta shook himself out of his minor trance and headed towards the appearance of the Ki as fast as he could, determined to find out what made him so uneasy. The others followed suit in the same fashion, some more excited than nervous.

Chi-chi and Bulma looked at each other in irritation. "Sometimes I wish Vegeta would teach me to fly, just so I could kick his ass back down here!"

Chi-chi nodded, "join the club."

The blue haired beauty growled as she stomped towards her bag before clicking and flinging a capsule. It exploded into a haze before they could board the small airship. "Why can't we have any fun for at least five minutes?"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her friend, ready for take-off. "Whatever this is, it better be important."

Orta's head flicked towards the horizon, feeling their approach. Their energy seemed undecided, they only knew someone was here. They didn't know who or why. A small smirk crossed her face before she completely erased all trace of her Ki and flew to the cliff behind the pod, hiding herself in a crack. She was made invisible by the shadows on the face of the cliff. It would take great eyesight and powerful Ki control to see or sense her.

She watched with mild interest as a variety of characters landed about her pod. She counted four. One of which was a Namekian, the rest were what her scouter identified as human until she scanned over the tall well-built male in orange and blue. His hair was jet black and forever scruffy; her scouter confirmed, he was a Saiyan.

Orta was too far to hear their speech but close enough to identify emotions through their tones of voice. Something felt wrong to her but she couldn't figure out what.

"That's a Saiyan pod," Piccolo pointed out reservedly. What would that be doing here? Was another Saiyan about to pop out of nowhere to cause trouble?

Goku knelt close to it and inspected the inside. "There is residual energy here, someone was here not long ago."

Neither of the Earthlings were listening as both were more frightened by what they saw over the ledge.

"Why would anyone do this?" Yamcha murmured in horror as animals great and small were screaming in agony as their home burned under the inferno. Krillin looked just as shocked at the scene, leaving Piccolo and Goku to sense something amiss.

"Hey, where'd Vegeta go?"

"I've got to have some fun, right?" she muttered under her breath as she watched all approach the scene of her target practice.

"Some of us have better things to do," A voice whispered in her ear. She managed to block the blow from directly hitting her, although it sent her body skyrocketing with the force. Eyes turned as she was announced via sight. Still stunned by the sudden, unexpected attack she stayed put, lowering her arms.

Her attacker rose to her level in the air and a standoff began. However this was a true Saiyan standoff, no words just observation and calculation of the opponent's skills. "Burning bunny's all well and good but ultimately pointless." His black flame-like hair identified him before her scouter could.

She gasped openly, forgetting to hide her true emotions behind a warrior's façade. "Vegeta? Prince Vegeta?"

This recognition seemed to please the Saiyan greatly, a smirk of pride was stamped on his face. "At last someone remembers me."

"All too well," Orta returned then remembered her place as a middle class warrior. "My Prince," she addressed as she lowered her eyes and unwrapped her tail to perform the proper greeting of one of higher standing. With her tail held aloft in front of her, well within Vegeta's reach, as a symbol of submission she waited for his reply.

Goku and Piccolo had sped into the air, closely followed by the Earthlings. They stopped themselves short, more curious than anything else as to what a female Saiyan was doing on Earth. An even better question was why was she prostrating herself in front of Vegeta?

Vegeta said nothing, instead he'd become uneasy as he identified the Royal Crest marked on her right leg. "What were you part of? Royal guard?" her eyes flashed with understanding.

_He doesn't remember me_, she thought in relief.

"Special agent." Her tail remained in the air, should she lower it now it would be disrespectful. Vegeta simply raised his eyebrow in disbelief. He sighed inwardly, at least she shows respect, he thought. His gaze momentarily drifted to Goku. He floated forwards and took her tail his gloved hands, his black eyes searching for her reaction as he squeezed ever so slightly, enough to cause an untrained Saiyan pain.

She didn't flinch, the offering had been formality not an invitation to harm. Just like Vegeta and Nappa, she'd been schooled in her tail arts enough so it was only an asset not a burden.

Seeing no restrained pain in her eyes, he changed his tactic. He slid to the end of her tail and rubbed skin beneath the soft brown fur. Her reaction was golden. The sensation of pleasure shooting through her tail and up her spine sent shivers through her body. In retaliation of this breach of formality she let out a short sharp Ki blast and darted away, wrapping her tail securely around her waist.

"How dare you?" she growled. The smoke cleared to show Vegeta unharmed by her attack. That cruel smirk was once again plastered on his face, and she realised her mistake. He'd wanted a reaction out of her so he could gauge her motives as well as experience.

_That bastard!_

At first he was surprised to see a female Saiyan, then felt pleased that not all of his race had been destroyed. Still she could be one of the weak one's after all her attack was nothing more than game of catch.

He looked her up and down, not a bad specimen. Around his height if not smaller but she was well muscled as well as lithe. Her hair was Saiyan black as expected but was tied in a hasty ponytail, wrapped and clipped to the back of her head. Most women of their kind kept it loose and wild, better representing their nature as well as their priorities of battle over looks.

His eyes moved further down to the brown limb she now had wrapped about her waist. It was nothing extraordinary, except for the length. Normally a Saiyan tail would be no longer than four feet but hers? Hers was around five. Its soft fur looked preened to perfection as well, what kind of Saiyan has time for that shit?

Her armour closely resembled his own though instead of being blue and gold hers was purple and gold. She also wore a red scouter, good to know she would underestimate them as he and Nappa once had.

Vegeta's mind travelled back to the point he had rubbed her tail, a harmless Saiyan prank to him seemed more like an insane violation to her. So what? He'd seen other young men of his race do such crude motions to Saiyan females on his planet without such a distraught reaction. He wondered why when it suddenly occurred to him that she may be younger than she looked, or at least more pure. Adult frivolity was common among Saiyans, love was nearly non-existent between mates. Finding a chaste female was like finding a human with a tail.

Reacting as such gave him reason to believe she was not voicing the real reason for her being on earth. "Such attitude from a feisty female." This tore a growl of anger from her. He'd forgotten the fun one could have teasing a bond with a horny female. He had only listened to the older Saiyan warriors during a female's heat. A female would only come to heat when her ideal mate was close. The scent and closeness of the female near drove the males insane. Most had to be put down like rabid animals.

The mating rituals had only been briefly explained by his parents before he was sent to Frieza. It began with a battle of wits more often than not before it escalated into full on violence. Once the dominant member of the pair had claimed victory, they would be free to choose whether or not the mate was suitable. If not the pair would separate, pride undamaged. If they were desired then the next stage of the ritual began, involving more teeth than punches, with temporarily sharpened fangs.

He smirked, wondering if she knew all the steps of this dance.

Orta ignored the Prince's invasive stare as she searched around, feeling two weaker energies enter her field of detection and looking upwards saw a small high tech airship. Her eyes flew to the two tailless Saiyans. In their eyes she saw familiarity and slight concern as they followed her gaze.

Orta decided to rectify her lost pride. Locking onto the ship she made a move as if she was aiming at the Prince rather than her actual target. "How's this for feisty?" she cried, firing her Ki disk of light at the ship.

_**Authors Notes**_

_**So though I am a massive fan of Bulma and Vegeta as a couple, I am currently undecided on how this is going to go relationship-wise, though I know there will be LEMON in the future chapters. This IS an alternate universe, so please be aware not everything will be in line with the plot of the DBZ universe. I am doing my best to keep all characters personalities intact, if they go too OOC please let me know as it was probably unintentional. **_

_**I welcome constructive criticism. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Rival Arrival

_**I only own the character Orta and the plot.**_

Orta's Ki blast had struck home, or at least she'd thought it had until she caught sight of its deflection into the cliff wall. The craft stopped and hovered, looking down on the scene of smoke and blasted rock.

Goku floated a few feet from the small ship, his hand outstretched to his left still. He breathed hard, it was a more powerful blow than he'd originally thought. Still too weak to cause him true harm but the explosion on contact might just have crippled them all. He looked over at the female, who lashed her tail angrily as she stared at him from below. Vegeta had still not moved, his arms folded over his chest.

"What was that for?" Goku yelled to her. "You could have killed them!" Her eyes showed no regret only disappointment on her failure.

"Your point is?" she murmured, audible only to the Saiyans and Piccolo. Goku flew closer to her giving her a better sense of his Ki signature. Yes, he was the one. Her sudden deepening frown and focus caught Vegeta's attention. "Are you the one known as Kakarot?"

Sharp intakes of breaths flew around the group. No one but Vegeta and Radditz had ever called Goku by his true Saiyan name. No one answered her, though she needed no reply. "I see." Orta's mind raced, wondering what she could tell them to become better informed about current events. She looked down at her inactive and useless pod, deciding to tell a half truth.

Before she could begin Chi-Chi and Bulma flew closer to her, ignoring Krillin's desperate hand signals to 'back the hell up'. The female Saiyan's eyes darkened in warning. "Tell them to move away before I blast that thing to dust." Her tail twitched in anger. If those women were what she suspected they were, they wouldn't survive long to bother her anymore.

When Bulma and Chi-Chi finally landed as they were asked to she lowered herself to the ground and made sure all could hear her. Orta would not repeat herself. She made a small mock bow to both Saiyans as she introduced herself. "I am Orta. I was sent here on a mission to watch that brat," she pointed at Goku, "…destroy the inhabitants of this planet so it could be used for the Saiyans' purposes. "My pod was attacked and so had to change course, hide and repair."

The blue haired woman seemed extremely interested in the pod, her curiosity bringing her closer to danger. Orta never removed her eyes from her as she spoke. "Once I landed here after five years of floating in suspended animation, the damaged pod decided it was still too dangerous for me to emerge and sealed me inside. Frozen in time I have waited to emerge, and here I am." She spread her arms as though awaiting applause.

Vegeta frowned more deeply than usual when Goku asked, "so you are how old?" Chi-Chi bonked him on the head for such impertinence.

"GOKU!"

"What?" he complained unaware he'd done wrong, rubbing his head.

His wife glared at him. "I know she's not like us but she's still a lady, show some manners!" The look of surprise on Orta's face demonstrated the unusual behaviour of the Saiyan. She looked between them for a moment then paled in colour as she realised what must have transpired. A mated pair, how peculiar.

"Why now?"

Everyone looked round at Vegeta when he spoke. "What?"

"You heard me, why now did the pod open and let you out?" She shrugged slightly, her tail rewrapping around her waist. Vegeta was beginning to lose patience with this female.

"I don't know, you tell me. Has anything major around here changed at all?"

Thankfully out of sight of the others, Goku opened his mouth momentarily then closed it again. Perhaps it was because of Trunk's arrival, which in itself was pretty unusual. He'd said nothing about a female Saiyan in his own time, maybe because she hadn't been awoken in his time.

"Well this is the first time in ages we've been at peace," said Chi-Chi. "Maybe that's it." Vegeta rolled his eyes and grunted in disbelief.

"The peace is not forever, it's only going to last three years before the Androids arrive," Yamcha corrected her. Before anyone could speak again Orta pointed two fingers at her pod before Bulma could reach it. The pod detonated with such sudden force it would have killed the human had Vegeta not managed to stand in front of her, blocking the blast. The humans shivered in shock but only the true warriors were unfazed by her actions.

Orta had watched the blue haired female get closer and closer, she still wasn't sure if she was inquisitive because of intelligence or just stupid to get that close to a possible enemy. Whatever the reason it made Orta smile slightly, scaring the absolute life out of her.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now, she's here." Piccolo studied the female. Her attitude was more akin to Vegeta but she seemed to have something extra, there was innocence still in her somewhere. Her heart was not as dark as the Saiyan Prince's. Considering she was in stasis for that long, perhaps she was just as young as she looked.

Orta's form moved away from the wreckage as she placed her hands on her hips. "It looks like I'm here to stay." All remained silent for what seemed hours until Krillin brought up the obvious point.

"So if you aren't here to kill us, then…"

"Correction, I was to oversee your destruction by his hand," she nodded at Goku who squirmed awkwardly. "Now that is no longer possible I would like to catch up on what I've missed for the past twenty or so years. I mean no harm unless I'm offended," she eyeballed Vegeta, feeling heat rise to her face as she remembered his easy and fluid manipulation of her tail. The shudders of pleasure and warmth spread through her body…her mind paused, though her facial expression didn't change.

Suddenly she eyed the position and further analysed what Vegeta had done not moments before. He stood and protected the woman with blue hair. Why did that bother her so much? Was it because he defended the weaker race, after all their schooling as Saiyans taught them to let the weak perish and strong flourish? Or was it something different?

Her eyes flew to the other Saiyan, Kakarot and what was now obvious as his mate. He'd chosen her as his own…why? Saiyans only choose the strongest mate so as to create the best offspring. What could a weaker race add to their gene pool to make the betrayal worth it? She zoned back in as they were speaking.

"So where is she going to stay?" The small bald one said.

"Nowhere near us. Gohan doesn't need any more distractions, my son doesn't need a delinquent running around." Orta studied the black haired creature called Chi-Chi. She had fire in her, fierce determination, loyalty; all admirable traits in a mate. Still she was not Saiyan. They also seemed to have created offspring, this Gohan. A hybrid, she wondered what he was like.

"Well we can't take her," said Krillin and Yamcha at the same time. Everyone looked at Bulma who was bent over picking through the remains of the ship. Vegeta nudged her quite hard with his foot, harder than he meant to as she fell over and glared up at him.

"Well it won't be me!" she yelled to the others. "I've already got one homicidal maniac living in my home, I don't need another one." She pointed at the Prince whose expression didn't change. When she shot a dark look in Orta's direction she could feel the heat of her hate.

"But Bulma, you've got Vegeta to keep her in line," Goku spoke too soon. Orta burst out laughing as Vegeta glared at his rival. "No seriously, what if she could help us with the Android problem."

Orta tried to stop laughing, but the image of her being guarded and watched by the Prince as her warden made her belly hurt. What irony, she thought. "I care nothing for your petty enemies," she stated bluntly when she managed to catch her breath.

Vegeta dropped to the ground and smirked a little wider. "You might not be any help at all. I can handle the Androids alone." Her laugh died abruptly. She was now only feet away from Vegeta, making sure she looked as threatening as possible but the Prince just looked highly amused at her efforts. She was only an inch shorter than him, but height had never mattered, only strength.

"Is that a challenge?" deep down, she knew the Prince was baiting her, but she couldn't help it. She could feel the heat of his body being that close, she restrained a shudder. Goku made himself known.

"If you are to stay with us then all we ask is that you give your word not to harm anyone." Orta turned to Goku and shook her head.

She suddenly flew round to strike Vegeta in the head but as he was about to block she vanished to appear behind him and continue the blow. Not expecting her speed Vegeta fell to the ground, his rage now in full flow. Orta continued to stare at Goku, her tail now loose and ready for action. "I can't, I must do this the right way. I'm a Saiyan, proving strength is in my blood, in _our_ blood. I won't accept defeat blindly."

Vegeta shot a Ki blast from behind her, hoping to shut her up. She simply moved her head, letting the attack fly into the sky unhindered. The Z fighters gasped at her seemingly innate knowledge of fighting. They had compared her power level to Vegeta's and since it was far lower they believed she had no chance. Before she powered up Vegeta flew at her all speed and anger, a smile still on his face.

She dodged and deflected most of his attacks but felt the absolute power when he did hit her. Determined not to show pain, she needed to power up if she was to have any chance of beating him. Their speed increased to such a rate, to the untrained eyes of Bulma their blows sounded like thunder as they were near invisible, crashing against each other in the sky.

Finally Vegeta managed to grab her arm and twist it, using his knee to plough into her stomach, sending her hurtling towards the ground. She rolled before she could hit it and landed neatly making sure she had enough time to raise her energy before the fight began again she shot several snaking shafts of light she called the 'Serpent's Coil' technique. Ki in the form of three snakes surrounded Vegeta, their bodies writhing and oscillated in various ways, blocking his path to her.

She let out her rage and frustration in that moment in a prolonged yell of defiance, raising her Ki to an incredible level, bringing her on par with the two tailless Saiyans. Goku's eyes widened in shock, whilst Vegeta cursed. She had been hiding her power level so well he believed her well unworthy of concern. Now if he let her, it may get ugly. Oh well, beating a weak opponent was never as satisfying as defeating one with both power and skill, he thought.

He knocked into the coils of her Ki snakes and was thrown back. He tried to dart around the writhing masses but he couldn't get around them, they were moving too fast. Again and again he hit them, with both fists and Ki attacks until he let out his Big Bang Attack. It made a path for him to escape. He headed straight for her.

Orta was ready regardless, she detonated the remaining snakes, sending vibrations through the air so powerful they knocked the watching Z fighters back. Vegeta took no time in rushing her, flitting around her until he found and opening and struck. She caught it with her tail and let out a kick which he in turn caught and with his extra leverage he hurled her into the cliff.

Shaking off the attack she let out a yell and headed straight for him. He smirked, he overestimated her, what a disappointment. He blocked and strafed as she kept coming at him, her eyes reading his mocking expression. She grew more desperate, using her tail to grasp his arm holding him back from striking her. He was stunned at the strength of her fifth limb but not for long as he grabbed it with his free arm and stroked it. Shock and fear shot through her body, unable to act as her body gave in to his ministrations. He took his chance to grab her around the throat.

"You're rusty, I was hoping for more of a challenge." At a yell from Goku he changed his tactic and threw her with all his strength into the ground. She eventually stopped at the Z fighters' feet, feeling pain flood through her body as her power level dropped back to neutral. No one moved once Vegeta landed.

The Prince looked up as he was addressed by Goku, "What do you think?"

"Able but nothing special, no threat to us, Kakarot. And by that I mean me, no threat to me." Orta could only feel the ache of her injuries. She wouldn't sit there and let them decide her fate without her saying her piece.

She managed to lift herself off the ground, wincing all the way. "I give my word I won't hurt anyone, unless provoked," she muttered. She was more ashamed of Vegeta's humiliation than the defeat he'd given her.

Eyes turned to her, "what?"

She snarled in her most animalistic manner, "You heard." She blamed her long incarceration on her failure to defeat the prince. She had trained for longer and was older than him, she should have been able to put him down with ease. He had just looked at her like a flailing child.

Whilst she was deep in her own thoughts, the others chatted amongst themselves. It was agreed that she would stay with Bulma and Vegeta. Being rich Bulma was the most capable of housing two Saiyans, though she was most vocal about it.

"Do you realise how much these animals eat?" she cried, looking like she was about to explode. Orta's ears were beginning to ring with the shrillness of this woman's voice. She'd give anything to silence her. Well, almost anything.

Orta went to fly in the direction they were all leaving, whilst still arguing, when she fell to the ground. Her whole body was in a good amount of pain, but when Goku volunteered to take her she slapped him away, her eyes looking murderous. He never lost his optimism this one.

"Look, you're hurt and you'll never get anywhere on your own."

"Says you," she spat and tried again. She managed to push herself higher this time but still landed just as badly, inhaling dirt this time. She cursed violently. Goku continually tried to help her but she refused over and over.

Finally when it was just Goku, Vegeta and Orta left behind the Prince lost his patience and landed beside her. "Look Kakarot, she's not an Earthling, so don't treat her so delicately!" he snapped grabbing the female roughly and throwing her over his shoulder. She yelped in pain as her cracked ribs were jabbed by his thickly muscled shoulder.

This sent her over the edge. Her tail went just as wild as her, she pounded against his back and scrabbled like a caught animal. Goku's eyes widened as he watched Vegeta take off with her vocalising abuses and words he'd never heard before.

"Put me down before I tear you to pieces, you little shit!" she yelled. Vegeta chuckled.

"You're shorter than me you imbecile!"

"Don't you dare call me an imbecile!"

"Ok then how about bitch?"

"Spoiled prick of a Prince!"

"Horny whore!" that broke her last piece of sanity. Her anger and pain were too much. She let her temporary fangs sink into his shoulder as she ripped and tore like a beast at a carcass. Vegeta simply grit his teeth, repressing the urge to bite back.

Goku simply watched with a child-like curiosity. He knew better than to even bother helping Vegeta, the Prince knew better than he how to deal with females of their kind, though he didn't like to think of himself as a Saiyan after all his race had done. Even so, this had to be one of the weirdest things the Saiyan Prince had done.

After a few minutes she exerted all her energy and fell limp in Vegeta's arms. Landing at Bulma's he demanded the blue haired woman's presence.

"Woman! Where am I putting her?" Bulma's eyes widened when she saw he was holding Orta in his arms. She was even more shocked at the state of his shoulder and back. She'd clawed and bitten through his armour making deep bloody welts in his flesh. His close proximity brought her back to the present as well as Vegeta's black eyed scowl. "Woman! I don't have all day!"

She frowned back at him, "Well excuse me your highness." She beckoned him to follow her to the main house where there was a spare room. She had the house robots run and grab some medical equipment and meet her there.

It turned out that the spare room was only a door away from Vegeta's and a floor away from Bulma's. Good. No one needed two shrieking harpies on the same floor. Then again, one was all bark, the other was all bite. Once he laid her on the bed he took an interest in the wounds she had given him. Bulma guided the bots and her parents into the room so they could set everything up correctly.

Vegeta was shooed from the room as they set the machinery up around the bed. He paused just outside the door, getting more and more frustrated with their clumsy handling. If she woke up, she would bring the house down in a ball of flames, and there would go his training equipment and free mechanic, he thought looking at the back of Bulma's blue head.

"If you don't want this whole place to go up in a blast of Ki energy, I suggest you keep her comatose until she's fully recovered." He began removing his gloves now covered in his own blood. He grunted. "Don't expect me to clean any rubble she creates either." Then he left them to it.

Bulma flexed her fingers so she wouldn't angrily dig her nails into her palms. "Great, I can't believe I have to deal with this crap! It was enough putting up with that jerk, but now I have this killer monkey in here too? For Kami's sake, can't I get a break around here?" her father just smiled a little at his daughter and said nothing.

She made sure her father had given the Saiyan female a strong enough dosage to keep her comatose for at least a day so she could deal with the rest of her work.

_**Author Notes**_

_**Hoping some caught the TFS reference in there. Love their work but I had to change it for obvious reasons. Once again I hope I kept true to the characters. Might take me a while to work out where to go from here. Considering I work near 50 hours a week, I will try to keep updates as regular as possible. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Discovering The Bond

_**I own zilch except for Orta and story plot.**_

Bulma made sure the Gravity Chamber was well maintained just so the damn Saiyan Prince would stop bugging her. She had wanted to get started on her little project for a while, ever since she managed to collect what was left from the pod. What that stupid Saiyan hadn't known was that she'd already scanned her pod and torn its memory bank apart for information even before she'd destroyed it. Her small aircraft had those capabilities.

Now she looked over the notes and her eyes widened. There were some pieces to do with Saiyan culture and other parts on mission parameters. What had she truly come for?

Well, it would take a long time to decode and translate as it was not in any known Earth language. Maybe next time she had the dragon balls she could ask Shenron to grant her knowledge of all languages across space.

She paused her thought. No, that would most likely make her head explode.

She looked at the time displayed on the screen and sighed, almost time to check on Orta again. After three days of comatose treatment, her body seemed to be healthier than ever. She had noted the increase in molecular activity and mental functions to be far more active than before she battled Vegeta. It was probably due to their ability to increase in power every time they were badly hurt. It occurred to her then that was probably what Vegeta was doing too, pushing himself so hard he almost died, just so he could recuperate and become stronger.

Asshole, she thought. He was using her, she shook her head. Of course he was, he was a Saiyan. All they cared about was their strength and abilities.

She absentmindedly poked a picture of Yamcha on her desk. The two of them had been growing apart as of late. Maybe it was time to call it off, but her mind still doubted it. She did of course love Yamcha, it was just that the passion was gone. She sighed again and got to her feet and moved to check on the female Saiyan.

_**Now waking from her temporary coma…**_

Orta's eyes opened to a bright clean room, with the beeping machines still attached to her. She shook them off and removed the oxygen mask, still woozy she got up and noted that her armour had been removed, she now stood naked in this alien room. Looking around she gauged by the sunlight outside that it was nearing dusk. The perfect time to explore and analyse her situation, as soon as she found clothes.

There were none in the room she was in so she continued her search down the corridor, nudging one door open she found it led to a bathroom. A shower stood in the corner with a cabinet full of towels opposite it. A wash basket stood to the left of the door, washed and folded, ready for her to wear again. A smile crossed her face in amusement, at least the humans were good for something. They would have made perfect slaves or servants.

For a moment she eyed the shower, her sense of smell was oddly lacking in informative scents. Probably because she'd not showered in nearly twenty years. She shuddered, even in a society as primitive as the Saiyans, they still had their basic needs.

Looking around she closed the bathroom door and stepped into the shower, being careful not to shut her tail in the door. She turned on the water so it was nearly identical to the hot rain of her native world. It felt so good to wash off all the grime of war and death, she could feel the steam clearing her sinuses as well, soon her perfect sense of smell would return. Probably not a good thing considering she was still on an alien planet.

She was sure she'd heard the door somewhere down the corridor open, she glanced at the bathroom door making sure it was shut as she got out. Placing a towel around her middle, then it occurred to her that her tail was still wet. She took it off again and turned round only to crash into a hard body. She dreaded who it was but at the same time her body grew increasingly excited.

"It's been a while since I've seen anything like that."

_**Ten minutes previously…**_

He'd trained nonstop for three days, only food and a few hours rest before he continued again, now he knew that he had no choice. The damn machine was broken again. Human engineering was flimsy and weak, similar to their race.

Perhaps it wasn't just the machine that made him stop, he kept thinking about the female. He absentmindedly rubbed the scar left by her when she'd bitten him. She'd unknowingly started them down the long arduous path of mating. It didn't matter, she had only given him a proposition mark, where one bond mate picks another out of preference. He had to return the favour if he wanted her.

He shook his head, no, no more distractions. That Bulma woman was bad enough with her tight clothing and attention to perfection in all that she did. Her inventions were works of art as well as her own appearance. All this thinking of females was beginning to give him a headache. Yeah, definitely time for a shower then food.

He might even poke his head into Orta's room to see if she'd woken and killed anyone yet. He needed some kind of entertainment. His usual banter partner had disappeared along with her work. Usually a quiet Bulma was a dangerous thing. He would start an argument about it later. Only then did he ever get things out of her.

Turned out he didn't need to look far, the human was actually coming out of her scientific pit all on her own. He sensed her energy, tiny as it was, moving towards the house. She was probably getting his food ready, Kami knows humans had to be good for something.

He swore he heard the shower running once he got up the stairs. It couldn't be the woman, she was still downstairs, organising food. So the only person it could be was the female. He chuckled to himself. Here for three days and already she treated this place as her own, it was about time someone like minded was around.

He opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped his way inside. The shower had stopped and she was now out of the shower. Her armour was placed neatly on the wash basket but he was more interested in what was unravelling itself for him.

She was indeed a wonderful specimen, he wondered if she'd had males fighting for the right to mate with her or if she'd just up and denied all of them. She seemed more like a hard to get female. Her legs were finely muscled like her arms and there was no sign of extra fat anywhere, only hard abs. Her breasts were not small by any means, they looked just as good as the rest of her.

Her tail swished and seemed to grab her attention as it was still dripping wet. She turned to attend to it when she slammed straight into him. She must have been deep in her own thoughts to not have been able to sense him. His usual smirk appeared as she looked up at him, her eyes hard even though still surprised.

"It's been a while since I've seen anything like that."

She just stood there, unashamed. Unlike humans who seemed to care a great deal if they were naked, Saiyans cared very little. Their only concern was being without armour. She sighed, shaking her head and continued with the drying of her tail as though he weren't there. Did she really not feel anything for him, what about the mark?

Vegeta mentally slapped himself, why should he care?

Once dry, she threw her towel at him with barely concealed malice. "Apparently you haven't seen a female Saiyan in years so that doesn't surprise me, Prince." She used his title to purposely inflate his ego, eventually her use of it would turn into more of an insult than anything else. She shook out her armour and purple spandex which cut off at the thighs and upper arms. She turned to him, "tell me, why you still call yourself prince when the king is dead? Surely by all rights you are a king now, not a prince." She felt his energy rise alongside his irritation. Though she was glad he could still hide it behind his warrior's mask of indifference.

He grunted as he began removing his own clothes. "Some of us still have respect." His eyes burned into hers as he threw his shirt towards her. She caught it as he'd caught her towel earlier.

She frowned though kept her small smile, she knew she was getting somewhere with him now. "So what I showed you when we met, was that not respect?"

"No."

"No?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"That was expected submissive behaviour from a female." Her tail bristled and she found it harder to conceal her anger. This pleased the prince greatly, though he did find himself rubbing where she'd bitten him. Now he'd removed his shirt she could see the damage she had done and silently swore.

She'd really bitten him? Dammit! He was baiting her to do the mating rituals on purpose. He'd made it so that it was her who had propositioned first, making her the submissive one. She ground her teeth, trying to force her fangs to recede.

Vegeta was having similar issues as he removed his shorts, he was not exactly calm as he looked down at his manhood. Dammit! If she saw this, she would know she had succeeded in her seduction. He made sure to turn his back to her as he removed the rest of his clothes. She had no reason to come any closer to him, she wouldn't know and her victory would be meaningless.

Now he had his back to her she could see the rest of the damage she had done. She hadn't lost her rationality that badly since she'd first turned Oozaru. Orta moved closer to the prince if only to study the marks though she could feel him sensing her. He was aware of her every move.

"Afraid to look at me now are we?" she sneered about to walk out when she felt her tail betray her. It was reaching for the Prince like an old friend. 'I swear to Kami, if I find this tail doing anything else like this, I will cut the damn thing off!'

He had felt it, the soft fur of her tail was running across his back and once it reached the point of his own old tail wound he shuddered with slight pleasure. Her eyes widened, was there another reason he was hiding from her?

Orta went to move closer but was interrupted by the blue haired woman busting through the door and nearly shrieking with the sight of two naked Saiyans standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, Kami! Put some damn clothes on!" she yelled covering her eyes, though slits she peeked at Vegeta, unable to stop herself. Oh yes indeed, he had a nice ass on him. With the heat of the moment now gone, Orta took herself, her clothes and strangely enough, Vegeta's shirt out with her, leaving the two alone.

"What do you want now, Woman?" he snarled in his usual abrasive manner. "Can't get any peace around here, now I'm surrounded by irritating and irrational women!" he stormed into the shower, throwing Orta's towel just outside the shower door, at arm's reach.

Bulma cursed, "I only came in to tell you that foods on the table, Jerk!" she huffed, picking up his clothes and dumping them in the wash basket. "Don't blame me if that vixen eats it all." She took one more look through the misted glass, enough to see just below his torso, and was quite impressed with his leonine form.

He was built far more lithely than Goku, given his shorter stature. His strength looked more natural for the prince than it did for the younger Saiyan. No wonder he was such a prideful creature, he had much to be proud about, he only had to look in a mirror. Bulma sighed more loudly than she intended and felt heat rise to her cheeks when Vegeta's head whipped around.

"You're still here?" he growled, "if you wanted a show you've come to the wrong place, go find that weakling bandit if you want something."

"I was actually checking if you had any more clothes to wear, asshole," she lied. She picked up the washing basket and stormed out the door kicking it shut.

That woman had looked at him up and down like a show horse, of course he knew why. He was an amazing warrior, built and bred perfection, he didn't need her approval. He didn't need it, but he wanted it all the same.

He cursed under his breath as he turned off the shower and stepped out of the glass prison. Still fuming at the distraction these females were becoming, his eyes ran over the towel Orta had tossed to him. It was white and coarse, but it was not what his senses focused on. He took a breath and found his body shaking with the inhalation of her scent. It wasn't strong enough for a human to pick up, even so it wasn't the kind of smell a human would pick up on.

He took the towel in his hands and brought it closer to his face. It smelled like her, but worse was that it smelt like female need. Saiyan female need meant a heat. He grit his teeth, so she was interested in him, but it was more than that. Her body had chosen him as a perfect mate and had begun the cycle. Anger flowed through him so fervently he blasted the towel to pieces in the hopes of revoking the scent he had just inhaled. It was too late, his body had already responded.

He dreaded coming down to dinner with her, worried that his instinct would finally override reason. No, her heat wasn't that strong yet. He needed to block it out so he could train. Becoming a super Saiyan was his number one priority.

Nothing could stand in the way.

_**Meanwhile, in her room… **_

Orta had gotten dressed into her armour pleased that it looked as new as when she first wore it. She patted the royal insignia, remembering the day she got it.

_She had been placed in solitary confinement for speaking out against the destruction of an innocent planet and its people. She had been out with her squad when the powers of the Oozaru had transformed them all. Even then she had been reluctant to kill. She'd stood back, been called a coward as she watched her squad mates slaughter every single living being in sight and level every building. _

_She was taken back to the King and called a traitor to her face. She could remember the smell of the king's breath as he shouted her down, but she showed no fear in the face of her imminent demise. "What point is there killing the weak when there are far stronger enemies to challenge us?" she demanded. "We are Saiyan's, not the cold-jinn's lackeys!" Her words appeared to have fallen on deaf ears as a messenger had come in behind her, relaying the message that the planet they had just arrived from had been destroyed as per the King's request. _

_She remembered the young prince standing in the corner by the throne, watching with amusement. The king smirked and turned to her, "so, you defy your king and call your own race weak. What kind of Saiyan are you?" he growled._

_His fingers had begun to trace her face with interest, sizing her up. She slapped his hand away, "I am a Saiyan who wants to be remembered for the right reasons, we are not mindless soldiers; we are the elite. All should tremble before us, instead we bow to another." With that she spat at the kings feet, her tail whipping behind her with restrained fury. "Kill me for being a true Saiyan, it will make me no less right." _

_She had then knelt at his feet and accepted her fate, which turned out to be far different than first assumed. The king had demanded every soul leave the room, guards as well as his son who grunted in disappointment. Once the throne room was empty, he had propositioned her, telling her to get to her feet. _

_Her eyes had widened, why wasn't she dead?_

"_You will be assigned something more suited to your abilities. Unlike most of your pathetic squad, you seem to have a brain." She wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. "We need more like you." A rumble in her chest, voiced her anger and understanding of where this was going. "I agree with you." Her mouth fell open. "Frieza will not control us for much longer, we will take our planet back. But your place will be not on the front line, you will be part of the bigger picture. Should Frieza soon decide our race is too much for him, we will have already spread across the stars." Her breath tightened her chest, she knew what he planned. The rebellion would not work._

"_You will birth the best warriors, not because of your strength but because of your intelligence and strong will." Again her heart stopped, did the king just insinuate that she was intelligent and praised her stubbornness. She couldn't believe her ears, even as he confirmed her suspicions of being a baby making machine. _

_The silence was unbearable, she could only just contain her emotions long enough that the king spoke first, impatient with her silence. "You are now a royal agent," he said, Ki appearing on his outstretched fingers. He carved the royal insignia on her right leg over her spandex and underneath, her skin burned. She was marked forever now. _

_He was oblivious to her pain, "There will be a child pod prepared to leave for Earth, a tiny ball of mud many light-years away, you will take an infiltration pod and follow it. Once the child grows, you will let him destroy all that exists there and then begin breeding a new colony." She flushed in anger, tears of pain and hate were creeping into her eyes. Instead of letting them fall she dug her nails into her palms, bringing her some semblance of control over her emotions. _

_She let her tail come to rest between them, a sign of her loyalty. "I understand sire." He lifted her chin with his fingers, and her tail twitched in response to the unwanted touch._

"_Pity, you would have been a good match for my son." She nodded, blocking out all emotion. "As for the others, those who believe you are now being subjected to unknowable tortures can continue believing it. I will place you in the cells under light guard, until we begin our assault on Frieza. I will send someone to free you when the time comes." His eyes were dark as he stroked his beard. _

"_As you command," Orta bowed._

She returned herself to the present and shuddered. To be made into a breeding machine was an incredible insult, regardless of the praises he had given her. She was glad to not have to carry out his request.

Her eyes fell on the shirt Vegeta had thrown to her in the bathroom. She took in his scent. It was mostly sweat but underneath she could smell his masculine musk, it made her body shudder with desire. She took it in her hands to smell it more closely, finding that there was also a small scent of desire. Unless one knew what to look for it would be impossible to detect. He had desire for her?

She snapped herself out of it immediately. No, it could be for that human woman, though she questioned his taste if that was indeed the case.

She heard a commotion downstairs, consisting of a male voice she picked out as the human called Yamcha. The other was Bulma, she sounded like she was at the point of detonation. Unsure but curious Orta went to investigate.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**This is officially the hardest love triangle I have ever written. I'm pretty sure i'm not deciding factors in this any more, its all up to the characters.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Dangers Of The Bond

_**I own Orta and the plot but nothing else.**_

The noise was getting somewhat unbearable the longer the argument went on. Bulma's pitch increase was like a drill to Orta's ears. Standing just outside the kitchen she managed to catch most of what they were arguing about.

Apparently Bulma was mated to this Yamcha and he hadn't been the most faithful. "If I'm not good enough for you just say so and we can end it here, but don't drag it out and lie to me!" Bulma yelled into Yamcha's face, tears welling in her aquamarine eyes.

Wait, _end it_?

Did they battle like Saiyans or did she mean something else?

"Look Bulma, it didn't mean anything, it was just a stupid mistake." Yamcha was trying to calm her down but she wouldn't listen.

"Yamcha, if _I_ meant anything to you, you wouldn't have done anything in the first place!"

Orta nodded slightly, she did have a point. Frivolity was common and expected among her race, but not after one had a chosen mate. Betrayal was near impossible and when it did happen it was a death sentence. This sounded tame, perhaps a small push to Yamcha would help him realise what he was losing, or just stir the already messed up relationship.

Either way, there was entertainment to be had.

She zoned back in to hear much of the same discussion, though it did end with a slap which echoed around the house. For an Earthling, that was quite impressive. She watched Bulma storm out of the kitchen and slam the door behind her, leaving Yamcha disheartened leaning on the counter. His scarred face was covered with sweat. Not even training made him stress out that much.

"Idiot," he whispered.

"Who, you or the woman?" he spun around at the intrusion, a frown appearing on his face. "Either way, Earthling's can't seem to sort their affairs out in ways other than yelling at one another." He stared hard at her, apparently trying to further hide the fear she could smell or prove that her words meant nothing.

"It's none of your business."

Orta raised an eyebrow, "of course it is, when my ears are on the line, I'll step in." She now turned the full power of her hate towards him. He seemed to shudder under the effect but still stood his ground.

Good, so he wasn't a complete weakling.

She moved a few more steps forwards before speaking again, very quietly so only he could hear. "I'm only going to say this once." Her hand flew out and grabbed him by the throat. He gasped and struggled as she lifted him off his feet by rising into the air herself. "A Saiyan would never betray their mate, do you know why?"

Yamcha only grunted and gargled in response. He threw kicks and punches but they slid off her without any marks. "Because if they did, their own heart and soul would burn as if on fire. If they survived that ordeal then the mate betrayed would kill them with their own bare hands. Most betrayed mates consider this a worthy suicide."

The Earthling managed to croak, "Suicide?"

Orta nodded and dropped him but continued to levitate in front of him so once he stood they were at equal eye level. "Once dead, the remaining mate is in such agony that it would eventually kill them." The male grit his teeth, what a horrible way to live. If Earthlings lived that way there would be mass suicide every day. Orta seemed to guess his thoughts, "it's a good thing mating bonds were rare among my race, we couldn't afford to lose such good warriors to trivial matters like that."

The male's eyes bored into hers, "Trivial? What about love?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you Saiyan's feel anything other than your own pride?" This seemed to amuse her greatly, further goading the male.

"I believe Kakarot would take offense to that." He seemed to curse himself mentally, averting his eyes momentarily, giving her the opening she needed. "If you care so much about her, why are we having this discussion? You have just proven your disloyalty, she has every right to kill you. Yet you still have the nerve to talk about love? You are a sad excuse to your race, which was pathetic to begin with, but you are on a different level of low. Get lost."

With that she turned her back on him and sat at the table full of food and began to eat her fill, ignoring the stunned lifeform behind her. After a few minutes of silence Yamcha left, his mind racing. Whether he would try to win her back was in his hands, if he wanted the woman that badly he would or at least should fight for her.

A few minutes later she was joined by Vegeta. They only locked eyes for a moment before continuing with their objective of eating. Orta couldn't deny the Earthling food was amazing, such flavours were non-existent on planet Vegeta, unless one was part of the royal family of course.

Her eyes moved to watch him, only to find he had finished his share and was observing her warily. Her eyes darkened in apparent dislike. What had he seen of her body in the bathroom before she'd turned around? It wasn't like a male Saiyan to simply drink in the sights, they were after all an impulsive lot, not that the females were very different.

She studied him in turn, his knuckles were white though his facial expression was his usual disapproving frown. "See something interesting?" she muttered under her breath. His expression did not change.

There was definitely something about her that made him wary. Her mark on her right leg was his royal insignia. He had never seen anyone marked with it, branded with it like a punishment. Whatever she had told him at the landing site was a wide variation of the truth. What was she really doing here? If there was a chance he could catch her by surprise and read her mind…no she was a Saiyan, a well-trained one.

"Interesting indeed," the Prince smirked.

She showed no change in emotion. "Why?"

"Your motives interest me," she smiled inwardly as he said this. He did wonder about her, gauging her as a danger. She finished her plate of food, leaving the table full of empty plates and bowls along with his. They could barely see each other over the mass.

"As they should to any pure Saiyan with a brain. Needless to say I didn't lie when I said I meant no harm to the inhabitants of this planet."

"Weakling," he grunted getting up and heading to the door. Her insides froze at the insult so she shot one right back at him.

"You're just like your father." It worked, the comment had hit home. He had gotten next to no information out of her other than an insult. His eyes darkened as he turned to face her as she stood, only two feet apart.

"What do you mean by that?" her eyes alone smiled at his wrath. She could feel the heat off of his skin, the tickle of his breath, her tail twitched in response. Ignoring what her body wanted so badly she made sure there was no possible way he could ever find her desirable as a mate.

"I met him, he was just an ordinary Saiyan with an overinflated ego. He wasted his time on the weak when he should have concentrated on creatures like Frieza. _That_ is why our race is no more, because of your father's desire to crush simple unthreatening worlds. _That_ is your legacy, my Prince."

She went to leave but he grabbed her arm, halting her at the door and spun her round. "Step outside and I'll put you back in your place." Her heartbeat increased the closer he got. She made sure her tail was wrapped tightly around her waist so it wouldn't betray her again.

Had she not been in heat, he may have challenged her a different way. She had chosen him like it or not, he had to end the bonding process before it went too far. The moment he had walked into the kitchen her scent had enveloped him, making concentrating on containing himself almost impossible.

She ripped her arm out of his reach, though her eyes did not contain as much malice as he'd thought. He could feel her increased breathing and heartrate when he touched her, she had chosen him. She needed him to finish this, to save them both unbearable consequences later.

"I decline. Perhaps tomorrow when the sun is actually up, so you can see my face when you lose." She wanted to eat her words. Fighting was not what her body wanted but she couldn't give in. she was not the breeding machine the king talked about, she couldn't be a perfect match for the Prince. Yet every fibre of her being longed for his touch. Her fangs came into existence again but once more she crushed them back into her gums.

She would challenge him only if the heat overtook her completely. She knew it was only a matter of time. She could see the effect her heat was having on him now, why he had been so reserved at the table. Her scent was driving him past all reason, she admired his strong will to resist his primitive urges.

She walked out without another word. It felt like someone had torn her in half. She cursed in her head, it was too late. She couldn't control it. The only chance she had was to turn off her consciousness with sleep and hope it dulled the ache in her womanhood.

Vegeta stood and felt his manhood press against his spandex shorts. He too cursed in his head, it was only a matter of time before one cracked. If that happened around any Earthlings…like Bulma…there was no telling what damage might be done. Females' heats had been the cause of many planetary destructions. Earth could not handle such a battle. He had to finish this. When he defeated her, her heat should no longer affect him, he would be free.

_But what about her?_ A small voice in his head asked.

_What about her?_ He snarled back. _She is a Saiyan, she can look after herself_.

_She'll suffer without her mate_. His hands curled into fists and shook as he gripped hard at nothing. _She may die, the stronger the Saiyan, the more likely emotions will take their toll_.

_I cannot care for her, I won't. Being a Super Saiyan and surpassing Kakarot is far more vital_. He felt his own fangs start to re-emerge, the need in his loins begging for release in any way he could give.

_To who?_ He couldn't answer. Instead he ignored the hanging question, leaving it till the morning to answer.

_**Meanwhile in her lab…**_

Tears were still falling from Bulma's eyes even as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Broken pieces lay scattered across the floor, and Yamcha's picture lay in a scrunched ball beside the waste disposal unit, having missed her goal of throwing it in from across the room.

She should be happy, his disloyalty meant that it was easier to break off their joke of a relationship. She wasn't afraid to hurt him anymore. She wiped her eyes as the computer in front of her beeped. As she read her eyes grew wider, her mind dismissing any and all memories of Yamcha, replaced by that of Orta.

She had only been telling a half truth. Seems she and Yamcha had something in common. Orta's orders were in plain black and white, she was no fighter and though she still believed vehemently that she was evil, she felt better about hitting her where it hurt. A Saiyan's weak spot, their pride. Bulma had the power to shred her to pieces without any fighting stance or Ki.

The blue haired genius drummed her fingers across the desk, she may also cause a destructive battle with this, one they could not afford when they needed to prepare for the Androids.

Sighing she collected the data of Orta's mission as well as that of the minor details on culture she had yet to read. She could read it before she went to bed. When she heard a commotion upstairs she thought nothing of it at first until it escalated, sounding like her walls were being battered by a dinosaur.

She flew up to the main house and searched for any sign of damage. There was none in the kitchen although there was an enormous amount of cleaning up to do. She set the house-bots on it before continuing down the corridor. Still there was nothing, then out of nowhere a large explosion shook the house. It came from above her.

"Vegeta!" she yelled up the stairs in both suspicion and alarm.

Vegeta heard the Earthling woman pelt up the stairs and call his name, he wondered for her safety but immediately dismissed it as the real danger had just made her exit. All vile words seemed to have died on Bulma's lips as she stared at the hole in the wall in what had been Orta's room. "What the hell happened?" she whispered.

The Prince couldn't believe what he had heard then seen only moments before. Orta had finally snapped, her heat bringing out her primal rage and frustration. She escaped with what little sanity was left in her to avoid any casualties. The Prince didn't answer Bulma as she continued to pound him with questions. Instead he took flight into the cool night air and sensed for Orta's unstable energy signature.

It wasn't hard.

He flew straight up, leaving a bewildered Bulma behind.

Orta felt like her blood was on fire and her head in the heart of a sun. She couldn't let Vegeta see her like this, let him see her fail in her restraint, to crack at the seams until her mind shattered with the strain.

She remembered the moment. She was trying to sleep, but all she could think about was the Prince. His scent and his touch drove her to the brink of madness and she hated him for that. She began to claw the walls and ground to bring her back to sanity but it wasn't enough. She had then begun to claw at her own body, opening wounds that still dribbled with pure Saiyan blood.

At that point she had little more than a shred of sanity left. It was the last straw when Vegeta had burst into the room, his eyes had never been so wide. What he'd seen was nothing like what he'd expected. Bloody claw marks were everywhere, on the walls, ceiling and furniture. Her body was covered in deep gouges as she'd torn at it like an animal, as though she were on fire. The look of hatred and self-loathing in her eyes struck his core. She let out an animalistic roar before sending a Ki blast into the wall, setting herself free.

She needed to escape and that had been the fastest way.

Her tail twisted on itself, trying to grip something it could not find. She was now as high as she could manage, her breath becoming more and more laboured as she felt her life force drain away.

She clawed her head, sinking her nails into her scalp to find the pain burning there and tear it out.

"Orta, stop!" a voice called. She did indeed stop, but only in fearful disbelief. Why would he follow her? He knew it would make it worse, he had felt her heat and yet here he was, ready to release her inner animal.

Tears of pain streamed down her face, most the colour of blood. "I can't!" she yelled back, squeezing her eyes shut. "I can't control it."

"Of course you can't," he answered almost softly. His eyes now level with her, though she still refused to look at him. "You have no power over this, just like the Oozaru it will happen."

"I won't let it!" she shrieked increasing her power level to near double of what it had been before. She felt his hands on her, his stronger grip encasing her wrists. "I must stop it!" her eyes glowed red as if she would transform into the Oozaru. She did not but still her minor transformation did worry Vegeta. If he could not stop her, then no one could.

She let out a blast of Ki energy directly at him, propelling him back. Her mind was gone now, there was no talking her out of this. He knew it had to be this way.

The Prince darted towards her flitting around her until he stopped just behind her, pinning her arms to her back. She cried out in alarm then roared like a beast, her energy increase forced him away from her.

How could she still be powering up? If she kept this up she would consume herself in an energy explosion.

He began his assault, kicking and punching whilst powering himself up in turn. She matched him punch for punch and managed to get a knee into his stomach and sent him to the ground with and elbow to the spine. She continued her fight, following him and sending Ki bullets his way.

They ploughed into the ground after him but she missed his avoidance technique as he reappeared to her left and sunk his fist into her gut, cutting her attack short. He'd forgotten about her fifth limb however as it wrapped itself around his neck and flung him with all force away from her. She still clutched her ribs as she'd felt a few crack with that one blow. Vegeta steadied himself and powered forwards again. This time after a few blocked hits he managed a kick to her neck that sent her spinning down. Unable to slow herself down she created a crater the size of a tennis court when she landed.

Her whole body shook with the strain to keep going. She made to climb out of the crater only to have Vegeta place his foot on her chest and press her down. Again she attempted to use her tail to her advantage but the Prince caught it as it reached for him. He squeezed as hard as he dared. Sweat appeared over her forehead as she blocked out the pain now shooting down her tail.

She instead held up a Ki ball and fired it directly at Vegeta who managed to vanish and reappear not to feet from her. Released from him she flew to her feet, still shaking and threw herself at him. Her tactics were gone with her rational mind.

He barely managed to block her attacks and gripped her throat, pausing her attack long enough so he could strike a pressure point in her neck and immobilise her. The shock on her face was real as she felt all the anger, pain and fire vanish.

She dropped like a stone, hitting the ground at his feet. He was breathing hard, she was far harder to beat that time. He went to move and felt pain fly up his leg. She'd definitely cracked something. Had she been of a rational mind she would have been able to hold her own for so much longer. The Prince stared at her, unsure of what to do. The heat had indeed died down a great deal but the need was still there and as the victor, he could choose what to do.

He sighed.

Not until she awoke. He looked towards the Brief's residence and cursed. He didn't want another female giving him an earful after that, but there was nowhere better, nor safer for her to be. His eyes fell upon Orta's limp form. Her face scratched and her armour torn, she looked like a true warrior now rather than a pampered animal. He bent down, ignoring the pain in his leg as he took her into his arms. She was far lighter than before, how much had she burned up after such a short battle? He had no doubts that she would have continued until she burnt herself out. A small smile graced his face, she was a true Saiyan.

She didn't give up without a fight.

Goku, Piccolo and Yamcha appeared beside the house, looking around at the minor destruction. "Well, that didn't take long," Goku murmured. At least no one was hurt. He and Piccolo made their way up to the hole in the side of the building and visibly shivered at the sight. Blood still dripped from the walls.

"What the hell is going on?" Piccolo had never expected anything like this, even though he knew the worst Saiyan's had to offer.

Yamcha was the first to spot Vegeta approaching at breakneck speed. "Look out guys, here comes trouble." Eyes turned to see the Prince slow down and land with Orta in his arms. Her face pressed into his shoulder, hiding most of the damage but the oddest thing was her tail. It had wrapped around Vegeta's waist as though for support.

"Oh Kami, he killed her," Goku's heart was in his throat as he rushed over to where Vegeta landed, looking for either an explanation or a way to help.

Vegeta pushed past him. "This is none of your concern Kakarot, everything is under control." The Prince glanced up at the house and at the blue haired scientist organising her best bots to repair the wall. Her eyes caught his and when she saw the lifeless form in his arms she wasn't sure what to think. She tried to be happy that one less killer was in the world but her heart couldn't allow such coldness.

Her mind caught the fact that he was holding her, actually _holding_ her. Again. She wasn't dead then, otherwise why else would he bring her back? Why does he treat her with such care, or at least as much care as Vegeta could show?

Bulma scolded herself for sounding like a jealous teenager. Wait, why _was_ she jealous? Vegeta was nothing but trouble…

And yet he had saved her life when Orta could have easily killed her. That thought had been swimming in her head for ages. She'd watched him train, bantered or rather both yelled profanities at each other before making backhanded compliments. All this and he seemed to find little solace in his training, he was lonely though she knew he would never say anything. What thanks had he given her, after she'd saved his worthless…gorgeous ass from being buried under the rubble of the Gravity Chamber?

He seemed to have warmed to her in his small way, though he still shunned her company whenever she asked if he needed any help. Kami forbid _anyone_ offering help to him.

She sighed.

He was no monster, but still he was worth a great deal, if not to anyone else, then to Bulma herself.

She turned to her father who'd finished reprogramming the house bots and murmured something in his ear. His large eyebrows rose as he too looked down on the helpless Saiyan. With one nod he went off to oblige his daughter's request.

Vegeta ignored the other Z Fighter's until Goku placed his hand on his shoulder. The Prince tensed. "You didn't have to bring her back," he said simply.

Vegeta growled and shook him off, continuing his journey into the house, glancing at Yamcha who'd swiftly hidden the flowers he was carrying behind his back. "Whatever energy signatures you feel, ignore them, I can deal with her myself. You need all the training you can get if we are to destroy the Androids."

The two friendlier aliens stared at each other before nodding and setting off again. With the danger passed and already dealt with, they returned from whence they came to resume their training. All except for Yamcha, who looked for Bulma, but deciding now was not the right time he left the note and flowers on Bulma's window sill.

The flowers were roses dyed an aquamarine colour to match Bulma's hair. He hoped she'd at least read the letter before rejecting him completely. He let out a long breath before flying off to join Krillin for his own training.

_**Inside the house…**_

"Look, if you can't tell me what happened at least promise me it won't happen again." Bulma crossed her arms as she watched Vegeta lay Orta on Bulma's bed, freely given. However, now she was starting to feel that familiar itch of jealousy.

His dark eyes bored into hers as he pulled back, "I cannot make any such promise. All I can say is that it shouldn't happen again." He ran his eyes over Orta's weakened form. "She just needs rest, she's a Saiyan. She'll be back on her feet in the morning."

Bulma muttered under her breath, "Not so sure that's a good thing." The Prince's frown deepened, turning into more a disapproving stare. He hadn't expected such coldness from her. This coming from the woman who'd ignored what he'd done in the past; who'd taken him into her home and gave him what he needed to improve himself.

What had made her change so much?

His eyes fell over Orta again and it took him a few seconds to figure it out. _Women!_ He huffed in his head.

Bulma let out a small growl of displeasure before storming out and slamming the door. She needed to get back to work, to find out more about this Orta, if Vegeta wouldn't then she had to find a way to get rid of her before more damage was done.

Vegeta was glad she'd finally left. Now he could use his power to read Orta's mind in peace. He needed to know her. He'd definitely seen her somewhere before. For the Prince to remember anyone's face, they had to have had made a lasting impression.

Sitting on the edge of her bed he brushed her hair out of the way before lightly pressing his palm to her head. It took a moment but eventually sounds, images and smells flew into his mind from hers. He read threw her birth, it was like any other Saiyan. He pressed forwards and felt the memories fly by faster. He was now watching her few missions. In a squad of her own she was not at the fore, instead she stood back from the fighting, having argued her case against it several times. She refused to kill when it was pointless or served no challenge.

He couldn't help a smile from spreading across his face.

She was much like him, or at least had been. As soon as it propelled forwards to her tribunal with the king, he stopped. So that was it, she was the one who'd begun the rebellion or was at least the catalyst for the Saiyans regained independence. This was only a day before Frieza had taken him prisoner.

He watched Orta's private talk with the king and grew wide eyed. His own father had been the one to mark her, to make her into…a breeder. "What a pitiful fate," he whispered releasing her. No wonder she had hidden what she was here for.

He felt his fingers creep towards her marked right leg and brush against it. What a waste for a great warrior. His father had been wrong about doing this to her, but he had seen her potential as a mate for Vegeta himself. He growled at himself and the emotions that kept creeping back into his heart. He was a warrior, there should be no emotional attachments. But he couldn't help it.

Getting up he gave her one last longing glance before returning to his training, even with his injured leg.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Yes, I know this chapter is far too long, but there is so much I wanted to do and say in this that couldn't wait for the next. As for the next chapter there will be more backstory and culture involved as well as it being a primarily, Bulma and Orta chapter. I need to develop their relationship first before anything else. I do apologise once again if some are OOC, I'm doing my best to stretch as little as possible from their personalities but considering this is such a weird occurrence, I bet attitudes would change here and there.**_

_**Thank you for your patience. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Way Of The Saiyan Woman

_**I own nothing but Orta and the plot.**_

The moment Orta opened her eyes she felt all the aches and pains of her battle. Looking up she found a bot had arrived with a tray full of a variety of foods. Ignoring it for the time being, she looked around to find herself in a room unfamiliar to her. The house was massive so no doubt they'd placed her in another spare room.

The burning in her blood had died to a simmer, she still craved and lusted but it was bearable. The Saiyan placed her head in her hands, what had she done? Her primitive urges had been too much for her. Even the Prince had told her so, but had she listened? No…now she was worth less than nothing. By Saiyan custom, she belonged to Vegeta. She had no choice in the matter of their union, only he could decide that.

Her hands ran along her thigh, tracing the brand of the royal insignia. The wounds of the previous day that she'd created herself had faded into scars. Her Saiyan healing taking hold. She couldn't believe she belonged to that creature, but what could she do?

Her tail wrapped itself around her waist, more for comfort than for ease of access. Getting up she took one piece of bread from the bot, crammed it into her mouth and left the rest. Her appetite had failed her. She needed to get her mind off of her situation. Training should do the trick, although her ribs still pained her there was no other way to ease her mind.

From the yard she could hear the Prince pushing himself past his limits in the Gravity Chamber. With the hum of his training behind her Orta proceeded to push herself through her own drills, occasionally wincing with the pain of her cracked ribs. She put her speed to the test not long after, circling the house within a second. It was still too slow for her liking. A nanosecond would have been better but something prevented her from pushing herself.

Ignoring her mental block she continued with other exercises such as her tail's conditioning. She lifted boulders and bench pressed them with her tail, it still wasn't enough. Changing it to crushing the boulders to dust didn't do anything to challenge her. Whatever was stopping her, she knew it had to do with her defeat. By the time the sun set she was leaning against a tree, keeping her tail's reflexes sharp by throwing and catching large stones without looking.

Her gaze was instead fixed on the stars, the place where planet Vegeta should shine alongside the others was empty. What was there to fight for anymore? She had no purpose, no goals, what good was she to this world. Finding nothing else to do, she slunk off to the bedroom to rest, ignoring the platter of food that was still untouched.

Every day passed the same way, for nearly a week.

_**A few days from then…**_

Vegeta resumed his training but it was still interrupted by his constant need to check on Orta. Of course he made excuses for his negligence of training and at first Bulma believed him but after she caught him staring through the window with an alien expression on his face, she thought otherwise.

Her heart hurt, he was showing feelings. That ex-monster was showing feeling for something other than himself. It wasn't her. After all she had done. She felt the jealousy enter her heart as much as she knew she hated being envious of anything, what she felt then overpowered her reason. She needed to separate them, should these feelings escalate into something greater.

She had moved herself into her office, having granted the female Saiyan her own bedroom until the other was repaired. Having woken only two hours after the battle between her and the Prince, her reaction was unexpected. Her usual hardened demeanour was now non-existent. The look in her eyes could have broken the will of most. She looked lost, and very alone, as if there was nothing left for her to fight for.

With the memory of this, Bulma's urge for 'envy revenge' was calmed.

The blue haired genius stared at the note Yamcha had left for her. The roses he left were dyed blue, a clear sign of favour, but it was the note that spoke to her the most.

_My dearest Bulma,_

_I have never claimed to be the perfect person. What I know about love could fit into a shoe and so because of this I have left you feeling disappointed and betrayed. _

_After our fight the other day, guess who came in and taught me something? I hate to admit this but I've now decided to be truthful regardless of how embarrassing it is. _

_That young Saiyan, Orta. _

_She taught me some things about her culture, having apparently overheard our spat. What she told me put everything into perspective, how we should value what we have should we one day find ourselves separated from it forever. _

_This is probably the most eloquent letter I have ever written, but I wanted to get this right should you choose not to accept me back into your life. It's not like I deserve it, but here it is. _

_At least accept my apology and friendship. _

_Yours always,_

_Yamcha_

What had that Saiyan said to him to make him change like that? She either frightened the absolute piss out of him or inspired him. Perhaps both.

Bulma's eyes drifted over the Saiyan's orders and switched the screen off. There was no real reason for her to hate the woman. Maybe she'd try to get through to her, in her current state she needed a friend.

Bulma poked her head around the corner of the house, spotting Orta shadow boxing alone as usual in the wide open space of the Brief's yard. Before she could sneak her way over, Orta spoke without missing a beat of her training exercise.

"It's pointless lurking," she said. She flicked a rock in the air with her foot, spun and used her tail to slice it in half. "If you want something just come out and say it," the Saiyan snapped. Her tone lacked its usual bite.

Bulma took a breath and emerged from her useless hiding spot to stand just behind Orta, still not looking at her. "Sorry for pointing out the obvious but you seem _off_ lately."

Orta's eyes searched Bulma's for any sign of mockery, finding none she answered simply, "really, where'd you get that idea?"

Crossing her arms Bulma frowned at her complete disregard of the problem. "Perhaps where everyone else seems to get it. Moping around, not eating much and complete isolation from everyone else." Orta raised her eyebrow at her just before she sent a Ki blast hurtling through the air, shattering a boulder into dust. "Ok, the isolation isn't the actual problem, you Saiyan's are apparently oblivious to the concept of social skills." Orta rolled her eyes and shook her head, trying to concentrate.

Apparently not having noticed, Bulma continued. "It's more or less the other two things. Comparing you to Vegeta-" at this point Orta stiffened and froze momentarily, trying not to get angry at the Earthling. "-he eats as much as two families but you? Near nothing. Oh and he doesn't mope, he just bitches at me for about an hour before going to bed."

Bulma only just caught the fact that Orta had stopped shadow boxing, her entire form was ridged with frustration and restrained anger. Her tail was the only clue Bulma had to see that she'd said something wrong. It twitched every few seconds as it hung low.

The silence was broken by Orta who barely whispered, "Don't compare me to that arrogant brat of a Prince." She grit her teeth, trying to breathe normally again.

For the first time in a long while Bulma was taken aback. As a Saiyan she'd thought she'd respect Vegeta at least, if not Goku. Bulma took out a cigarette and lit it as she spoke again.

"All I was saying was that you're not yourself." She took a drag, trying to calm the nerves building with talking to her. It only just occurred to her that Orta was quite a small woman. Being only a bare inch shorter than Vegeta, it would be hard for anyone outside the Z Fighters to believe she was as powerful as she was.

The female Saiyan huffed in annoyance, glancing at her unwelcome companion and studying the cigarette with mild concern. "You know you're destroying your body, right?" she asked, not seeing the benefit of such a thing.

Like an unimpressed dragon, Bulma blew the smoke out without much thought. "And you Saiyans, don't?" Orta blinked, the Earthling had a point, as weak as it was. The Earthling just chuckled, "well anyway, I'm too good looking for it to worry me, must be nice remaining young for a lifetime." She studied Orta's well-built form, muscled and very lithe. A born warrior like the rest of her race. However, unlike the men Orta carried herself as though she wasn't a fighter. She made it look like a hobby rather than a way of life. She could easily be beautiful with the right dress and different style of hair.

To the great surprise and pleasure of Bulma, Orta actually smiled at her. It was not a smirk or sneer, it was a genuine smile of pleasure. "I wouldn't know, I've barely lived." She remembered the date her pod had told her. "I'm only 20, I've just been in existence for 42 years."

"At last, there is someone older than me!" she sighed in relief, blocking out all thought of Roshi. Orta could barely feel her body relaxing, her mood lifting by just talking to this woman. No one had ever just sat and talked to her before, not her parents or her squad mates. Yet this weaker woman was sat there giving her time to talk.

She found herself wanting to impress her with both information and stories, so she began with a fact. "I'm older than Vegeta." She loved the look on her face, she'd never thought eyes could outgrow someone's head.

"Wow. Really?"

She nodded. "Doesn't bother him though, age means nothing, it's all class to that guy." She glanced back at the Gravity Chamber and her frown returned. "I don't think he knew any better, being born a prince and raised to think you were the best because of your blood." Bulma nodded blowing out more smoke, she tried to analyse the expression on Orta's face but it was almost impossible as it read several different emotions at once.

Instead, Bulma decided to push a little while she had Orta in a good mood. She flicked the cigarette butt into the waste disposal unit not four feet from her before commenting. "I thought that maybe you and him…" she left it hanging.

She could feel the tension rise again. Orta's tail was beginning to bristle. "He and I what?" her eyes were hard and dark as stone but the genius didn't back down.

"You might have been…a couple."

It seemed that the entire Earth had grown quiet, that the entire populace was holding its breath, waiting for the inevitable explosion soon to come.

Orta's heart dropped a million places. So that was why she was here, for information. Not the good of her heart. She had no idea what she was thinking, believing she found something worthwhile in an alien. Something inside her then wanted to reach out and hurt, to tear apart whatever hope she had. Why did she want to know whether or not Vegeta and she were coupled?

Her head went spinning when she realised. She was jealous!

Her eyes leered at the weaker woman. "You _like_ Vegeta, don't you?" she said quietly to the Earthling. The fact that the woman went undeniably pink. She averted her eyes and tried to pick up her own pride but the female Saiyan would have none of it. "You? Really? Why? What do you think he'd ever see in an alien weaker than him?"

Orta was beginning to forget herself. She had chosen Vegeta and he had won their battle but still had yet to accept her. Whether he would or not was not in her hands but she was hardly going to be second to a weaker woman. As much as she hated being submissive to anyone, she still claimed Vegeta as hers and no power on Earth could change it.

The first thing to come to Bulma's mind was, "uh, oh." Well that backfired. She was trying to be nice and then she goes and puts her foot in her mouth by touching the wrong subject. She should have waited longer, but no, she was over ambitious and over eager. She tried to pick the right words to answer with to fix the problem but this was not science and there was near nothing she could do to fix it.

"He's changed." Orta stopped her approach, slightly confused. "He's not the prince you knew. He's long gone."

Orta shook her head slightly, disbelieving. "You're delusional, Earthling." Bulma held her hands out as Orta pressed forwards again, just to intimidate her.

"No, I'm serious. When we met him, he wanted to destroy us for Frieza."

Orta moved back at the name of the enemy. "He worked for Frieza?" her brain could not compute this overload of bizarre information. Knowing she had a chance, Bulma pressed onwards, telling Orta the tale of all she knew about Vegeta, since he arrived on Earth, up until the point Frieza was destroyed.

They had been talking so long that it had gotten dark and they were only lit up by the many fireflies flitting around. Orta was still stunned, she ended up on a log lain by a pond and stared into her reflection. Frieza had tortured him, killed him only for Vegeta to rise up again and play an instrumental part in his defeat.

Once Bulma fell silent she wasn't sure what to do. Looking at the time, she thought it best to leave things as they were, perhaps she'd do better the following day.

"I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." Away the Earthling hurried, leaving the Saiyan to stew on the information as she made her own way back to her room.

What had changed Vegeta to trust those around him, and desire to protect others? That was not the Prince she knew. Her tail wrapped around her waist again, as if for warmth or comfort when she looked over to see the Gravity Chamber was no longer occupied. Good, bumping into him now would be detrimental.

_**Just outside the Gravity Room… **_

Vegeta was growling in his chest. That blue headed idiot! Couldn't she keep her mouth shut? The last thing he needed or wanted was pity. He had been able to hear them both ever since Bulma decided to talk to Orta.

He was the Prince of Saiyan's, he was never truly under Frieza's command never mind how much he had him punished. He accepted each job, welcomed each broken bone and open wound with a smirk. He had been waiting to avenge his people.

Then in came Kakarot, ruining everything, stealing his spotlight.

When news of a new enemy came to light, he finally had his chance again to surpass him. Even better, a survivor of his race that was not an imbecile who loved food and Earthlings, but a true remnant of his race, born of a class higher than Kakarot, had appeared. It was as if his father had gifted her to him, and in a way he actually had as his thoughts raced back to the memories he read.

He sighed and continued to make his way up to his room. He still had to make the decision of whether or not to accept her as a mate. In this neutral state he still thought of her, of what her scent did to him of how soft her touch could be. Regardless of how often he shook himself free of the daydream she always came back.

Then there was the Earthling woman, she had been the first one to show him compassion, to actually allow him to stay with her at her home. There was something about that woman he couldn't put his finger on. She would have made an excellent Saiyan, barring her inability to fight, her personality fit perfectly.

He passed the kitchen and found the food left for the two Saiyans was left untouched. He grunted in disapproval. Orta hadn't eaten properly since she woke from their battle. He hadn't been fully schooled in the mating ritual so if it was something to do with that he had no idea how to fix it.

_It's not just the food either_, he thought as he sat himself down and ate as much as he could fill himself with. He left only a few plates of cold meats and cheeses. He kicked a bot to life and sent it to deliver the food to Orta. What good was a Saiyan if they weren't at their full power?

Her solemn mood had only grown, but it wasn't something he could identify. Whenever he met her in the hallway, she kept her eyes lowered. Whenever he drew near to her, he sensed her shudder but it wasn't from fear. She _had_ no fear of him.

So what was it?

His head ran through all the times he had seen her. It kept flicking back to the shower, where here heat had not been as strong. She still had the look in her eyes, the desire. She did want him, and now he had the power to take her as she wanted but her reaction to his presence spoke otherwise. He sighed, perhaps talking was the only way he was going to get it out of her.

After about an hour of battling himself, Vegeta found himself at her door. He pounded with his fist, trying to come up with a good enough excuse to talk to her. "Hey, female! Are you in there?"

There was no answer but he could still sense her energy signature, and it was active so she wasn't asleep. "Answer me, or so help me I will destroy this door!"

The only sound to reply was a sigh and, "go ahead, I'm sure the Earthling will love that." He halted his next volley of pounding, was there a hint of sarcasm in her tone? He put it out of his mind for a moment, sliding his hand to the doorknob and let himself in. Looking around he found her sitting in a meditation position, floating three feet above the bed. Her eyes were closed as if in focus, but he knew better.

She was avoiding eye contact, again.

Her tail swished beneath her as she sensed his signature. "Is it important or can I go back to what I was doing?"

"And what would that be? Wallowing in self-pity?" he growled. His comment had the instant reaction from her tail, it bristled in fury and flicked faster. Her hands clenched tight in her lap.

"Meditation," she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Of course, how silly of me to think it was something else, like avoiding me." Her eyes snapped open but still she didn't look at him directly. Her meditation height lowered to about a foot from the bed.

"I'm not," she lied openly. She knew very well that he had worked it out. To everyone else except her, it looked like she was sulking like a spoilt child not getting their way but to her it was not even close.

Vegeta didn't even have to correct her, it was pointless when he knew that she was well aware of what she was doing. "If you won't tell me why you are avoiding me, perhaps you'll tell me why you are trying to keep yourself weak with lack of sustenance." He eyed the bot he'd sent to her earlier, or at least what was left of it considering it had exploded, probably from a direct energy attack.

She was now touching the bed and decided to stop trying to fake it altogether, the Prince knew her ploy so playing this game was pointless. "You want the truth? Fine. Though I'd thought your parents would have schooled you in our ways far better than I thought." He didn't rise to her bait, instead he waited for an explanation. She ran her fingers through her jet black hair wondering how to word it.

"You haven't chosen me as a mate yet." It was as blunt as she could make it, no point dancing around it. He had defeated and neglected her, now her body wouldn't stop reminding her about it.

Vegeta raised one eyebrow very slightly. "Are you suffering for it?" she glared in response, wrapping her tail back around her waist as not to give him any more clues to her mood.

"What would you care if I was? I'm just a breeding machine to you, just as I was to your father. What difference does it make if it…hurts me?" she nearly spat out the last words. Admitting pain to another Saiyan was like voluntarily drinking poison. Vegeta's whole form seemed to soften but not enough to catch her attention.

So this was what it was about? This is what disturbed her the most? She was afraid of being used and abused as her mission had told her to be. Now he had inadvertently made it worse by not completing the mating.

Her eyes closed again, pressed shut tightly against an invisible pain. "I am so sick of my body wanting something my mind and soul rejects with all its being. I am tired of being the sad little underling who ends up submitting because it is in my blood to do so." This was where she locked gazes with him and the power of her eyes then made him freeze in place.

There was so much pain in her eyes, a self-loathing and personal hatred filled her completely. For a moment he recognised part of himself in her, he too hated that he could not ever compete with Kakarot, but he would never rest until he had defeated him. It was tiring, fighting a losing battle against oneself. There was always a point where one has to give up and face facts. This was her point, he had yet to reach his.

"Is that enough information for you Prince Vegeta?" Orta snarled, getting to her feet. Her armour lay on the ground in a heap along with other clothes she had rummaged for in Bulma's draws. All she wore was her purple spandex underclothes, in comparison he was once again only wearing his training shorts and sneakers. Scars were visible all over his body in various patterns and depths, made by an enemy whereas hers were relatively similar in shape and size and all made by her own hand.

Each word she voiced brought her closer to him. "I avoid your eyes because of the dominant role you now claim, I stay away from you so I don't have to worry about giving into my primitive mind."

She gave a mocking bow to him, "do you like having that power over me, to keep me in a state where I am unable to do anything except think about you?" she jabbed a finger into his chest. He took one step back as she continued her offensive, "I demand that you release me from this mating ritual!" she finally yelled, slamming both fists into his chest. He grunted slightly but didn't budge.

He felt the heat of her body, the scent of her need but it wasn't what drove him to do what he was about to. It was her passion, her strong will and determination not to be defined and directed by forces outside her own control. She was the type of female who would battle for her freedom until it killed her.

When she went to slam her fists into him again he caught them and held her by the wrists. "Such a demanding female," he murmured. He leaned forward until his breath was at her ear. "I like it."

Without warning, he released both of her wrists and grasped her head in his hands, his fingers running through her hair as he pulled her close, taking her lips in his own. Her brain seemed to have shut down with the suddenness of the action, and then when she truly felt her anger and pain fade, she kissed him back gratefully.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Well here we are. I swear I rewrote this about four times trying to get it right. And I know I know…evil cliff-hanger is evil. I really need some more time to work on the next chapter. It has to be perfect. Also, this story is turning out to be far longer than I meant it to be. **_

_**Until the next chapter then.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Revealing The Truth

_**I only own Orta and the plot.**_

The female Saiyan felt more alive and far stronger than ever before when she was held by the Prince. Like energy sharing, they strengthened each other. She could taste his desire as his tongue fought with hers for control. Their hands gripping each other as if they might die should they let go.

Finally she needed to take a breath; her mind was screaming in frustration. A war was raging in her head. The Prince let her breathe as he kissed and nibbled along her shoulder and neck. He was so damned distracting, it was hard to hear what her thoughts were saying.

This is what she wanted wasn't it? For the pain of the mating ritual to stop? Then why did she feel so wrong? Why was he doing this, was it for his own pleasure or did he truly desire her for a mate.

He seemed to sense her hesitation, regardless of how her heart and body reacted to him. "What is it?" she looked into his eyes, sensing real concern. Bulma was right, this was not the Prince she had known so long ago. His heart was beginning to crack out of its shell of stone. Perhaps even for her, but how could she know for sure?

He still held her eyes, but of course she dropped her gaze first. "This is just the mating drive isn't it?" she said, trying in vain to hide the pained disappointment in her voice. He tried to read her but her expression was as difficult to read as his own, though she sounded afraid.

_Her_, afraid?

He shook his head slightly. "I do this because I want to," he leant forwards and leant his forehead on hers, "not because my body tells me to." The light of hope that shone in her eyes at that moment made his heart lift. If she could make him stronger with their bond then he didn't see any reason why they shouldn't mate. She closed her eyes as she took in his scent.

She felt a connection to Vegeta that she hadn't felt for anyone else in such a long time. Earthlings had a word for it though it was thrown around too often to accurately describe what she felt for the Prince. Her body approved of his, he was intelligent and powerful, the main two aspects looked for in an aspiring mate. It wasn't just that though, he had this way of holding himself as though he had nothing to lose.

Orta loved him.

The thought of using that Earthling term made her slightly sick. She found her hands running up his chest, tracing every muscle, every scar and committing it to memory. He took her chin in his fingers and gently forced her to look at him.

"There is something else." He noted her restraint, her obvious desire and adoration of him was clear in the way she moulded her body around him, and how her breath and heart quickened every time he moved.

She couldn't accept this, not until she was sure he wanted her for who she was, rather than what she was; a female with the ability to breed fine warriors. As she was about to open her mouth, the door to the room burst open, a seriously irritated Bulma stumbled in, shaking the remains of another house bot. That one in particular had been bugging her about her 'dirty clothing' so she'd given it a full on kick, sending it exploding out of the window.

"Will you cut this shit out?! I don't have the time to…" her eyes widened as she took in the sight. Although Orta and Vegeta had managed to separate when they'd sensed her approach, neither had mentally prepared themselves for discovery. Vegeta was standing as though he'd rather be somewhere else and Orta looked twitchy, given away mostly by her tail which had come loose and started lashing uncomfortably.

Vegeta folded his arms, recovering his usual demeanour quicker than Orta thought possible. "We'd like the rest of that sentence anytime today, Woman." Bulma snapped out of her analytical stupor and continued the sentence, giving occasional glances at Orta.

"I don't have the time to keep fixing these damn things every time one of you loses your temper with them." She directed most of her glare to Vegeta, "that includes _you_! The battle bots don't need to be blasted apart every time you go into the Gravity Chamber."

The Prince simply smirked, "Well then, a certain Earthling should have built them stronger."

As they continued their usual rant, Orta managed to compose herself, though she felt cold and very alone when the door to her room slammed shut behind the bickering couple. She brushed her fingers lightly over her lips, remembering his kiss.

He was good. So very different than what she expected. His touch had been forceful yet tender, a fact that clued her in on his feelings for her. If he wouldn't force himself upon her like most male Saiyans would in his position, then perhaps he felt the same way for her. Or perhaps it was a different kind of victory he was seeking; seduction. She wished with all her heart that it was the former. Sighing, she threw off her battle gear and flopped onto the bed.

_**A few hours into the night…**_

Bulma's fingers moved so delicately across the battle bot she was fixing it was like she was stroking it. Instead, it was a work of art, made by skilled fingers and brilliant mind. That mind of hers however was more occupied by what she had seen in that room, than what she was doing.

They hadn't been touching when she entered but the way they looked so stiff and uncomfortable when she walked in made her certain of their previous activity.

"Typical, give someone room and what do they do? They take everything from underneath you." She continued to mutter angrily to herself. She'd managed to fix and upgrade three already but the forth had seemed to much as she was distracted by the memory of them standing in the same room together. The bathroom, the kitchen and now her own room.

Eventually she had to put her tools down and take a breath to calm herself. Her long fingers running through her blue perm. "He won't look twice at me when she's around."

_Why do you want him to?_ Asked another part of herself.

She sighed inwardly, _because I'm an attention whore_, having lost, or rather dumped, the ultimate flirt Yamcha she'd wanted to secure someone more like her. Vegeta had been perfect, stubborn and ambitious. Even her mother thought so, which was saying something. Though he had the social skills of a dinosaur, she didn't mind, it added to his charm in a weird kind of way. She couldn't lose her chance, to have him, at least once.

Her eyes darted to her computer screen, flicking it on it showed the data on Orta. It would take very little time and effort to expose her. He wouldn't be so interested to find out she was the equivalent to a whore, which was all she was here for. She downloaded it onto her Personal Pad, a device she'd assisted in inventing. It scanned all the information around it and copied it to the screen for the viewer's immediate use. She made sure it was clear on the screen before rushing off to plant it on the kitchen table, at Vegeta's usual place as he nine times out of ten came down to eat first.

One look at that should be enough. She still hoped and silently prayed that Orta was not the one to come to breakfast first.

_**The next morning…**_

Feeling slightly better that morning Orta dressed in her usual spandex, leaving her armour behind. Looking forward to seeing Vegeta that morning she tried to keep the smile off her face; scolding herself for acting like a smitten teenager. He wouldn't thank her for acting that way, especially in front of the Earthlings.

She came to the kitchen door to see the Prince had finished his share and was walking out when her eyes caught what he was holding. He lightly tossed it to the side as if uninterested. Waiting for him to fully leave, she picked up the pad and read through it. When she finished her face went white. Only one person here was smart enough to find this and use it to her advantage, though how she managed to get her thieving hands on it she had no idea.

Orta was savouring and deciding how to do away with her when her mind returned to Vegeta.

Shit! Now he knew what she was.

Her hand muscles seemed to spasm as the Personal Pad shattered in her hand. She charged down the hall and out into the yard to see him just enter the Gravity Chamber. Sensing her approach, he turned slightly surprised to find her ploughing into his chest full force.

Both tumbled through the hatch and slammed into the centre console. "What the hell, Orta?" he yelled pushing her off of him. "If you wanted it that badly you could've just asked." He seemed highly amused at her state, mistaking her fury for lust.

Her swift punch in the face told him otherwise. "Cut that shit out! I know you know!" she went for a kick but he caught it and slammed his fist into her gut, making her drop to one knee as she stumbled backwards. He realised she must have been talking about the mission parameters that Bulma had obviously left on the table. Devious little wench that one.

"So what? It isn't news." His brows enhanced his disapproving stare. Folding his arms and leaning against the console he waited for her to speak.

"What?" Orta wheezed getting to her feet, keeping her fighting stance.

His eyes were hard as he stared at her, realising with finality what had made her so hesitant the night before. She didn't want to accept him when she didn't think _he_ didn't know the full truth. "I already knew, I read your mind when you were unconscious after our battle."

Her eyes widened in shock only to be once again framed by her frown. Her tail came loose and her hair had a life of its own as she powered up. He powered up just in time as he analysed her offensive position.

"You. Did. WHAT?" she yelled charging him, forcing him to slam back into the console, brushing the gravity activation button. Ignoring what the computerised voice was saying she continued her assault.

They moved at super speed around the room. Vegeta letting her vent as he easily blocked and dodged every one of her attacks. He grabbed her wrist, twisted and went to throw her into the wall when she swept a leg behind his in a hook motion and forced him to his knees before landing an elbow to the back. Grunting in slight pain, he looked up at her, believing that she'd soon feel the pull of the gravity increase. It was now at two hundred. Although slower she still fought on, blind to everything else.

"How could you?" Orta felt him grab her from behind, moving so fast she hadn't been able to track him. She elbowed him in the stomach and jabbed him in the jaw before throwing him over her shoulder. He barely righted himself in time, the gravity now at three hundred. With relief in his eyes, he could see she was now feeling it.

"I had to know you were telling the truth, now I know you were only telling half of it." She threw herself forwards and he met her, both gripping each other's hands in a show of force.

"You had no right," she growled, her tail thrashing wildly. Were there tears in her eyes? If there were he must have blinked and missed them. "I had no choice in the matter." Her brand felt like it was burning, now that gravity was at four hundred. She buckled first, feeling more ashamed than ever. His grip weakened and released her as she dropped to her knees, her head held low. He left her to turn the machine off and felt the weight on him lessen so much that it felt like he was lighter than air.

"What difference does it make?" he asked snappily, turning to find her unmoving on the ground. Before he made a rush towards her he saw her chest moving and heard her voice. She was conscious.

"It makes all the difference. I needed to know if you…felt for me…or just desired my body." She pushed herself to all fours.

He held out a hand for her to grip as she rose to her feet. "I don't care what you came here for. Our race has no need of your mission any longer." He could still see the shame on her face and wanted to wipe it away, but he didn't know how. "You are a far better warrior than my father gave you credit for."

She shook her head, still gripping onto his hand. Though she had no need of his assistance, she couldn't resist touching him. "I doubt that. I'm no match for you." She sighed, closing her eyes.

He forced her to look at him again, his free hand on her shoulder with his fingers tracing the curve of her neck. "No normal warrior would be able to withstand the Gravity Chamber with so little training." He hated to admit it, but she had the potential to be as strong as him.

"_You_ can," she said frowning at his unusual praise. His confidence in her abilities was making her uncomfortable. He had shown no confidence in anyone but himself before. What was she doing to him to make him change?

With his familiar pride filling his voice he pushed his chest out as if to prove his point. "I am no ordinary warrior, and neither are you," his voice was a low growl. "And as far as…_feeling_ goes…" he once again pressed his lips to hers, sating the burning in his blood. Her tail wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. His hands had dropped to her own waist, pressing her softer body against his hard chest.

She never expected him to express his feelings for her in words. It was not his way. He let her take in his scent as he released her lips and ran his hands down her body. Her musculature was a wonderful thing, something no Earthling would ever have. It was in the blood of a Saiyan. He looked down into her eyes and felt her shudder, it was a welcome reaction. They were at the final stage of the Mating Ritual, there was only one thing left to do.

He pulled away, leaving her feeling isolated. It could wait, for now he had a training partner that wouldn't break every time he let loose his full power. She seemed to read his mind and a small smirk brightened her face.

"Let's try not to break anything." He tapped the gravity control and both began their training. Using super speed to dart around the room and spar with the other.

_**In the lab…**_

Bulma watched them feeling defeated. She'd failed and there was nothing else she could do. At least the spare room was finished, she could get some real sleep rather than on the uncomfortable spare bed she kept for emergencies. She shook her head, feeling empty of all emotion.

She'd leave a note for Orta about the room.

"What was I thinking?" she slapped her own forehead.

The room felt empty, filled by the ticking and blinking of machines. A cold environment for such a fiery soul as Bulma. A hand placed itself on her shoulder. She blinked her tears out of her eyes before turning to her father. "Sorry, I'll get back to work."

His other hand paused her as she reached for the tools to fix the battle bots. "You've been working yourself too hard." He let the black cat on his shoulder descend to the desk. The furball pressed itself against Bulma's arm.

He felt her fist tighten under his, "what makes you say that?"

"You've forgotten that there is a big difference between machinery and people." She relaxed and leant into her father, petting the black cat with her free hand. He held her in place against his chest. "We may be one of the richest families on the planet, but that makes it all the harder for us to bear when we cannot have what we want." She turned and wrapped her arms around him as she stood. She had been so caught up in what she wanted she had neglected all else. If Vegeta wanted Orta instead of her she had to accept that. A Saiyan was a stubborn creature, more fixed and a less bendable spirit.

Goku would always put fighting before his family life, just as Vegeta would hold onto his ruthless nature. It was in their DNA, a fighting race had little need for anything else.

She needed to focus on something more important. The defeat of the androids was less than three years away, if she couldn't fight then she'd have to come up with another way to help. She would focus the full power of her intellect on her work. She gripped her father tighter, assured by his faith in her.

_**Later that evening…**_

Orta stood panting against the wall of the Gravity Chamber, her body covered in bruises and sweat. Still she remained on her feet even after Vegeta kept the gravity at three hundred and fifty. Her resilience seemed to please him, even though he was fatigued, he felt like he'd accomplished so much more than he ever could with the bots. After all Kakarot would train the same way.

Looking at the darkening sky he turned off the machine and let Orta lead them both out. Her body was still in shock from the drastic increase in training. She needed a hot shower to relieve her muscles, and clear her head. Her mind had never been filled with so many strategies on how to defeat an opponent.

Walking ahead of Vegeta made her feel slightly self-conscious, forcing her to look back at him. He walked with a strut, pride in every footstep. His eyes were locked on her body then to her face as she turned. He felt no such shame at being caught checking her out, instead his smirk grew. At that moment she was glad he chose her in the same way she had chosen him. Though she would never think to overdo stroking his ego, he was a wonderful specimen. What he lacked in height he made up for in personality. He was by no means a brute like many young Saiyan's, he was a born strategist and possessed a wonderful intellect.

She too smiled in a suggestive way before returning her gaze to the kitchen table where she spotted a note amongst the food.

_Spare room has been repaired and redecorated, try not to trash it again._

_Bulma_

She made a small acknowledging noise before sitting to eat her food in her usual seat. Vegeta seemed oblivious to the note as hunger overtook his body. They had burned so much energy, training as they did, he needed to replenish its supplies as fast as he could. There was a mating to finish after all.

Orta's mind was on the same subject though she was more inclined to laugh inwardly at Bulma's choice of words. Of course they were going to trash the room, Saiyan's don't do anything unless it was loud, proud and impressive. Planets began erupting via volcanoes and earthquakes whenever two youngsters got raunchy on a mission.

Having finished her meal first for once, she gave a small smirk before turning towards the door, heading for the shower and muttered, "See you in ten minutes." He had never shovelled food down his throat so fast in his life.

The note was lost beneath the tons of plates and bowls stacked on the table as he rushed off towards her room. He heard the shower run and smirked, getting herself ready for him. Then he might as well do the same and opened the door to her room, closing it behind him, feeling more excited than he had ever felt, it was a nervous kind of elation. It ran through his body with his blood, getting him pumped.

Turning he found himself face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes and hair. Her night gown was a beautiful body hugging red silk. Immediately he started to panic.

What was she doing in here?

He looked startled at her sudden appearance but nonetheless he was here of his own volition and she had left a note so there was no other explanation. He had come to see her. Hope lit Bulma's face like a child with a new toy.

"So you came after all." She looked at him from under her lids. He simply frowned at her, wondering what was going through her head. Before he could do anything, she attached herself to him, her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips onto his. He was in so much shock he had no idea how to react. He admitted the Earthling woman was attractive in her way but he had chosen another.

His stiffness did not abate, causing her to move away and study him. "Was it that bad?" she asked as he moved to remove her from him. Not wanting to cause any undue damage he tried his best to gently unhook her from him, but found himself looking towards the door as he felt another signature energy appear. There his mate stood, in just a loose shirt and shorts, staring at them both.

Having just left the bathroom, Orta sensed her mate was not awaiting her in the bedroom. Mentally searching, she found him in a different room and realising which, rushed to it without hesitation. Gritting her teeth, she made vows of death upon the Earthling woman should she find her there.

She slammed the door wide to find what she feared most, her mate was with another. The lecherous bitch had latched onto him without consent, claiming him with no right. There was nothing Orta could think of at that moment, she stood in the door, seemingly frozen in time.

Without any warning she felt something inside of her snap, whatever restraint she once had was gone. Hatred poured out into her bloodstream darkening her vision and edging it with red. The most primal of the mating instincts was not to mate, it was to kill. Her rival had dared to approach her mate and take him as hers. She would pay dearly, the urge to tear her to pieces grew as time seemed to speed up again.

With the split second it took for Orta to find them and react, Vegeta read her intentions and slammed his hands into Bulma's chest, knocking her back in the nick of time. Orta's form crashed into his with hurricane force, sending them both flying out through the wall. Rubble and debris followed them as they rolled to a stop on the grounds below. Vegeta pushed himself to his feet and apparently was speaking but Orta heard nothing but the blood and rage pounding in her ears.

Looking up from under the pieces of Bulma's room that had fallen on top of her, she glanced at the moon. Its whole form was visible, as bright as any star to her. Her tail seemed to be in a kind of seizure as if it knew what was coming. She pushed herself out from all the debris and grinned toothily at the glowing orb in the sky. The ape in her smiled, now she could unleash her full power and no power on this planet could stop her.

_**Author Notes**_

_**Sorry this took so long, I needed to change so much that it took far longer than it should have. A minor explanation is needed here, if any of you are wondering why (after two explosions) the moon is still there, it is because of the assumption that after being seen when King Kold's ship was approaching Earth, Kami had returned it. Considering there was no longer any threat of the Great Apes ever returning (until now) it makes sense.**_

_**Also, lemon should be here within the next two chapters so, yeah, that will take some time. I've never written anything like that before and I want to make it just right. **_

_**Enjoy! **_


	7. Chapter 7: Return Of The Oozaru

_**I own only Orta and the plot.**_

_**Elsewhere…**_

All over the country, heads rose to the sky. Each feeling the immense increase of power centred around the Brief's home at Capsule Corp. All the Z fighters thought at first that Vegeta had somehow surpassed his original strength, then remembered the android threat, fearing that they had arrived earlier than anticipated. Readying themselves for battle, each and every one of the Z fighters shot into the sky, heading towards the source of energy now flaring like the sun.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Goku, Piccolo and Gohan stood alert, having been ready to settle in for the night. The older warriors stood staring into the distance, trying to figure out what could have happened.

"Dad, what is that?" Gohan rushed to his father's side who was standing outside with Piccolo looking sterner than ever. Goku glanced at Piccolo who caught his gaze and nodded slightly.

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is that if that kind of power goes unchallenged, we may not survive to stop the Androids." All warriors felt the energy fluctuate, it was unstable like a wildfire and just as dangerous and unpredictable.

"Whatever Vegeta said before, he can't stand up to that."

"I know," said Goku turning to look at his son whose own power level had risen in response.

"Regardless if he wants it, he _needs_ our help," Gohan took off in time with the other two, leaving Chi-Chi behind to watch as they flew away. Instantly worrying for Gohan she pelted into the house and dialled the number for Bulma's home. After several unsuccessful dials, she finally picked up.

Chi-Chi immediately fired at her, "What is going on?" There was a pause followed by a sharp intake of breath as if Bulma was struggling to breathe. In truth that was the exact reason, Vegeta's push had cracked a few of her ribs.

"I played with fire Chi-chi, now everyone is going to be drawn into the flames."

_**Back at Capsule Corp…**_

Bulma had to put the phone down after Chi-Chi's inane bitching was becoming more than she could bear. Her chest felt as if it was on fire every time she took a breath. As grateful as she was for her life thanks to Vegeta, she knew she deserved worse. Even after she told herself not to pursue him, what did she go and do? She cursed her own hopeful stupidity. Tears filled her eyes as she looked out of the hole in the wall, Orta was still there, her natural instinct was to fight and kill, now Bulma had made herself the target.

Orta was only halfway through her transformation. She never imagined she'd see the frightening sight of the Oozaru ever again. But here she was, watching Orta let her wild nature loose.

It was all her fault.

Vegeta kept calling to her, he knew it was a fruitless attempt. The light rays of the moon were already inside of her head, they ran through her blood, calling forth a Saiyan's ultimate form. If she changed here she would decimate everything and everyone in her path, as much as he loathed Earthlings and their weaknesses, he couldn't let this happen, he couldn't let it interfere with his training.

He flew to her side and took her by the scruff, powering into the sky and hoping to put her in the arid wasteland where they'd first met, a few miles away. Her change was coming on faster, her roars and cries of agony and fury were starting to ring in his ears. Finally he made it and dropped her to the ground where she continued until her transformation was complete. Her tail lashed, crumbling rock and raising a small dust storm behind her. This was no longer Orta, her form and mind were that of a beast.

The creature fired red energy beams out of her mouth, aiming for the life form closest to her. Vegeta barely managed to deflect it, her power had grown so much it was still a wonder to the Prince how he could fix this. Vegeta began his assault to her face, hoping to pound her into unconsciousness. She merely swatted him away, her eyes searching for her true target. The one burning goal in her head that had not been swept away by her change. The blue haired woman had to die, had to be crushed beneath her.

Figuring that he had a better chance of defeating her if he cut off her tail, the Prince resentfully lifted a disk of light and sent it soaring towards the base of her tail, but a second after throwing it directed it at her massive bulk instead. Suddenly Orta leapt into action as fast as any Saiyan. She simply dodged his attacks and headed straight for the place she knew the Blue One resided.

Before she could make it even half a mile a beam of light from a familiar technique blew her into the side of a huge rock formation. "Are you done playing around?" Piccolo flew into view of Vegeta and his irritation flew to new heights.

"I told you I can handle this!" he yelled at the Namekian. His hands balled into fists as he watched two other familiar faces arrive.

"You call _that_ handling things?" he snapped back throwing another Ki blast in the direction of the pile of rubble now burying the Oozaru. After a moment the rocks exploded as the female ape rose and roared her rage at the Z Fighters. Her vengeance would wait, once she crushed these creatures nothing could stand in the way. Gohan and Goku immediately teamed up to use a Kame-Hame-Ha when both were sent flying in different directions. This ape was fast, and amazingly resilient.

"Not this again!" another voice yelled in frustration. Krillin had arrived and was powering up his Destructo-Disk to send at her tail but before Vegeta could tell him it was useless, he fired. The ape snarled and beat away the disk, sending it hurtling towards Vegeta and Piccolo who'd barely dodged it.

"She can sense Ki attacks from a mile away, cut that crap out or you'll finish this before we've even started." Vegeta sent his Big Bang Attack at her to prove his point. She ducked and let her tail whiplash it back towards them though they were ready this time. It exploded and the air sent them swirling.

"What the hell happened?" more voices joined the collection. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu appeared looking panicked at the sight of the giant ape.

"No time, we need to find a way to stop her before this goes too far," Goku flew up to them. "She can't take us all at once, come on," he rallied them and all but Vegeta flew at the ape kicking and punching with as much power as they could muster. Though they were causing damage, it wouldn't last long. The ape was unbelievably fast for such an immense creature. She took and deflected but never dodged. She released an energy blast with an ear-splitting roar that could be felt as well as heard. The attack threw all of them backwards with such force they landed in their own self-made divot. He called to all of them, "she is no simple creature, even enraged she's been trained like an elite warrior. In ape form she could easily have destroyed several more squads of elite warriors in comparison to a male." He couldn't help feeling somewhat proud. "What is that wonderful Earthling saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'."

As if to prove his point she went to crush Krillin and Yamcha when Goku appeared beneath her foot, unbalancing her. As her massive bulk crashed to the ground Vegeta grew furious. His rival had powered up to his Super Saiyan form.

"Enough of these games," he cried out. Hurtling towards her he managed to land every single punch, she roared in frustration and sent her tail swinging towards him. He ducked but missed her feint and grabbed him. Vegeta shook his head, he was done for.

Uncrossing his arms he headed towards her face, diverting her attention so Kakarot could break free. "Enough of this, Orta!" he yelled into her face. "You are a Saiyan, not a beast. I know you could take back control if you really wanted to." Her eyes of scarlet seemed to register as they watched him, analysing the Prince. He looked familiar, but the rage burning in her blood was too much for any rational thought to break through. In this state she did not recognise any faces but one. The Blue One. With her rational mind behind bars it left only her training and skills to be controlled by the primitive creature before him.

Shaking her head as though a buzzing was in her ears, she let out a guttural roar and clamped down her jaws on the air where Vegeta had been moments before. He flew backwards, sweat dripping down his head. If she could not recognise him by sight then there was only one choice left.

"No, I won't do it." The Prince grit his teeth. As he was in his state of denial the ape rushed towards her target's hiding place only to once again be distracted by numerous enemies. The Z Fighters were back in business, throwing all they had at her. Goku however stayed with Vegeta.

"What happened?"

Vegeta spat, "there's no time."

"The others can hold her off for a moment. Tell me," Goku once again had his most determined face on. His childlike demeanour hidden from view when he was this concerned.

"She's trying to kill that Earthling woman, as is her right." That blue-haired harpy had been asking for it ever since Orta arrived.

"What?"

"Something happened and her rage overtook her, after that the moon did the rest." He looked up at the glowing orb in the sky. Would they really have to blow the damn thing up again? "Had she not been blinded by anger when she changed, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Like all adult Saiyan's she's learned to control the rage when she changes but this time…"

"She was already angry," Goku finished. Vegeta looked at him darkly and nodded. "There must be a way to bring her rational mind back."

"I've already tried, she doesn't recognise me. She won't stop until that woman is dead." He looked towards the Capsule Corp, the building barely visible in the dark at the distance they were. It would take her minutes to reach it at her top speed. They didn't have time to spare.

"Why not blow up the moon again?" Goku asked as Piccolo was sent flying in their direction.

He stopped in mid-air looking like he was fighting to breathe. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to reform something like that?" all looked defeated when he continued. "Kami said should it be destroyed again, the Earth will suffer the consequences more severely than before. We don't have enough time to save the Earth from its own destructive forces before the Androids arrive."

Goku balled his fists. "Then we give it all we've got. There is no other choice." With that, all powered up to their fullest and re-entered the battle.

Several hours passed of non-stop battle. Each pushing their limits, but none had managed to ground her again. Goku was at his fullest, and though he could sense she was feeling every one of his blows, she would not fall. Her body was badly burned and she was bleeding in various places, a huge scar ran over her left eye where Krillin had managed to strafe her with the Destructo Disk. Yet still her tail remained intact, still she stood and beat them all until they couldn't get up again.

Vegeta, Goku and Gohan were the only ones left in the air. "I can't keep this up," Gohan panted, his own body looked a wreck.

"At this rate, none of us will." Goku looked over at Vegeta who was covered in sweat and bruises like himself.

"Beating at her like a like frightened children won't do us any good." He had no other strategies to beat her. Her reactions were too fast, even while injured. As the ape roared her challenge, a capsule helicopter appeared no doubt carrying the worst person to enter battle.

"Gohan stop them, if she realises who's in that thing, they're done for." Gohan nodded with determination and halted the craft.

Vegeta watched as the ape cocked her head to one side, like an inquisitive animal. She took in the scents of the vehicle. Whatever she smelt elicited a growl from her. Before she could leap into the air and grab the helicopter like a toy Vegeta flew directly into her face, forcing her back.

His fingers pressed to the bridge of her snout. Instantly resenting that this was his final option, he sent his memories into her head, flooding her mind with new information. Her reaction to this invasion was violent. She went to tear him off but Goku had placed himself as a shield, believing that Vegeta knew what he was doing, he blocked and deflected each of her flailing limbs.

Inside Orta's head was chaos. Her rage was flickering in and out of existence in between the memories that didn't belong to her. She couldn't help but watch this forced movie of Vegeta's life. From birth to death and rebirth, she felt all his anger, all his pain and his few moments of happiness. His shame as he was beaten and killed by Frieza, spilling out all he was to Goku. Her mind softened its grip on her rationality, letting it slip free.

She knew he hated being pitied but she couldn't help it. This Prince had had everything taken from him, his home, his father and his people. Yet it still continued even after their race's destruction. Yajirobe had taken his tail, Frieza had taken his life and Goku had taken his destiny. How this Saiyan kept going was beyond comprehension.

It then came to her, Goku's face. It wasn't hate or vengeance that drove his will to keep going. It was his respect for the fact that a third class Saiyan could achieve so much, he lived for the challenge and the chance to surpass everything that he ever thought possible. Then two more faces took Goku's place. Hers and the Earthling woman Bulma. He had a strong affection for them both.

Before jealous rage could take hold again, she saw that his feelings for Bulma was simply an appreciation for her intelligence and the fact they were kindred spirits. Both as hard headed and determined as the other. She wondered at what might have been had she herself not been present.

With all his memories now spilled before her, Vegeta let go of the ape. Her eyes opened and searched his face, recognising him at last. Goku stopped his fight as soon as she broke away from them. She did her best to speak to Vegeta telepathically.

"_Thank you._" He nodded with a small smile to tell her that he'd heard her. Studying her surroundings she cursed at her inability to control herself. No self-respecting Saiyan would allow such inability to control one's Oozaru.

With all the memories now tucked away in her subconscious she felt the full tidal wave of pain wash through her body. With no will to hold herself upright she fell and nearly crushed a few Z Fighters had they not been thrown out of the way by Gohan and Goku. Her blood flowed freely, bones and nearly her whole body was broken but still in ape form.

"We have to get her some help," Bulma rushed to phone in the helicopter talk to her father but Vegeta was there instantly, taking the phone and crushing it without blinking.

"You've done enough, Woman."

He used super speed to return to Orta's side. An awkward silence followed their interaction as no one dared intervene. Gohan was the only one brave enough to crack the ice around their short conversation. He pulled a small sack out of his pocket and handed it to Vegeta. The Prince frowned at the half breed. He upended the sack in his hand and one lonely sensu bean fell out. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, then returned to a suspicious frown.

Gohan shrugged, "I was saving it for an emergency but this seems like a good a time as any." He then turned to his father, "let's go home." Stunned to silence Goku simply smiled at his son and bid the other Z Fighter's farewell before flying back home. Eventually the other Z Fighters followed suit, bruised and battered they were not going to argue with Goku's judgement of the situation.

Soon only Vegeta and Bulma remained looking over the mass of the Oozaru. He couldn't give her the bean in that form. He had to wait for her to return to her normal form and as he stared at the moon, he knew he had a few hours before the moon would be too low for the Oozaru to utilize its energy.

"Go home, Woman." He didn't even look at her. She stared at the back of the Prince's head, unsure of what to do. That was until he sensed she wasn't about to obey him. "NOW!" he growled. The wind made his hair look like ebony fire as she flinched.

"…Vegeta, I…" he didn't answer her. He didn't want to hear her pleads for forgiveness. She didn't deserve it. Her selfishness had nearly cost him his mate. It would have been something else unjustly taken from him.

He stopped her before she could continue, "I don't want to hear it. Go!" he sensed the hurt and didn't care. Her eyes brimmed with tears but she wouldn't let them fall when in his presence. Instead she rushed to get into the helicopter and did as she was told, for the first time in a long time.

Vegeta simply sat beside the ape, struggling to breathe with her broken ribs. "I didn't think you'd last that long under duress, you might have promise yet," he said in a more sarcastic way than he meant.

"_Good to know I didn't disappoint,_" came her mental reply.

Her fur began to recede after about two hours. He couldn't imagine the kind of pain that would cause, turning back to normal with injuries such as hers. She was too weak and drained to make any sound of complaint other than a small whimper. Vegeta knelt beside her and rested her head on his knees, holding the bean between his fingers.

"There is no way I could chew that," she said weakly, ashamed of her state. Had she not been so lacking in blood, she may have blushed. He shook his head in amusement, she hated being helpless but it seemed that this is how all their battles ended, though this time she was naked as the day she was born.

He placed the bean in his own mouth and began to chew, she lifted her hand until it brushed his face. He grabbed her wrist, pressing it against his cheek, loving the feel of her warmth. He pulled her hand away and pressed his mouth to hers. She took the bean paste into her mouth and swallowed as he pulled away. As always the bean took seconds to work its magic. Energy and life flowed through her body, healing all her broken bones and bruises. All that was left was the cut over her left eye which had healed to a very light scar. She breathed a sigh of relief now that she was free of pain. Looking up at her mate with curious eyes, analysing his own injuries. He hid his pain well behind his mask of indifference. She studied his torn clothes; how it hurt him every time he breathed and how he cared only for her injuries.

She went to get up but he wouldn't let her, instead he picked her up despite his own injuries. She nearly beat his chest and ordered him to put her down but one look from him told her it would not happen. Apparently he had something more to prove. Her tail curled around his arm, giving him an understanding squeeze.

"As is our custom, the male must support his female in and out of battle, whether injured or not."

She couldn't hide the slight smirk of amusement. "I'm pretty sure this is not what they meant by 'support'."

"I'm the Prince of all Saiyans, I'll take things how I want." He took to the air as they spoke. She silently laughed at his take on their traditions. After a few minutes of silence a thought occurred to her.

"Why didn't you cut my tail?"

"Because you wouldn't let me, your skills are exceptional as a great ape," he said evasively. She frowned at him and noticeably tightened her fifth limb's grip on his arm.

"No," she said. "That's not it. Tell me the truth." He looked down at her, frowning in disapproval.

They stared at each other for a long time before he sighed in frustration. "Because it wouldn't have solved the problem," he snapped. He had known what she needed to return to normal but he had repressed the ability because of what it meant for him. It meant sharing his life with another, sharing his pain and his weaknesses with someone. It was a near impossible barrier to break but he had done it in the end, for her.

"What do you mean?" she tightened her grip on his neck, looking around and finding they were almost there.

His usual frown turned into a look of solemnity, "I know what it was like losing my tail." He sometimes still felt the ghost of a tingle as though it was still there. "I didn't want to take that from you," he said keeping his eyes from hers. She nodded slightly, he still had trouble sharing his true thoughts and feelings. He would come around in his own time. "Also, it would have ignored the problem, you would still have awakened as angry as ever. Nothing would have been solved."

She knew she shouldn't push but he needed to spill it, to stop any further confusion. "So why did it take so long," she asked, almost certain she knew the answer. With his disconcerting look at her, made her sure _he_ did too.

"You know why," he muttered returning his gaze to the fast approaching Capsule Corp building. Its white dome beginning to glint in the light of dawn.

"Do I?" she asked simply.

His frown deepened, he wouldn't budge. "Yes," he said as they landed in the large yard. He let her down, she unravelled her tail from him and let him walk away. She knew she'd gone too far too soon. He'd already shared everything with her, just to save her tail and mind.

She was still where he left her. Alone on the lawn. Before he got to the door to the kitchen she whispered, "I'm sorry."

He froze, looking back at her surprised. "For what?" his hand still reached for the door.

She moved closer to him, feeling the cold air brush past her bare flesh as she moved. Her hair looked like a ruffled animal as the wind ran its fingers through it.

"Forcing you to share your life with me."

His irritation faded when he looked at her. She felt like she had taken something from him. What he had kept from everyone but himself until then; his pain.

He was in front of her but she still looked at the ground, ashamed that she had caused so much anguish since the moment she awoke on this planet. Vegeta lifted her chin so their eyes met. "You didn't force anything, I chose this and apparently so did you," he noted as her tail once again betrayed her feelings and wrapped it around his free arm.

She slid it up and down his arm, pleased by his warmth and impressed by his musculature. He moved his hand so he stroked her tail as she moved it, sliding the hand on her chin to her neck and pulling her in for another kiss. This kiss was not like the others, they had been full of fire and passion, this one was softer and far gentler. Its meaning was lost as she kissed him back, loving the feel of lips on hers, his muscled chest against hers. His touch was so calming, all worries she had evaporated with his presence.

He moved his lips from hers to her neck and began kissing, nipping and biting until he broke the skin with temporary fangs. She gasped with the mix of pain and pleasure. At last he had marked her as his own, though the wound would fade with time, the bond that was shared was eternal. Now he would have no trouble reading her, just as she had none reading him. His emotions and thought patterns were hers and vice versa. "Now you are mine," he growled into her ear.

She could feel the Heat rising inside of her again. He needed to finish this, to seal their bond for good. "I already was, we just need to make it official." She pressed against him, feeling every muscle against her skin tense with apprehension.

He pressed his face into her neck and she felt him smirk. "Good idea." He swept her into his arms, ignoring his injuries. Orta noticed as well and was about to question it when his hands began to roam her naked body. She shivered with eagerness and immediately silenced her protests. He changed his course, from the kitchen to the Gravity Chamber, the only place that might withstand their next activities.

As soon as the hatch closed behind them and sealed, the lights turned on but with one flick of his free hand on the console, the lights dimmed to the red of blood. He had also switched off communications, should there be any sudden undesired interruptions. Orta would have questioned his motives for changing the lights had she cared enough to ask but her mind was on other things, such as what he was doing with his hands.

He lay her on the ground and continued his perceptive ministrations, sliding his hands over her body, taking in every bump and every grove. She started to growl beneath him, making him grin with false malice.

She managed to focus her dark eyes on his. "If you don't shed that armour damn quick, I'll finish what I started," she threatened wanting nothing more than to rip it off of his body.

His smirk bore his teeth, his temporary fangs still visible. "I'd like to see you try," he pulled her thigh up so her leg was resting on his shoulder. Breathing heavily, he took in her scent of need, stroking her bare leg. His eyes returned to hers looking dangerous, "be my guest." With no warning and all restraint out of the window she pounced.

_**Author Notes**_

_**Hell of a place to stop I know but I prefer it this way than having to split the best of the scene between chapters. So I hope I gave enough info in this scene as well as sated some desires for action. The long awaited LEMON will be in the next chapter, guaranteed. **_


	8. Chapter 8: New Dimension

_**I only own Orta and the plot. **_

_**WARNING: LEMON INBOUND.**_

Orta was true to her word, she tore off the remains of his armour but was forced to stop when she got to his blue spandex. Vegeta's grip halted her advances, his fingers closing around her small wrists. Having to put some force into his commanding hands, remembering she was not an Earthling, and thus could take a lot of punishment. "I'll take it from here." He could feel her heart beating fast beneath his own. She ignored him trying to claw her way through the fabric to get to him.

He used more force the next time, shoving her away. She knelt a few feet away, her tail lashing behind her. In the few seconds it took for her to recover, he'd removed the spandex and tossed it across the room, leaving both of them completely naked. They rushed each other at the same time, clashing in the centre of the room. Vegeta covered his grunt of pain with a growl as he sparred with her for the dominant role. Though strange to Earthlings, this was how Saiyan's mated almost ninety percent of the time. One had to win the sparring to have the right to be dominant and it wasn't always the male that won.

Orta was determined not to let him have another victory, although her body needed sating sooner rather than later. He managed to pin her down, once again forgetting her fifth limb which wrapped around his leg and flipped him over, placing her on top. With her legs straddling him, she grinned like a predatory cat. Orta moved her face closer to his, trapping his arms beneath her so he couldn't move. Cheek to cheek with him she nibbled his ear and used a fang to scratch him a little. This set him off, he would not let her best him, not even in the bedroom…well…Gravity Chamber…whatever.

He powered up, a cheap trick. With her unbalanced, he took his chance and knocked her back down underneath him. "That was a cheap shot, Vegeta," she snarled. Foreplay wasn't fun if he didn't play fair. He'd pinned her arms above her head with one hand and had a knee over her left leg and tail. The other leg was taken care of with his, pressing down hard enough for her to understand that he believed he'd won, but he needed her submission, her admittance of defeat.

She went to bite him instead, thrashing like a wild animal. He raised one eyebrow, "Now who's not playing fair?" She simply snarled at him. He still had his victorious smirk on his face. He would torture her until she broke, she would submit but this tactic had its risks, since she was a great deal stronger than he was used to, he had to concentrate on keeping her pinned down while he worked.

With his free hand he stroked her inner thighs, missing his final target by inches, instead he slid up her muscled abs and continued until he reached her breasts. He caressed the skin around them before moving towards her nipples. He could feel her body heating up a significant amount, her muscles tense as if working to restrain herself. Her eyes were venomous, this female wouldn't give up easily, though her body begged her to. He continued stroking and flicking her while his head moved forwards to kissing her stomach, as he moved lower he had to increase the pressure in his restraining arm. She would fight both him and her burning needs as hard as she could but her sanity was slipping the closer he moved to her scorching womanhood.

When his tongue darted out she knew it was only a matter of time before she was lost. She wriggled and writhed unable to stop a moan of pleasure escaping her. This only urged the Prince onwards to his victory. With her nub being rolled between his fingers and his tongue playing and teasing around her needing flower, she lost the fight and moaned louder, pressing her hips upwards as much as she could with his added weight. He chuckled and looked up at her, "Are you going to say it, or am I going to have to torture you some more?"

She shivered beneath him at the prospect but knew she'd once again lost to him. Sighing shakily she said the words he needed to hear. "You win, take me as your prize," his eyes lit with fiery passion as he released her, but continued with his talented tongue. She ram her fingers through his spiked hair, taking comfort in its softness as she was driven further and further to the edge of sanity. He licked and sucked and pressed deeper until finally he pushed her over the edge. She cried out his name as a bolt of electric ecstasy ran through her body from her head, making all her limbs spasm.

He didn't give her time to recover, he wasn't finished.

Both moved to a more comfortable position, her tail wrapped around his waist making sure he wouldn't move far from her as he rearranged them. He hooked her legs around him and made sure she held on with all her strength, her arms around his neck. He looked deep into her eyes as he lined himself up with her entrance. She could feel his manhood pressing against her, just as large and hard as she dreamed. He still didn't enter her though, apparently he wanted to make her plead for him.

"I will not beg," she hissed through her teeth, attempting to press herself downwards onto him but he kept her body well restrained. Though her mind was still spinning and her body quaking from the orgasm, she held onto her pride.

"Oh, really?" he continued to prod around her warmth and each touch was like someone sticking a white hot rod into her head. She shook her head slightly never breaking his eye contact. She would never let him break her this way. Sweat dripped from them both with all the restraint going on in their minds. She broke eye contact, closing her eyes and turned her face from him.

Vegeta frowned slightly, perhaps he was being too forward, pushing his luck with her. He wanted to please her but this was hitting her Saiyan pride. However, he'd learned that anticipation and build-up was the best way to mate, also it would cause his mate to enjoy it so much more. He made sure to get her attention back by slipping inside her folds just a little bit. Her eyes snapped open, her heart in her mouth. Orta's eyes returned to his and the expression he read was relief and gratitude though he was sure she would've probably wanted to hide those from him.

She was unable to stop the word that escaped her lips and would kick herself later for it.

"Please…" she whispered, her entire form shaking with anticipation. With one last smirk of triumph he thrust into her entirely, feeling her warmth complete him. Never had he felt so blissful until then.

Orta let go of all her restraint, now unembarrassed by how much she moaned. Vegeta moved faster, thrusting harder than before, looking at his mate with renewed awe. She felt amazing around him, her muscles tensed around him when he pulled back and released every time his hips pounded into her. Arching her spine let him hilt inside of her, filling every ounce of her body with pleasure.

After so long with no female contact he was finding it hard to stop himself from finishing it right there. He had to fight her to remove himself as her muscles nearly locked him inside. Once out he repositioned her, though she began to claw at him when he placed her back upon the cool floor. Her nails creating gouges on his back, her tail tightening around him, she needed him to continue to let her lose herself with him inside her. The Prince obliged, finished with his teasing games.

He grasped her hair and tugged it as he forced his lips into hers, she accepted gratefully as though she was drowning and he was the breath of air she needed to survive. He thrust back into her with all the force he could muster, ignoring the minor pain this caused him. Breaking the kiss, Orta screamed in response, not in pain but in sudden pleasure. She manoeuvred her hips to get the best out of their union, although it would become insignificant effort. The time had come for them both to finish their union both cried out as they felt the white light of energy and ecstasy envelope them. The entire room shook with the sudden increase in power. Simultaneously they sank each other's fangs into their partner's neck, drawing blood.

Both were lost in pleasure as Vegeta spilled inside of her. She felt his emotions flood through her body, his pain and pleasure were hers to share. Drawing back she licked his wound watching it heal within seconds, knowing he had experienced the same. They were locked together as mates forever now, only death could part them. Regardless of how far he was she would be able to sense him.

With his body covered with sweat and panting like a dog, Vegeta pulled out of her, his whole form shaking. He was still reeling from the feeling of being joined with another; when their minds had merged he'd felt her strength and power pour into him. Kakarot would surely be beneath him now, his mate was pure Saiyan after all.

Looking down at his mate, he smirked. Her eyes were closed, her heart was beating like a galloping horse. Her tail was still attached to him so he couldn't do anything but slide off of her and as he lay on his back, he moved her so her head was resting on his chest. Pressing his nose into her hair, he breathed her scent and recalled the moment they joined. Feeling her heart lift with adoration and elation had left him feeling strange. Those emotions were foreign to him but now he had her share her emotions, he didn't want to rid himself of them.

He moved his lips to her ear and whispered in one breath, "Guess what?" She didn't open her eyes or move an inch but he knew she'd heard perfectly well.

"What?" she said after a pause.

He smirked into the side of her jaw and nibbling her ear he answered, "You begged." He felt her bristle but she restrained her comment, he was right but that didn't mean she had to dignify the taunt with a retort. With that, the two Saiyan's fell into the most pleasant sleep either would know.

_**A few days later in the mountains…**_

Piccolo was trying to meditate but his thoughts kept returning to the female Saiyan. She was a danger to them all, should she get too close to Vegeta as he feared she had already, their futures would be destroyed. He had to take steps, if no one else would. Opening his eyes he picked out Gohan and Goku sparring several hundred feet in the air at super speed. The young hybrid was still far from ready but his gradual improvement was gratifying.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky, showering the surrounding mountains and forest in warmth. Goku's silhouette was against the sun as he finished his son with an elbow to the stomach, sending him into the ground like a meteorite. The dust spread several yards before he landed at his side to help him up. "You're almost there, son."

Gohan grunted and crawled out of his hole. "I'm nowhere near ready, Dad," he brushed himself down feeling the immense bruising start to take effect.

His father shrugged, "we still have a long time to go, but I've no doubts you'll do fine." Goku's eyes found Piccolo looking more agitated than usual. He flew over to join him, "what? You don't think he'll be ready either?"

Piccolo's eyes looked dark as he returned the Saiyan's gaze. "Gohan isn't the one worrying me right now."

Goku's literal wide eyed innocence was not making the Namekian feel any better. "Then what?"

Getting to his feet Piccolo felt his cape brush the tree behind him. "It's that Saiyan…you heard what Trunks said…what if she has already meddled too much and changed everything."

"He never said anything about another Saiyan appearing…that much is true," he admitted looking mildly bothered. "But then as Orta said, something caused her pod to open. Perhaps Trunks did it by arriving here." He shook his head and brushed it away. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine. We could use all the help we can get."

Piccolo grunted in disbelief, "What we _don't_ need is another enemy at our backs. I'm going to stop this before it goes too far." Goku reached out as the Namekian flew off at his top speed.

"Piccolo…wait!" he paused a moment and looked back at Gohan, finding he was standing only a few feet behind him. The moment he opened his mouth Gohan intervened.

"No, I'm not staying behind. Whatever's going on, I'm helping." He took off after Piccolo and Goku whimpered slightly. Chi-Chi was going to kill him later. He took off after them both, soon catching up.

_**Back at the Brief's residence…**_

Orta was getting really tired with Vegeta's ego. He'd been beating her at every sparring session, his gloating behaviour didn't even have to be with words. Even when they'd returned to the bedroom for more pleasurable activities, he once again trumped her efforts and that smug look on his face was impossible to wipe off.

She stood panting, sweat dripping from her brow. She'd managed to catch him up to his now seemingly impossible level of four hundred and fifty times Earth's gravity. Her mate was also out of breath but was instead floating in the air above her. "Are you done playing around or do I have to send for the medical bots again?"

She snarled her displeasure at him. She met his taunt with what remained of her strength, using her super speed punches and kicks, getting a few under his guards and with one last spin kick she connected it to his neck, sending him spiralling into the floor. She darted to the ground to finish him when his hand came up and blocked her punch sending his other hand into her stomach, lifting her small form into the air and slamming into the wall. She coughed up blood, both were used to such injuries.

Still his smirk was pasted on his lips, though he winced in pain. Orta powered up again and flew at him, using super speed to dart in and out of sight, circling him as he'd risen to meet her charge. She sent multiple kicks to his shins and kneed him in the spine until he spun and slammed his knee into her hip, slowing her speed attack enough so he could track her. She ignored the pain and again darted around him, appearing above him slamming her joined fists into his skull. He rocketed down and didn't have the chance to rise as she straddled his chest, her tail winding around his wrists, binding them as she lifted her hand with a Ki blast readied.

He simply looked at her, eyes wider than they were usually and the angry sneer on her face transformed into a smile of triumph. She'd finally one-upped him. She'd won.

A sudden loud banging on the hatch door broke her concentration enough for Vegeta to take advantage, head-butting her hard in the chest. With the wind knocked out of her, she let go of him and her Ki died. He threw her off of him and cast a small Ki blast behind him without looking, heading for the centre console. The Ki blast knocked her into the wall and she fell unceremoniously on her face. She cursed in every language she knew.

Struggling to get up, she saw the lights around them brighten from the dim red to normal. The gravity returned to normal as well, lifting so much weight from her shoulders she hadn't been aware how much she was straining her body. Before Vegeta headed for the door he threw a towel at her face, "Clean yourself up." When the towel dropped from her face she saw the scarlet stains of blood. She would kill whoever was outside that door for interrupting her victory.

The Prince opened the hatch, "What do you want Namekian?" Orta's eyes rose to see the green alien outside. When she moved forwards as casually as she could, she found that Goku or Kakarot and a young boy was with him.

She identified him as Kakarot's son by the build and facial structure. She found it odd that he had no tail but would remember to question that later. "Paying a house call?" she asked. The Prince ignored her as they all stepped outside. With the towel wrapped around her shoulders she followed.

After two minutes of banter the conversation turned sour, apparently her right to stay was questioned. "She belongs with me," Vegeta stated, folding his arms and staring down the trespassers. She came to stand beside him, further emphasising her small stature.

The Namekian also had his arms crossed, "That doesn't exactly help her case." With the raised voices, Bulma had come out to find the standoff in her yard. Two Saiyans against another along with a hybrid and a Namekian. She prayed that it wouldn't turn end with her home as a crater.

Orta rolled her eyes, her tail flicking behind her, catching the eyes of the hybrid boy. "I haven't killed anyone yet," she said smarmily, leaning against Vegeta.

"Not for lack of trying," Vegeta muttered without missing a beat. She glared at him darkly.

"Not helping, and also not the point!" Her eyes shot to the Namekian as her tail curled around Vegeta's waist. She moved towards the alien, "what right do you have to tell me where I can and cannot stay, you aren't' exactly a lovable native yourself."

"She has a point," Bulma intervened with little heart. Since both had been ignoring each other, their animosity had been on neutral grounds.

Piccolo looked down at Bulma's small form. She still stood strong as she always had but her demeanour had changed. Something had transpired that had stomped out her good humour. "She can't stay!" By the time the words left Piccolo's mouth he realised it was fruitless. He'd watched Orta's tail slyly wrap around Vegeta and the Prince moved to push her back as though she was going in for a fight.

"And why not?" asked Bulma ignoring the fact that a fight was about to break out. With her Prince a step in front of her, she barely sensed the rising Ki and sudden attack Piccolo shot out, aimed directly at Orta's tail. Vegeta easily deflected it with two fingers, watching it explode into a tree. "Hey! Watch it!" the Earthling snapped at the Namekian. Piccolo ignored her.

"Answer her Namekian, why not?" Vegeta stood not a foot in front of Orta, his eyes hard a smirk not far from his lips.

Piccolo looked defeated, he lowered his eyes. Goku's hair seemed more static than ever after he watched Piccolo attack. Vegeta would normally have loved to challenge the Namekian but something was stopping him, holding him back. Gohan and Piccolo seemed to be the only ones aware of what Orta's tail was doing. Her grip on Vegeta had tightened as he deflected the Ki attack.

Through their bond she'd sent a telepathic message, _He's taunting you, don't give him a reason to further his argument. _He'd done as she'd requested and not furthered the battle although he very much wanted to crush the Namekian for good.

Piccolo seemed to be caught between a rock and a hard place. "This isn't how it was supposed to be."

Vegeta made sure his mate was still out of the line of fire as he stepped slightly to one side of her. "What are you talking about Namekian?"

"Don't, Piccolo," Goku reached for his shoulder but he shook his friend off.

"It's too late, they've already changed everything. _She's_ changed the future!" He jabbed a finger at Orta who said and did nothing in response. She was intrigued that apparently she had done something worth making a fuss over.

Bulma sighed and stood in the middle of them, staring down the Namekian without breaking. "The future was already changed the moment that boy left his own time." Every warrior turned to stare at her. With her hands on her hips, she was determined to shoot down all their bickering once and for all. "I am the daughter of one of the most brilliant minds on the planet. I know the theories of time travel." She brushed her hair out of her eyes as she looked back at Vegeta and Orta then returned her gaze to the Namekian. "When that boy left his own time he created this dimension, our dimension. It's an alternative to his, whatever happens here will not affect his timeline, only ours." She let this information sink in for a minute before Goku moved first.

"So we're not all doomed?" he asked, still unsure of the large words that came out of Bulma's mouth.

The Prince rolled his eyes, "hardly." He looked back at his mate. "With an extra pure Saiyan with intact Oozaru capabilities we'll have no problem defeating the androids." His arm wrapped around her waist possessively.

"So what was this future you were on about us destroying?" Orta's eyes bored into Kakarot, the easier target for mental pressure.

Sweat beaded down his head as his eyes flicked between her and Bulma, "err…nothing." He lifted his hands in a minor panic, waving away her concerns.

Both Vegeta and Orta answered at the same time, "really?" with a mutual glance of amusement both turned to return to the house, hunger now scratching at their insides. Their usual banter about who had won the most that day was out of their heads while the idea of the mysterious boy and his time travelling capabilities run through their heads.

"So, you mind telling me what that was about?" said Bulma to Piccolo, pressing herself forwards in an attempt to be intimidating.

"It's none of your concern right now."

"No? Well since your petty fight nearly started a battle which would have ended with my house as a giant hole in the ground, I'm pretty sure it does concern me." Piccolo ignored her comment and swiftly turned about, to face the way they came. "Keep an eye on her," he glanced over to where the Saiyan's had entered the house.

"Always do." Piccolo raised his eyebrow at that remark, curious but said nothing. Piccolo left with Goku looking nervous. Gohan looked between them all and tried to understand what just happened. Piccolo came here to start a fight, no fight happened and suddenly they all go home. Knowing he'd get no answers from his father or Piccolo he decided to leave it be and ask questions if it ever came up again.

Once they were all gone Bulma sighed heavily, her shoulders drooping. They were supposed to be fighting the androids together, not infighting. She brushed down her red dress and made her way back into the house, heading for the solitude of her lab.

Her mind raced through all the possibilities of who the mystery boy was. He was able to transform like Goku, so that proved that somewhere in his blood was a Saiyan. Considering he didn't have a tail like full Saiyans always had, he was born on Earth. This led to the conclusion that one of his parents was an Earthling. Being a hybrid brought so many more questions to her already overloaded head.

She sat down at her desk and began to type notes into her computer to help her figure out where these thoughts and conclusions were leaving her. He was about nineteen if she recalled his looks so if she went by what Piccolo told them, his birthdate would have to be within the three years it took for them to ready for the androids.

She stopped suddenly looking over her data and her heart beat in her throat. His hair colour, his frown and eyes…they were a perfect amalgamation of…

If her calculations of possibilities were correct then the likeliest of scenarios was that she and Vegeta…

Bulma felt her eyes well with tears and unable to stop them, sobbed into her arms uncontrollably. That boy was her never-to-be son, Orta had taken that future from her. She felt angry like never before, she wanted to blame that cursed Saiyan bitch for everything. Most of her wanted to cause her pain but then she thought of the boy. He was never to exist in their dimension.

She was right to believe Vegeta would have looked at her had it not been for Orta. Piccolo was also right to be worried at what this change might have done to their own future. They were minus one hybrid but plus one Saiyan, was that a good thing or a bad thing? The rage in her stomach simmered, she couldn't hate forever. Eventually she would have to let go and move on. However, seeing what she could have had with the appearance of that boy made her head pound in pain. Her heart ached, surely there was something to be salvaged with this turn of events?

She wracked her brains whilst her arm crossed her eyes, wiping them clear of tears. What if the union of the two Saiyan's made them stronger? What if there was something in their bond that could save them? It made Bulma's stomach churn just thinking about it. Instead of revelling in her hatred she was determined to find something positive for her to hang onto so she wouldn't do anything rash like she had last time. It didn't make living with the Saiyan woman any more pleasant nor bearable but it gave Bulma purpose.

Even better, perhaps once the androids were destroyed she'd find a way to get Vegeta out of that tigress' clutches. She'd find a way to use her womanly wiles against her. If Vegeta fell for her in one dimension he was certainly capable of falling for her in this one, but she'd bide her time. No use risking everyone's wellbeing by causing uproar before the battle had even started.

A thought occurred to her. It only crossed her mind briefly, regardless she still smiled with a small amount of amusement. "My boy could totally kick her ass!"

_**Author notes**_

_**Again, sorry for the wait. I had to write out a few chapters ahead of this one so I know where I am going. I do believe Bulma would be intelligent enough to work out who Trunks was, given enough information. I do feel for her though, having something like this taken away from you would change you forever, but hopefully it won't ruin Bulma. As I've said, I love the Vegeta X Bulma coupling but I wanted to do something new, so here's until next time. **_

_**There may be a certain complication brewing with Bulma as the main cause in future but for now it is Orta and Vegeta. We shall see.**_

_**P.S Also I hope the LEMON was to people's liking, as a general rule I don't like being so obvious and crude hence why my language gets a bit 'flowery' at times but there it is. **_

_**Thanks for staying with me and for all your helpful reviews and support.**_


	9. Chapter 9: To Be A Mother

The Gravity room was starting to look like the result of an atomic explosion. There were burns, scratch marks and blast holes almost everywhere, no wonder Bulma was getting so pissed. At that moment it was unoccupied for repairs, the two Saiyans enjoying their lunch.

Dr Briefs made his way into the kitchen to see Vegeta and Orta looking near comatose with the amount of food they'd just consumed. Must have been a hard days training if they were this hungry. Vegeta's eyes finally found Dr Briefs' and with a small nod, Vegeta understood. Neither of them had told Orta what was going on but she would soon find out. The Prince's desire to become a Super Saiyan was not sated although he took pride in the fact that his base power was now higher than Kakarot's. Even so, given the younger Saiyan's advantage of his power gaining ability of his Super form, Vegeta still had no chance.

Vegeta looked directly at his mate, whose head was now down on the table just shy of putting her face in a near empty bowl of stew. She flinch as if he'd poked her. Looking up resentfully, she noted the Dr's presence and the look in Vegeta's eyes. They were full of determination, it's the kind of look he held before a fight. Something big was up. Dr Briefs activated the cleaning bots once they headed for their room, what once was Vegeta's now belonged to both of them.

The Earthling wondered what might go on between them, their affections were not the same as a human's. They shared bodily pleasure like any other species but the bond and emotional attachment was a mystery. Human's hold on each other was weak in comparison. Loving each other in the Saiyan way was more like a bond between a warrior and his weapon.

It could fight for them as well as protect them. The warrior would carry and care for it until the day he died. He wondered at what this 'bond' truly meant. Was it something more solid than a feeling as he believed? Whatever it was, he had no doubt that both would die to protect the other.

_**Meanwhile, deep in conversation…**_

"I knew you were hiding something! What the Hell?" Orta roared at him but the Prince just blinked lazily at her, his arms folded into his usual position. He had coaxed her up here all mysterious and expected her not to act so childishly, but what was he thinking. She was a child still in some way. Though she was older counting by years since birth, her body was ten years or so younger than his thanks to the stasis field her pod had initiated.

He sighed, "You honestly think I have time to piss you off on purpose?"

"Clearly!" she snapped, "or else you would have told me."

He frowned at her, her small form bent on breaking something to relieve the tension in her body. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd want to come with me," he said bluntly, shrugging.

"I-" now she paused, unsure of what he meant.

"Your body could never withstand the transformation, you lack the power to raise your level any higher." She stood speechless, her teeth grinding and her fangs began to return. "In the past week your power level has stayed the same, you need far more training than I do."

'_I'm not going to kill him, I'm not going to kill him, I'm not going to kill him_,' she let the mantra continue, to contain her growing fury. The fur on her tail had puffed up like a threatened cat and lashed wildly, knocking over a cupboard and denting the doorframe behind her.

"I need something stronger than you to test me, so I'm going to space to find a place to train, alone."

'_That's it, I'm going to kill him,_' She lunged at him but he was ready, catching her arm and twisting it. She wrapped her tail around his grasping arm but he used his superior weight to throw her to the ground, pinning her beneath him.

"You cannot leave me alone with the Earthlings! I'll go crazy!" she writhed uncontrollably, "I can get stronger, I will, I'll prove you wrong!"

"Fine, as long as you leave the planet reasonably intact. I need somewhere to train when I get back." His eyes smiled as she stopped squirming. Looking up at him she couldn't help but smirk. "I may have a reward for your patience when I get back," he whispered in her ear nibbling it. Her guard relaxed and she let him continue to use his charisma and talented hands to seduce her.

How could she stay mad?

He was only doing what he had to, in order to reach his goal. It was not selfish, it was just their way. A small part of her knew he was right, she was slowing him down. After the one time she nearly beat him, she never came close again. He beat her so easily it was as if something was stopping her power level from rising any more. She'd hit a wall and needed to find a way to push past it and fast or she'd never be able to survive the android attack.

_**The following day…**_

His lips pressed deeply into hers and she felt a kind of tearing sensation when he released her. That had never happened before. A small pit of fear began to eat away at her insides as she watched him walk away, into his newly built ship. He said he would not return until he reached the Super Saiyan form. Orta had no doubts that he could do it but that still didn't calm the nerves building in her body.

She walked away as he took off, not wishing to prolong the feeling of anxiety.

_**Inside the house…**_

Watching from the window of her room, Bulma drummed her nails on the windowsill. Great, now she had to put up with the bitch without having Vegeta's good looks as a distraction. Her mind wandered, thinking about the future. She was conflicted about the best course of action, trying to befriend her was impossible. Orta would never trust her again after the misunderstanding ending in her Oozaru form. Neither could she bear ignoring her, her personality was too big.

She sighed, she would just have to open her mouth and hope she wasn't shot down immediately. For once, she'd let the future take care of itself, if she was to even have a single chance to get Vegeta back on her side, she needed to at least try to get on with Orta. She took a deep breath smoothed her loose cotton jumper and made her way downstairs.

Since the Gravity Room was out of order for the moment, she found Orta doing small training exercises by the large pond, sheltered by a cherry blossom tree. Her heart didn't seem to be in it though. From where Bulma was standing she had that faraway look, as though she wasn't standing alone, automatically going through training exercises.

Orta could feel the Earthling's presence but was less concerned than she should be. Her inability to increase her strength bothered her the more she thought about it. No one's power should stop like hers had. A Saiyan was always able to reach new heights of power that seemed unattainable by lesser races.

"Something bothering you?" the Earthling asked, snapping her out of her reverie, forcing her to harden her focus. The wind whipped her black scruffy hair out of her eyes, as she glared into the distance.

"You," she muttered not wanting to converse with such a waste of space. "Leave me be," she commanded.

Bulma took a deep breath and placed her hands on her hips. "No." The answer wasn't spoken with any sort of emphasis. All the same Orta froze as if she'd been struck.

Did she just answer back?

Bulma ignored the sweat now dripping down her forehead and waited for her response. It still did not come. This increased the chances of her theory being true. Saiyan's only respect strength and since she herself was no fighter, the only strength she had was her will and character. She would show her that she would tolerate no more crappy behaviour as she had before.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Orta felt the hair on her neck stand up, just like her tail. Now only realising the woman was taller than her, she looked just as intimidating as she sounded.

"I said, no. I will not be treated as a personal slave or servant. This is my home, I allow you to live and train here because I care about the bigger picture. You should remember that the next time you order me to do anything for you."

So she did have a backbone after all, at least her time without Vegeta's company wouldn't be completely boring. She turned to face the Earth woman, having to look up slightly because of her shorter stature.

"Fine, but just so we're clear. You have no claim on what is mine. Ever." _Here it comes_. Bulma knew she'd try and warn her away from Vegeta eventually but still it didn't matter. "You are alive because Vegeta prefers it that way. Were I to have my way, I'd get rid of you and your pathetic family and take what I need." She took a step towards her with every other word. Though her proximity was becoming uncomfortable Bulma didn't stray from her position. She stood firm and glared down at the Saiyan.

"Ooh, so scary. You do realise you aren't the first to try, and most likely won't be the last." She turns her back on the Saiyan and smiled nervously to herself. "Now back to my question, what's bothering you? He's only been gone an hour and you're already pouting like a child."

Orta roars in rage and blasts the cherry blossom tree to a burnt stump. She took a few deep breaths hoping to calm herself down and barely managed. Her emotions were already frayed, she didn't need this Earthling messing with her head, even if she was trying to be nice. Bulma shivered slightly knowing full well that could have been her, had Orta less restraint.

Looking back at her Bulma saw the Saiyan's shoulders slump slightly. Something was indeed very wrong to look so defeated. "Something feels wrong, I'm angry and frustrated because I can't tell what it is." Her eyes met Bulma's, holding them. "There, you happy?" she pushed past her, heading for the house. Planning on taking a shower to cool her nerves.

Bulma simply watched her leave, analysing her properly for the first time. Had she gotten fat? She was sure Saiyans couldn't get fat, their metabolism was far too great and they trained too much for that to happen, but she was sure that Orta's body was more curvaceous than it had been before. She hummed to herself, promising to study up on the Saiyan race with the files she still had yet to read.

_**Two weeks later…**_

"Oh crap, she's pregnant!" Bulma wheezed to herself, still her father overheard her as he was working on reinstalling the computer sensors for the Gravity room.

"Who is?"

"Dad, really?" she looked at him incredulously. "The Saiyan!"

A tall blonde woman walked in carrying two mugs of fresh coffee. "Honestly Bulma, use her name, it's Orta." She placed the mugs of coffee on the desk Bulma was working at and looked over at her husband.

"I know," Bulma said through gritted teeth to her mother. "I was just being extra obvious for Dad's sake." She frowned as he tossed useless bent metal across the room, looking for the right components. "He's just distracted with his work."

Ignoring her mother as she went about her daily routine, she turned back to her computer screen and reread every passage to make sure there wasn't any translation errors.

No, it was right.

A Saiyan pregnancy only lasted three months, not nine like a human. It explained a lot. They were after all a warrior race, they couldn't spend too much time out of action lest they become weak. Apparently that wasn't much of a choice for the female. After conception her body would stop gaining any power and lower her base level to reduce the strain on her body. She was still more than a match for most enemies but defending herself was made extremely difficult as her power level could no longer be raised until after the delivery.

Bulma frowned as she read on, not liking the way the new-borns were stuffed into pods in a nursery after being checked for their power levels. The weak ones were sent to conquer planets, the stronger ones remained on planet Vegeta. "Barbarians," she muttered before taking a swig of her coffee and warming her hands on the mug. The data file also listed signs and behavioural patterns of the female and the male.

The female would grow weaker the closer she got to the due date, releasing hormones that would encourage the male to protect her. The blue haired scientist was actually taken aback by this show of evolutionary protection. They did care for one another, just very differently from humans. In cases where the male wasn't present to give comfort with his presence, something with his scent was used to keep them sated until a time where he could return to her.

Bulma made a note in case any of the signs of distress should appear. Orta herself seemed pretty normal, barring her excessive weight and heightening stress levels. Still she wanted to be ready just in case. The moment of shock and jealousy was overridden by the need to look out for the stubborn woman. Bulma placed her head in her hands, "why do I even bother?" she wouldn't thank her, but still she'd feel like an absolute bitch if she didn't at least try to help the baby.

It might even turn out as good as Goku.

The darker half of her head laughed its ass off at the thought. Nope. Not with those parents.

She tried to compare a human pregnancy with a Saiyan's and realised they were nowhere near the same. The females kept their composure and emotions in check; there was no overly strange food cravings and no morning sickness. However they _did_ need to eat twice their usual amount. Bulma groaned and added another note to buy an f-ton of food for the next two months. They also kept up their exercise and didn't rest nearly as often as a human would. Then she got to the part about the actual birth and her eyes popped out of her head.

She needed to help Orta whether she liked it or not. Vegeta would tear this place apart if he returned to find he'd lost both the baby and the mother. With her mind set, Bulma set to work, ordering extra supplies and kept rereading the part about the pods and wondered whether or not she should attempt to make one.

In any case she should tell Orta if she didn't already know.

_**Meanwhile in the kitchen… **_

Orta raided the fridge like an animal lost and starved. She had never felt this bad before, hunger pangs every two hours, not to mention she was getting slightly rounder. Maybe she wasn't exercising enough and in truth she hadn't been since the day Vegeta left. Not only because the Gravity room needed heavy revamping and was still under construction, but because her power level seemed to be getting lower. Rather than fight to keep it up, her body demanded and screamed in protest every time she tried to train at her usual level.

Something was definitely wrong. She shut the fridge to find Bulma standing at the door, her eyes glued to the near empty fridge. She made a ticking motion with one hand still attached to the pad in her hand.

"I don't suppose you've been feeling strange lately?" Orta raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Why do you ask?"

Bulma cleared her throat and pushed some loose hair back behind her ear. "I might have an explanation."

With part of a taco wrap in her mouth she glared with unrestrained malice. "I knew you had something to do with this!" Food nearly sprayed everywhere.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You put something in my food, something to weaken me," she snapped even though she continued to swallow what was in her mouth.

"You're insane!" Bulma shot back placing her pad on the table and taking something out of her pocket. "Try not to give me any ideas."

Orta leant lazily against the counter although the nervous pit in her stomach was not abating. "Then what's your explanation?"

"You honestly haven't figured it out yet?" Bulma didn't think she'd be that naive, she was young but still worldly. Perhaps her parents or whoever was in charge of that kind of talk had not explained it to her.

"Would I be asking if I did?" she grunted sarcastically.

"Take a guess," she said gesturing to the Saiyan's body. "Your body is getting larger and weaker and you're eating enough for TWO Saiyans…starting to ring any bells in that thick skull of yours?"

Orta felt her blood run cold. "You don't mean?" She knew it was inevitable but, she wanted to put it off. Her hands drifted to her midriff and sure enough as she focussed her senses, a small energy signature was there.

What would Vegeta think? Having a child now just interferes with everything. Training would be out of the question though she was pleased to understand why her body had rejected training lately.

"I do, and I'm sure if you took this test, it could prove it." She held out what looked like a small plastic stick with a dent in the middle.

Orta took it delicately as though it might explode. "What do I do with it?"

"You erm…urinate on it." Faster than lightning she flung it across the room. "It hasn't been used yet you idiot, just take it to the bathroom and tell me what colour it comes back as." Considering Orta could already sense the baby, she didn't see the point but humoured her anyway. On her way out, towards the bathroom she yanked the pregnancy test out from the wall she'd just buried it in.

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose and hoped that for everyone's sake it came back negative but no. After fifteen minutes she came back and the result they'd both been expecting.

Positive.

_**A week later…**_

Bulma was flicking through some magazines for mothers when a three month-looking pregnant Saiyan walked through the door. She still had the look of utter bewilderment on her face. Obviously it hadn't been planned, Saiyans weren't known for being the most foresighted species to exist.

Still she carried herself with pride, but when she caught her gazing at her, her eyes snapped back to the now very interesting article in the magazine she was holding. "If there's something you want to say…say it."

Bulma looked back up at her and shrugged slightly. "I was just thinking,"

"That must've hurt."

Ignoring her jibe she continued. "You and Vegeta will need your own place, obviously not far from us as we have the training facilities you need. With the baby coming, you will definitely need us close by so…I wanted to ask your opinion."

Orta just stared at her, still looking slightly confused and amazed. "That was one hell of a thought, you sure you didn't hurt yourself."

Bulma smiled slightly, "thinking about things is part of my job. You're the one who gives me 99.9% of my headaches." Orta smirked back and sat in the chair opposite her, "well?" Orta dropped her gaze to her feet, her tail was no longer wrapped about her waist. Instead it was constantly active as a helpful balancing tool.

She desperately wanted her own place, her own territory where Vegeta and herself didn't have to worry about others walking in. Now with the new addition, it seemed a good plan. She wished she could consult him, but she couldn't sense his signature anywhere near Earth. All she could do was feel pulses of his emotions from time to time. "Yes, it's a good idea."

Before Bulma could get up and leave she caught a look in Orta's eyes that made her pause. She wanted to ask something, so instead of pestering her about it she waited in her seat. "Sure, we can get started today."

After an hour of silence between them Bulma's nervous twitch escalated into foot tapping. Minutes later she lost patience and simply snuck in a question. "Is there anything in particular you want us to make for the baby?" When Orta's eyes rose again to meet hers, she saw something like relief.

Orta wasn't used to asking favours, it was too close to begging. "I don't know if you know about how Saiyan children are cared for." The pregnant Saiyan knew very well that if Bulma had, as she suspected, taken data from her pod then she would know enough. Her comment was just testing how much the human dared to lie to her.

"I know some, but I still don't understand the reasons behind it." Bulma's eyes held hers steadily. She was no fool then, she knew how to dance around and give half-truths. It was that kind of cunning she respected. Orta leaned forward and began her description of what she knew about the nursery pods.

"Immediately after birth, the child is tested for its power level and depending on how high it is, they are placed into the according class. For example Vegeta was born with a high power level as was befitting of his royal blood, thus he stayed with his family and was raised by them and their servants. Goku was born with an extremely low power level, so he was placed in a transportation pod which would send him to a weaker planet for him to destroy."

Though Bulma knew all this, she let Orta go on. It was the first time she'd truly been indulged in Saiyan culture by an actual Saiyan. "What about you?"

She blushed slightly and shook her head, leaning back again trying to act nonchalant. "My parents were low-class Saiyan's but my power level at birth was high enough to place me into the Mid-class. There were only a dozen at one time, it was an honour to be just one rung down from the Elite of Royalty." She looked faraway, Bulma dare not interrupt again for fear of breaking the spell. The Saiyan's tail flicked now and again as if in thought. In truth her mind was returning to her childhood, unlike the majority of the population of Low-class Saiyan's she was cared for by both doctors and her parents. It wasn't the kind of love any human would know. She was grateful to her parents for pushing her further and harder to make her the best warrior she could be.

However another trait of hers had taken their attention. Since she was already leading her own small army of twenty Low-class Saiyans they began to talk about her breeding options as though she was a common whore. She disavowed all knowledge of their existence after that. No tears were shed at their destruction by the hands of minor enemies on a raid, barely any thought had crossed her mind at all at the news. She was more than they thought, and she spat on their graves, intent on proving it.

And now, she was to have a baby, with the prince of Saiyan's no less. She grit her teeth at the thought of their proud smug faces.

"Ninety percent of the time the parents don't care for the children, they are placed in nursing pods and observed and modulated by doctors until they are of training age." She got up after that, not wanting to talk anymore. The past had flooded back to her, to haunt her in her pregnant state. "I'll talk to you about the necessary designs later. I need to…" she didn't finish as she left the room.

_**Later up in her room…**_

She stared out the window, making sure it wasn't the night of the full moon. As Orta stared up at the stars she reached out with her mind, feeling for her mate who was drifting amongst them. She wondered if he could sense her, or even thought about her. How should she tell him? Would he be back by the time the baby was due? Or would he return to find a child bearing his resemblance at her side?

"I know nothing about being a mother." The air around of course remained silent, though her self-started conversation continued anyway. She hoped she could just give birth and carry on with her life as all other Saiyans did, but something told her that it wouldn't be like that. Without the pods and doctors, she would have no choice but to raise it herself. She didn't want to be a bad mother, but she had no idea what to do. What would Vegeta do? Would he be a good father?

He was a warrior first and foremost, his mind ever on fighting the next strongest challenger. The scent in their room always helped to calm her nerves, it smelt of him, of his strong protective warmth. She longed for his arms to hold her again, to take in his eyes and drown in his kiss.

She stopped the train of thought.

What in the name of Kami was wrong with her? These feelings had never come this far before, why now? Was it the pregnancy? She wished she knew more about it, it was embarrassing relying on an alien to tell her about her own species reproductive behaviours. She remembered one of the things her mother had told her before they had left for their last mission.

"_If you begin to get feelings for a male, feelings you've never felt before, keep them close but don't voice them. It makes us stronger. It is a rare thing for us Saiyan's to bond, cherish it." _

Though she hated using the word she truly did love Vegeta more than she thought possible, loved him more than her own life. Would he ever feel the same? She had always had trouble reading him even after the bond. He hid his emotions well, should anyone invade his mind they would find a wall of impenetrable will barring their way. Proud of his mental and physical strength it grew frustrating, thinking she was unrequited in her adoration of him.

With all the mental power she possessed she fuelled her longing into her bond and hoped he could feel it. Hoped he would return soon.

_**On a barren planet…**_

The storms raged like nothing he'd ever seen before. Blue lightning endlessly flashed across the black sky, seeming to put his feelings into reality. He had fought tirelessly, never resting, always training. The Prince felt he was so close, he could taste it. He would not fail, he would not return without achieving the Super Saiyan form, even if it took all the remaining years to do it.

He was sure Kakarot could handle such trivial androids alone, he had a much nobler goal. Achieving his destiny of becoming a living legend. He breathed in the electrified air and began plough his way through the rocky landscape, avoiding lightning strikes as he went. Orta would be proud of him, to become a Super Saiyan, a mate worthy of her.

She had no idea how much she affected him, and he prayed it would stay that way. He was no softy but he had fallen for her as his father warned him he might. He wished she could have come with him. Life was boring without her there even if she said and did nothing, she would still have given him comfort.

He shook himself out of his reverie not a moment too soon, it began to hail with the stones being the size of a fist. He dodged every single one, not missing a beat, not until it was over did he dare to breathe again.

He worried for Orta, why was her power not rising any more, he'd never heard of a Saiyan hitting and not passing the peak of their power. Was she sick? Did he just leave his mate in a degenerative state on Earth while he trained? No she had let him go, she had understood what it meant to him. As the rain took over from the hail he felt something shudder through the bond. Looking up at the sky and closing his eyes he felt her then. Like a she-wolf in mourning the disappearance of the moon, her heart howled to him in yearning. She wished for the comfort his presence could bring.

He touched his lips tracing the exact place she'd last touched him with a gloved finger. He needed to touch her, to taste her again. Her tail would wrap around him and he'd whisper into her ear about what he wanted to do, she'd laugh and indulge him, though teasing him every step of the way. After every sparring session she'd grown to love his dominance, his innate knowledge of which buttons to press to please her. In return he'd learned to love her stubborn nature, she would agree to his dominant role only then to challenge him further, using her tail, tongue and fingers to touch his most sensitive spots. He had often found himself losing control, only to at the last second restrain his primal urges and complete the mating _his_ way. Either way both ended up satisfied.

He took a breath, feeling his energy rise higher than ever before, and yelled into the storm,

"I will return. I will be a Super Saiyan!"

_**Author Notes**_

_**As you guys can tell this is starting to get longer and longer. This chapter took a lot of thought, I needed to do more emotional stuff than action and hoped it worked. Relationships are starting to shine through now, so building on them is key. I rather a deep story than something that feels flat. **_

**Fun fact**_**: Orta is short for Ortaggio which is Italian for Vegetable. **_

_**I have also already chosen the name and gender for the baby which took SOOOOOOOOOOO much time to think about. It had to be relevant and work with the story and cannon. It does in my mind and now I am happy. **_

_**Don't worry there is more action on the way in the next chapter. **_


	10. Chapter 10: On The Edge

_**I own only Orta and plot. **_

_**A month later…**_

In the quiet solitude of her room, Bulma flicked through the previous pages of her diary. She reread through her meeting with Orta and the past year's events. Her mind reeled every time she thought about what could have been according to the mysterious boy's future. He was her son. She had double checked with Goku, having called him up and demanded an answer. Considering she had figured most of it out alone, he saw no reason to hold any more information. What she wanted was his name.

His name was Trunks.

She had a son with Vegeta. She needed to know more about this before she made any further conclusions. Her desire to be with Vegeta was stronger than ever, even her dreams inflamed her wishes. How could she steal another woman's man and feel justified about doing so? After she ditched Yamcha for doing the exact thing she hated, some part of her filled with disgust at the thought, but she wanted him so badly.

As for Orta, she had a heart somewhere under that thick hide and bad attitude. Even so she had tried to kill her at least twice, then again so had Vegeta. She wasn't exactly the best moral compass. If she wanted Vegeta then something had to change about their situation. He had to learn to hate Orta and their child before she took any further steps. She must wean her way back into his good graces, as small and near non-existent as they were. She could never justify cheating with her mate while she was pregnant, that was a new kind of evil.

Her idea of making them a home of their own was more a plan to keep them near enough so she could keep an eye on them as well as work her charismatic charm on Vegeta than helping Orta. She also didn't like the idea of having another woman's spawn in her house, it was too painful a reminder of what she had lost.

She cried out in irritation at herself, why did her feelings have to change her into this person? She didn't even know if Vegeta knew about their child, if he did would he still have left? Bulma almost laughed at herself. Yes, of course he would still have gone, he was Vegeta. Training and fighting were all he was good at, it was all he knew.

She put down her diary and closed it, there was no entry to add yet.

If that were true about the Prince, why did she feel so strongly for him? Other than being physically attractive, what drew her to him? She just couldn't put a reason to it, it was just that simple. She loved him because he was him. Did it have to be any more complicated than that?

A series of shouts jolted her from her thoughts and immediately she bolted from her room to the stairs. That had sounded like Orta, what the hell was that woman up to now?

_**Ten minutes earlier…**_

Orta was once again thinking of her role as a soon-to-be mother. She wanted to train but this creature inside of her was making her weak. Vegeta was supposed to be here to help her, if he knew about it perhaps he might have stayed, or at least considered it. She could rid herself of it and continue to power up in order to match Vegeta as she had what seemed such a long time ago.

He was growing ever stronger and here she was, sat on her ass staring at her protruding stomach like a curse. Her parents had been right after all about her destiny. She was no fighter, she was just a breeder and she had done exactly what the King wanted all along. A strong healthy mate for his son, to bear offspring of his own, to continue the unbeatable line of Vegeta.

_What Vegeta doesn't know won't hurt him_, said a tiny voice full of malice in her head. She could hide that memory from him, make sure no one knew about it. Threaten the humans to keep the secret or die.

Orta stood up and walked over to the kitchen draw, thankful she was a Saiyan and would heal quickly. The light of the afternoon was slowly darkening giving her face a much more sinister look than was natural. She stroked the long sharp knife with a finger as she thought about what she was going to do.

Her black eyes glinted under the light of the sun, her black mass of hair seemed to stand on end. It was not unheard of for a Saiyan to rid themselves of children this way, many women had been heavily pregnant during a huge battle, since they could not afford to lose an ally, they simply had them cut out the unborn child, gaining back their powers almost immediately afterwards.

She had never seen it happen though, only heard of it. She moved the material of her top so her stomach was visible and drew a mental line around where she could sense her spawn. "I'll be free of you," she whispered. Her parents were the cause of this, they had wanted this to happen, she wouldn't let it, and she wouldn't be a shameless whore, a breeder. She was a warrior at heart, strong and determined like no other before her. No child could take that from her.

She raised her hands into the air, gripping the huge knife tightly and managed to catch a glimpse of her leg. The mark visible still even through her light clothes. The King would not have a grandson, curse him and his legacy. Without further thought blocking out her rage and hatred, she plunged the knife into her belly, but for a moment there was no pain.

It was then she noticed a hand tightly gripping her wrist, halting her attack. It had stopped the blade inches short. Looking up at the owner she realised he was talking to her and that she was blocking him out. His eyes were a familiar blue, just as his hair was a likeness to Dr Briefs'. A relative? If so how was he managing to stop her? His strength was unbelievable, he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. He wore a jacket very similar to Bulma's, it even had the Capsule Corp logo on it. Was he an employee? No, they never come into the house.

Her eyes stared a moment longer, recognising the shape of his eyes and that scowl. She wrenched her arm free of him, dropping the knife in the process. Whoever he was, he had entered her home unbidden and stopped her from freeing herself. She did what any normal Saiyan would have done and attacked.

Her arm flew out as her words spat, "None of your business stranger!" she lunged, feeling far heavier than she was used to. None of her punches connected, he blocked every single one with ease yet still looked bewildered at her choice of action.

"I know Bulma would not approve and since this is her house," he bellowed still only defending, "what she says goes!" he finally drew the pregnant woman to a stop, swinging her around and holding her in a full nelson. She shrieked in her loudest manageable volume finally bringing Bulma charging down the stairs.

Orta's mind still racing, her tail flew out and struck upwards ploughing him hard between the legs. His eyes watered as his hold loosened enough for her to get away. With her tail lashing behind her, she smirked at the stranger now struggling to breathe. "Never fought a real Saiyan before, have you boy!" she snarled, her pulse rapidly increasing.

The strain on her body was too much, she was exhausted after just that small fight. Her face now covered in sweat but she didn't admit her weariness, she stood firm, waiting for an explanation.

"Trunks that's enough," Bulma stepped between them and stared the stranger down with what looked like pained longing in her bright blue eyes.

The boy stopped and stared incredulously at the Earthling. "How do you…? Did Goku…?" she nodded and he grew angry but before he could say a word she explained.

"I already knew about you, about who and what you are. All I needed was your name." Now having fully recovered from his injured privates he paced, glancing at both of them.

"You don't understand what this means, if you know then I won't exist."

"If that is so why are you still standing here? We both know it's because of the multiverse theory." His frown deepened, his mind clearly working hard to fathom what was going on.

"That doesn't explain her!" he jabbed a finger at Orta who had been patiently standing against the counter, nudging the knife out of sight. "Who is she? I thought there were only two pure Saiyans left." His eyes locked onto her tail which she now held low.

"You thought wrong," Orta said her eyes never leaving his.

Bulma sighed and beckoned them all to sit in the living room so that they could all explain as much as they could, to be on the same page.

Having interlocked her fingers from nerves, she looked at Trunks who still half glared at Orta. "Before we begin, Trunks this is Orta. A Saiyan who was trapped in a stasis pod not far from where you landed to meet us, a year ago." Bulma had some theories as to why Orta didn't exist in his time but she would get to that later. "Orta, this is Trunks, my…son." Whatever smirk was on her face now disappeared. Her eyes now open in shock and her mouth slightly agape, she attempted to form words but nothing came out.

That explained his familiar hair and blue eyes but that scowl could only belong to one person. "His father is Vegeta, he's from another time. A time where you did not wake from your stasis." She shook her head, clearly not believing the Saiyan prince would ever consider mating with an Earthling.

Trunks took in the sight of the female Saiyan in great detail, from her strong jawline and hard muscled arms to her scraggy ebony hair just long enough to reach her shoulder blades. "Can we start there, how can she not exist in my time but in yours?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow at her son, "Trunks, she does exist. It's just that she wasn't awakened. As far as any of us know, she could still be there in your world ready to be awakened and help you." Orta made a noise of heavy disbelief.

The Saiyan had her arms folded across her chest and set her legs apart in a most unladylike fashion. "My pod only woke me because there was no immediate danger and was enveloped in enough energy waves to melt anything less resilient."

Bulma's eyes studied Trunks. "Is that what your time capsule radiates?" He nodded. She turned to him, "so you understand multiverse theory now?"

"As soon as the future you decided to tell me." He paused looking utterly defeated and bitter, "Why _didn't_ you tell me? Why give me the illusion of hope?"

Bulma leant forwards, "perhaps because I wanted you to have a chance at getting stronger, for your sake as much as theirs." She too stopped and looked over at Orta, once again feeling the pain of what she could have had, wrenched from her grasp. Her eyes managed to hook Trunks' and he frowned in response, confused by her expression of pain.

"You won't exist in this time." There was a dead silence as he looked back at Orta, observing her pregnant state.

"No…" he whispered, not believing history could have changed so much from one visit.

The smirk was back on Orta's face, "Oh yes, Vegeta and I are mates." Her tail swished, beckoning him like a dare. "Why did you even come back, the androids aren't scheduled to arrive for another two years?" he felt his cheeks flush pink.

"I just…I wanted to see what they were like before me." He eyed his mother shyly.

Orta shrugged, uninterested. "Mostly the same."

"What I would have told you," Bulma continued the previous line of conversation, ignoring Orta's obvious insensitive jibes, "is the truth. Even painful memories serve a purpose, knowing that you cannot change our fate was hard to tell you, but at least you tried and to some extent made a difference. Pain makes us move forward, what doesn't kill you-"

"-makes you stronger. When darkness grants pain, hope brings the light," both finished. Trunks couldn't help but smile to himself. Now he knew why she called him 'last hope'.

"That's a Saiyan proverb; excluding that 'hope' crap. Its literal, whatever we recover from makes us stronger." The Saiyan stared at the half-breed unsure of what to think. He was strong, enough to warrant caution. Were these humans so adaptive? So Saiyan-like in their ability to create something better? If hybrid offspring turned out like him, perhaps the Earthlings had promise.

Trunks couldn't stop looking at her tail, "I wonder if Mom had mine removed."

Bulma blushed in response. After the recurring incidents with Goku in the past because of that tail, she would have most definitely removed it.

"Probably."

Trunks moved his eyes from Orta's tail to her belly. She seemed almost there, looking nearly six months pregnant.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" His eyes locked onto hers, trying to make her squirm a little for her actions earlier. She needed to change her mind, whatever she had decided had to be changed. That child could be an alternate version of himself, a full Saiyan. Perhaps they would make a difference to this timeline. Two extra Saiyans couldn't be a bad thing.

She snorted in response, "Yes, but what difference does it make? Male or female this child will be as strong as his father one day."

Both Bulma and Trunks did a double take, "'his?'"

Orta nodded and frowned to herself as she got up. Without a word she headed to the kitchen, Trunks nearly went to follow her but instead remained to warn Bulma about Orta's earlier attempt at destroying the child.

_**Back on a barren planet…**_

Vegeta turned his training up so high he was nearly killing himself in the attempt. The Gravity generator in his ship was close to breaking point. He was so close he could feel his energy rising every time he powered up. Then through the darkness of his concentration was Orta.

Her power level could not be lower. He sensed her lost hope and despair, wondering what was causing such an overwhelming reaction. He tried to remember what it was about females that his father had taught him. There hadn't been much time but with the talk of the lower class Saiyans he learned a lot.

He continued his training, hoping to jog his memory. Her power level was dropping as though exhausted, as though another was taking it from her. Without him there she seemed to be more and more emotionally unstable. He sensed a fear in her he had never felt before, it seemed to consume her completely at one point. He growled in frustration trying to put the pieces together, to figure out what was wrong with his mate.

They had been together for a while, mating and sparring interchangeably. Then…

His brain paused, stopping his training all together.

She couldn't be…but then his mind retraced all her symptoms and they added up almost perfectly. She was pregnant.

And what had he done? He'd left her to fend for herself in the worst state a Saiyan could be in. She needed him, but he couldn't stop training now. He needed to become a Super Saiyan, to keep his promise to himself and to Orta. She needed him at his best, but the elation in his heart was overwhelming.

A child, could he be having a son? He would be proud to teach him to crush Kakarot's brat, Gohan. Gohan would be no match for a pure Saiyan child trained as he had been. With all the more fervour in his soul, he continued, pushing himself to new limits he never thought possible. He would make his mate and child proud, though he so desired to be there when his child was born, he thought only of completing his training. The sooner he transformed, the sooner he would be able to see them, to show them that he had fulfilled his destiny, as a true Saiyan warrior, a Prince.

_**Back on Earth…**_

A few days had passed since Trunks' arrival. He had long since returned to his own time, filled with the knowledge that a new version of himself would be born. Or at least a half-brother.

Orta sat staring at the half moon from her perch on the large oak tree beside the house. She often sat there to contemplate if not keep up her strength in her limbs by doing pull ups with any one of the five she had. Now however she simply wrapped her tail around the branch she sat on, a hand on her stomach, feeling a powerful kick now and again.

She was so lost. She wanted to be herself again, to train to help her mate if not help herself. Instead she was forced by her own body to sit idly and wait. It was maddening. Ever since Trunks had asked about the baby's gender it became harder for her to consider killing it. Killing him. That hybrid had managed to force her to think about her actions rather than use blind instinct as she had for so long.

At last after battling with her own conscience, the decision to let it live won out. However she vowed that once she gave birth she would train with so much more passion than before. She needed to catch up with Vegeta, he would not beat her again, at least not so easily. Bulma had already begun construction on her new home which could be seen from where she sat in the tree. It wasn't huge as Orta told her that Saiyan's rarely spent time inside their homes doing anything other than what was required by their basic needs.

Inside there would be a room dedicated to healing and pod training. Her spawn would remain there for the majority of his first few months before being taken out now and again to train with his parents, as she had. She looked down at her belly and rubbed it through the soft material of her loose Gi. She had no idea what to call him, though she imagined Bulma would have a few, like '_demon spawn_' among other things.

She knew one thing, he would keep his tail. No way was anyone going to make him less of a Saiyan before he had the chance to prove himself. She smiled slightly, "I will make Vegeta proud. We will be the strongest family this world has ever seen. We will crush the Androids and any others who dare challenge us."

Her promise to herself made, she crossed her arms over her chest and let herself fall backwards. Her tail firmly wrapped around the thick branch easily held her weight. She pulled herself up with it and slowly let herself drop again, doing repeats of this made her sure she could return to her full strength as soon as the baby was born.

_**Inside the house…**_

Bulma closed her diary having entered the most recent and disturbing entries ever. She had no idea what was going through that Saiyan's head. Trying to kill the child and cut it out of her? Absolute madness.

That in mind, it was the whole point of their race. Pointless violence. To do that to one's own flesh and blood was horrifying. Did it really bother her that much that she couldn't train because of it or was it something more? It must be. Saiyan's weren't always what they seemed, they hid what they thought most valuable, or vulnerable.

Bulma began brushing her blue locks out of her face, staring at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were almost identical to Trunks', he still had a heart of gold even through his father's strength. Perhaps that's what made her stronger than Orta. She was willing to make sacrifices for the betterment of others, whereas Orta couldn't bear the thought of losing who she was.

Maybe it was her past that bothered her? Something about her mission made her lose her cool all that time ago. Something got her tail in a knot. The baby was an accident obviously, but it was more. Like that baby was the proof of her being a female. Did she not like being a woman?

What an odd thing to dislike. She didn't know any other way, but she was Saiyan so maybe they were different. They didn't see genders like they did on Earth. They were more or less equal. Though there was something in the data that she captured that stated a taboo. Females of extremely poor power levels, or traitors, were made into a kind of…breeding machine. The more Saiyans the better but that didn't stop most from having standards, given their pride and everything.

Bulma didn't want to think about it anymore, such a fate was unthinkable. At least Orta seemed more calm than before, not so uptight about being pregnant or about the prospect of being a mother. The Earthling decided she was excited, _a new baby_. Then she remembered, _oh shit, it's another Saiyan! _

She shook her head to remove the thoughts gravitating into her mind. She still wanted Vegeta, but this baby made things complicated. She'd have to formulate something within the next two months if she wanted to get her way.

Oh and she would get her way if it was the last thing she did.

_**The barren planet…**_

It was no use, everything he tried, no matter how hard he pushed even after defending his ship from a meteorite storm, and still he felt no closer. How could he fail like this, how could Kakarot have achieved something that seemed so far out of reach?

Orta would be so disappointed in him, he would come back a failure. No self-respecting Saiyan would desire a mate so pitiful as to break his promise. What was the point of returning if he couldn't match his rival? What was the point if he simply gave up and broke his word to his mate? His child would be born to a disappointment, a disgrace of a father.

"NO! I DON'T CARE!" he yelled into the sky, blood forming around the fist he slammed into the ground. He lost the will to fight, in that moment he lost his true self and it caused him more pain than he ever thought imaginable. He no longer cared about being a Super Saiyan, about being a worthy mate, or a father to be proud of. He was simply a disgrace to his race, a Prince with no legendary power to speak of.

He thought he was alone until he heard something like a voice inside his head. Its words were undecipherable but he recognised the voice. Orta.

It was then he felt something like light engulfing him from the inside out, pushing out his weaknesses from within. He let out a hard yell like an angry demon and with it, an explosion of golden light that would've blinded anyone looking at the planet. He felt his power rise to more than ten times his usual strength. Pain faded and as he looked into a puddle of water he saw a Saiyan legend staring back at him, with aqua coloured eyes and golden hair. He had done it, he was a Super Saiyan at last.

Without a moment to lose he sensed where this power was coming from, where it was hidden so he could access it again, once it faded. The Prince flew straight to his ship and set the coordinates for Earth. He needed to see his mate, to show her that he had succeeded. He wasn't far from surpassing Kakarot and it was only a matter of time before his Gohan learned the ability.

He needed to teach his own family to train them both how to beat Kakarot, they would be the strongest not him.

"Orta, I'm coming home."

_**Author Notes**_

_**Sorry for the delay, but my work hours have been increased. I really needed to think about this one and how it would play out. Needed to delete several thousand words before I got it even remotely believable. **_

_**For those of you asking, I haven't decided if I will do the Cell/Buu sagas yet. I want to but it will take time to plan and since I don't like repeating scenes from already made shows I might have to find a way to work around it. Oh and also I will most likely stop before it reaches GT. Nope, nope, nope, not going anywhere near that territory thank you. **_

_**Before I get more mentions of the fact that the love triangle isn't making much of an appearance…there ARE reasons, this is a Drama piece not specifically romance though it is involved. Trust me the triangle of DOOM will make a return in a most spectacular fashion, just need to pick my moment. **_

_**Anyways, Enjoy.**_


	11. Chapter 11: We Are Not The Last

_**I own only Orta and the Plot.**_

The past month had been hard on Orta, though she didn't dare show it. Her body felt like someone was tearing her apart from the inside, weighing her down so she couldn't fight. She relied more heavily on her tail than she ever had before, letting it wave behind her as she walked, assisting her with the added weight.

She was almost there, a third month for a Saiyan was near nine for an Earthling. Thankful it was almost over she'd kept herself busy, continually lifting weights near impossible for Earthlings. Push ups, pull ups and squats all to make her ready for the final day. Her mother had told her about birth as every parent had told any of their children, without shame. It could go one of two ways, either the mother was strong enough to push the child out on her own or the child beat its way out through blood and violence. It wasn't uncommon for the female to die, considering it was an honorary birth, their first kill being their mother.

Now she was without her kin and kind, Orta felt more at risk than ever. No knowledgeable doctors were around to help her should she take a turn for the worst. All she had was a pathetic blue haired scientist whose crush on her mate would gladly see her kick the bucket.

The Saiyan grit her teeth as she leant out her window. Her new house was almost ready. A few finishing touches to the interior and then she would have her own territory. Now unable to wear her armour anymore, she'd grown used to the light silk maternity gowns the human had bought her. She wouldn't admit it out loud of course, but that human had great taste. Letting her agitation go in one large sigh, she went to check out her home.

_**Meanwhile in Bulma's room…**_

The young woman was still finishing her notes on some of her father's latest ideas when the wind caught in her room like a wind tunnel. The pages of her diary among other books flapped wildly. She squeaked in annoyance, holding her hair down before it blew out of control. When the wind passed she looked around to see things slightly more messy than before.

Groaning in frustration she bent to pick up her diary which lay open on the day trunks returned. She'd noted everything down as per usual, though his final conversation had been worthy of worry. She thought back, his brows had been furrowed, reminding her of Vegeta though Trunks put more emotion into this expression.

When he finally told her what the Saiyan had been about to do before he'd stopped her, she felt her heart pause for what seemed hours. Would she really do that? Kill her child? It frightened her just thinking about it. Their species was just ruthless if that's what they considered a mercy. Thankfully she never attempted it again, since seemingly Trunks had gotten to her.

There had been nothing in the data she'd collected about possibly killing the child through behaviour issues. The only things she'd read were about the labour process and the actual birth. Things could and most likely _would_ get nasty fast if she didn't complete her own mental preparation for it. There was no way she was going to a public hospital. Between her and the baby, they'd bring down the entire building.

"That bitch better not ruin the house, I'll just kill her myself," she muttered to herself. Considering it was always Orta who created holes in the house which took ages to rebuild, she felt justified.

Her shoulders slumped forwards as she thought of what would happen when Vegeta returned. Would he notice her at all now? Or would he fawn all over his mate and child? Her lips curled at the word 'fawn'. He never did anything like that, but if he did she would've preferred to be the object of his fawning. Bulma let out a small chuckle, lifting herself from the desk to get ready for the finishing touches on Orta's house.

The sooner she was out of her hair the better.

_**In House Vegeta…**_

Orta stared at the incubation pod, her hand placed upon the denser than diamond glass. Should her son have any ideas about getting out, he would not get the option. It was built to withstand his strength and block out any sound. It was kept under control by the machine to her right, she could punch in whatever lock time she wanted. There was also a learning mechanism, also stolen from her pod. It ingrained the user with basic language and knowledge in order to survive, since Vegeta and she would be too busy training to spend all of it repeating simple words over and over like Earthlings did.

She made to move into the kitchen and nearly bumped into one of the house bots. She restrained her urge to kick it into shrapnel and ignored it. Dr Briefs had created them specifically for house work; cooking, cleaning and ordering food was all taken care of by them. They barely needed to lift a finger to do anything.

As Orta headed for the front door she was forced to lean on the kitchen counter. A huge twist in her belly shot pain through her lower half and before she could make any noise of irritation there was a crack. Her ensuing scream of agony near shook the house, rattling the bots who wheeled into view.

Her grip tightened on the counter, making marks in the polished marble. Sudden wetness splashed down her legs and she realised with utter horror that her time was up. Whether she was ready or not, the boy was beating his way out of her. He'd already cracked her pelvis and was making more fuss the longer she stood still.

She needed to get out and fast, she pushed all the pain to the back of her mind and concentrated on flying out of the house, towards the Briefs' own residence not a mile from her own, across open ground. She wobbled in the air as it was without her impatient son making it extremely difficult to concentrate. He vision blurred in pain as he gave another kick, sending her spiralling towards the ground. She created a small trench as she landed, managing to turn around so the baby didn't get the first shock connection to the Earth even though she thought he very well deserved it at that point.

"Bulma!" she cried out in agonising desperation.

The front door burst open.

_**Earth's Atmosphere…**_

Pain was feeding to him through the bond. Though dimmed on his end he could tell she was in unbelievable agony. Vegeta slammed his fist down on the control panel, urging it to go faster. The only reason he could think of for her being in such agony was that he was fucking late!

Their child was being born and he wasn't there. He cursed his current speed until he broke the sound barrier and took back control of the ship, slowing its decent into the Brief's grounds. It was a softer landing than he'd made last time but still he didn't wait for the door to open automatically. Blasting the metal apart, he swept through and out into the open air, searching for his mate's Ki signature.

He found it not far from the house, but the fact that he didn't lock onto it immediately worried him. It meant her energy level was dropping to dangerous levels. If she didn't have the energy to push their child out, it would kill her to get to freedom. He couldn't let that happen, not now.

Darting towards her he saw Dr Briefs and Bulma supporting Orta as they made their way painfully slowly to the house. He growled inwardly, there wasn't enough time. His sudden landing made Bulma nearly leap away in fright but considering Orta had hold of her with her tail there wasn't much leeway for escape.

"You're back!" He ignored Bulma and picked up his mate who was now delirious with pain.

"Where is the Birthing Station?" he demanded. When Bulma didn't answer immediately, still in shock from his arrival, he snarled, "Now Woman! We don't have long!" His warning signalled Orta's next holler of agony. Snapping herself to attention, she quickly explained that the setup was in Orta's room.

Any further explanation was ignored as he flew like lightning through the house and set her down on the bed which she gripped with all her strength, which was waning fast. The specialised nurses and doctors entered first followed by Bulma. With each rushing to their allocated station Vegeta was urged away. He moved back but not far, if these measly human doctors couldn't protect her then _he_ would.

Orta felt all the energy she had remaining leave her bit by bit. The boy was taking all her strength in order to fight his way out. Her body wasn't fast enough for him as he writhed and punched. She rather fight and die in the field than have her son kill her, she would not die without a fight. With a roar of pain, she pushed, feeling the boy move but nowhere near far enough to stop his mission of her destruction.

Vegeta moved to her side and gripped her hand as she went to hit one of the doctors beside her. His fingers twined with hers as she increased the pressure through her pain. She was still strong enough to cause undue damage to any human who came close. The doctors surrounded her, reminding her to breathe and then push. She would if she had the energy. They didn't understand the danger she was in if she didn't remove the baby fast.

"Can't you idiots do something useful? It's killing her!" The Prince bellowed at them. Under his fury they moved faster, checking her life signs and before they could move to prevent it, another blow from inside made her life even harder.

He had kicked backwards, tearing her cervix, sending a gush of blood out of her. With the fluid motion of her blood, the boy moves closer to his exit, his head nearing freedom. All that was required was one final push from the mother who was near death herself from exhaustion and blood loss. Vegeta leant close to her, "you can do this. Don't fail me here. If you let this child beat you, you are not the Saiyan I thought you were."

Some pep talk, Bulma thought. His mate was bleeding to death and all he could think of was how low her morale was. Though she worked with the other doctors to make sure her body didn't give up, she couldn't help studying Vegeta. His form more lithe than had been before, yet no less strong. His mate by comparison was hard to study from under all the blood, but by memory she was just as fit, just as strong. Perhaps she did need his pep talk, since kind words did jack shit.

Vegeta watched Orta slowly begin to lose consciousness. Instead of watching her die as all the others would have done had he not been here, he took a breath and passed his energy to her, giving her a new lease of life.

Orta's eyes snapped open, finally aware of where she was and who was holding her hand, sharing his strength with her. She let a small pained smile crease her lips before she used what her mate had given her and pushed. The nurses were ready as the boy fell into their arms, covered in his mother's blood. His tail wrapped around the one holding him and squeezed. She gave a little shriek of surprise at his strength.

Orta panted, sweat and blood running from her body. She had done it. They had a son. Vegeta felt her will slacken and her strength completely fade. His eyes snapped to the nurses who were busy trying to handle the boy. Standing, he growled, "Give him here." They passed him over as gently as they could.

They got back to work as soon as they were free of the writhing monster. Vegeta felt his son wrap his tail around his arm and squeeze. It was impressive for even a new-born Saiyan. His hair was black as expected but retained Vegeta's fiery look though was longer and ran down to his shoulders, it reminded him of Gohan's hair when he first met him on Earth. His expression was much like his own, strong brows with his mother's suspicious eyes.

He'd been wailing before but as soon as the Prince had picked him up, he stopped and stared. Seemingly already aware of Ki. He wished he had his Scouter back, it would have been easier to gauge his base power level. From what he could sense, it was around two thousand, impressive. Vegeta couldn't be prouder of his son.

"You make Gohan look like an Earthling in comparison." His eyes returned to his mate, still struggling for life. "You must control that power, Frux."

Orta, though exhausted, heard enough to peek her interest. "What did you call him?"

"Frux," he repeated almost softly as he studied his mate. If she didn't fight for life, she wouldn't survive.

Orta smiled slightly and nodded gently. "Fitting." With a last breath she lost consciousness, the machines went wild.

"She's crashing," said one of the nurses in controlled alarm. Vegeta looked at his son and then towards the door where Bulma's parents had entered. He quickly but effectively nerve pinched Frux before handing him to them.

"I'm assuming you made a pod for him, put him there before he wakes up if you value this planet." Bulma's mother took the small Saiyan into her arms and with small cooing noises made her way out. Dr Briefs however stayed and conversed with his daughter about the situation.

After talking with the others Bulma and her father knew it was too late for Orta unless someone got a sensu bean for her. She looked back at Vegeta who seemed to feel her gaze and returned it. That moment when their eyes locked seemed to last an eternity. She wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes then but it was far from anger or hatred. It was fear.

An emotion she'd never seen in him before. She knew then she must do everything in her power to save Orta, after all she'd rather Vegeta be secretly grateful to her than openly hostile. She flew down to the kitchen and called up Chi-Chi, hoping the boys weren't far away from the house.

"Chi-Chi, I need a favour…"

_**An hour later…**_

Orta could feel him, could see him in her dreams. He was different than before, this time he was engulfed in golden flames, his hair almost alive with the power now flowing through him. He had done it. He was now far beyond what she was. She had a lot of catching up to do.

In her dream she walked towards him as he stood there staring at her, arms folded. His expression was expectant, like he knew he shouldn't have to beckon her to him, that his presence was enough. His presence made her stronger. She felt the life she lost coming back, it wasn't much but it was enough for her to press forwards.

"You did it then," she said, her expression as nonchalant as she could make it, masking her pride in him. The Prince of All Saiyans had never looked so magnificent, so god-like.

His usual smirk was plastered on his face. "Of course."

"Was there any doubt?" his expression faltered for a moment.

"No," though his eyes said otherwise. Whatever he said, he had to lose something to get what he wanted. She knew that, and he knew she knew. But true Saiyans were never open about feelings they weren't proud of. Rather than point out that he had lied she continued as if he had told her truthfully.

"Was it worth it?" his eyes lit up like fire.

"Yes," there was a spark of mischief there. "When you recover, you'll discover how 'worth it' it was." Had she more strength she would've been far more excited but considering what she'd just been through, she was content with pride and elation.

The dream prince looked behind him and waved his arm as an image of their new son appeared before them like a painting. "Frux," she whispered. He was asleep, his tail twitched as through dreaming.

Orta felt Vegeta stand just behind her. The one thing she regretted was that it was a dream, or rather the bond. Though feelings were traded through it, she could not feel the warmth of his flesh, the heat of his breath or the smell of his musk. She needed him so much but she didn't reveal her desire. She didn't have to. He knew.

"Yes, Fruit of the Earth." She smirked as he said it.

She felt slightly suspicious of his desire to use an old Earth language rather than one of their own. "You chose an Earthling name, why?"

He looked down at her pressing his face into her hair and trying desperately to remember her scent. "You said it yourself, it's fitting." She sighed, there was no reason to argue. It was a good name. Strong as he one day would be, with or without her to guide him. She moved away from Vegeta making him look up in curiosity.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded quietly. "You aren't done yet." Orta looked back into the darkness where she knew her soul would one day reside for all the pain she had caused. She didn't answer him, he knew what she intended. "You dare give up?"

She froze and avoided his eyes, it's not like she wanted to give up. She just knew there was no recovering from her injuries. She'd soon bleed to death and be out of _Her_ way. Bulma would bond with him, take her place and she would lie forgotten in the depths of the void beyond.

The thought brought pain, but she was snapped out of it when Vegeta stood in front of her, having heard and felt most of her thoughts. "You are my Saiyan mate, you will not give up!" he had grasped her arms and shook her slightly.

"I won't survive," she said simply, waving her own hand to replace their son with an image of her own form, near death, lying without strength or hope.

"You will, if you _want_ to." She let out a breath of misery and pressed herself into his arms, desiring nothing more than his heartbeat. He ran his fingers through her hair, imagining it to be as soft as he remembered. "Come back to me," he whispered setting off a rush of feeling as he brought her back into consciousness.

_**In reality… **_

Vegeta had led her back to the light, once he had felt that clown's Ki nearby. He had what Orta needed in that little brown pouch.

"Vegeta, here." Kakarot tossed one to him and he caught it, barely. He was exhausted with using all his energy to keep Orta from giving up, he immediately put it in his mouth and chewed it before looking into Orta's eyes and for the third time, kissed a sensu bean into her. Without hesitation she swallowed. He had succeeded in making her want to fight again. She would be stronger than ever before.

Orta relished the relief of pain leaving her body but was more alive with knowing Vegeta was back to stay. She would be able to increase her power again, to be as great as him. Once she was ready to get up she looked up at Kakarot and to the crowd standing behind him.

"You didn't…" she began but Vegeta had her answer.

"Yes, he did." He stared at the few Z Fighters who had gathered. Yamcha, Gohan and Chi-Chi were the only ones there. Still that was too many. Couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

Orta stood just in front of Vegeta, her tense body revealed how hostile she was about to become. "Do you mind if I beat the ever loving hell out of him?"

"Only if I get to finish him off." They nodded in agreement and she leapt at the smiling idiot with all her revitalised strength.

"You stupid, piss poor excuse for a Saiyan! Why don't you tell the entire world I had a baby?" she yelled at him as he dodged out of the way making her slam into the wall, cracking it and near bringing it down.

Bulma who had remained silent as she arrived to see them kissing now lost her temper. "Of course! It's not a crisis unless you put yet another damn hole in my fucking house!"

Orta pulled her shoulder out of the wall and didn't even look at the human as she spoke. "Stay out of this Earthling!"

Instead she stood in front of Orta, "Well how's that for gratitude?" she yelled back, "you wouldn't be here were it not for me, you she-demon!" she jabbed a finger into her chest and near instantly regretted it.

With a grip that could crush metal, she near missed having her hand ripped off had Goku not been standing ready. He grabbed the Saiyan's wrist and twisted in just the right way to force her to let go. "Jeeze I wouldn't have brought them if I thought you'd act like this."

Orta stretched her wrist until it clicked back into place. "You don't tend to think much through do you Kakarot?"

His big round eyes seemed to think for a moment. "Not always, but I do know you should thank Bulma. She's the one who called me to get some sensu beans." He looked to the small woman standing just beside him, a smug smile on her face.

Vegeta stepped up to be at his mate's elbow should she decide a 'thank you' in the form of a punch to the face. Instead, Orta let her tense body relax slightly. She did not owe that woman anything and never would. So no thanks would ever pass her lips, though she just rolled her eyes and made for the door. "Whatever." In truth she wanted to see her son, to see the Saiyan that nearly killed her.

They simply watched her leave and one by one followed her, Vegeta leading the pack, unsure what was going on inside Orta's head.

_**In House Vegeta…**_

Once Orta made her way through her house she found Mrs Briefs making tea in the kitchen as though she knew she'd have company. Ignoring the woman she headed straight for the incubation pod, finding her son asleep behind the glass. He looked just like his father, though he had her eyes and length of hair.

'_He's stronger than I was_' she said through the bond. Feeling Vegeta approach.

'_Of course, he's our son. He'll surpass Gohan by the time he's four._' Her eyes met his and a knowing smirk of pride passed between them. With two great warriors for parents, Frux would no doubt be a great rival for Gohan.

The few Z Fighters funnelled in behind them, seeing the boy for the first time. Bulma seemed to sense where their thoughts were headed. "He's just a baby! You can't seriously expect to train him now?!"

Both Saiyans just stared at her with one raised eyebrow. "He's a Saiyan, and like us was born to fight. He is far too weak right now but he can still learn the basics through the memory lessons implanted in the pod. Vegeta let Orta herd the crowd out and continued to watch his son. He would start training just before his second birthday, his son would be no brat. He needed a capable heir to take on his name and the pride of his people. Frux was effectively the last Saiyan but that wouldn't give him any handicaps. He would learn as all worthy Saiyan children learned to fight, through battling their parents.

He heard the door close and felt all Ki leave the house but his own and his mate's. He felt her thoughts enter his mind, like soft fingers she stroked his concerns and drew them away. He found arms wrapped around his body and he tensed, ready for the usual mating ritual. It never came, instead she just held onto him as though for support. Looking behind him he found she had pressed herself fully into him, her face at his shoulder. This wasn't the woman he remembered, what the hell happened?

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was kind of hoping for something far more aggressive from you." Her eyes opened and realised seemingly for the first time that he was right. What was she doing? Perhaps it was postnatal behaviour, hopefully it would wear off. At that moment she was confused, wanting two things but unable to reach either.

On one hand she had just given birth and although she'd been given a sensu bean, she felt exhausted of all her energy. On the other hand, there was Vegeta, still standing stock still, arms crossed and expression baffled. She wanted him, to feel him again. Her body was apparently not in the mood.

She growled at herself and shook it off, "I suppose, I just feel…off…I can't explain it. I'm unsure of what to do." She turned from him, her tail once again beginning to rewrap itself around her waist after being unable to for so long. She didn't see the spark in his dark eyes, and he blocked all emotion from their bond in order to surprise her. He took her tail in his hands and began to stroke it.

"Really? Then let me show you." Her eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger as he twisted her around to face him, watching him change. His hair glowed gold and moved as if alive, and his eyes flashed as they changed to aquamarine. She felt the immense power emanating from his body, giving her Saiyan blood a rush of adrenaline just by watching and feeling it. Her excitement had returned, he could see it in her eyes, feel it in her tail and smelt it as she drew closer.

This time would be different, he knew it. Since she had no chance at defeating him in this form it seemed pointless to spar, but knew better than to suggest they just declare the winner now. He needed to see her pent up with passionate aggression again, to feel her struggle against his superior strength. He'd let her tire herself out and then take her, for the ride of her life.

_**Just outside Capsule Corp…**_

Bulma waved the Z Fighters goodbye, all except Yamcha who still stood beside her. "So a new Saiyan…" he said staring at the spot Goku had just vanished from.

She nodded. "I'm not sure what to think of it either."

He looked at her sidelong, studying her for a while. "Oh I think you do," he said quietly. She whipped around to stare at him, her eyes flashing dangerously. He tried not to reveal his growing nerves, his sweat starting to pour down his face.

"And what do you mean by that?" Why was the little woman so intimidating? She had no fighting skills yet when she smacked him it didn't half smart.

He took a long breath before beginning. "I mean, you have eyes for someone you can't have..." her eyes grew huge but before she could open her mouth to retort he continued. "Trust me I know that look, I know that feeling." He sighed solemnly. "How can I compete with that?" She just stared at him, unable to answer so instead she looked at the ground in deep thought. He had a point, Yamcha was often at the bottom of the pile, unable to compete with anyone who wasn't human.

The bandit watched her, she seemed so lost lately as though she didn't know where to turn anymore. Even if he couldn't be with her the way he wanted, she needed a friend who understood. "You're right…" she said slowly. "I have the same issue, and I ask myself the same question every day. How can I compete with that?"

He nudged her shoulder slightly, "we might be outmatched but that doesn't mean we have to give up. I know I won't." She blushed slightly. She'd forgotten he could be charming if he wanted but that didn't sway her desire from Vegeta one bit. One way or another, she'd get what she wanted.

_**Author Notes**_

_**Took me a while to figure out where to end this one, and I thought why not start the next one with a little more LEMON. I need to get some more practice in and I've had no negative comments yet on my last LEMON chapter so brace yourselves for a little more. **_

_**There will be much more to come. **_

_**I have spent the past two weeks writing out scenarios for the Android Saga and what follows between that and the Buu Saga. I will have my own saga in between and so the triangle of doom will reappear soon enough. **_

_**Still unsure of Yamcha's part in this, I wanted to bring him back but didn't want him to become too invasive so this is as good as I've got right now.**_

_**Fun Fact**__**: Frux is Latin for 'Fruit of the Earth', so that means vegetable, which is also the name of his parents so LOGIC! It fits! **___


	12. Chapter 12: Back To Business

_**Guess who's back after two weeks? HI GUYS!**_

_**I own only Orta and plot.**_

The Prince had her now. His golden hair and aura granted Orta the mood she needed. His hands tightened around her tail as he pulled her closer. Still in awe of his form she didn't resist. Keeping one hand on her tail, smoothing its silken fur he moved the other to her chin, an uncharacteristically gentle motion to get her attention.

"Are you giving up already?" his smirk grew slightly wider when her familiar irritated scowl returned. She wrenched her tail out of his grip and pushed him away, surprising him with her strength. Maybe she _had_ been training, he couldn't imagine how but it was the only explanation he had.

Orta evaluated the possible damage to the room and found it a better plan to move through to the bedroom. He followed her beckoning tail and just as the door closed behind him she pounced. He easily resisted her attempts to bring him down and just tossed her aside, slamming her leg into the bedpost. The wood splintered but held firm. She had studied his movements for months before he left, assuring herself that no matter how strong he got there was always an edge to be had over him.

She waved her tail around behind her, taking his attention and watchful gaze. Glad she had trained whilst pregnant she moved in for a sudden feign charge, he fell for it. Using her super speed she darted to his right and slammed her leg into him. He barely stumbled, being surprised at her speed and attack but not fazed by it at all. She moved to kick him again, darting about him only to have him catch her heel and twist it sharply sending her to the floor again with a hiss of pain.

"Feeling the difference now?" he chuckled. She grit her teeth and wiped her forehead. He took her into his arms though she struggled like a caught animal. "I am more than I was before, you have no chance." Her dark eyes glared at him with such force he felt a tiny spark of fear, but it soon disappeared underneath his pride.

She grinned inwardly, he always forgot her tail. So glad she had trained it hard in the months between their last meeting; she made a plan to use it. If he wanted to one up her with a transformation, she would play just as dirty to bring him to his knees. Instead of struggling to make him let go she relaxed completely, startling him. Her tail smoothed its way between her legs and his, brushing his latex pants and the ever growing bulge beneath it.

She felt him flinch and took her chance. She wrapped her arms around him and applied crushing force to make sure he could not dislodge her before continuing her ministrations. She ran her fur up and down his leg and every time she got closer to her target she felt the Prince shiver.

He growled in annoyance, using his immense strength to force her off of him, but there was a problem. Every time he moved, her tail swept between his legs drawing his attention, this time it was a battle of wills not strength. Something deep inside wanted her to continue, he had missed her touches and ability to make him utterly helpless, and like it. He couldn't give in, his pride was far too strong. Instead he let her believe she had won and would take his chance to finish the mating, his way, as usual.

She felt his emotions and desperation through the bond, though he hid a lot from her. It could only mean she was winning. He would give in should she continue. After a few minutes of her wandering tail ministrations he could hold out no longer, he had to dislodge her before she succeeded.

He powered up completely, shattering her hold on him instantly. She was blown backwards onto the bed, rolling onto her front, her back to him. He took his chance before she could recover. "You dirty cheat!" she roared, outraged that he would give up that way. "Such a sore loser…" she gasped, shaking the sense back into her head.

"Oh yeah?" Her body was suddenly crushed under his weight, pinning her to the bed. As much as she writhed, she couldn't get free. He had her in a grip AGAIN! His hands flew to her wrists and pulled them beneath her body, binding them with her own weight. Her ass still hung down the side of the bed, she tried to kick but none hit their mark. With one hand he pressed into her back, keeping her in place, he used the other to free his manhood which was already dripping and ready.

Instead of removing her borrowed underwear, he pressed it against the fabric, so she could feel his heat and throbbing need. A shocked gasp broke their silence, "how's this for a sore loser." He began to rub through the fabric, feeling her heat up and shake beneath him. Pleasure was running through her veins, begging her to give into him but she shook it off. She grit her teeth, she would not beg, not this time. Feeling her fangs press through gums, she snarled with such violence the Prince wondered if he'd hurt her by accident. Her long tail worked itself free from its crushed prison and once again rose between his legs but didn't stop there. It reached all the way up his back to his neck and wrapped around it tightly.

She used all her strength and began to crush his airways. Even though in Super Saiyan form, he could tell she meant business. It became so much more of a chore to breathe so he had to release her in order to remove her tail, doing exactly what she wanted. "Curse it, Orta!" he snapped using both hands to grab at her tail. "I know you want this, don't start getting all self-righteous with me!"

Her tail immediately shot from his neck to his wrists and locked them together, using her increased power she threw him across the room, into the wall. Since being built to withstand Saiyan natural strength it didn't crumble but it did receive a hell of a dent. "You come back a Super Saiyan and suddenly believe everyone, even your mate is beneath you!"

He looked directly into her eyes as he got to his feet. "You would be if you didn't make such a damn fuss." She snarled, baring her fangs at him, her tail lashing angrily behind her. Perhaps he had gone too far, she had never outright refused him before.

"I am your mate, not your fuck toy!" She used super speed to dart around the room before appearing to his side and slamming her foot into the side of his knee. Apparently she had been restraining her strength before as this time, it hurt like hell though he made sure his body didn't dare buckle.

"You want this just as badly as I do, don't pretend otherwise." He glared with immense force but she didn't back down. If anything it fuelled her temper. He took a long inhalation as if to emphasize his point. She knew she was still in serious withdrawal of the pleasure he could bring her, but she would never give into him like a slut, she would fight until she passed out.

"Yes, my body craves you, just as yours craves mine." She moved closer bit by bit. Her eyes looking both hungry and dark. Analysing his form, lean with hard chiselled muscle she couldn't stop appreciating the golden light enfolding him. Though she didn't show it she was proud of him for finally achieving his goal. However she wondered what had brought on the change. Were it a matter of training, any Saiyan could reach it, leading her to the conclusion that he had to have an epiphany or have lost or given part of himself up.

His aquamarine eyes stared her black ones down as she spoke. "But you know as well as I that when our bodies crave something, we do not immediately give in."

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "those rules are reserved for training," he huffed. Though acting nonchalant he couldn't help feeling pride for her. Her will was near enough as strong as his. She would not let anyone break her spirit, she stand strong even against him. Watching her in her powered up form, her tail waving like a taunt behind her gave him a new found respect for her.

She simply blinked, "they still apply." She reached him, still looking up into his eyes. Her hands stretched up to his face. "I have missed more than just the sex, you foolish prince." She mocked lightly, memorising how he felt under her touch. Hardened flesh protecting a softer soul than anyone would ever know.

He raised his eyebrows, his hand going to rip hers off of his face but instead he found himself gripping her hand in near desperation. He could feel pain from her; so he _had_ hurt her but not the way he first believed. He'd taken her for granted, he was fed this thought now so she didn't have to verbally confess it.

"I suffered through three months of pregnancy alone, Vegeta. You weren't here when I needed you." He had never heard her voice feel so sad. This emotion from a woman who'd rather fight than give into her emotion. He thought back to a month ago, her agony and longing for him was near unbearable. That had been nothing to do with her pleasure, it was because she had no one she cared for near her. She felt safe with him around although she was more than capable of caring for herself.

He couldn't give into the same feeling, he'd care for his people, his father and his planet and look how that ended. He'd lost them all. If he found himself showing her the same open adoration he worried she'd be taken from him too. He also had a son to care for now. If he trained them both, they may survive where their people and planet did not.

Without a word he placed one hand behind her neck and the other took her lower back, pulling her to him. He could not lose her. If he was meant to protect his family, he would make them the strongest he could. His own family would be a small army all on their own, an unstoppable force.

He pulled back to look at her, "I will not leave you again, at least not until I'm certain you're strong enough to protect both yourself and the boy." Her eyes were still dark with worry but lightened a little. He pressed his lips to hers and she felt his affection for her burn again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled as close as she could. Knowing what was sure to come next she used her tail to unhook her underwear and let them slide down her legs. She kicked them off and away with one flick of her foot, all the while never breaking their kiss.

Their tongues battled and she moaned between breathes as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. This time she didn't fight him. With his manhood still free it hardened again within seconds of the kiss. She rubbed herself against him, asking in silence. They broke their kiss as he pecked his way down her neck and bit down as he entered. She gasped, her eyes closing in bliss as he began pumping into her with agonising slowness.

She breathed his name like a whispered secret, he bit down harder in response, drawing blood. She clenched her muscles around him, reminding him that he belonged to her. Orta felt herself running her fingers through his golden fiery hair as his hardness began to throb inside of her. He was almost there. He ran one hand down her leg as he moved to lean her back against the wall. With the additional attention to the details of her body she was also getting close, loving the way his strong hands explored her as though he'd never seen her before.

When his hand reached her womanhood and caressed her most sensitive part she let out a cry of elation, his name still on her lips but this time she added his title, evoking pride in who he was. He couldn't hold back as he felt her entire form shudder around him, rippling muscle milked his shaft for all it was worth as he finally released inside of her. She had felt nothing so pleasurable than this before. It made her mind go blank for a few moments, having Vegeta remove her and laying her on the bed.

Instead of waking she just fell into a deep sleep, her body deciding to recuperate the natural way rather than with the senzu bean. Vegeta decided to lay beside her and rest as well, he hadn't slept well since the day he left her. His form powered down, returning his hair from gold to black and he leant against her, feeling comfort in her warmth.

_**In Bulma's Lab…**_

She had to keep checking and rechecking. She wasn't sure if she was reading it correctly or just delirious because of Vegeta's return but what the scans and data from after the birth and consumption of the senzu bean, Orta's body had not fully revitalised as it should have. One part of her remained damaged and unless a wish from a dragon could restore it, would stay that way until she no longer drew breath.

Frux had made sure he was an only child. By beating his way out as violently as he had, her Saiyan body had not been able to cope, he had caused substantial damage that could never be healed. She could never bear children again. Part of her felt absolutely horrified at the other part of her which delighted in the news. Now she truly did have one up on the Saiyan, though she didn't know it.

As awful as it was, it was probably for the best.

_How can you think that?_ A voice in her head said accusingly.

Well there will be no more heartless killers born around here, she answered herself indignantly.

_So you judge a baby even before he has learned or shown any part of his personality, so he deserves to die in battle like his parents?_

No. Bulma clutched at her head feeling the pain of her heartlessness. This wasn't her, she shouldn't and truly didn't desire the death of anyone. Her nature wouldn't allow her to be that cold. But why had the subject even come up? She loved Vegeta but not at the expense of two lives. If she were to have him, she would not use any lethal measures. She was more than capable of using her womanly wiles and tactful manipulation to get her way.

She looked again at the data…why hadn't the senzu bean healed her properly? She looked and ran through as many tests as possible but came up with nothing, at least not until she ran her final tests on sample of blood. Other than being an amazing specimen of DNA, it gave her the answer she needed. Senzu beans couldn't heal infections or diseases. Orta had contracted a minor infection in her damaged cervix and though not malignant, it prevented her from gaining its healing power.

Her own body had cursed her. She voiced her earlier thought. "Perhaps it is really for the best that she doesn't have another. She didn't even want Frux in the first place." The memory of what Trunks had told her still made her skin crawl.

Now that Frux was now part of their world and their really weird little family, she had another way of worming herself into Vegeta's heart. If she got to the son, she would in time get to the father. Orta would not treat Frux as a child but instead as a tool of destruction as was their way, according to the data she'd found. Maybe the truth wasn't that simple but she'd give it a shot regardless.

_**The following day…**_

Vegeta stood watching his son in his pod, his mate still slept soundly in the bedroom. He didn't want to wake her, since her mental state needed to recover after the birth. The prince felt the overwhelming urge to take him out of his pod, to study him more closely. What he wouldn't admit was that something in his soul was calling him to at least hold his son.

He tapped in a command to the computer on the wall and watched in barely contained anticipation as it opened and Frux woke. He moved to stand over him, their eyes locking as if analysing for each other's weaknesses. Finally he bent to take him into his arms and felt his son grab a hold of him, with his tail. He felt a sudden pang of loss for his own tail in that moment, but there was nothing he could do. He was too old to regrow it, it was gone for good. He let go of his son for a second watching him begin to drop until his tail muscles tightened and he simply swung from his arm, looking extremely irate.

"Good, your reaction time is swift. You'll need that."

"He needs more than good reaction time to win a fight." He looked round to see Orta who seemed far more relaxed than before. Vegeta lifted his arm presenting the small creature to her and she took him from his father although his tail still latched onto him.

She wondered at his strength, and how soon to start training him. She knew she would be a better parent than her own were to her. She would push him to be the best. Her eyes looked at her Prince and smiled slightly, yes he'd be just like his father.

"So what age?" she asked, bouncing her son around. Frux seemed to find the movement amusing.

Vegeta never removed his eyes from his son. "As soon as possible, as soon as he can walk." She raised her eyebrows, slightly concerned.

Orta removed Frux's tail from his father and moved him to one arm, using the other to study his tiny form. "Really? We aren't going by tradition?" she thought about her own time of training, it had been far from traditional but still within reason. Usually the parents trained the child at the age between their two training ages.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta looked up at her flaring a small ball of ki at the end of his finger to entice Frux. The boy stared in awe for a few seconds before letting off a small growl and attempting to smack it away. "That's my boy," he murmured continuing this small mental training. "I began when I was two, a child prodigy."

The female couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I'll bet," she muttered, unable to stop herself smiling at her son who changed his tactic from smacking the ki ball trying to eat it. Pulling him away from it only caused him more stress. She sighed and let him learn the hard way.

"What?" asked the Prince, eyeing her suspiciously.

Orta cleared her throat and braced herself for the inevitable storm of temper when Frux hurt himself. "I said I started when I was four." Frux finally won his prize but his eyes grew huge with pain and anger. Orta glared at Vegeta, he may be Saiyan but he was still only a day old. His expression told her, 'never too early to learn,' so she didn't bother complaining.

"Not far off average." He removed his fingers from his son's grasp. Frux now flailing in fury, his tail like a leash caught hold of him, stopping him from removing his prey.

Orta was more concerned with the attack on her pride. "Excuse me?" how dare he say she was average. No child above a lower class Saiyan began with anything less than four years. She peeled Frux off of his father so she could square up to him properly, beginning his tirade of shrieks. "Did you start learning in the field, during a war, or did you learn in your polished palace after luncheon?" she growled at him, daring him to continue his insults. Not taking her eyes off her mate she let Frux down to the floor to explore as much as he could without knowledge of how to move about alone.

The Prince was distracted by her mention of her past, sometimes forgetting she was a fair deal older. "War?" he couldn't recall any such thing occurring. Saiyan's never warred, they conquered and destroyed.

She took a long breath, remembering her time as a child. "Tuffles, it was the first time I'd turned Oozaru." She hesitantly put her fingers to the side of his temple and opened the door to her past, letting him watch and understand.

_**Flashback…**_

The moon would be full that night, she showed Vegeta how clearly she remembered it by throwing her focus on the moon. Attention was then given to the surrounding litter of about twenty young Saiyans, none older than eight.

Orta was among them, one of the oldest there. The clothes they wore were unlike any clothing the Saiyans now used. Tattered animal pelts made them look like barbarians, as they were to a certain extent. Orta stood with her arms folded, waiting for something with the patience of one much older, she had been schooled well, unlike some of the other youngsters who were much more eager; their fuzzy tails wagged in the air or swept the dust by their feet with excitement. Like the adults she studied so intimately, Orta's tail was wrapped about her waist.

The adults were announcing the battle plan for the children, their orders were to move to the east side of the perimeter and cut off any escape while the adults destroyed the Tuffles from the inner city to the wasteland settlements. Finally Orta sped ahead to the following few hours were she watched her parents leave to follow Clan Leader Vegeta to their own positions.

All looked to the moon as one as soon as they heard the signal roar from the adult Oozaru. They had all been mentally preparing, training via adaptation to intense pain but none of them were prepared for the feelings that erupted inside if them. As soon as the Blutz waves hit their eyes, they passed to the glands in their tails setting off the hormones required for the change.  
Orta disliked the feeling of so many emotions, though sudden was not overwhelmed by them, could block them out or at least filter it as she had been instructed to. A few of the other youngsters struggled with filtering their emotions, mostly those younger than six. Though they fought their rage, it would be under its influence within a matter of hours.

Orta's mind flew back to her training, revealing the source of her stubborn streak.

Getting beaten by a kid twice her size and age, not only that but one who was ranked as a middle class Saiyan. She growled as she once again rose to her feet, her entire clan watching the final initiation test. Should she pass this she would be a Saiyan warrior, not a child. She was six at the time, her body was covered in cuts, gashes and bruises. She inhaled the dust of her home planet as she fell, coughing up blood as she did so.

"Stay down, Rat!" He taunted using her nickname. Her hair often looked like a rats nest and because she was more aggressive and bared her teeth more than a self-respecting Saiyan should, she was named Rat by the older youths. Their teasing set fires inside her stomach and now with the added jeering of her fellow Saiyans, something snapped.

She unleashed a power she never knew she had and would not understand until she was much older. Without warning she flew at the older child who had his back turned to her, he sensed her move and turned but not fast enough as she reappeared on his blindside, sending a kick into his hip. He yelped in surprise as the shot sent him skidding over ten metres. He kept his stance and readied himself for a fight no one could have prepared for. At this point Orta was no longer in control, though minutely aware she had only the ability to watch and feel, as if someone else was driving her body.

The changes in her form were minor at the time, having not experienced the form of the Oozaru yet, but still it was enough to widen eyes and induce open mouth shock. Her tail had lengthened a great deal, from the usual two and a half feet to three. Her hair seemed to become more like fur as it moved with her shoulders and flexing back muscles rather than just her head. Her muscle mass had bulked up slightly making her look more brute-like than was normal. Her fangs had grown long enough to warrant concern as they overlapped she closed her jaws. Her ears had also formed points at the tips, completing her slight transformation.

Not knowing what to do the young boy just attacked blindly, mostly from fear of the consequences of backing down. Orta moved to her left with movement so graceful it was more akin to dancing. She caught the boy over her leg, forcing him to roll over her hip as she slid her hands onto his tail base and used crushing force to grab it, sending unbelievable pain to her opponent.

He cried in agony as she swung him around, throwing him into the crowd of onlookers who moved away, recreating the shape of the arena through movement of bodies. He struggled back to his feet and Orta waited for him to attack again. This time he threw a flurry of punches and kicks, she blocked them all with relative ease, letting him exhaust himself enough to make a mistake. He left himself open to an elbow strike to the solar plexus, which crumpled him to the floor. Her foot places on his neck, she increased the pressure little by little, entertaining herself with his cries of pain. The moment was interrupted by her mentor.

"Finish him." He spoke the words with such disinterest it was as though he hadn't been watching the match at all. Without hesitation she gave one quick twist of her foot, breaking his neck. His body went still, his tail that had been grasping her leg flopped to the ground unmoving.

"Impressive Orta, you will take his rank as well as your place among us." Orts finally regained her senses, as her body returned to normal, though her tail's length remained the same. She bowed in answer and moved away and the memory vanished under her full change into Oozaru.

Instead of following her kin she abandoned them in favour for her betters. She stealthily tracked them as best she could, being the size of a building. She crushed many a Tuffle before she saw them, moving in on the heavily armed military bases. One of the towers was hidden by some cloaking device, so it wasn't immediately obvious to anyone who was not actively seeking it. It fired what looked like a blast the size of a small fighter. It struck three of the adults sending them flying into the city. One didn't get up immediately.

Without thinking Orta used her smaller form to race over to and no the tower, appearing right in the Tuffles' faces. Shrieks of terror were heard as she roared full force at them. Before they could fire again she closed her jaws around the turret weapon and chomped it clean off, throwing the shrapnel and crushed metal to the ground. She turned to what Tuffles remained and roared again, this time letting loose a mouth blast.

Unbeknownst to her, she was watched by the clan leader. He called her over and realising she still had reason, spoke in his grisly Oozaru voice.

"Rein in your fellow youngsters, then join us for the final push." He doubted she'd even get that far, given the wild nature of the young Oozaru.

She obeyed without question, eager to prove herself. Orta found that her fellow young Oozaru were a mess. Three were dead and while barely half kept to their original purpose, the others lost the ability to differentiate friend from foe.

At least six were warring with each other, allowing the perimeter guards to flank the Oozaru actually doing their jobs. Instead of ripping the warring ones apart, she let loose a roar so deep and loud it shook the ground gaining their attention. Since she didn't have the ability to speak telepathically or even physically all she could do was appeal to their bestial sides by displaying her dominance.

Her fur stood on end and as she roared she gave off another kind of energy. The more bestial Oozaru felt this and trembled while those already keeping to their task ignored her. Orta ordered them to destroy any Tuffles in sight. She watched with satisfaction as they obeyed.

Once the perimeter was secure she led her group of Oozaru towards the adults' location. The clan leader watched one of the strangest sights he'd ever seen. A troop of younger Oozaru flying towards them with the smallest at the lead. He'd make a mental note to keep an eye on her, she would no doubt be special.

_**Flash-forward…**_

Vegeta looked at her with a new expression. Her last memory had been one of pain as well but this was different. She turned to grab Frux who was busy trying to chew his way through a metal table leg. "I never again had trouble taming my Oozaru." Once she placed Frux back into his pod he began to shriek. She growled in response as she shut him in. powerful lungs but it was not necessary to make such noise.

She turned to her mate and watched his eyes study her. She touched where his tail should be. "I can't imagine…" she whispered, thinking of how it would feel to lose her own.

"No, don't pity me." He seemed more irritated by the subject.

She frowned slightly, "it's not pity, its regret."

"Don't do that either."

She gestured at the three of them, Frux had finally realised yelling wasn't getting him anywhere. "Well look at us. We are a Saiyan family, the last. Near perfect too."

He shot her a dark look. "So my tail defined me did it?"

She lifted her own tail and placed it in her hands, feeling every muscle twitch. "It was just as much a part of you as your arm or leg, don't tell me you never wanted it back." She made sure to keep eye contact, hers boring into his.

He sighed, arms uncrossed, taking her tail in his hands. He loved feeling its softness and remembering his own tail. It had never been as soft, instead its fur was rough and coarse. "I have, but I've long since accepted that it's gone, regret or none. Our son will be great, regardless of his tail's status. He may even take down that stupid kid, should he ever show his face again." She could feel him tense around the mention of him.

"What kid?"

Still not looking at her he scowled with such force she was surprised that hatred hadn't been reserved for Kakarot. "Purple headed kid, could turn Super Saiyan or at least mimic it."

Suddenly Orta realised who he was talking about, "About that." She didn't want to say a word but knew she'd regret it if she didn't.

"What have you been keeping from me?" she squared up to him, though left her tail in his grip. There was nothing he could do to hurt her anyway.

"Nothing, I only found out two months ago when the Earthlings were freaking out about this." She waved a hand at Frux who'd finally settled down to sleep. "There's good reason Bulma despises me. That boy was proof of another life you could've had…with her." He dropped her tail and backed away. He shook his head in disbelief, though he knew better, she had no reason to lie even if she could hide that from him.

"As if I'd ever touch a human." He turned away from her, arms folded again. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about her now and again. She was special for an Earthling, smart as well as beautiful and she knew it. Getting her worked up was his favourite pass time. The little wrinkle in her nose when she scrunched her face to glare at him, usually ending with a tongue poked out at him like a child.

He hadn't thought of her in a long time, not since bonding with Orta. She was different, Orta was what he wanted, what he needed to be the Saiyan he always desired. She made him stronger and pushed him to new levels of elite that he never thought he could reach. He very much doubted an Earthling could have done the same.

Orta's reply was more like an accusation, a bite. "Well you did, and created a hybrid child." Both Saiyans then thought of Trunks. He was strong, impressively so. If an alien could bring about such desirable traits maybe their species was created to help the Saiyans grown stronger, to create a new breed of alien. He lacked the same drive to fight that the Saiyans had. It was down to their personality to make up for that colossal fault.

Vegeta glanced back at his mate, "What changed? Why her and not you?"

She seemed more troubled than he did at the news. To be thrown aside in the place of an Earthling. Such a travesty had to cause great emotional damage, though she filtered most of her distress he still picked up the bristle at the mention of Bulma, either by name or reference.

"I didn't awaken from my pod in his time, I might even still be there."

"Well then, better you here than her." She felt his arms snake their way around her waist and continue downwards.

She smiled and pulled away, still without facing him. "Oh? That was close to a love confession, you aren't going soft are you?" she raised an eyebrow at him, turning to face him completely.

"Never." He leaned in and took her lips in his, appreciating the warmth she gave him when her tongue fought for control in his mouth.

She released him, her hands running down his muscled chest, adoring his chiselled appearance. "Good, because I need my training partner back." He went to kiss her again but she held firm. "Not inside! What I need to work on requires a great deal of space."

She suddenly felt his lips at her ear. "I'm nothing if not adaptable."

Hiding the shudders she felt at his seduction attempts, she used her own suave techniques. "You'll have a lot of stimuli to manoeuvre around; me screaming in pleasure, you panting hard from a good days work…"

His face showed how much he wanted her, finally she had him with his guard down. She led him outside and flew into the nearest field.

_**Two minutes later…**_

The Prince had his face planted into the ground with Orta floating several metres above him, raising a huge ki ball and laughing like a maniac.

"This is not what I pictured!" Vegeta snarled as Orta threw all her soul into her laugh of pleasure.

_**Author's Note**_

_**I apologise for the extreme delay but I was on holiday. Before I left this was only half finished and I wanted to make sure I made something complete rather than something half done as the encouragement I've received from you guys has been amazing and you deserve only the best I can give. As a result this chapter is a good deal longer than the previous ones. Much needed to be addressed. **_

_**I realise I will need to give more character to Frux but as he's still a child/baby it may take a while. I also wanted to tease a particular talent Orta has and will rarely use, if ever. Not much backstory here but enough to reveal another part of Orta. She is willing to kill to better herself, so she's no princess of emotion like Bulma. Instead she loves to fight like any Saiyan.**_

_**Enjoy. **_


	13. Chapter 13: Babysitting With Bulma

_**I only own Orta, Frux and the Plot.**_

"You want me to _what_?" Bulma shrieked at the two Saiyans. "You're back to training already? By Kami woman you just gave birth!" Orta slipped on her purple training spandex, her back to the woman.

"And your point is?" she said. She clenched her fists feeling her revitalized strength. Ever since giving birth she had grown far stronger. The Prince wouldn't know what had hit him. She couldn't let loose in the house, their minor training session outside caught him off-guard, this time wouldn't be as easy.

The Prince himself was waiting for her out by the front of the house, having already readied for their training trip. "It's quite simple, Earthling. Only take him out to feed him, then straight back in the pod with him." Orta glanced back at her and swished her tail. Steam was still coming out of her ears but it wasn't her problem. As long as Frux ate and took his lessons in the pod he would be fine.

Language and full understanding of how to be a warrior was planted in the pod for him to learn, day by day.

Bulma just couldn't understand it, she looked over at the pod where Frux slept soundly. Even her genius brain couldn't figure this woman out. She was abandoning her duties as a mother to train. Were all Saiyan's so cold? She rolled her eyes at her own silent question, of course they were.

She leant towards Frux's pod, studying him properly for the first time.

"So you're the little runt they seem so prematurely proud of," Bulma muttered unable to stop staring at the boy. The little Saiyan seemed to sense her distasteful glare and opened his eyes, directly locking them on hers. He stared straight back with equal distrust. He had so much of his father in him, it was hard for her to find anything wrong with his appearance or attitude. However, there was something in the way he studied her that put her on guard. His studious glare belonged to his mother. Frux's tail began to swish around him in silent agitation.

Without warning he let out a powerful scream, apparently having had enough of his staring contest. Bulma's heart couldn't help but leap in terror as she prayed that Orta and Vegeta remained ignorant of Frux's predicament. She released him from his pod prison and carefully picked him up, though he stopped shrieking he still cried.

Bulma looked around for his food, instinctively balancing him on her hip as she rummaged through the refrigerator for some baby food. Instead she found ground fruit and ground meat. She'd had a feeling that Saiyan's bypass the breastfeeding stage and go straight to simple foods, ever since Goku told her how he arrived on Earth according to Grandpa Gohan.

She took the meat out and placed it on the side. Her free hand rummaged for a small spoon as Frux grappled her other arm with his tail. He stopped struggling the moment he smelt the cold meat. He leant towards it, beating away the spoon and clamping his hands around the bowl. He shoved his face full force into the bowl and slurped down its contents, every last ounce.

"You are definitely your father's son." Bulma couldn't help it, her lips curved upwards in a smile. Frux just ignored her and squeezed her arm tighter as he dropped his empty bowl and reached for the one containing fruit still on the side. "So you have a sweet tooth too, huh?" He stretched his podgy arms as far as they would go, making urgent grunting noises. "Hang on, I have something I think you'll like."

She moved to the freezer and grabbed a small box of strawberry ice cream. With one hand she scooped a small ball out and placed it on top of his fruity mush, then simply waited for his response. For a moment Frux just stared at her suspiciously before leaping out of her arms for the bowl. Though Bulma squealed in terror of hurting him, Frux had already thought of that and managed to catch his bowl whilst keeping his tail still latched to her arm.

Though his plan seemed to work, he was still only a baby, thus didn't understand the consequences of holding a bowl of ice cream and fruit upside down near one's face. As he swung to a stop the fruit and ice cream hit him square in the face, giving him the response of a startled lamb. His body went stiff as his mouth made a perfect 'O' as he took multiple breaths at a time. After a short pause, Frux began to cry.

Bulma hurried away from the mess and righted him. "It's ok, it's ok. It was just cold right?"

Frux struggled from her and crawled off on his own which made her pause for a moment. "You're only four days old right? How the hell are you able to crawl already?!"

He was fast, darting around table legs and smacking her away when she tried to grab him. Bulma continued to believe he was frightened, in truth, Frux was angry, furious. That damn ice cream and fruit had broken his concentration and made him all sticky, he wanted to break something but since everything in the house had been reinforced, he was having trouble.

He stopped crawling when Bulma finally cornered him, tears in his eyes, his spiked up hair looked like the hackles of an agitated dog. She knelt down in front of him and let him calm down, still unsure if she should treat him like a baby or a young animal.

She was better off putting him back in his pod and trying again the following day, but every time she drew near, he moved away. She finally leant back as he turned his back to her, sitting with his tail in his lap and stroking it, trying to comfort himself.

Bulma wondered what Frux thought of his parents, or at least felt for them. Was a Saiyan child so very different from a human child? Would he only recognise their faces or their scents first?

She went to the living room and moved a picture from the cabinet. It was a hastily but well taken picture. Neither of the Saiyan's liked getting caught unawares, even so they hadn't removed the picture. Most likely because they saw no harm in it nor any point to it. Vegeta had been about to turn towards his mate but his face was still turned to look behind him. She remembered where she had been that day. She had asked Oolong to take the picture in secret and he had succeeded. She had to give up one of her favoured pair of panties to that perverted pig but it had been worth it.

She had been standing just out of frame in her best red dress, at the baby shower she had thrown despite her own feelings. It had framed her sculpted body as perfectly as she intended, catching his eye more than once. Of course Orta was neither blind nor stupid, she always knew the game she was playing and at this point it had turned into a challenge of how far Bulma could push the female's patience before it cost her in blood.

To her credit, Orta herself had not just turned up in her usual training gear or armour as Vegeta had, as he stated it _was_ his 'formal' wear. Instead Orta had worn something a little more feminine than she probably intended. She wore a low cut purple tank top under a black and gold hoodie that stopped at her abs. though it didn't show it in the picture she wore matching shorts that had a hole cut in the back for her tail to slip through. Her lengthy wild hair was no different though it seemed to stand on end every time she and Bulma shared a glare.

In the picture she had gripped the Prince's arm, trying to redirect his attention. Bulma smirked with pride that she could still catch his eye while he was with his mate. A fool thing to do on purpose but she took pride nonetheless.

She took the picture and went to see if Frux was still hiding under the dining table. She needn't have bothered, he hadn't moved an inch. Kneeling down beside him she held out the picture to him. "Frux, do you know who they are?"

The boy looked over at the sound of her voice and spotted the faces of his parents. He moved closer but did nothing, just stared at them. Bulma pointed at Vegeta, "that is your daddy, Prince Vegeta." Frux followed her finger and took the picture from her, looking at his father. His chubby fingers touched the Prince's face, then he moved his mother's. Bulma felt her heart sink as once again the realisation of what she could have had had Orta not appeared. Tears began to fall from her cheeks without her notice.

In her mind Orta had everything and she had nothing. Why did he choose her and not herself, where she had shown him every kindness? Orta appears out of nowhere and takes what she had claimed as her own. Bulma felt that, ever since seeing Trunks, it was her destiny to be with him. Yet everyone kept talking her down from it, Yamcha and her father included. Even Piccolo and Goku had seemed to accept that the Saiyans were an eternal couple, meant to be.

She suddenly found Frux in her lap. He had crawled over to her and buried himself in her warmth, having calmed down enough to go to sleep. She smiled as she went to tuck him into his pod. She leant against the glass, maybe Frux really was her last hope. If she couldn't use him to get into the family then what chance did she have?

_**In a wasteland many miles away…**_

"So you did train while I was away?" Vegeta stood on the edge of a cliff facing a canyon. The warm wind whipped his fire-like hair back as Orta floated before him over the empty space below. Her dark eyes caught his levelly.

Her hands were on her hips where his were crossed as per usual. "Of course, you didn't expect me to get lax while you were away, did you?" she turned her back to him and faced the wind, loving the feel of the fresh air on her face. Her tail curled tightly around her waist and although she wanted to feel it free, it was better for battle purposes.

"Humph, you still have a long way to go before you get to my level." He had experienced her sparring capabilities since she gave birth. She was indeed far stronger than she was when he left her, but she lacked in her Ki abilities. Her glare at his comment warned him well enough.

She fired a Ki ball at him which he deflected with just a finger. "You'll have to try harder than that, Orta." She grunted, knowing he was right. If he could deflect her attacks whilst still in his base form and power level, she would get destroyed by him in his Super Saiyan form. She had to swallow her pride this once, she knew that just sparring wasn't enough. The Prince was an amazing warrior, because he learned from both experience and a discerning eye, able to pick out the weak spots in almost any enemy.

She held her breath and landed on the ledge just inches in front of him. Her eyes stared directly into his, "teach me." His eyes couldn't hide his surprise. A Saiyan almost always learned alone or through battle. They never asked for guidance, it was considered a gift if anyone ever wished to teach another. For a moment he said nothing, Orta wondered if she had pushed her limits and quickly about-faced. "If you aren't afraid of me defeating you."

He uncrossed his arms, "I don't teach, I train." That was as close to a 'yes' as she was ever going to get. "Let's get started. Hit me with everything you have, and don't you dare hold back."

Orta never held back.

If anyone could make her stronger, Vegeta could. She let fly instantly, aiming for the spot he was most sensitive. His lower back was his weak point, she just needed to get him to turn around. The Prince wasn't even fazed. He blocked and deflected every shot she gave out, returning her force with a kick of his own, sending her flying away. He held out one hand and beckoned her with two fingers as she span to a stop. She grit her teeth, she couldn't lose her cool with him if she was to beat him.

This time she was using her ki and fired several shots a second at him. The area where he was standing erupted into dust clouds, blocking him from view. After a few seconds, he reappeared behind her, tapping her shoulder before holding her lower back with the other hand and sending a forceful ki shot directly into her. She fell far before regaining her stance and composure. She held onto the canyon wall, "you forgot to keep your senses alert, using your ki sense is vital in order not to be caught off guard."

She blocked his next attack which came from behind her, he nodded and lowered his arm. "We must work on your ki blasts, they are nowhere near strong enough to do any kind of damage." Though she understood where he was coming from, there was a good reason for her ki attacks to be weak offensively. Every Saiyan had their strengths, Vegeta's was harnessing his ki, even Kakarot paled in comparison. Kakarot himself was gifted in that he learned fast, which was a difficult thing to beat as every second he analysed your moves and located openings just as Vegeta did but far faster and more effectively.

Orta's strength, oddly enough, was her emotional control and mostly, her lack thereof. Her power came directly from her emotions, her rage, her fear and her passion all fired through her blood and ki, powering her up. It had taken her years to fully harness her secret and used it only when necessary. Even her personal technique was controlled solely by emotion. Vegeta had not yet caught onto this but he wasn't far off. He punched her in the shoulder, making her reel back from him. "Your heart's not into this. Either hit me or go home."

It was then that Orta decided it was time. If she couldn't trust Vegeta, she couldn't trust anyone. She flew several yards away before she stopped and faced him, she took a breath and made a short but complex motion with her arms and hands, made of mostly circles. "Serpent's Coil!" she called into her pool of ki. As with her first time, three serpents constructed of ki flew into being encircling her within them, shielding her. This was one of the only techniques created for the purpose of defence rather than offence.

"Are you serious? Hiding behind that won't save you." He went to attack but couldn't get past the snakes. As before they seemed to anticipate his movements and changed in less than a blink.

"No? You get past this and we'll talk about my faults." He could see her eyes smile slyly from within the cage of golden coils. He finally figured her out. This was her strongest move, she was proving that she could beat him if she wanted. He used his Galik Gun to break through and although she seemed pressured, no sweat dripped from her skin. Instead the purple light bounced off of her writhing shield.

_Why a shield_? He asked himself. No Saiyan benefited from a shield, so they learned to never hide or run from a fight. Their strength was their unbridled violent nature. He instead watched her, from inside she held herself very still, focussed beyond comprehension. He had a hunch and decided to test it. He directed numerous Ki blasts to attack the cage at once, the moment he released them, all exploded. His eyes widened, it was that fast but he saw her the moment it happened.

She stood with two fingers held in front of her, perfectly straight. She seemed to react as if the snakes were an extension of her. They worked as both eyes, and arms. Seeing, sensing and reacting the way she would with her own body. He realised now that the last time she had used this move, he had not taken the shield down, she had let it down on her own. She could easily turn this into a weapon should she train it well enough. Something that strong could destroy as well as protect. Regardless of this discovery, he would continue to bombard her with all he had in order to break through.

She seemed trapped in one place, giving him room to manoeuvre around her. As long as she could track his ki she was safe. So he circled her shield of coils and flew as fast as he could go. She read him until he couldn't push himself any faster. She could still sense him but barely, instead of waiting for him to attack, she calculated carefully before sending one serpent's head off to attack him. It struck but not in the way she was hoping. Vegeta smashed through it, shaking her focus. Before he could take advantage, the remaining snakes tightened their orb of writhing coils around her, continuing her protection.

The Prince continued, determined to test how long she could keep her concentration up. She watched him attempt to speed up again and instead of using her serpent's head, used its tail instead. It latched onto his leg and tightened, the grip itself was shooting pain into his body. She flicked her fingers forwards, signalling his release at top speed into the canyon wall.

When he dropped down he let his energy fly to new heights, transforming into a Super Saiyan. She was in trouble, she had to hold it as long as she could. This was the time to become as flexible with this technique as possible. If only she could move.

After three Big Bang attacks she felt her body shaking, the pressure and stress of holding it up was becoming too much. Tactics and analysis were running through her head, she needed to use what time she had to gain the upper hand or risk being buried in the dust a hundred feet below. Her hand to hand combat was rival to his, or at least it was once. She still had one secret, one minor transformation that could save her but she dared not use it, not unless there was no other way.

Vegeta watched her closely even when he was constantly pounding her shield with enough power to level a skyscraper. He felt the shudder of the Ki serpents, she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She was beginning to sweat, he was too much for her as usual. This brought an smug chuckle to life and renewed energy for his attack.

Orta looked at him, he was now focussed on breaking her cage, not her. As long as he kept his eyes off of her, if only for a moment, it would give her time to make her move. Using what was left of her energy she powered her cage to last on its own for a second. Using that time she used her super speed and appeared behind Vegeta as he destroyed the cage. His moment of shock to see she was gone, lasted only milliseconds as she ploughed her foot into the small of his back with all the strength she had left.

His body shot towards the ground and left a hole the size of a tennis court with a plume of dirt hiding his exact position. Orta was finally out of breath and strength. She felt herself unsteadily land, her fingers gripped the earth and clawed at it as if it could revive her. Her eyes were shut tight until she sensed someone standing just three feet away. She didn't want to look into his eyes, to see her shame that she couldn't hold out against his superior power.

Even so, her eyes rose and met his. An unusual expression was on his face. "If you could hold out longer, I may have had a problem but since your exhaustion defeated you before I did, it speaks poorly of your ki training."

She pushed herself to all fours, "You have no idea how much power that takes out of me." He leant down and met her eyes before she dropped them.

"I do actually." Her eyes shot up to his again, her mouth slightly open. "If you could transfer that defensive power into offensive energy, you might have had a chance." He cupped her chin and smirked. "I wasn't holding back, I never broke the cage." He sounded almost disappointed in himself. "You used it as you saw fit."

She shook her head, "I have so far to go," she went to get up alone when Vegeta yanked her to her feet.

"No, you need to stop hesitating. You may have used your most powerful technique but you still held back. Why?" She opened her mouth to speak then closed it again, thinking better of it. Her tail hung free and swished past her legs, _I must never lose control ever again_. Vegeta sensed her hiding but instead of berating her, he pushed her spine so she stumbled. "Guard's down again."

She growled back at him, "and yours wasn't? That hole didn't make itself, Prince." She gestured to the huge indentation in the earth but still he smirked and prepared himself, his golden hair glowed with renewed energy and his aquamarine eyes flashed with enjoyment. Beating her into shape was going to be more fun and rewarding than he thought.

"Again. Ignore the limits this time, they are an illusion. I want you to fight and work until you pass out!" without giving her any warning he began his assault, forcing her to regain her composure and stance immediately.

After several hours of the same thing she passed out but had made significant progress. Over the following week they both began to enjoy kicking and beating the ever-loving shit out of each other. In the back of her mind, Orta wondered about her son, how he was doing.

_**A Month Later In House Vegeta…**_

Orta never would have believed how much she missed Frux until she walked through the door and saw him playing outside his pod with objects she didn't recognise. She stopped in her tracks. He was outside his pod, without any food. What was that woman thinking? He wasn't even supervised.

She looked around wildly for Bulma but Vegeta had found her first. She was sitting with a laptop in the next room and a heap of papers, conferring with her father. She paused her father's speech with a hand gesture as soon as she saw Vegeta. "So you're back at last," she muttered. "Your son barely knows you, do you think he'll even remember you if you leave again."

Vegeta slapped the papers off of her desk, visually angrier than Orta. Neither woman could figure out why. That is until he held up one of the toys Frux had been playing with. "What the hell is this?"

Without blinking the human answered, clearly unafraid. "That is a child's toy, Vegeta. It is used for mental stimulation and enjoyment. Something you are clearly lacking in…" she muttered the last part as she collected her papers. She had hit a breakthrough on synthetics and hopefully would be able to apply it, at last she could be useful to her friends.

The Prince didn't even look at the plastic monkey before crushing it into dust. Frux having heard the commotion followed his parents and gazed around his mother's legs to see his father destroying his toy. Tears began to well in his eyes but instead of wailing he pressed closer to his mother. Orta looked down at the little Saiyan and felt a little guilty for taking something from him.

With her tail she lifted him up into her arms and held him tight to her, "we warned you not to let him out of his pod."

"You'll make him soft woman!" he slammed his fist on the desk sending her laptop flying. Bulma immediately dropped all of her paperwork and snatched it from the air.

"He's a child not a warrior. He needs to socialize, have time to enjoy himself for crying out loud. You will take that from him all too soon."

"This motherly advice coming from someone who doesn't have a kid and, given the circumstances, never will." The air in the room seemed to freeze. Even Frux held to Orta without making any sound or movement. The moment she finished her sentence all eyes turned to her. The female Saiyan didn't care, if this Earthling thought she could intervene in her life and turn her son into a fool like Kakarot, she was very much mistaken.

"What did you say to me?" Bulma whispered, her eyes piercing. "You have some nerve. I am caring for your child, while you beat on your monkey chests and throw rocks around." Suddenly all could feel the air grow hotter, Vegeta's eyes rested on his mate and her power level as it rose beyond that of a month of training.

He finally grasped that her rivalry with Bulma is what pushed her further than he could ever help her go. Like he with Kakarot it bred a desire to dominate and at that moment she apparently had no qualms about hurting her while her son was in her arms. He took a breath and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, his eyes commanding. For a moment she did nothing and her hair still waved with power, then she nodded once and made for the pod. The Prince breathed out, feeling her power dissipate.

"Go, she doesn't want you here."

"And what about you?" He didn't answer, he just grunted and flicked his head towards the door as an indication of his wishes. "Trunks would have been treated like that every day and he turned out fine." Bulma left her things collected on the desk and made her way towards him.

"He's your son, he is half Earthling. Weak, pathetic and soft."

"He's also your son." She punched him on the shoulder, it was like hitting concrete. She hid her recoil, still looking furious with him. His denial of Trunks was also a clear denial of herself, it hurt to see him reject her. Even so she could read desire in his eyes from time to time, when he thought she didn't notice.

"I have only one son, and he is Pure Saiyan. Spoil a Saiyan and you destroy either them or everyone around them. Discipline is the only thing we know." He looked down at the little woman, glaring at her with very little malice. He had a family and this woman was doing her best to weave her way into it, pushing each member further away from another.

"Humans are different." His eyes held hers.

"I've noticed," he said. "Which is why you don't get a say."

She went to get close to him again but he just shoved her aside. "But…"

"How we raise him is our choice." Vegeta herded her towards the door, without touching her. "You are nothing to Frux but another pair of hands." In truth he wasn't sure what he was saying was fact. Frux had more social time with her than with his own parents, as was the Saiyan way. Tradition may have worked if more of the Saiyans survived; since there was only four untainted Saiyans left they would have to give into change. Eventually.

"Let him decide that," Bulma pushed back against him to no avail. His muscled chest was the strongest barrier she would ever face.

Knowing she wouldn't go without a fuss he threw her over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise as her legs flailed in panic. He walked her out of the house, all the while his mate's eyes were on them both. "He won't get the chance. You are never to interact with Frux without our permission," he snapped, dropping her on the grass outside the front door. He slammed the door in her face just as Orta ordered a house bot to collect Bulma's things and have them brought to her house.

About twenty minutes went by in the house without a further word on the subject. At least until Orta brought it up, her eyes watching his reaction carefully and her bond measuring his emotions just as thoroughly.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked leaning against the doorframe leading to the bedroom. Vegeta had positioned himself as a sort of sentry beside his son's pod. He didn't look up at her words.

"When?"

She sighed, letting her tail loose to grab him by the waist as she wandered over to his side. "When you said she was just another pair of hands to Frux?" His silence and emotional restraint gave her the answer she needed. Both knew she was investing herself via Frux, but neither knew what to do about it. Both needed to train and it was impossible whilst Frux was still in his infancy.

Through her continued silence and irregular breathing and heart rate, the Prince could feel her unease. "You are afraid," he noted. She continued to stare at her son, wondering.

"So are you, though you are more adept at hiding it." He wanted to argue but the bond had given her the insight she sought. "I am afraid she will be more a mother to Frux than I ever could." He frowned in response.

He wasn't sure he understood. "You are afraid of becoming inferior to an Earthling?" she blushed and turned away from him. It was foolish of her to bring it up, of course he wouldn't understand. He led the life of a pampered prince, how could he see how helpless she felt. Through this her mind was made up, she would go out less and less and train twice as hard to make sure she could imprint herself upon Frux before Bulma did.

Orta's tail dropped from his waist. "Forget it."

_**Author Notes**_

_**This was hard to get right. The rivalry is flaring up again and Bulma's darker side has yet to truly show itself. Poor little Frux is caught in the middle, how will he grow up? What is the little project Bulma has going, and how will it help? I have answered all these questions in the next few chapters and as for the little project, it is possible mainly because in this universe Bulma is far more dedicated to her work than in the Canon (If that is even possible). Having all those free months of non-pregnancy, she has more time to work on helping her friends, even if she is babysitting Frux.**_

_**The next one will hopefully be the last chapter before I start the Android Saga. Don't worry, it will be fresh and many events will twist and turn so don't worry about reading about something that has already been shown scene by scene by the show. **_


	14. Chapter 14: Yamcha's Pain And Pleasure

_**I Own only Frux, Orta and the Plot.**_

_**One month onwards…**_

The light shone through the branches of the newly replanted cherry blossom tree. The sapling swayed in the light breeze. The sounds of minor explosions and grunting reverberated through the field from the Gravity Chamber. Inside her lab as usual, Bulma turned her burdened mind to a new project, after putting the previous one on hold. Something told her that the new project would be needed sooner than the other.

The design was taken from the Red Ribbon Army archive, what little she managed to hack into and steal. She often repeated her attempts at attacking the archive, and barring her one attempt that bore fruit, wasn't able to do it since. She'd ended up making a habit of stealing the enemy's weapons and information. That was the part she played. She had the power to tip the balance in their favour.

She glanced out the window as she felt the ground shudder. They were really going for it that day. Her parents decided to go out for the day for some peace and quiet, Bulma couldn't blame them. As she turned back to attend to her project a knock at the door alerted her to company.

"Hey, Bulma," called a familiar voice. The ex-bandit shuffled into the room and closed the door behind him.

After a single glance she replied, "Yamcha." Her work seemed to occupy her more intensely than before. Yamcha had thought long and hard for months on how to approach her. He was sick of sitting on the side lines watching everyone else speak their minds or save the day, all he seemed to do was cower. Though he had reason to be afraid he wanted to stand up for something for once, if not himself then for Bulma.

He scratched the back of his head, with the other hand in his pocket. Looking around for inspiration he finally came out with, "where's whatshisname? The little one?"

Bulma tensed slightly as she answered, "in his pod." She was hoping short vague answers would make him go away but he wasn't budging.

Yamcha blinked, "I thought you were babysitting."

"I was." He could now see that she was in no mood for talking or at least that subject but he wanted to talk with her. There was something in her voice, he'd seen it last time they'd spoken. A quiet determination; she was brewing something in that labyrinthine mind of hers. He blamed Orta for her change in character, she had never before been so dark and secretive with her thoughts. She had a good heart, competitive and compassionate. Whatever had passed between them was turning her down a darker path, lined with anger and hate. He didn't want to see her like that. Apart from being scary as hell, that was not the Bulma he knew.

"And you've backed down from her again?" He said, following her gaze as it returned to the window.

"Not from her, from _him_." As soon as the sentence left her lips an explosion rumbled through the next building and the sound of shattered glass rang through the air. Both turned to see the female landing hard on the grass several meters from the Chamber. Orta was on her feet, having rolled and landed even after being tossed through the window at such velocity.

"Kami curse you Vegeta! That's on you!"

"You were supposed to dodge it not catch it, you moron!" He yelled back, his hair glowing gold through the window. The vision disappeared as soon as it arrived, leaving both humans slightly confused, believing it to be a trick of the bright sunlight.

They watched Orta grumble near incoherently as she headed back towards the Gravity Chamber, until the last part of her sentence. "…when did anyone sane try to play dodgeball with a freaking bomb machine?" Orta glanced up and caught Bulma's gaze. Both stared at each other in silence for several minutes until Vegeta's voice echoed around the yard.

"What are you doing, sightseeing? Get your ass back in here and fight me like a Saiyan!"

Her dark eyes shot back to the Chamber as she retorted derisively, "You won't be seeing straight for weeks when my boot's so far up your ass you can taste it!" She stormed back through the door and that was the last they saw of her before they left the Chamber for good to go back to their own home.

Though Bulma had returned to her work, Yamcha remained at the window. "Since when do you let them win?" Bulma stared at the back of his head curiously.

"Since Frux came into the picture." She whispered almost to herself. Yamcha looked down at her; she wasn't working this time. Instead she was staring hard at the gouges on her metal desk, scratching insistently at them as if they'd go away. It didn't seem to occur to her that she was making it worse, though she must have known deep down.

"You care for him," he said simply.

Her bright blue eyes stared up at him, incredulous. "Of course I do. He's the closest I'll ever get to Vegeta." It only hit her how that must sound to Yamcha, how it must hurt him to hear her say that. Though he had been a lousy boyfriend, he had always been a good friend.

"Then get close to Frux." She stopped her scratching and her eyes widened in disbelief and hope. Yamcha was now across the desk from her, his palms laid flat on the desk. "Just because he's not human doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a human life. Goku did and look at him."

Both tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. Bulma giggled through her statement. "As a fighter, he has a good heart but he was raised without a mother figure." The ex-bandit moved his hand till it was on hers, making her freeze.

"There you go then, there is your reason to keep trying." His smile was small but meaningful, telling her she had his full support. That oaf was still trying to make her happy, despite his own misery. Was he seriously going to help her with this?

"To be a better mother?" she whispered to herself.

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "A way better mom. Neither of them have to know." Both humans locked their eyes and smiled in the most genuine way at each other since their breakup. She gently pulled her hand away and turned her screen so he could see what she was working on. "Wow," he gasped. "Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean you're no warrior." She looked at him cynically and he held up his hands in mock defence. "Ok, fine."

She turned her gaze back to the screen, "they're nearly done." With a few minor gestures to the various tables of equipment laid behind her she described how they would work. "It's only for personal safety purposes. It gets annoying thinking I'm the most helpless of the gang." She huffed as she got up and led him over to the table before unveiling her creation. "I mean even Chi-Chi could kick my ass." Her eyes quickly darted to his. "Don't tell her I said that!"

Yamcha held his playful smirk, crinkling his scars but didn't say a word. For the whole afternoon he helped her test it and tweak it until it was perfect. When the sun finally set behind the house she shooed him out, waving him goodbye.

Turning back to the table she rushed to her secret project and slipped them on, hiding them under her long sleeves. Now she wouldn't have to run and hide behind one of her friends with these babies. Looking at the clock on her computer she made a mental note to call Yamcha tomorrow morning. He needed to meet Frux while his parents were away.

_**That night in house Vegeta…**_

Orta brushed at her minor bruises as they dulled over time. She constantly made her way to see Frux every time she finished her days training. She was always careful to let Vegeta shower first so she wouldn't feel his disapproving stare. This time she grew bold and opened the pod; her son smiled at her as he felt her warm arms encasing him. Her scent was wonderfully familiar, a comfort against the cold stillness of the machine he slumbered in day after day.

She never felt such warmth inside her before, it squirmed as if uncomfortable inside of her battle hardened body. Frux took her face in his tiny hands and felt her skin as though trying to commit her to memory. No words passed between them, there was no need. Once he learned to speak from the pod's knowledge, they might have a conversation. Now though, all was spoken through smell and expression.

She held him close to her chest and delighted in the feeling of simply holding him, and having him hold her in return with his tail tightly wrapped around her arm. She lifted her tail as he tried to force her fingers into his mouth, placing it in his grasp. His eyes lit up at the sight and grabbed hold of it without hesitation. His hold was strong but he was nowhere near close enough to hurt her. He shoved her tail into his mouth, chewing with his gums and minute teeth only just starting to grow. With her free hand Orta ran her fingers through his thick hair, it was so much like his father's she bet she wouldn't be able to tell the difference if she'd been blindfolded.

Frux noticed her stiffen as she sensed His presence behind her. He released her tail and pulled at her skin, trying to get her attention again. His little grunting noises only made her more nervous. Instead of speaking or putting him back like a naughty child caught with something she shouldn't have, she simply turned around to face him.

His eyes frowned with both concern and disappointment. "So this is your reason for finishing early today." He eyed his son. "You'd rather waste your time mothering him like an Earthling." Orta grit her teeth and held back her retort.

"It's less mothering and more socialising, he cannot spend his entire childhood in a pod. I know I didn't, and neither did you." His eyes were hard as he approached her, ignoring the writhing form in her arms. She didn't want to admit Bulma was right, but feeling Frux in her arms made her want to fight to defend him with all her soul.

"This isn't planet Vegeta, Orta. This planet and its people are fragile, and these times are desperate." She tightened her hold around her son and moved back a little.

"Really? When I was young I was brought up by my parents and my mentors, we had no pods and we were constantly at war. So don't give me this 'difficult times' crap." He ignored her comment and went over to the window just above Frux's pod.

"What do you think will happen to him along with the rest of the population of this planet should we fail to destroy the androids? Should they all die feeling grateful that we taught our son how to behave around others?" he looked back at her as she didn't answer. Once her grip loosened he moved towards her.

"Don't do this." Vegeta took Frux from her and with a swift movement she almost missed, ruffled his scruffy hair as he set him down in his pod, closing it as he started to cry, grasping for his mother. He turned his back to him and stared his mate down. She wanted to argue, to rip her son out of that pod but her logic reminded her that the Prince was right. They had to stop the androids before she could play happy family. Truly the life of a Saiyan was a painful one.

Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist and let her lean on his shoulder as they walked to the bedroom. "You're right," she said finally. Instead of rubbing it in, he simply remained silent.

_**The following day…**_

"So you're definitely making this a thing?" Bulma asked leaning on her kitchen counter. When neither parent answered she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll feed him and check on him every so often but really, is going away every other month necessary?"

"It's the easiest way to balance our training out with time for Frux." Every word out of that Saiyan woman's mouth disgusted the blue haired scientist but she only shrugged nonchalantly. Once they were gone she would have her time with Frux. She reminded herself of her project work as she pulled down her long sleeve shirt, unaware that Vegeta was studying her closely. She repressed a shudder of excitement when he looked at her like that.

After waving them off, she made her way back into her own house, sure that they would be watching for a while before they truly left. She waited a full hour before calling Yamcha. He took no time in hurrying over to meet the little Saiyan that had captured Bulma's heart.

Frux simply stared at Yamcha when Bulma took him out of his pod, unsure what to make of him. He still wore his orange dogi, having come straight from his training. His hair was spiked and short, improving his looks from his old longer hair.

"Hey Frux, this is Yamcha." She gestured to the ex-bandit, who was standing against the wall unsure of what to do. She beckoned him over with one hand, "he won't bite, get over here." In truth she wasn't sure what Frux would do, he was of course quite capable of doing just that and causing a lot of harm. Yamcha didn't need to know that though.

"He's a Saiyan, and Vegeta's son, I'm sure he could do damage if the mood hit him." Regardless he moved away from the wall to introduce himself. Frux just stared, his tail wagging slightly as if undecided on his course of action. Yamcha held his hand out and the little Saiyan took it, holding two of the larger man's fingers. "He definitely looks like his parents," he said studying his Vegeta-like hair, minus the widow's peak and slightly longer tresses at the back of his head.

Bulma was suddenly curious, "where do you see his mother in him?" Yamcha blinked a few times before studying him closer. His frown was definitely his father's but his eyes looked intense as though constantly calculating, much like Orta. He also had her slightly softer features around his cheeks. No doubt he would be a handsome one when he grew up.

"I'd say the eyes, ow, ow, OW!" he yelled gritting his teeth as he felt his two captive fingers getting crushed by the second. With a squeak Bulma yanked his injured hand free and was about to scold the boy when she saw something she'd never thought she'd see from a child of Vegeta.

He laughed.

Like any regular baby would at something like a game of peek-a-boo, Frux giggled uncontrollably at Yamcha's pain. As Yamcha nursed his injured fingers, finding minor cracks in both of them, he couldn't help but laugh a little. "Definitely like father, like son." Bulma didn't have the heart to scold him, it was his first laugh and the two of them had been the cause, mainly Yamcha but still. She was on the right path to gaining Frux's favour.

_**A few hours later…**_

They had spent the majority of their time, entertaining Frux as well as feeding and playing with him. Like his parents before him he had an insatiable appetite. Since it was nearing sunset, Bulma decided it was time to put him back in his pod, as his eyes were barely staying open. Yamcha had taken care of his fingers and they would heal quickly given enough care.

The scientist had never felt so happy before. Having her own possibility of having a son taken away from her, she knew she was made to be a mother. She may not be able to kick ass but she was intelligent enough to outsmart anyone who thought simple brute force was the answer.

_**Several miles away…**_

"You aren't concentrating!" Orta yelled furiously in Vegeta's direction. His mind was constantly elsewhere every time she managed to get a good strike on him. Even successfully bashing him into the canyon walls. Even then it didn't last long. She should be in a crater by that point but something was swimming around in the Prince's head. Something that wouldn't let him train in peace.

"And yet you still fail to beat me."

She grit her teeth and balled her fists, increasing her power level as high as it would go and from then on managed to keep his attention. Yet the fact that there was something itching at his mind bothered her as well but she would leave it for another time. For now she kept her eyes firmly on him.

After some time his head seemed to be back in the game, as she once again erected her barrier of serpents. This time she used all her power to prevent incoming blows, to make her wall of ki flesh as strong as possible. He would not get through, though they'd decided on certain rewards should one succeed in achieving their goal.

Sex in a freefall was one of the best and most exhilarating feelings anyone could ever imagine. She was so glad she'd completed her goal of resisting his attacks for ten full minutes. The real reward of course was that they were both getting stronger. It was now seven minutes in and she was starting to sweat. He was pummelling the hell out of her serpents but wasn't making a dent, not yet even though he was in his Super Saiyan form. It hurt but he wasn't pushing as hard as usual. He needed to reach further, to delve deeper.

To send him over the edge she momentarily closed her eyes and pressed into his mind. She swam deep and far, looking through all his memories, his fears and desires. When she found something she thought might work she pulled it loose and the image almost came to life.

Vegeta's heart leapt into his throat as his mind ran wild, believing one of his worst fears had come to life. He saw Orta in his arms, unmoving with their offspring in her arms. She'd defended him to the death and it had cost her, her life. Looking into the distance he saw a figure floating in the air, silhouetted against the moon as rain drenched them all. The villain's eyes burned red, letting loose a laugh so eerily familiar and so alien he was unsure of his identity. That was until he floated to the ground and stood eye to eye with Vegeta.

"You did this…" he growled.

The figure shook his head almost in exasperation and stepped into the light, revealing Vegeta's own face and cruel eyes. "Yes, you did." He saw his living reflection smirk as if proud of the destruction created in his wake. "Regardless of which universe you stand in, relationships will always hold you back. I did you a favour." He kicked dirt into the faces and hair of his family as Vegeta rose to his feet.

In the real world it had only been seconds, Vegeta roared like an animal. Orta felt his power level shoot up incredibly high, higher than he'd ever reached before. He'd let his mental barrier down quite low as he was both in trusted company as well as distracted. His power kept growing, the air around him grew almost too hot to bear had she not been encased in her Serpent's Coils. The entire Earth seemed to shake uncontrollably as his body began to change. His muscles grew larger as his level rested at now three times her own instead of twice. With one final cry he punched her shield and it disintegrated around his fist. Scale by scale the shield came down, showing a shaking Orta. She wasn't sure what scared her most, the fact that he could easily break through her barrier now, or what had been the catalyst of his transformation.

He took deep breaths, staring at his own body, feeling its power flow through him. "I have…ascended." Orta's eyes opened wide. She wasn't sure of what to make of it, surely now he was strong enough to defend the Earth alone, never mind defeat the Androids.

Their eyes met and through their bond both smiled, one in relief the other with pure joy. "I think I win this round," he said, though not strictly true considering she was the actual cause, she let him have his moment. Perhaps now he might actually concentrate on her rather than what was bothering him.

_**10 months later…**_

Vegeta had been watching the Earthling woman for months now. She had been distant and secretive which wasn't like her. Their usual cruel banter had diminished into a cutting sentence directed at one another now and again. Orta had taken advantage of her rival's backpedal feeling triumphant rather than suspicious.

He let it go on for the first few months then told Orta to go on without him for the previous months so he could watch in peace before following Orta to train. Now he knew what she was up to, she was cunning as usual to try and wean her way into his graces by using his son. He liked her devious mind but since her actions would likely damage his son's future with training and no doubt poison him against his own mother, he had to put a stop to it.

He didn't see or sense his mate approaching from behind, having ignored his order for her to go on without him. "So this is why you're late to training, again." Her face was the picture of disinterest but he could feel her boiling rage through the bond. "When were you going to tell me that you preferred the Earthling." She meant it as a quip but it further heated her already molten fury.

Vegeta shook his head slightly, women were impossible, regardless of their race.

"So it's fine for her to give my son attention but Kami forbid I should get involved in my own son's life." She was a moment from shooting towards her house when Vegeta grasped her arm leaving them both levitating mid-air.

"She's not the one training to destroy powerful androids." Orta wrenched her arm free of his grasp.

"I will not stand for this," she spat, her tail fluffing up like an angry cat.

"Don't be stupid we don't need more infighting where she's concerned!"

"Had you kept your word and forbade her for good I wouldn't be doing this now!" without another word she shot towards the house and near broke down her own door. The loud noise reverberated through the building but all was still, as if everyone inside was holding their breath, waiting for the inevitable.

Turning from the hall to the living room she spotted all she needed to see.

Toys of numerous designs were lain everywhere, from the couch to the floor. Yamcha was sat beside Bulma before both rose at her entrance. Her son was walking, to be right beside Yamcha and now protected within Bulma's arms. "I knew it." Orta whispered to herself, gluing her eyes to the other woman.

"Leave Frux out of this!" Bulma cried as she attempted to move for her son.

Her eyes darkened and the entire room felt like it had less air. "He was brought into this by you, he will watch as I break you in half," she stated quietly.

Yamcha was on his feet, prepared to fight and to his credit showed no fear of defeat. "Not before you get through me!"

"Fine, give me a minute." Their fight lasted almost exactly that long, ending with a punch to the side of the head, sending Yamcha flying back down the hall and almost into Vegeta had he not swiftly dodged.

The women glared at one another, the hate towards each other could be felt, burning hotter than a sun. "You try to take my mate from me, now you corrupt my son."

"Better a stranger who cares for him like a mother should, than a mother who doesn't care at all!"

"You think I don't care, stupid Earthling!" Her energy was building by the moment, ready to blast a hole in that irksome woman's face. "Had I time and not your precious world to worry about, I would be doing fine as a mother." Bulma shoved Frux to the floor as Orta leapt for her. Her arms were halted as Bulma had gripped her by the wrists. Around her arms, now visible under her sleeves as she held the Saiyan at bay, were gauntlets. Gauntlets crafted to defend herself against attacks just like this.

Beneath the fighting women, Frux let out a small cry. Both were blind and deaf to everything but each other. Orta built her energy to snap the woman's arms clean off when she felt her it slipping away fast. Suddenly she was exhausted, she dropped to one knee, her grip still tight.

"Like them?" Bulma said smirking. She used her now enhanced strength to throw the Saiyan across the room. She landed on her feet but was still unbelievably exhausted. "Now I'm not just a pretty face," she let loose a basic ki attack straight for her.

Vegeta was instantly in front of her, deflecting the fly-like attack. It hit the opposing wall with an explosion that rocked the house. "Enough of your games woman." He went to grab her wrist when all saw Frux glued to her leg as he wobbled on his.

"Bul-la," he said looking up at the blue-haired woman. All froze at his word. Two Saiyan eyes slowly glared at her.

"This isn't his first time speaking, is it?" Orta snarled from behind the Prince.

"And what if it isn't, at least I was there to teach him to walk, and to talk. All the things a mother would do."

Before Orta could charge for her again, Vegeta barred her way, still facing Bulma. "Enough. You are no longer required, not until the Androids are due to attack." He removed his son from her leg and held him tight. With a look from Vegeta, Orta moved away from the door without a word, letting her pass and help Yamcha out with her.

"Are you happy now?" he asked now regretting holding Frux so tight he now wailed and struggled. _Damn, she was quick to turn him into a brat_, he thought.

She didn't look at him. "Are you?" her voice was like ice. "She spent her time creating a weapon to keep me away from my own son. That doesn't ring warning bells for you?" Her tail swished behind her, following her trail of dark thoughts.

"With or without weapons she is no threat to us," he said now putting down his year old son, capable of walking. His tail was great for balance and he learned fast. Frux now walked over to his mother and fell, grabbing onto her tail for support. She looked darkly back at him, unable to contain her hate for what the woman had done to her son.

She lifted her tail and him along with it, placing him in her arms. He wanted to touch her face again but this time she ignored his grunting requests. Her voice was now a whisper, "The moment the androids are destroyed, I will kill her. Make no mistake, she has insulted me and interfered in my life for the last time." She met his gaze. "No one will get in my way, not even you, my Prince." Her cold lust for destruction and violence reminded him of himself when he was younger, nothing pleased him more. This somehow was different. She hadn't originally wanted this. Something was scaring her more than she would ever reveal, at least not until it was too late.

She mentally locked him out, sending a brief message of putting Frux to bed before she too retired, not in the mood for training that day. She looked back at him, her smile was small and sinister as images flashed through her head of Bulma's demise. Yet he also felt her heated desire like the craving of a starving man for food. Her confrontation had reawakened her mating drive, her body was trying to claim what was hers like a territorial marking. Once again she ignored what her body wanted, turning from him.

This wasn't the time.

A few minutes later Orta was soaking in the bath, feeling the sweat and grime of previous work-outs wash clean from her skin. Her mind was still reeling from her desire to kill, but she wanted peace, at least enough to relax for a while. It had been so long since Vegeta had taken her simply because he wanted to, rather than sating his body's desire to mate.

She sighed as she lifted her tail out of the water, it felt uncomfortable when it was wet. Instead of getting out after a few minutes, she lingered longer, determined to be relaxed for at least a moment before she retired for the evening. Vegeta hadn't said a word to her once she'd put Frux to bed, he simply stood there staring at her. Reading her as well as he could with her walls up.

She moved to turn around, since the bath was about the size of a small car, she could easily manoeuvre herself around. What she didn't feel until it was too late was the breath on her neck, followed smoothly by the hands running down her shoulders. "Joining me this time?" she asked, though he only replied with silence. It seems he was refusing to talk unless her barriers were down. Giving a small grunt of irritation she let it down so he could read her accurately.

The fact that she didn't fight him off clinched the fact that she wanted it, wanted his comfort. He could feel it in her mind, and like him would never say it aloud. He read her smouldering fury now buried under her sweltering desire for him. He nuzzled her neck and nipped as he rubbed circles into her tense muscles. This had the reverse affect she'd been craving. Her heart beat several times faster every time she felt him give a small growl, further feeding the fire of her lust.

She held his hand and removed herself from him, turning to face him. He too was shirtless, wearing only his boxer shorts, holding what she needed tightly within. Vegeta couldn't help but grin as he watched her focus on his underpants where his thickening manhood captivated her. He stopped her as she reached for him, her wrist in his stronger grip. At first her eyes looked irritated then she read his thoughts.

"Slow down," he scolded. She frowned and he heard a small rumble in her chest, but she obeyed. He didn't remove his shorts as he crawled into the bath with her, hovering over her. Locking their eyes, they stared intently at one another, reading minor expressions and feeling small changes in their bodies. Her chest rose higher, her breath came quicker and her heart beat faster and louder. The Prince's muscles bunched, tensing for the moment that would finish their shared moment of pleasure. His flesh heated up as if in preparation for a hard battle ahead, and his mouth felt dry just staring at her moist skin. This moment was as much a training session as a leisure one. The longer they could endure what they both wanted and needed being right in front of them, the stronger their will would become.

One well sculpted thigh pressed between her legs and opened her to him. She clenched her jaw to retract her slowly lengthening fangs, wanting to sink them into the mark she made on him what seemed so long ago. Though his fangs would not grow like hers, they were there and he momentarily reminisced when he'd had his tail.

She was not his first, though she was his only true mate. He'd once snuck into one of Frieza's planetary prisons when he'd spotted a female Saiyan chained to the wall. He'd had a desire to see his own kind. Back then he thought of his own pleasure and took it without her consent though he doubted she disliked his company. Their tails had intertwined, fangs had clashed as they kissed and pretty much pulverised most of her cell. He didn't ever find out whether or not Frieza had discovered him, because the prison and the city in which it dwelled were reduced to rubble two days later.

"Not very romantic thoughts, Prince." Her voice jarred him from his memory and he restrained the blush building in his face. Though she managed to catch his memory, she wasn't as adept at restraining hers once she felt him delve in. Hers led from his. She had also had few before him, all were members of her squad.

She'd felt nothing with them, they held only the desire to mate with her, always fighting amongst each other before she quelled them one by one, planet by planet. Most of her planetary conquests were due to the ill-timed mating drives of the males she led. Each and every time it had always been on her terms, until she met Vegeta. An undying force met an indestructible wall. She was the wind around his mountain, she wanted domination but the mountain never bowed no matter how strong she was, or how much she pleaded. He always stood fast against her.

"That was poetic for a Saiyan." Now it was her turn to blush. He ignored her embarrassment and let their lips hang an inch away from each other, testing her strength of will to resist her desire. Though he too wanted to taste her again, he held firm waiting for her to make her move, just as he did on the battlefield. The air was so still and filled with a silence so loud it hurt to make any sound.

Orta couldn't resist for much longer, as he pressed his larger body onto hers, feeling his muscled chest lean against hers. Finally after what felt like decades she broke and leant into his lips. The water ran down her face as they moved together. She ran her leg down the back of his and looked deeply into his dark eyes when they opened in restrained urgency. He gave her one last peck letting her study his body properly, under her fingers as she ran them up his bare chiselled chest. He repressed a shudder of need when she slid her hard nails gently down his stomach and moved up his arms. She watched him bunch his biceps as she slid them up to his shoulders. Her hold was possessive as well as approving.

Vegeta did the same to her body, silently admiring her form. It had powerful muscles in the right places. Her legs were lean, her stomach was hard even after birth and her breasts remained unchanged. Truly a body to make any Earthling jealous. He noticed her slight tension and read it as an indication of a sudden and jarring movement. Regardless of the warnings her body gave his, he still couldn't prepare enough for her forceful tug from behind his neck.

His face plunged forward and she took his tongue into her mouth gratefully. This gorgeous Prince was hers alone and she was glad to study him, thinking how lucky she was to be chosen by him. His mind melded with hers, thinking the same. That she'd been with other Saiyan's but had chosen to keep him as a mate, to make him hers forever.

Only minutes passed but that was enough time for Orta to make her desires more real and desperate. Her tail latched onto his underwear and expertly worked them off of him, tossing them into the pile of clothes by the bath counter.

She felt his length brushing against her abdomen and couldn't help but moan in such a soft pleading manner, Vegeta was taken aback. She'd never begged unless forced to do so, now she openly pleaded like a mewling tiger cub. He felt her heart explode with her love for him the moment he stopped his teasing and entered her. He shared his deep regard for her and her stubborn ways, even when she was supposed to wait she was impatient and had taken him, irrespective of his earlier wishes, but he wasn't irritated in the slightest.

Now he knew whose will was stronger, that she relied on him more than she dared openly admit. She respected his leadership and strength although she craved to beat him. He smiled to himself, maybe she would one day. Not now though, now she was his and he hers. They would mate until they couldn't feel their extremities anymore.

Eventually she tired after his third round, he helped her out of the bath even though she snappishly stated that she could walk even though he knew she couldn't actually feel her legs.

_**A week later… **_

"Turn it down, he's not ready for twenty times gravity." Orta frowned at her mate as she guided Frux who was holding onto her tail for support. Only a year old and already training with his parents. Since their home planet was ten times Earth's gravity, he had easily withstood the difference.

The Prince snorted, "He's my son; he can handle it." Orta hid her slight smile at his words. With a trainer like his father, Frux would grow strong fast. They'd been at this training for at least two hours and poor Frux was beginning to feel the force of gravity draining him. Yet he still managed to stand against it all on his podgy little legs, his only support was his mother's tail. Orta pulled him along as she moved, forcing him to work his legs as smoothly as he could. "Let go of her tail Frux," his father snapped impatiently.

His mate glared at him, "The moment he lets go of my tail on his own, he will be ready for the next step." The Prince grunted but didn't retort. Instead he eyed her as she practiced her punches and kicks whilst still keeping partial focus on Frux.

Suddenly Vegeta was in front of her and ready for action. She barely had time to register that he was doing this to train them both. She had to be careful not to push Frux too hard, but also to dodge, weave and counter his every move. Few punches connected with her and those that did didn't hurt very much. He seemed to be more interested in getting her to move than getting her to spar.

Behind her Frux was holding on for dear life as her tail thrashed wildly to rebalance herself as Vegeta continued his assault. Only when a punch from Vegeta connected with her jaw and she staggered back did she remember he was with her. He anchored her to the floor, her speed was inhibited and her only course of action was to use her ki. She swiped at Vegeta making him dodge and proceeded to fire rapid bullets at him. He disappeared and reappeared all around the room, avoiding her attacks.

His real issue was what she was about to do. When he got close enough she let her building ki out with a shout. It gave her time to bring out Serpent's Coil. She cast it around both of them, three heads writhing with infused life. Vegeta cursed aloud when he saw the sphere of twisting coils tighten around his mate and son. He would never be able to get into that thing while inside, at least not without breaking anything.

He blinked; she knew this. She was using his inhibition against him just as he'd used Frux's presence against her.

Within the cage of light Orta curled her tail around Frux protectively as she sought Vegeta's energy signature out. He darted around, unable to find a weak point though his eyes searched and searched. After her training several months ago she had tried different ways of using her shield besides its purpose. Each and every time she tried, either the cage disintegrated on its own or grew so weak it was useless. She had tirelessly trained for years in its usage as a means of protection but all it did was prolong the inevitable.

She needed to find a solution, if she couldn't move within the circle then neither could anyone else. As soon as Vegeta thought he'd found a chink in her armour she moved the coils from behind her to fold forwards, towards her mate. Once they were around him she gasped for air, her head feeling woozy. She could hear small crashes and loud curses as Vegeta tried to bash and blast his way out. All she did was reduce the size, giving him less manoeuvrability.

She held it as long as possible with Frux clinging tightly to her leg and tail, watching the mass of scales undulate before them. Her straight fingers twitched slightly as her focus wavered. The Prince nearly made it out, only for Orta to refocus almost instantly. The prison snapped back towards him, cutting off his escape. She wished she was outside, she might've had the chance to throw the orb somewhere but here it was almost pointless to keep him contained, other than to show him she could do it.

With a short swiping motion the cage widened until Vegeta was free. She still kept control of the serpents as he gave them a wide berth. "So you've finally made progress." He stared at the ki creatures which grew fainter and fainter the longer he stared at them. Looking back, Orta was nearly out-cold on her feet. The repurposing of her teqnique took so much out of her, he wondered momentarily if it was really worth it. As a test he rushed for Frux, only to be uppercut in the face. Stumbling backwards he touched the place where Orta had hit him, she might have even cracked part of his cheekbone. He smiled slightly, she could still hold out long enough to protect him, even if she was on her last legs.

Moments later she dropped onto her front, with Frux gargling a few non words. He shut the Gravity Chamber off and knelt beside her; he couldn't sense any energy from her. He felt along her neck and there found a pulse, she was just out-cold. His eyes wandered to his son, "you're fortunate she would risk everything for you. She's an unusual Saiyan that's for sure." His hands brushed through her black hair, thinking of how far they had come, and how much further they'd yet to go before the Androids were due to arrive.

_**At Capsule Corp…May 11**__**th**__**…**_

"This will be our last chance to train." Bulma stared Vegeta down without much success. She held Frux's hand against Orta's wishes, however the Prince had allowed it. He was now barely two years old and had barely begun his true training. The Androids had paused his progress, something Vegeta regretted deeply.

"Don't be late, remember, 10am exactly." The Earthling looked down at Frux whose tail was intertwined with his mothers, bringing a small smile out of her. "We'll be waiting for you there." Orta's eyes shot up to meet hers.

"You most certainly will not. If he gets hurt, Ill repay you in kind, Earthling." Her voice was more a snarl than actual words, as if she were talking through her instinct to bite and tear to pieces.

Bulma rolled her eyes, no longer afraid of the female Saiyan. "Sure, I'm sure that thought hasn't crossed your mind at all in the last fifteen minutes. No wait scratch that, how about the last fifteen months!"

"Enough!" Vegeta yelled, standing between them both. He shoved Orta away, making her lose her grip on Frux. His eyes stared hard at the Earthling. "Woman take the boy and keep him out of the way." He pushed Orta out of the house, realising what thin ice he was walking on.

"Vegeta…" Bulma nearly reached out for him.

"What?" his look was impatient as his eyes studied her form, sculpted like an untouchable queen. Though she had no musculature to speak of she was nonetheless gorgeous all the same, though he would keep that hidden as deeply inside his mind as he could. His mate's furnace didn't need over-fuelling.

She seemed to think better about what she was going to say and shook her head, letting him go. What was with her? She had been about to tell him to be careful, who the hell did she think she was talking to? He'd be fine. Though the facts that Trunks had told them made her nervous, all but Gohan died in his universe. Hopefully they had all done enough to change their futures enough to not mirror his.

"Mommy," Frux called out for her, rushing away from Bulma's side. Watching them fly off, he attempted himself only to fall flat on his face. Tears ran down his face but he didn't make a sound. "Mom, come back."

Orta's own eyes stayed steely although she felt her heart tear the further she flew from Frux. It may be the last time she ever saw him, what kind of mother was she to leave him behind with that woman?

"Stop it." Vegeta didn't even look at her. "We have more to worry about than him or the woman now." She didn't answer, knowing he was right. One more day they'd train, hopefully it would make a difference.

_**Author Notes**_

_**GUESS WHAT? I'M ALIVE! **_

_**Yes, well sorry for the eon long wait. Hope it's been worth it. I've had a lot going on in the last month. So next chapter will be starting the Android Saga. Let me reiterate something I've said before. This is an ALTERNATE timeline, things are different but as a heavy fan myself there are some things I will not change. For example, Cell's presence and transformations into almost-perfect and perfect Cell. No more clues from now on, at least not yet. **_

_**I've already planned ahead for another Saga, after the Android/Cell Saga but before the Buu Saga. It will be my own and most likely lamely named until I grow a sense of creativity ;) **_

_**Thanks for sticking with me, and once again I appreciate any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. **_

_**Warning: Any hateful and rude reviews will be ignored and deleted. (I warned you it was an alternate timeline, stop telling me stuff I already know!)**_

_**Ok, rant over. Love you guys.**_


	15. ANDROID SAGA: Arrival Of The Dreaded

_**I'M ALIVE!**_

_**So here is the newest chapter, sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**_

_**I only own Orta, Frux and the plot. **_

The day had come.

As Trunks had predicted, all the Z fighters flew to the one location he had warned them about, to await the arrival of the new enemies. Emotions floated through the air, excitement and trepidation permeated through them most clearly of all. What they didn't know, was that both Prince Vegeta and Orta were watching them from afar. Their Saiyan-black hair flowing in the wind, a perfect image of black fire. They had decided the day before that they would only interfere once they learned more about their opponents, let the foolish charge in first.

The female glared at the rocky outcrop where a Capsule Corps Skycar glinted in the sunlight. "Can't believe she brought our son here of all places." Orta shook her head, "stupid Earthling."

"I think she's quite brave," he met her eyes steadily. "She knows she's not strong enough to fight, but still she wants to venture to close enough to witness the fate of the planet being decided in a vicious battle to the death." She could sense a hint of mockery as though he knew it would end in disaster but was ignoring it.

Rolling her eyes she refocussed on the task at hand. Apparently the Androids didn't have the same energy organic beings had, making them near impossible to detect. She sighed, this would be a long tiresome game of cat and mouse.

_**An hour and a half later…**_

The Androids had revealed themselves by punching a hole through Yamcha's chest, drawing out the others. They introduced themselves as Androids 19 and 20. After demolishing most of the city and its inhabitants they left as a unit to find a suitable battleground. Leaving Orta and her Prince to follow, keeping their power levels as low as possible, to avoid detection.

The fight with the Android 19 was nothing spectacular, nothing the two Saiyan's hadn't seen before, though Vegeta's frown deepened when he watched Kakarot struggle longer and harder. Even after consuming a sensu bean, he was weak. "What's wrong with him, is it the Android?"

The Prince lead them both closer, stating "Kakarot was warned about this, his heart virus was delayed but it's caught up with him now." He huffed folding his arms again. "What inopportune timing." A few minutes later Kakarot was pinned and helpless as all sensed his energy draining away.

Orta's brows creased into a frown. "She got that technology from them."

"Smart woman, stealing from the enemy." Orta grit her teeth and Vegeta watched her, slightly amused at her jealousy. "Oh don't be so pathetic." He could feel her anger burning, she wanted to hit something but he was first in line for fighting.

He returned his gaze to the ground and suddenly charged in with immense speed, ploughing his foot into 19's face, leaving an attractive footprint on his cheek as he shot several yards back.

She watched them both closely as Vegeta scolded Kakarot like a foolish younger sibling, before literally kicking him into the arms of his friends. Orta saw Yamcha fly away with Kakarot over his shoulder, their eyes catching each other's for a moment as he passed. Their fight had not enamoured one to the other, especially when he knew she'd gladly do it again as well as desiring to crush Bulma into nothing.

Neither spoke as he passed, though their gaze lasted for what seemed like centuries. Though the hair on the back of his neck stood on end every time he saw her, he finally realised why she made him feel so uneasy. She was no less ruthless than Vegeta but still there was something in her stare that put him and some of the others on edge. Her gaze seemed to have the effect of making you feel as if all you were and all you had in you was not enough; as if you could never be enough; that if she wanted to kill or destroy she could. She made one feel like nothing. Yamcha grit his teeth and grunted, speeding his journey to Chi-Chi's place.

Orta returned her focus to the battlefield where Vegeta stood ready to squash his opponent. Orta was beginning to enjoy herself as she basked in the Z Fighter's awe and amazement when Vegeta changed. The crater in the ground grew several yards in diameter as he powered up. The Prince looked like he was on fire as he glowed with golden light.

While studying the moves of the android she reminisced about what 20 had said about how Dr Gero had gathered so much information on them all, barring herself given how he stopped studying them just before they all left for Namek. Maybe she could be the surprise bag of tricks to save the day, but then she shook her head.

_Vegeta is now more powerful than Kakarot, he'll squash the Androids before anything has a chance to get out of hand_, she thought. Her focus returned with an immense blast of energy, signalling the destruction of 19. No doubt 20 was crying in fear inside, he stood no chance. At least that was before 20 shot away, leaving Vegeta and the others behind to think about how their chances looked now.

As soon as Vegeta powered up again, Orta took no time in following him, leaving the others to recover in the wake of the new leader. Vegeta was riding on his pride which was dangerous to all those who knew him well. Instead of catching up with him she let him fly ahead alone, he knew she was there and probably appreciated an audience.

Finally both arrived to an empty arid waste full only of rocks and canyons. A perfect place to hide were one to be a coward. Both landed a good few metres from each other, studying the area, to find the last android.

"Don't even think about butting in," he warned his mate who narrowed her eyes at him.

She smirked slightly, "I will if I find him first, I need to kill something." She turned her eyes to search, deciding to search from the air. All she could hear from then on was the Prince attempting to bait the android out. Apparently he was no fool, as no one appeared. His frustration built up so high that by the time the Z fighters arrived Vegeta had lost patience. He fired up a ki blast as large as a car and fired it into the maze of rocks, attempting to blast him out.

"No!" Orta cried, firing her own Ki blast at his, on connection they exploded in a wave of energy. It was already too late, the android had revealed himself only to hide again once the possibility of feeding on energy was gone. "You idiot! Are you trying to give yourself a handicap?"

Vegeta cursed at his own impatience but didn't answer her. They followed in the direction the android had fled, with the others close at their heels. They surrounded the area, three in the air and three on foot. After ten minutes of no sign, everyone was even tenser than before.

Suddenly a spiking power level shot eyes to its location, finding Gohan had ploughed into 20 who had taken almost all of Piccolo's energy. The android went crashing into the rocks below, leaving time for them all to surround him so he couldn't hide or escape again. Krillin tossed a sensu bean to Piccolo as the rest closed in, Vegeta most notably was eager to finish his evasive opponent.

The Namekian, now revitalised glared at the android, warning Vegeta that he was going to take this one as he had dared to steal his energy from him. "If he gets past me, he's yours."

Strangely, Vegeta allowed it. "So you let the Namekian kick his ass but Kami forbid I ever try!" Orta snapped at him.

"This is not the time," he retorted gruffly. She growled but didn't continue the argument. She knew she'd get her chance, the Namekian was bound to choke at some point.

Apparently not.

The fight was completely one sided, with Piccolo backhanding the android into various rocks and resisting energy loss easily. With a single swipe the android was one arm short, leaving him in a state of panic. Orta locked onto him, sure he would try to bolt at any given opportunity.

It soon presented itself as Trunks reappeared looking insanely confused by the android's appearance. "What is that?" he said mostly to himself. Not long after, Orta's rival appeared at the worst possible moment, with the worst possible passengers. Yajirobe had hold of Frux or rather Frux had hold of him, near throttling him with his tail as he squirmed to get away from the huge, ugly creature holding him.

Everyone held their breath as 20 sent out a massive explosion while they were distracted. Purple light flooded the area sending Bulma's sky-car spinning out of control. Orta held her ground hesitantly as she searched for the android, but by the time the blast had died, he was gone. She searched the air but he had not flown, he had run. Vegeta shared this observation and both nodded to each other before landing with the others.

"Why didn't you try to save Frux!" Orta heard Trunk's voice echo over to them both. Having learned his name from Bulma as she shrieked looking for his whereabouts until the purple haired boy presented him to her, he thought it best to jolt a reaction from the female Saiyan. Ignoring the pain in his heart as Bulma took him from his arms, he imagined a smaller version of himself to be there instead. The youngster hunched over Bulma, holding Frux close even though he squirmed at the sight of his mother, his little arms reaching for her.

With a few strides, Trunks was nearly in her face, but she kept her face expressionless. "Frux is a Saiyan, an explosion like that was meant to disorientate not kill. He would have survived." She flicked her tail experimentally, wanting to wrap it around that woman's throat and crush it. Her minor glance alerted Trunks to the fact that there was something seriously wrong going on between them.

All present felt something thick growing from their argument, not just tension but an increased resistance to cause pain, mostly stemming from Orta. She didn't hate Trunks, she just despised what he represented; a union of her mate and her rival.

Trunks gestured to Bulma, getting up and unable to hold Frux any longer, he broke free. "What of Bulma? She's human, she wouldn't have survived that!"

Frux charged as fast as his little legs could carry him, arriving at his mother's leg and grabbing hold of it as tightly as possible. He garbled mixed words with 'Mama' and 'Fwux' in an attempt to make her hold him. She was too agitated to attempt anything pleasant so her best attempt was to wrap her tail around him and pull him behind her.

"What _about_ her? Would have saved me the trouble of ending her myself." Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. This kind of aggression is what made him wonder if he should leave this universe at all, if it would mean leaving his non-mother at the mercy of the She-Saiyan.

Vegeta had had enough, there was a time and place for this nonsense and it wasn't there or then. "Enough! What did you mean earlier?" Trunks kept his eyes on Orta for a long while when he answered his non-father.

"That's not the android that attacked in my time, I've never seen it or the other one before." Vegeta growled in irritation, _curse that boy and his inaccurate predictions_.

"Wait. Dr Gero is an android now?" All turned their eyes to Bulma who was brushing the dust and debris off of herself.

"_That_ was Dr Gero?" Trunks asked her, now turning to face her, though he kept his senses on alert.

"Now how would you know that?" Orta glared at the other woman and to her credit, she ignored Orta completely.

"I've seen a picture of him and read about some of his less freaky work. He's changed so much, it's almost impossible to tell that he was ever human at all." She went on to describe how he had a lab just outside North City.

Vegeta frowned to himself as if in deep thought. "He must be heading there now, but I'm assuming none of you saw him fly away? He's on foot."

Piccolo picked up the conversation, "which gives us a chance to get there before him and destroy the lab and androids before he can awaken the others he mentioned."

"Speak for yourself," Orta snorted, arms folded before she reached down to Frux and held him.

Vegeta nodded. "Only a coward would end the fight before it begins. I intend to face them and defeat them in one on one combat." He ignored his mate's show of affection and took to the air before being stopped by his non-son.

While this was happening Orta pressed her forehead to Frux's and gave a small smile. He would be alright. They would not fail. She placed him on the ground and lifted into the air, steering towards the Prince.

"You can't do this without Goku!"

Orta scoffed at Trunks' words and flew into his shoulder, jarring his defence. Vegeta began to follow her. "If I get there first they're mine, Vegeta! No interfering." She then shot towards North city whilst Frux was being collected by Bulma.

"Gohan go home and see your dad, we can take it from here." Piccolo then blasted into the air followed by Tien and Krillin. They had to stop the Saiyan's before they made even more of a mess than Trunks' future.

_**A few minutes later, several miles away from North City… **_

Orta had sped ahead of Vegeta and Trunks as he was trying to shake him off his tail, but he forgot that he too was a Super Saiyan. They sped off slightly to the East while she rolled her eyes at them. She didn't mind, it only meant that she could take a shot at the Androids first. Having studied the other Androids' movements and techniques she thought she'd stand a good chance of defeating them without anyone's help. That would show them that she wasn't a mistake on this timeline, she would save their asses and shove it in their faces that they would have failed without her. Her son would be safe to raise properly, the Saiyan way.

That would only come after she crushed that damn woman's head beneath her boot. It may give her new enemies, but they wouldn't stand a chance stopping her. Her power level was just below Vegeta's and even as a Super Saiyan she was a good match for him, though he would never admit it. She mostly owed it to her Zenkai but still, her training with her 'Serpent's Coil' technique made her vastly more dangerous than before. The only problem being it anchored her in place, though she was able to manipulate it more freely than before. It was no longer solely a shield, she could use it as a cage, a multi-tongued whip or sentry fort as she could now fire Ki blasts out of the mouths of her Serpents.

Orta ignored the fact that it wasn't very strong as a sentry turret as her target came into view. She was momentarily joined by the others who decided to split up and search the area for the secluded lab. With still no sign of Vegeta, Orta sighed to herself as she searched. "Probably pissing around with the boy," she said to herself.

A thought occurred to her all of a sudden. What should happen should he bond with his other son? His non-son? He was more like his father after all but still had his human soft spots which would either irritate him or endear Trunks to him. She made a choice to keep her eyes on him, should he make a move too bold, she'd gladly be his opponent and show him how tough a Saiyan woman could be.

Her train of thought was distracted by a ripple of mediocre power somewhere to the west, hidden in a tight collection of rocky slopes and mountain ridges. She shot towards it without pause and hoped the android was still there to kill but he had already barred himself in his lab. She joined the others as they stared at the entrance, calculating a successful way to open the impregnable metal doors.

She sighed irritably as she turned to Krillin, her glare was enough to send him backpedalling. "Instead of barring his entry into the lab, you cry for help like a child!" she felt her blood boil, the need to kill was growing hotter in her body, blinding her senses. In the speed of a blink she punched him square in the jaw, firing him backwards into an opposing cliff. Piccolo and Tien both jumped on her at the same time, unsuspecting her superior power.

"Hey, there's a real problem in that cave, the last thing we need is to turn on each other!" Tien held her arms in a full nelson. Piccolo faced her preparing for any further violence, his muscles bunched and ready. Her tail once again bailed her out as it wrapped it around Tien's neck forcing him to let her arms go to grasp at the tightening limb. She elbowed him in the stomach and spin kick him into the ground.

Piccolo threw as many punches in seconds as possible, keeping Orta on the move. He whiplashed his arm into her neck sending her plummeting downwards. "Stop this, you fool, we haven't got time for this!"

As though on cue, Vegeta sped into view with his non-son in tow stopping at their area of confrontation as the two humans pulled themselves out of the craters Orta had sent them into. She rose back to where they hovered, rolling her shoulders and stretching her neck muscles. "You took your sweet time," she sneered, her eyes locked on the boy.

The Prince frowned, floating towards her, occasionally eyeing her work. When he was less than a foot away, his hand shot out and backhanded her. Her skin stun as if a whip had cracked against it and torn it open. Instead of reacting to the injury, she took several breaths to calm herself as she turned to face him again. All around them mouths were agape, wondering what would happen next.

"Control yourself, your emotions are out of hand." She knew he was right, but she couldn't help it. Her body had been revved up to fight a real battle, all she had around her were weaklings. The appearance of Bulma and Trunks hadn't aided her ever-fraying nerves. The only sign he had that she wasn't going to fight again was averting her eyes and moving back a few feet.

The Z-fighters resumed their attack on the door which resulted in Vegeta blowing it apart, revealing their true enemies. Apparently they had one less Android to deal with, his head now lying on the ground in pieces. The two androids still standing looked more human, almost mistakably so apart from their eyes. Trunks had been on the mark describing their cold merciless stare. It would have frightened a less than war-hardened warrior, even so after a short debate of killing each other, Trunks lost his patience when they went to free a third android.

All escaped the blast glaring at Trunks' rash decision. "Are you quite finished?" Orta snarled brushing debris off her armour. Though annoyed at him, she was sure about their enemies' survival. Within seconds of being proven right, they watched as they emerged from the smoke unscathed and freed the third much larger android which felt far more android than human.

"I'll take the boy." All eyes glared at her, "what? There are three now, everyone else can have a debate about the other two. But he's mine!" she took off at speed, following the wispy near non-existent energy trail they left as all three fled.

_Why the boy? _Vegeta wondered to himself, surely the woman was more he pace…he then paused as he realised why she wanted the boy. _She wanted to make him fight the woman!_ He growled under his breath as he could feel her resulting amusement from the bond. "I don't think so!" he soon fired off after her, closing in on her signature, fast.

Trunks yet again barred his way, having given chase instantly. "We need to wait for Goku," the teenager said frantically. He didn't want his father to die in this dimension like he did in his own. Regardless of whether or not he saw him as a son, he had to protect him with everything he had.

Vegeta glared so cruelly Trunks wanted to shrink away. "I don't need any help from you or Kakarot, now get out of my WAY!" He plunged his fist into the boy's stomach and felt the rush of wind leave his lungs. Without another word he flew to join his mate in combat.

Orta watched the three androids land on a cliffside road, as if they were waiting for something. She could sense her mate's energy closing in on her fast, she'd have to pick the fight first if she wanted her chance of beating the absolute shit out of something with no repercussions from the Z fighters. Not that that mattered of course, just an excuse not to be tirelessly berated for an enjoyable hobby.

She landed behind them, locking onto the young man with short black hair. She'd studied him and analysed how he stood, as well as his movements. They were fluid and carefree as though he had nothing to fear, but there was a look in his sharp blue eyes that determined his skill as well. A kind of calculating coldness lingered there, he knew his own strengths and weaknesses and she had a feeling that as an android he wouldn't respond to any kind of pride punches or begging.

Not that she would ever dare beg but still, there it was.

All three pairs of eyes turned to look at her, most seemingly concerned about their lack of data on her. As long as she gave them less than no information on herself, she held the upper hand. She placed a hand on her hip and put weight on one foot, taking on a stance of apparent boredom and impatience.

"Let's just cut to the chase before Vegeta shows up," she said snippily. She pointed to the black haired blue eyed android, the one named 17 if she remembered correctly. The other human lookalike, the female, raised an eyebrow in quiet concern or perhaps curiosity. "I fight him, one on one, no interference."

She was soon cut off as Vegeta landed on the other side of them, his golden hair waving in the midst of his energy like flames in a light breeze. "Hold it Orta, who said you get to choose whom to fight?"

"_I_ did." She kept her eyes locked on her chosen opponent, fearing that meeting Vegeta's eyes would waver her compulsion to fight as it had earlier.

The Prince folded his arms and grit his teeth in irritation but kept his composure with ease. "After that shit you pulled earlier, I don't think you've earned the right to even one of them." All felt her power rise as quickly as her anger, boiling inside her veins.

"Don't pretend to command my every move, oh-so-mighty-prince," she hissed, her fangs digging into her lips a she spoke.

As they continued to exchange short blunt insults to each other, android 18 asked the taller orange headed one, "I have no data on this 'Orta', do either of you?" Both confirmed her discomfort that neither knew who this stranger was.

16 studied her a little more, identifying her tail wrapped tightly about her waist. "This humanoid has a fifth limb. A common trait found among pure Saiyans." Both smaller androids eyes widened a little further.

So there was another like Goku and Vegeta but this one had kept her fifth limb intact. If she was anything like them, they might have to be careful of her power. Though they should be perfectly suited to taking them both out no problem.

"This is a discussion for another time!" Vegeta snapped at his mate fiercely, getting tired of her stubborn nature. He couldn't blame her though, as he too had longed for a fight to the death. After thinking about it on the short journey to them, he finally decided to let her have her way, or he'd never hear the end of it. "Fine, you stubborn fool, take the boy! I'll have to make do with the rag tag female."

This drew the attention of the blonde android. She didn't look impressed but kept her annoyance light hearted as though he was simply boring rather than rude. "17, why don't you go and have fun while I deal with this egotistical jackass." Instead of waiting for a reply she leapt straight into attacking him, holding back on her power to test her opponent.

The split second it took for Orta to switch her gaze from 17 to 18, her opponent was suddenly in her face. She blocked his initial attack, surprising the android with her adept speed. In the back of her head she knew it best to finish him quickly rather than playing but her Saiyan nature got the best of her.

She didn't go all out, instead she imagined he was just sparring as she was certain he surely was, although it was hard to tell as every other strike to her guard got stronger. They clashed in the air and the reverberation was like thunder. Orta used her speed to her advantage and darted around him making varying blows to his head arms and body, though he managed to block almost all of them, as though he'd been specifically trained to react to how a Saiyan fought.

She finally managed to halt a guarding arm and span a kick arcing upwards sending him flying backwards into the cliff wall. "I thought too highly of you androids. I'm disappointed." She soon fell upon him, now trading speed for force. She felt every returning blow getting harder to ignore. If he hit her any harder she feared he'd break bones. It didn't take 17 much longer to figure that out too, as she was soon taking more hits than she was dishing out.

As she aimed an elbow strike at his solar plexus he grabbed her arm and twisted around throwing her full force into the ground. After a few seconds of silence she blasted out of her crater and flitted behind 17, but he was ready for her quickly slamming his fist into her stomach before grabbing hold of her tail and whiplashing her into the river at the bottom of the canyon.

Having decided she wasn't worth the trouble he returned his attention to the two blonde fighters. A sudden explosion began a rockslide, 17 couldn't help but smile at where they fell. That Saiyan was going to wake up with one hell of a headache.

The two opponents seemed evenly matched so perhaps they had been given false information about Vegeta. There was no way he was supposed to be this powerful even though he was still no true threat. As demonstrated when 18 preceded to punch him into the cliff wall to create his own cave.

While Orta had managed to push 17 to using almost all his power, she believed it still wasn't enough. She would either have to use her technique or…something else. The young Saiyan managed to stumble out of the water, her body feeling like it was still being crushed by a mountain. She heard an explosion from above and looked up to see rocks of massive size rushing towards her.

She sighed irritably "Oh come on!" Raising her hands she blasted the rocks away from her. Though her power was wavering and her body ached, she was far from defeated. She shot into the sky to see where her opponent had gone. He was in the middle of telling the Z-fighters not to interfere in 18's fight when she landed behind him.

"I hope you're able to multitask, you're going to have a lot on your hands," she snarled baring her teeth. She wanted to use her ability but she didn't think it worthy of the situation. Only in a life and death battle would she even attempt it.

17 rolled his eyes and frowned at her, "Didn't you at least wash your mouth out in that river down there? Because I've had it with your trash talk."

It was Orta's turn to fly into action first. This time she was more careful about where she hit him and how much energy she used up attacking him. Now 17 saw the reason why he was right to be wary of her. Though not as strong she was more tactfully adept to change how she fought to match her opponent. Every move he made to strike her in the chest, neck or face she weaved around so it either missed or strafed an insignificant part of her body. Just like every time she attacked and he dodged she had a contingency for every move. How she managed to have so much knowledge of fighting for one of her apparent youthful years he wasn't sure but he turned up the heat to finish her.

He was done playing around.

Orta grabbed his striking arm and kicked him hard in the groin, forcing him to bash into the rocks below. The blow knocked almost all the air from his body; his head spun as it tried to focus again. He took several deep breaths as she powered up again to finish him. Her ki attack took longer than she would have hoped to charge, giving 17 time to dart behind her and as she turned to defend, he grasped her leg and drove his elbow hard into the knee joint.

She yelled in pain as he flipped her over and struck her in the lower back, stunning her long enough to send her spiralling into the ground with no chance to get back up to fight. He knew he should finish her but he spotted Vegeta beginning to struggle with 18's superior power and diverted as she broke his arm with one kick.

Though he didn't power down he did fall to his knees and curse profusely. Without pause Trunks flew into action, ignoring 17's earlier warning not to interfere. "Father!" he struck with his sword but 18 blocked with her arm; it shattered on impact.

Orta had fallen not far from Vegeta and as she looked up at him, she saw his anger burn with the poison of failure. Both had trained so hard for this and had failed.

17 smashed his joined fists into Trunk's back as he dropped the shattered sword. With all three Saiyans down the Namekian and tall human flew to join the battle, but lasted less than ten seconds combined. Neither were a match. Piccolo was knocked away and Tien was held in a headlock so tight he could barely breathe.

Orta tried to signal Vegeta to stay put and bide their time but he shot towards 17, thinking he could surprise him. Instead 18 grabbed his leg and halted his attack. Orta raised her hand and blasted 18 as she tried to hit the approaching Trunks with her prize. Instead she let go early and instead of stopping Trunks, he connected with Orta full force. Both flew into a tangled pile of limbs with Orta barely conscious. Vegeta would have cursed her interference had he not just spotted the sorry state she was in. He bit back his insult and glared into the fight.

Trunks began a short fistfight with 18 only to end up back on the floor and unconscious. Piccolo picked himself back up to survey the situation and attacked 17, once he dropped the now oxygen starved Tien he lasted ten seconds and with a punch to the gut was back on the floor in the same state.

18 moved over to Vegeta and Orta, her head cocked to one side as she studied how he had neglected to move her off of him as he would anyone else who'd fallen on him. "Interesting," she said as she looked up to 17. Before she could call out any curious information Vegeta let loose a Ki attack that she simply dodged and went to beat him down again when her fist found an impenetrable barrier. She cursed and drew her hand back. The cocoon of writhing serpents was small but substantial. She eyed Orta, who met her gaze without blinking, a small smile on her face.

Vegeta looked down at her broken body. Only her arms were functional at this point but her energy seemed to be strong enough to stave off any of her attacks. He sensed her body's energy level and discovered she was running on empty. If she kept this up she would expire within minutes.

He grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "Drop the shield you fool!" she simply looked at him, an almost resigned look on her face.

"No."

Before he could snap her out of it, 17 called his companion over and she joined him on the pulverised road. Their conversation with Krillin was out of earshot so he proceeded to ignore them.

He grabbed her shoulder again with his working hand and before she could protect herself, Vegeta struck her pressure point. "You'll thank me later," he said as the barrier faded instantly as she hit the ground out cold. He shook his head wondering what possessed her to near kill herself just to block one punch.

Looking down at her he touched her temple and saw through her memories. She'd given as good as she'd got with 17 and he'd realised she was a threat, crippling her just as 18 had crippled him. He pushed forwards seeing the moment she raised the shield, she didn't believe he was at risk of dying from that one punch but something in her thoughts had told him she was not afraid of death.

So why the shield?

He let her go still as confused as before. He'd have to ask her when she regained consciousness.

Krillin had left the road once the androids were gone and handed out the sensu beans. The prince powered down to his normal state still staring at his mate and wondering at her odd behaviour. She'd been itching for a fight ever since the androids appeared. He wondered if it was her blood crying for violence but he quickly dismissed that notion. It was rare that a Saiyan went into a blood rage if ever. It was like a disease or fever for a human and it didn't stop. No one had figured out the cure.

It was that moment, when he had taken a hand to her outside Gero's lab that he realised her change. This is what made him believe that it wasn't a blood rage. She calmed herself although she was still on edge and begging for a fight. Then the moment with the shield, she had cast it as if it were instinct.

Why bother protecting him from something that wasn't necessarily lethal?

His train of thought was paused when Krillin tossed him two sensu beans. He took one and felt his bone realign painfully before there was only a numb tingle. He watched Orta stir and blink out the dust that had settled on her eyelashes. He couldn't help the smile that crawled onto his face. Forgetting how beautiful she could be when something irked her bothered him sometimes but not then. He changed his expression and gave her the sensu which she chewed and swallowed quickly.

Soon all of them were back on their feet. The two Saiyans stared into each other's eyes in a moment of clarity before dashing into the sky together, leaving the others in their small dust storm.

Trunks went to follow, "no they can't."

"Trunks stop, don't bother." He paused at the sound of piccolo's voice. "They aren't that stupid. Let them be, they have a lot to think about." Trunks powered down and re-joined the friendlier group. Piccolo lowered his head as an idea popped into his own mind. It meant the end of something for him, he too would have to think hard about his decision.

The battle of the Androids was only just beginning.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**First off I want to apologise for my HUGE gap in releasing times between this chapter and the last. Lots was going on in my personal life that couldn't wait. Now that it's calmed down I've finally finished it for you all. Thanks for being patient and I hope it's worth the wait. **_

_**I was looking forward to this battle, but obviously I couldn't jump straight into it for the sake of continuity. Yes, I know this is mostly filler, but come on I think it was better done this way than jumping face first to an instance without context. I tried to keep it short and sweet as well as keeping it interesting. **_

_**I plan on focusing back on Bulma and Frux rather than just Orta and Vegeta vs the Androids although that is great fun to write. **_


	16. ANDROID SAGA: All That Glitters

_**Hey guys guess what? LEMON INCOMING! I know you missed it!**_

_**I only own Orta and Frux. **_

_**In an extreme expanse of uninhabited canyons…**_

Orta landed just behind Vegeta both reliving their defeats. Even after three years of training neither had been enough to bother the Androids. To top it off, there was another android of equal power to them, making their list of to-kill at three.

"What the hell?" Orta watched her mate ball his fists so tightly he was likely causing himself pain. "All that time, all those years, wasted. It was still not enough!" he snarled punching a rock to his right, shattering it into dust. She remained silent, thinking about her instinctual protection of him. Like Vegeta she wasn't sure what caused it at the time, but now she thought about it, she knew it was to stop him causing his needless death.

He swivelled around and snapped at her, "And what the hell was up with you? Why try sacrifice yourself to…" he lowered his pointed finger, taking deeper breaths. Closing his eyes for a moment he remembered the look on her face. She had smiled sadly, she was more than happy to die for him. It was such an unusual feeling going on in his chest, he wasn't sure what to do.

She uncrossed her arms and moved forward, her tail unravelling behind her. "Because I know you," she said bluntly. He met her gaze as she stopped a foot from him, confused. "You would have pushed so far that they would have killed you because you left them no other choice." She went to touch him but he knocked her hand away, annoyed for her half-truthful excuse.

"That's crap, they would have killed us anyway!" he turned from her, crossing his arms and trying to breathe in the cool wind rushing past his skin. Orta didn't lose her temper with him, she felt clearer headed than she had in years. Instead she placed her hand on his shoulder and pressed herself into his back.

"Are we alive Vegeta?" she asked simply.

He stuttered, "W…what are you on about? Of course we are!"

Orta closed her eyes and pressed into him, taking in his scent. It reminded her of what she could lose if that situation ever happened again. "And we are no match for them, you said yourself. So if they meant to kill us all, we would not be here. Their goal is Kakarot, not anyone else. We simply got in the way of their game. You knew this but you kept pushing them. Why?"

He sighed, feeling her warmth at his back gave him comfort, though he would never admit it out loud. "I refuse to be a warm up, a toy that our enemies play with before easily discarding. I'd rather die doing all I can to win." She nodded into his neck, sending his heart into overdrive.

Her Saiyan-black hair swept across his features as she replied. "So would I. You seem to forget I too am a Saiyan. Too long spent with Earthlings and Kakarot." She moved away from him making him feel suddenly cold and alone. This was not the time for mushy shit, Orta took a breath and calmed her senses. Battle and training was the only thing that mattered at this point.

"You lied to me." He said quietly and she turned her head curiously, waiting to hear what he had to say. "What you told me wasn't the real reason you powered your shield to stop the Android." He turned to face her. The sight of two Saiyans staring each other down as the wind rushed past them, blowing the fur on her tail as well as wildly blowing their black locks was a tense thing to watch. Yet thankfully they were very much alone.

"I did not lie, Vegeta." She seemed to be standing quite rigidly as though her original plan did not work, now she felt awkward.

"But you did not tell me the truth either." His hand slid around her waist, she wasn't sure if it was for security or comfort. Her eyes never left his, watching and calculating his next move.

"I didn't want to sound soft and pathetic but I guess my actions spoke for me." She scolded herself mentally. He had been right, there was a time and place for this and this wasn't it. However there was a touch of humour in her voice though he knew she was failing at defending herself from an outbreak of emotion once more.

"I don't understand," he lied moving his face closer, enough so she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She was surprised at his non-aggressive approach, she could sense he was still in a rage about the android situation but he wanted to forget it, at least for a little while.

She pressed both hands against his chest, trying to get the message across. "I won't say it, I know you know why, and it would be a pointless waste of my valuable breath." She forced her voice to remain calm rather than crack but as he closed in on her, she found it hard to regulate her breathing. Her tail twitched in time with her wild heartbeats telling the Prince all he needed to know.

Once again he had sucked her into a game of 'you-will-have-to-make-me'. Both had unwittingly accepted the challenge. She would talk, if she was in the mood to. This kind of interrogation was one he enjoyed, he loved breaking her resistance since there was so many ways of doing it.

"You'll talk eventually," he breathed into her ear and his kissed her throat where he had marked her so long ago. He then moved up to her lips and before for he could take her mouth in his she pressed into him first. Her tongue diving in and wrestling his for control, though this time it was not aggressive, it was slow and sensual, an invitation for him to take control before she lost hers.

He smiled into the kiss, amused that she kept accepting his domination over her. It was almost like she never truly wanted to lead or be the best. A small thought in the back of his head wondered if Bulma would be the same, something told him she would be harder to persuade though easier to force. Before Orta had any chance to sense his mind wondering, he pressed it into the darkest depths of his thoughts.

He pulled her body into his, her arms now hooking around his neck. He kissed her back more forcefully, using one hand to grasp her waving tail and stroking it into submission as well. Her body shuddered in response, unable to comprehend what he might have planned for her.

An idea popped into his head that he knew she would like, they'd done it before while training in the wilderness. He let go of her and began disrobing. She cautiously eyed him up and down before following suit. He marked the top of the huge pillar of rock they were standing on so they wouldn't lose their things with a large ki blast mark. The air was cool but the sun was baking their flesh without the protection of their armour.

He pulled her into the kiss again which she didn't object to, what did surprise her was when he lifted her up and made a motion for her to hold on tight. He then lifted into the air with her still attached. Without taking a breath from the kiss they were a good hundred meters above their landing point, and Vegeta hadn't finished with his surprise yet.

All at once he let her go, her eyes opened. They were not scared in the least. She was enjoying this new plan. Though she was still attached by the legs she made the decision to let go herself. She fell and made a plan to do nothing until he did, her test for him. What would he do?

He watched her fall, after a while it looked like she wasn't going to fly on her own. Despite his better judgement he shot towards her at incredible speed and grabbed her by the hips from behind. Vegeta barrel rolled as he pulled up, spiralling them both into the air. Both their hearts were pounding with the adrenaline, a smug smile plastered on her face as she got what she wanted. He let go this time and she flew on her own.

She drifted closer, "What next?" he didn't answer, instead he replied by pouncing on her. She felt his manhood, hard and ready press against her stomach. They rolled in the air together as they fought for control. For once she was less inclined to fight hard against him. Why fight against something you want so badly? However that didn't stop her from making it interesting.

Giving him one last kiss she kicked him away and since they were both flying horizontally he was forced to dodge an incoming rock formation. Before coming to face her again, he dived at her again but she moulded her body around him, so he just missed grabbing her. This led her to fly upwards as far and as fast as she could go, if he wanted to catch her, he'd have to really push himself.

And he did just that. He turned Super Saiyan and just as he caught up to her she turned around and let the gravity and momentum have her. She drifted to a stop as he reached her, wrapping around him as he caught her in his arms. Holding her up long enough to plunge deep inside her, her fingers raked his hair as she felt his shaft fill her up completely. She let out a moan of pleasure as he grunted with the restraint of pounding into her like a wild animal. Vegeta too then let gravity do the rest. His Super Saiyan energy filled her further with every thrust, both of them now facing downwards.

Vegeta wanted to let it all out, to paint her insides with his adoration but he held back. There was no way he wanted it to end that fast. Orta closed her muscles around him in the hopes that he would give her what she wanted as the ground grew ever nearer, but the Prince had made up his mind already.

There was no way he would be able to control both his flight focus and his member at the same time with all he wanted to give her, making it half assed wasn't an option. He pulled out of her and pushed her away as the floor was now seconds away. The Saiyan couple pulled up at the same time, though both were not nearly as focused as they should've been to fly as well as they knew they could.

Spotting their armour both landed though Orta dropped to her knees first, his energy was so much to bear, especially when she had been up there expending hers as well. She'd forgotten how much his Super Saiyan energy shocked her system. Vegeta carved a small cave out of the rock with his small ki blast, sending dust straight into Orta's unsuspecting face.

"Oh for fuck sake! What are you up to now?" she hissed hiding her eyes with her arms. He turned, a small smirk on his face.

"So you want to stop?" he said. She was about to answer when she was suddenly in his arms. His fingers traced her inner thighs, lingering very close to her womanhood, but never touching. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he enjoyed the pained restraint on her face as he gently brushed her lower stomach and drifted down, still determined not to give her exactly what she wanted. She wanted to speak but her concentration was fraying with his lingering fingers.

Vegeta moved them both towards the small cave, shaded if not cool. She knew what he wanted to hear and still she resisted begging, even though she wanted him to continue touching her. She wanted to feel the weight and strength of her mate's body, she wanted him inside of her where he belonged to her. The Prince also desired her so much, though he was far more level headed even though he wanted to pounce on her and fuck her out of her mind.

Orta knew her desires were selfish, even though she understood Vegeta's love of torturing her, she wanted to do something for him, something she'd never done before but wanted to try. As Vegeta was about to mount her just as he laid her down, she sprang into action. Knocking him back with a head-butt to his chest she rolled him over and held his arms captive with her long tail.

"Hey, what are you…?" she simply gave him a mischievous look. He swallowed, unsure if he should break free or not. To allay his nerves she assured him, _you'll enjoy it should you sit the fuck still._

She let go of his wrists the moment he relaxed. Looking at his manhood standing proud and ready, she wondered if she could even take it all. She pushed away her worries and began her ministrations, occasionally looking up into his eyes to watch his reaction. It was the time she saw a stone gain a heart, he felt every lick she gave him as a warm stroke of her womanhood. Using her saliva as lubricant she swirled it around the head, her expression as she took in his strong musk and light but salty taste crumbled the Prince's composure. It's not something he could've imagined her doing, such a submissive gesture and she did it without having to ask. He let her continue as he ran his fingers through her ebony hair.

With his help, she took him into her mouth and managed just over halfway before her gag reflex let her know how far it was willing to take his huge length. She didn't force it down, and he didn't make her. Instead she used her hands to cover the rest, pumping as she ran her tongue along his shaft. After several minutes of pleasure the Prince was unable to hold out for much longer and wondered if she would enjoy his seed in this way.

With the increase of her speed and alternating the pressure with her lips she near perfectly mimicked her own womanhood's muscles. Without holding back he grunted as he released inside her throat. He held her head roughly as he climaxed, and amazingly she didn't spill a drop, she took it all and swallowed with pride.

Falling beside him, she pressed into his body and felt him whisper in her mind words she'd never expected to hear.

_Never risk your life for me again._

Her eyes opened slightly as she felt a twinge of hurt from him following those words. It was close enough.

_No promises_, she said to him. I'd die for you any day, she thought silently afterwards. They slept together silently for a few hours rest before getting back to business.

_**Meanwhile at Capsule Corp…**_

The small troop landed on the lawn with Gohan being exhausted from carrying three people. All of whom would not stop fighting, fidgeting or bickering the entire way back. They kept on even when they took a break to change Frux's diaper.

Yajirobe had constantly moaned while Bulma cheerily chatted away to Frux who, when he wasn't punching, kicking or biting the swordsman, chatted back in small incomplete sentences. It was odd for him to see Frux knowing who his parents were. He seemed quite a happy child if not violent, though that was to be expected given his blood. Gohan then thought of his own father and how he had turned out. He had barely any contact with him at the best of times, he was raised by his mother mainly.

The young Saiyan would be a fine warrior one day, if Bulma had a moment to unstick him from her hip. Frux never seemed to let her out of his sight, being the one constant thing in his life seemed to have that effect on him. No doubt that would seriously bug his parents.

He thought back to the trip, the only way to make Yajirobe shut up was to threaten him with Vegeta's wrath. Since he hadn't met Orta yet, Gohan was sure she would scare him more.

Gohan himself was no longer truly afraid of Vegeta, only wary as he was sure everyone else from the gang was. Then when Orta showed up and stared each of them down, he had sensed reactions much like his own. There was something about her stare, it revealed something inside of her that he wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. She looked at you as if you were an enemy yet one not worthy of note, less an enemy more like a pest. Still that wasn't enough to convey how he felt when she glared at him.

Her relationship to Gohan was very loose, acquaintances at best. Perhaps she'd get Frux to fight him one day to prove her bloodline was superior. Gohan chuckled in his head; that was more of a Vegeta thing.

He was brought back to the present by the arrival of Bulma's mother. Before he could get suckered into having anything to eat he waved them all off and shot off towards his own home by Mount Paozu. He needed to see his father and fast, to make sure he was alright.

Bulma waved Gohan off hoping against hope that Goku was pulling through. He held Frux's hand as they walked back to her lab where she could get back to work on her project and hopefully save her friends in the nick of time. It could be useful against the Androids. She'd studied Dr Gero's main plans and designs for the previous androids. If some were true, he most likely followed through in his current androids. For example, the energy draining gauntlets came from old plans he theorised on using on the earlier models but never followed through with.

It would work, she just had to finish it.

Frux clung to her leg. "Meat Bulma, meat, yum." He gestured to his mouth and she smiled when he said her name. She gladly walked him inside and set him up with a three course dinner, including meat of course. His appetite had grown substantially and though it was little bigger than a normal Earthling adult, it was far too much for a normal child to manage.

He sat in her office in his high chair with a bot constantly serving and clearing his table. As happy as any Saiyan child could be, he was quiet for the moment. Bulma turned her attention to her papers scattered across her desk, thinking about what the next step was in helping her friends.

She made some calculations and determined that the area of effect was nowhere near wide enough. The object was on her metal bench and it sparked when she tweaked it, rewiring its contents to work to her design. When she'd finished she ordered one of her left over reinforced battle bots to fly at least 3 kilometres away then detonate itself. Once she attached a tracking device to it, off it flew to carry out her orders. Watching its progress on her monitor she waited until it neared its full height and pressed her control's button.

The little blip on her monitor disappeared almost instantly and after a few long silent seconds she heard a loud bang from outside. Rushing to look out the window she saw what was left of the battle bot lying in a sparking heap on the ground. She fist pumped in victory.

It finally worked.

She could stop a detonation with her accurate control switch, though the androids may not lose complete consciousness their bombs would not work as long as the user of the control had enough warning to short out their triggers first. She studied the little box in her hand, she wished she could find something substantial to be able to completely shut them down but this is the best she had.

Sighing she turned around to spot Frux in a completely absurd situation. With his highchair now abandoned, he was literally bouncing off the ceiling, a look of complete concentration on his cute little face. "How…the…actual…fuck?" she then remembered to cover her mouth should he start repeating the word. Should his parents find out that he learned a swear word she'd be buried alive with the same cuss word stapled to her forehead. She then just face palmed, they'd kill her anyway for Frux being able to fly while they were gone.

Frux's levitation wasn't really flying, he was fluctuating badly with the ability which had him constantly banging into the walls and ceiling and nearly her father as he came in the door only to be attacked by a flying toddler. He grunted in surprise and got hold of the child wondering where he had come from. Bulma rushed to take him before he started flying again.

"Already? Well won't his mother and father be proud."

Bulma quickly found an extra scarf and tied it to his diaper, then tied some long but restrictive wire to the scarf. "That'll hold you, you little…" she really couldn't find the words. There was no way Goku learned to fly that early, she very much doubted that neither Vegeta nor Orta gained that ability that quick either. Maybe he could one day rival his parents, a prodigy of his kind like him had many possibilities. It was then that she received a call from a very confused farmer about an odd looking machine, supposedly belonging to Capsule Corp.

He sent her a picture of it and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Trunks' time capsule.

_**A few hours later in a Capsule Corp plane…**_

"We need to call Bulma, tell her what's going on." Yamcha was flying the cargo plane with all his friends seated in the back barring Krillin now sat in the passenger seat with the receiver to his face.

Having soon relayed all the necessary information Bulma filled them in on the pod situation, now talking directly to her non-son. Hearing his voice again was almost more than she could bear. She had not forgotten her mission to get closer to Vegeta, even though it was not secret anymore. If she was to win she would have to get him to come to her of his own volition. She needed to feel his arms around her, at least once, perhaps she might accidentally fall pregnant.

Her heart leapt at the thought but it also created a huge headache. That shit storm would never blow over if it ever happened.

She sent him the picture of his pod, staring at Frux now screaming, "weeee!" as he whizzed around the room in circles until he finally crashed into the wall.

"What was that?" came Krillin's voice from down the phone.

Bulma sighed as she watched Frux shake his head, as if recovering from a minor concussion. "Just Frux."

Yamcha's voice echoed from down the line. "What was he doing?"

Frux was once again in the air, apparently he was milking his new ability for all it was worth, and though he improved very little each time he took off, he found it endless fun.

"Flying," answered Bulma nonchalantly.

"Wait…what?" his voice was followed by several other calls of disbelief, most notably Gohan.

Bulma rubbed her temple with her fingers, just imagining the look in Orta and Vegeta's eyes the moment they learned they had yet again missed a vital part of Frux's life.

"His parents are going to kill me."

_**A few hours later back in the wilderness…**_

After their intense training session both were taking a short breather. Vegeta stood looking at the sky, wondering how he could possibly train to get any stronger with such dangerous enemies on the loose. He then wondered about Frux, would his son be able to learn fast enough to survive should they all fail. If he could train him better than Kakarot's little half breed there may be hope yet for the Saiyan race.

Orta was sat on the edge of an opposing cliff, her legs hanging over the edge. She felt the itch in her blood again, though it was less noticeable this time. Perhaps it was a kind of sickness, never had she felt such a desire for destruction before. Every time her blood itched she felt a twinge of twisting pain down in her lower abdomen as though there was an injury there, though she felt as healthy as ever. Something was definitely wrong, she just didn't know what. Looking across the expanse of rock and dust for her mate, she wondered if he felt it to.

Vegeta hadn't moved since they stopped sparring. His mind was far away, she could sense it. She then thought about her failure to defeat 17, was she truly so weak? If only they'd had more time, perhaps they both could've reached another level entirely. She may have even reached Super Saiyan.

It just occurred to her that she hadn't defeated anyone for years now. Was she so weak? Surely not, she'd made a vow to prove the King wrong, along with her parents. She was something to fear, not play with like an idle amusing thought.

She felt Vegeta look over at her, had he heard her?

Orta felt her tail and an idea popped into her head. She wondered why they had not tried it before. Perhaps it was because Vegeta was so used to fighting without his. Her one trump card against the Prince as well as Kakarot and his son was that she had the power of the Oozaru, as well as the ability to control it. The sun was a long way from setting, even if it had the moon wasn't full and its resulting Blutz waves could not change her.

Instead she got to her feet and powered up a ball of energy, very familiar to Vegeta once he spotted her. He uncrossed his arms and widened his stance, standing ready for her next move. Without further hesitation she cast it into the sky as far as possible and formed her hand into a fist. "Burst open and mix!" she yelled into the air.

The effects were almost instantaneous, her blood began to burn in her veins as the Blutz waves flooded her body from the receptor glands in her tail. She felt her eyes flood with the power, noticeably changing their colour from white to red.

Vegeta flew straight for her, in an attempt to knock her down. "Let's see if you can hold your control." Landing into her chest he knocked her back, her eyes closed and didn't take in enough Blutz waves to change, not yet. Instead of looking at the false moon as she got to her feet, she glared at him, her fangs long and sharp like her ears. Her form had increased in size but not enough to call her Oozaru.

"If we're to defeat the androids then I might as well draw out all my weapons." Vegeta smirked at her words, her voice had deepened considerably with a low growl undertone. She shot several blasts at him forcing him back. He dodged and weaved, reengaging her in close combat. Her strength had already tripled in this half form, as a result she beat him back towards the edge of the cliff. She jumped and twisted, bracing her tail as it slammed into the Prince's chest. He caught it in an effort to lessen the damage but was still forced fifty feet away.

With her required time acquired she reengaged the light of the Power Ball. It flooded her body again and once more it began to grow and change. She now had enough to complete her change.

Roaring like the animal inside her, she shook her fur out as her armour stretched over her skin. Her giant maw elongating as she grew to five stories in height. The euphoria of the change had not dissipated since her last transformation. She loved the surge of power and animalistic bloodlust that rushed into her mind every time she changed by her own choice.

Finally at her full size she backhanded her Prince into a nearby column of rock as he charged at super speed. It seemed he had forgotten what a difference this made to one's power. She could just match him at Super Saiyan level now, though this was her only way, if only he too had retained his tail, there would be no one to stop either of them, not even Kakarot. She wondered what a Super Saiyan Oozaru would look like. Would he have golden fur? Would his eyes still be red or would they retain the aquamarine colour of his lesser form?

Though she pondered this in the back of her head she carefully watched and assessed her opponent. He transformed into his Super Saiyan form, now both could push each other further than before.

_Why didn't we do this before?_ She voiced to him in his head. He didn't answer right away, instead he continued his assault, firing blast after blast of ki energy at her which she simply brushed off. She raced towards him, so much faster than a beast of her size could be imagined to move. Vegeta let loose a Galik Gun attack which she caught, pressing her arms into the blast of purple ki energy. He pushed harder, sending more energy towards her, pressing her feet deeper into the ground, she slid back several yards. Roaring in defiance she opened her mouth and let out her own beam of ki, red in colour and used it to press his stream of energy away.

The fight lasted almost the entire day and perhaps would have continued longer had Orta's orb of light not burnt out. Midway through a striking leap, her body began to change back. Seeing her time was up she fired a final red ki beam from her jaws, catching Vegeta from the side. Even with her precision blast he resisted and deflected the majority of the beam.

Orta cursed in her head, letting out a roar of frustration as she missed her target, soaring straight past him into a column of rock, sending it plummeting with her.

As the dust dissipated leaving only a huge pile of rock and boulders scattered in various directions, Vegeta looked around, beads of sweat on his skin dripping as he searched for her. Her signature was so small he wondered if the change had made her pass out. Then a rumble came from behind him, followed by the sound of shifting rocks.

Another red blast appeared though this was spherical in shape and was directed outwards in an attempt to blow the rubble off her body. At least, he thought so until she emerged more energised than before. He watched her from his relatively safe vantage point as her roar morphed into a scream of rage, her Oozaru form shrinking back to her usual Saiyan form. Her eyes held pain, fury and hostility.

There it was again, the hunger in her eyes to kill. Whatever was in her blood, was pushing her past her usual logical limits. Though he'd originally have no problem with this, it turned her aggression to madness, a frenzy. While he watched she set of multiple explosions in every direction making the very air heavy with dust, so much it too seemed to shiver along with the Earth below.

Vegeta growled in his throat and shot towards her, having had enough of her irritable attitude.

Time seemed to stop on the ground where Orta lay waste to everything she sensed around her. "Why can't I push any further, why can't I get any stronger?" these words she yelled into the debris surrounding her.

Deep inside her head she was crying out in despair.

_My power cannot best any of the Saiyans around me. To survive and be the weakest of the last of the Saiyans…an utter disgrace. I will not accept that as my fate, I will defeat my enemies, I will destroy them without mercy. I won't bow to anyone._

She looked into the air and spotted Vegeta heading straight for her, almost in slow motion.

_My power lies in my primitive instincts, I enhance them, train around them but always that's what I always retreat to. My body reacts to situations and I let it make a judgement on the fly. Is that my weakness? That I can only go so far then have to retreat back to the basics?_

She sensed the Prince approaching a few feet away and before he could strike, her body reacted. His striking arm blocked by hers, only to be grabbed and used as a hold while she kicked him in the stomach, still without letting go. She then grasped his throat with her other hand, her teeth bared like the diminishing Oozaru.

Vegeta looked at her as he clutched his neck, unsure of whom he was glaring at. Her eyes were not Orta's, they still engaged the blood red rage of her Great Ape form even though her body was very much Saiyan. The fact that she'd caught him even with his guard up was going to be more impressive when he looked back on it. At that moment he was more involved in his own release.

How someone smaller than him was able to lift him into the air seemed ridiculous until he saw both were floating about two metres off the ground. Orta's tail waved eagerly in a kind of whiplash motion, as it did whenever she'd gotten what she'd wanted. He punched her arm and kicked out at her but every attempt was stopped by her tail and free hand. That was until he pushed into her head, and what he saw forced him to take action.

Like the room she'd once bloodied out of her mating drive, her mind was the red of fresh blood. He sought deeper, further trying to find what triggered her loss of sanity. Again he witnessed the Royal Coat of Arms being burned onto her leg, but that wasn't it. Her memory lead him closer to the present. Faces flew by including Kakarot's and Bulma's with his following.

What was going on in her head?

Then he found it. Like a frightened child during a planetary raid, Orta's mind form, her logic, sanity and clarity was crouched in a dark corner, her face in her hands. All around her was bloody claw marks. These were not animalistic, they were precise and the largest collection spelt something.

'Failure'

He closed his eyes and shook his head. So this was what it was about, her ability to control her own fate. The bare bones of the matter was that she was afraid, and she was so tired of being scared of something that hounded her like a hunting dog. When she turned to assert herself she'd been attacked without mercy, thrown down and crushed into the dirt. Again and again she tried to stand but was always thrown back and kicked harder than before, just so she wouldn't get up again.

The last time was seeing Trunks question her about her own parenting skills and make silent threats about her treatment of his non-mother. It was his fault, had he never turned up in his machine. She would have remained in blissful ignorance of Bulma and she of her. But then that wouldn't have solved the problem either, she would have lost Vegeta to her. Frux would never be…

The more the Prince heard the less he wished he'd interfered in her life. Every step of her life had been like tearing off a limb for her. He shook himself free of her infectious depression, reaching towards her and striking her across the face.

Life flooded back into her eyes, returning them to their usual black colour. She took a deep breath before Vegeta grabbed hold of her arm and twisted towards him, kneeing her in the stomach and elbowing her in the back of the head.

Orta inhaled the dirt as time returned to its normal pace. She didn't get up. She just lay there, still half in shock and half in despair. Both were silent for a long while, feeling the wind skirt around them and the destruction of their sparring match. In truth Vegeta found it difficult to breathe, so much so he'd returned to his normal form.

There was something in that woman that he couldn't predict or control. Something that everyone around her also seemed to sense, whether human or not. He had just had but a taste of it.

His voice sounded weaker than he meant it to when he spoke, but after a while it grew stronger. "The past is dragging you down, slowing your progress. If you are to be of any use against the Androids you need to focus on what is and what will be."

She pushed herself to her hands and knees, the dust stirred and the rocks scattered as though in fear.

Shaking her hair out of her face she said, "Coming from the Saiyan who still calls himself Prince, even after his father is long dead and gone." She winced at the strain in her ribs where Vegeta had kicked her, breaking some of them. Still she got to her feet and faced away from him. Both Saiyans talking although back to back.

Vegeta had stiffened at her words but didn't rise to her bait. There seemed to be a laugh of dark amusement behind her next words. "Coming from the Saiyan, who's royal bloodline and elite status is at best nugatory." She let out a hollow laugh, "Do as I say not as I do, right?" she glared at the back of his head before turning to face the wind again. "Well I'm not taking orders from anyone anymore, not even you."

Her footsteps seemed to echo as she walked away.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**So here we get to the meat of the matter. Orta's past is continually haunting her as is what may happen in the future and she is now losing hope in everything and everyone around her. Needless to say I really needed to have her call Vegeta out on 'Pot calling kettle black' here. **_

_**We will return to Bulma, Frux, Trunks and Gohan (who will become more prominent as time goes on) in the next few chapters. My hope is that the next chapter is the last of the 'filler' pieces so I can concentrate on my own underlying story behind the original plot. **_

_**I hoped you guys enjoyed and once again I welcome constructive criticism. **_


	17. ANDROID SAGA: All Pain No Gain

_**I own only Orta and Frux.**_

_**A day later…**_

Orta and Vegeta shot their gazes into the sky at exactly the same moment, feeling Piccolo's energy signature fluctuate violently. There was no way he could be that strong. Both looked over at each other in confusion when both felt that Piccolo's energy was directed at…Vegeta.

"What the hell?" Orta voiced openly. Without another word both sped into the sky towards the source of the fighting hoping to get some answers before the battle was over. Unfortunately for them, they were not the first to arrive. The quarry had already long gone, signature hidden.

Landing beside the Z-warriors Vegeta marched straight up to Piccolo and questioned him both about his power level and the strange enemy. "It called itself Cell, another Android created by Dr Gero." With everyone startled by the news only Orta managed to contain herself. Her eyes simply widened.

If there was another Android on the loose then the problem of their power just got a whole lot bigger. Orta may not be able to have the chance of hiding her potential any longer. She zoned back into the conversation and learned Piccolo had fused back with Kami, effectively becoming a Super Namekian.

She felt Vegeta's rage increase exponentially, and though she shared his annoyance she kept it behind a façade of slight irritation. Folding her arms and swishing her tail she watched as Vegeta flew off into the distance, no doubt to scream himself into a coma then train himself to death.

She'd had enough of following him around, after their argument it would seem like she needed him. She had no intention of being his toy any longer. Suddenly she became aware of all the other Z-fighters watching her.

"What are you staring at?" she glared at them all, reigniting their discomfort with her presence.

Krillin shifted uncomfortably as he voiced what was apparently obvious to everyone. "You're not going with him?" the intensity of her stare and ensuing hatred seemed to make the very air grow thin.

"What am I, his bitch? I have no intention of stroking his ego to make him feel better. He's a big boy, I'm sure he can deal with it on his own."

For some strange reason she got the feeling that all of them knew something had happened between them to make her answer that way, but instead of calling her out on it like Krillin they brought themselves back to the present. Piccolo assumed Orta still itched for a fight so made sure to pair up the other two, as far away from her as possible, with a mission to destroy the Cell in this timeline, back at the lab, or rather what was left of it.

This left the three of them to search for the more dangerous version of Cell, and destroy him before he could get any stronger.

_**A few hours later after the destruction of the lab…**_

Trunks and Krillin were far enough away from the blast that the wind picked up only slightly. "Krillin, take this and go give it to Mom, I'm sure she can figure out a way to weaken them." He passed the Blueprints to the short warrior.

Krillin couldn't help but worry about what Trunks was going to do. "What about you?" He was sure he already knew but couldn't help but pray he was wrong.

"I'm going to find my father, both of us will need to get stronger in order to defeat all of the Androids." He sighed, "Especially now that we have another one to add to the problem." Before the youngster sped off, Krillin called to him.

"Be careful Trunks, you know Vegeta can't stand to work with others." Trunks stopped for a moment then turned to question Krillin.

"What about Orta, he seems to work fine with her?" both went very quiet for what seemed eons.

Krillin looked very troubled, "Orta is, or was at least, a reminder of what his people were, a proud race. She is so similar in her views that he finds it acceptable to work with her."

Trunks shoved his hands into his pockets, "Just acceptable?"

Krillin couldn't find the words he wanted, Vegeta was such a difficult personality to understand. "He is still very self-absorbed, it's his thing. She however is less so." When Krillin thought hard enough about Orta, she seemed less intriguing and more devious. Her mind was very much a complex thing. Even as a pure Saiyan she was far less obnoxious and far more troubled than Vegeta. She was a weird balance of Goku and Vegeta, he could see that she wanted to care, she wanted to trust just like Goku but something was always holding her back making her distant and wary.

He voiced these thoughts to Trunks, hoping that he'd be less inclined to find Vegeta but still the desire burned within him. He wished to know his father better. He wanted his acceptance as an equal. Krillin thought to himself if Orta, as his Wife or Mate or whatever, couldn't gain his acceptance as an equal then what chance did his non-son have?

He kept these latter thoughts quiet and just told Trunks to temper his wishes into something more attainable. "Good luck, Trunks." The purple haired boy just gave a short salute before zooming away towards the place he'd last sensed his father's signature.

_**An hour later in the wastelands…**_

"What the hell do you want?" said the Prince standing on a ledge looking out at the expanse of the canyons before him.

Trunks went to close the gap between them when a look from his non-father stopped him in his tracks. "I came here to train with you."

His look of surprise was barely hidden by his irritation. "What makes you think I'd have anything to do with you? Besides you'll just slow me down." He turned back to face the air, determined to find a way to increase his strength fast, but time was ticking on. There was not much time before the Androids brought about the future the boy was from. He had to think of a way.

"Since I'm a Super Saiyan just like you, both of us have a better chance by working together!" Trunks felt tension burn inside him. He wanted so badly for his non-father to accept him he forgot his nature of independence.

Vegeta grit his teeth and crossed his arms. "You are nothing like me boy, get lost!" Trunks didn't take too much of his non-father's aggression to heart. Something other than a power boost was bothering him.

Trunks grew bolder the longer they stood there. Eventually after a few hours, he gained the courage to prod his non-father's nerves. "Considering Orta is not a Super Saiyan and you've trained with her, imagine how much stronger I am in comparison."

The tension in the air grew heavy; he'd sensed his reaction was strong but unlike Trunks who relied more on emotion than pride, Vegeta had learned to hide his feelings behind a steel wall.

He didn't answer, at least not right away. It was true that Orta had yet to obtain the Super Saiyan power and even if that was so, they had both reached such heights together. Would it really get better if he trained with his non-son? He didn't want to think so but his better judgement told him otherwise. His preference wasn't going to affect anything. He was barely able to stand against the Androids as it was, even as an Ascended Super Saiyan. There was always a catch, something that he wouldn't be able to reach unless pushed to unbelievable heights.

Still, he refused. He'd coped well enough alone for such a long time. His transformation was done alone, he didn't need any help. Not even from her. Yet something inside of him burned when she wasn't nearby. He hated his own body for desiring her, even though he was still angry with her stubbornness, he was in the same boat.

"Don't presume to know us, boy," he snarled under his breath though still audible to Trunks when carried on the wind. Trunks growled in frustration; it seemed that all his father knew was conflict. Perhaps that was the only way to get through to him.

"I know more than you know," he powered up, bracing himself for his explosion. "Do you know about the first time I met her? I found her trying to kill Frux before he was even born!" Vegeta's form visibly tensed. "I stopped her, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have a son!" Trunks tried to keep his emotions under control but his frustration had built up after so long thinking about the two Saiyans and their dislike of those around them.

"So what, you think I owe you?" he could feel his anger rising with his power level. He turned his head slightly. "I don't own that woman, if she'd thought that was the right path, then so be it." In truth, that knowledge had hurt him slightly but as he said, he was sure that her reason was a good one for going that far. He made a mental note to bring it up when the time was right.

Trunks could not believe his ears. How could Bulma have felt anything for this psychopath? True, like Frux, his birth had been a product of passion not love but never had he imagined his father to be void of any compassion at all. Even through his rage, he could see that he had pushed the right buttons as Vegeta was getting riled up.

The Prince let out a sigh of irritation as he powered down again. The boy had his mother's spark. It was something he still respected even in his current situation. Still he would not let him get his way, he would train alone and without distraction as soon as he understood what he needed to reach that higher power.

Trunks, seeing that he had failed to instigate a fight with his father, gave up that tact and decided to sit where he was. It was all he could do, he would not walk away defeated by inaction. They both stayed in place for three days, with Trunks only alternating between pondering the differences between his timeline and this one, and berating his father for not letting him help him train.

_**Three days later…**_

"So you're saying he hasn't budged for the past three days?" asked Gohan staring at Vegeta's back along with his father and Trunks. The purple haired youngster was not impressed by his inability to get Vegeta to cooperate.

"Let me talk to him." Goku flew towards the Prince and landed just behind him. Immediately he saw him tense, his guard ever up and alert. Just before he opened his mouth he realised something that should have hit him the moment he arrived. "Where's Orta?"

After a brief pause of Goku looking around, Vegeta answered emotionlessly, "not here, evidently." The younger Saiyan wondered if they'd had an argument of some kind. It was such an unusual sight as of late to see him alone. After a while he simply shrugged it off as unimportant.

"Gohan and I are going to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train, I knew you'd want to come if it meant training, so here I am."

Vegeta turned slightly, enough to see him clearly without facing him. "And the catch is?" Goku looked surprised at his question.

"No catch, it's a room where you spend a year on the inside training while only a day passes in real time." Still the Prince didn't answer, he knew there had to be more to it than just a year's worth of training; nothing was ever that simple. Finally Goku sighed in defeat, "Only two people can go in at a time. So Gohan and I will go in together, so maybe you and Trunks can go in together too."

He half laughed in triumph, he knew it had to be something like that. "Fine, but only if I go first." He turned around completely, his eyes glanced over at Trunks who had a small but effectively proud look on his face. That brat would get what he wanted after all, though he imagined that Orta wouldn't be pleased if she found out. Good thing it was only a day, something she would barely notice until he came out with more power than all the living Saiyan's put together.

Perhaps he could use this to prove to her that her past doesn't have to pull her down. It could also push her forwards like him, ever desiring to improve himself. Perhaps when this was all over, the two of them could take on Kakarot and his family with no problem at all. Finally after what seemed years, he agreed and followed them to Kami's Lookout.

_**Ten minutes earlier…**_

Orta had been following Tien and Piccolo for days, and finally she gave up looking for Cell. He would reveal himself when he wanted to fight. He was too fast to outrun, and too intelligent to outthink.

Standing on a hill overlooking a city, she was deep in thought about the enemy's strategic mannerisms. A few flashes of visions and information flooded her mind through the bond. Something about a special room on a place called Kami's Lookout. Looking upwards, she noted that it wasn't far away at all. She could beat them to it.

Orta studied the messages hard and fast as she flew in the direction of the Lookout. Kakarot had said something about, one day out here one year inside the room. It was specifically used for training. If they were going in, then so would she. There was no way they were going to leave her behind. Putting all her power into her speed she flew full throttle to the lookout.

Out of the dispersing clouds it appeared, a huge semi-sphere with ancient looking buildings on top. Touching down she looked about, finding no one close by to give her any information, she headed down a corridor hoping she'd either find it herself or bump into someone who'd know where it was.

"If Vegeta thinks he's going to leave me again, he'll be sadly mistaken." Muttering to herself seemed to bring the area around her to life.

A voice appeared behind her, "can I help you?" she swung round to face a small rotund black alien. The tone of his voice was calming, as if he never meant anyone any harm at all. Shaking off her startled expression she made to show respect, at least as much as a Saiyan ever would to a stranger.

With a small bow, more of a spine tilt, and a slight nod she asked him about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's whereabouts. "Why is it any interest to you?" At this innocent seeming question she bristled.

"I know that Kakarot and Gohan plan to train there, I'm going in with Vegeta." It was an assurance rather than hopeful optimism although she had no doubt there would be a heated debate as soon as they arrived.

"I see," he said simply. Apparently thinking there was no harm in it he led her towards the entrance to the Chamber. There she awaited their arrival; she didn't have to wait long.

_**A few minutes later…**_

As all four landed, Vegeta sensed a tenseness in the air that provoked his instinct to guard himself. Apparently the others didn't catch on as quickly as he did.

Popo met them and led them to the Chamber for Vegeta to snarl at them to get it over with it rather than chit chat.

Before he could mention the early arrival she was in view of the Saiyans and their half breed offspring. Vegeta found the source of his anxiety in Orta's nonchalant body language. He knew her better however, somehow she'd found out what they were about to do. Kakarot looked startled by her appearance, but not put out with her apparent desire to train. The others however were made all the more uncomfortable.

"So you came to join us huh?" he asked as the troupe paused a few yards from her. Before anyone could stop him, Kakarot laughed merrily, "unfortunately Vegeta's already going in with Trunks so, sorry." The air could not have grown any thicker, with or without the ensuing silence.

Trunks and Gohan exchanged worried glances. Both had experience of Orta's anger, neither wanted to repeat it. The Saiyan woman just stood there apparently unabashed by the news. Only Vegeta could feel the boiling anger inside her head through the bond. He grunted inwardly, irritated that he'd have a fight on his hands in only a few moments. One he had no chance to avoid.

Without a sound she was suddenly three feet from Vegeta and his non-son standing only a foot to her right. "I apparently have lost my sense of hearing. I thought I just heard someone say you were not bringing me with you to train, I must be hearing things." Her shoulders, once relaxed now bunched and her arm muscles tensed as if before a fight to the death.

"Not really, I-" Goku stopped with a hard jab to the ribs from his son who was making an urgent motion for him to shut-the-hell-up. He took a few double takes before the situation sunk in. "Oh," he simply ended with, quietly biting his lip.

Trunks, still feeling brave after facing his father for three days pushed the slowing conversation onwards. "I have to train, Orta. It would be better because I'm-"

He too was cut off not just with words but with a dagger like stare from his father.

"Open your mouth again runt, and I'll have to tell your mother about an accident including the painful removal of your tongue," the female's anger was now potent enough for all to feel and see. Her fangs had lengthened enough so they were visible every time she opened her mouth even slightly.

Trunks now felt as the others did, the overwhelming feeling of discomfort and fear Orta could instil. Instead of biting back like he wanted to, he hesitantly closed his mouth. His fists tightly clenched, he restrained the instinct to rise to her challenge. Though he was indeed a Super Saiyan and would most likely would win any battle against her, there was a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach making him rethink fighting her.

The couple stared each other down, with Vegeta the only one resistant to Orta's mysterious power. The female stood with almost perfect posture, her back straight and her hands on her hips. She let out a small, disbelieving laugh as she continued, "you know another funny thing? I think you were about to let the reject in with you?" Her eyes fixed on Trunks, furthering his confusing fight or flight desires.

The Prince crossed his arms and frowned down at his mate. She was dragging out the incoming explosion of emotion, and apparently it was making him more anxious the longer the conversation was. He needed to start and end the fight quickly if anything was going to get done within good time.

"What he does is none of my concern as long as it doesn't interfere with my training." The heat coming off of her was a minor clue as to the hate now fuelling her.

A strand of her scraggy black hair was further provoking her. She irritably shook it out of her face. "Do you want to explain why he is going in rather than me? Your mate who has trained with you for over two years and helped you get stronger than you ever thought possible?"

He simply shrugged, "you are not strong enough."

Goku, Gohan and Trunks took a visible step back from the couple and braced themselves. Instead of yelling, Orta was unbelievably quiet.

"You did not just say that. You are not insinuating that the whore's brat is stronger than me." Trunks visibly flinched when she insulted his mother, he wanted so badly to interject but only knew it would make everything so much worse.

"He is a Super Saiyan whereas you are not, is that simple enough for you to understand?" he snarled gritting his teeth, growing more and more impatient with his woman. Orta flinched as though struck. So here it was, out in the open. He didn't believe she could ever get as strong as him. He never believed she would be able to reach Super Saiyan. Just as her pain was about to leak through her bond she shut the floodgates tight, revealing next to nothing to him.

She walked past them and stopped a few feet away, looking into the endless sky. Perhaps it didn't need a Super Saiyan to defeat Cell or the Androids. Though he knew about her unique transformation, he had no inkling as to how much of a power increase it gave her. Neither had he ever asked why she never used it while training. Well, if he wanted to shut her out of training with him, then her secrets would always remain _her_ secrets. She had no doubt she could defeat Android 18 and 17 on her own. Cell was still and unknown but she would try.

Orta looked over her shoulder at them and smiled. "It will be a shame to train for nothing. By the time you come back out, it will all be over and I will be victorious." She laughed slightly at her next thought. "Then you'll see how useless the Super Saiyan form truly is." Without another word she shot away, back towards the surface. All the while mentally preparing herself with what was to come.

_**A few minutes later on the lookout…**_

"We'll keep an ear to the ground and let you know everything when you get back out," Goku reassured Trunks who had stared after fearfully. As cruel as she was, she obviously meant a great deal to his father. He hated to think of what might happen were she to die while he was away training with him.

Vegeta took several breathes to calm himself. She was angry not stupid, she would never challenge something that was far out of her league. However he thought back to the moment he had told her inadvertently that he didn't believe she was good enough. There had been a tint of anguish and despair before it abruptly ended. She had cut him off from her feelings, or as much as she could with their bond forever tying them together.

She'd come back defeated with her tail between her legs and see that his training had been worth it. She would watch as he defeated all Androids without a sweat, then she would realise how foolish she had been. He smiled to himself slightly, yes, that's how it would go. After a short talk with Popo, both Vegeta and Trunks made their way inside the chamber and prepared themselves for a full year of hardship.

_**Outside the chamber…**_

As soon as the door closed Gohan rushed away to the edge of the lookout hoping for some glimmer of Orta's energy so he could lock on and watch over her progress. "Do you think she meant it?"

"With every fibre of her body. Which is something I don't think Vegeta really understands." Goku knew that determination; it was almost identical to Vegeta's which made it all the more ironic that he couldn't see it. "I hope she has something up her sleeve, anything less and she won't survive another encounter with them."

Gohan sat at the edge and shivered as the wind blew through his hair, ruffling it. There was something about Orta that got to the young half-Saiyan. It was there every time she walked away from battle unsuccessful. Every time someone mentioned her abilities as a mother. Every time someone mentioned her and the word failure, a part of her died inside. Why could no one else see it? She hurt more than anyone he'd ever seen and was fighting harder than ever to hide it. Even from Vegeta who was arguably the one person she was closest to.

Then it hit Gohan. She felt alone, even with her family beside her. She felt she'd lost a war every time she lost a sparring match. Without knowledge of her past he had no way to know why. Being without friends hadn't bothered Vegeta, and when Orta had appeared bearing the same personality traits of pride and sense of respectability everyone suddenly assumed that she would be the same.

That moment not fifteen minutes ago had been a breaking point for her. She'd felt betrayed by the one person she really respected, the one person she loved more than anything in the world. His lack of faith in her abilities had most likely driven her to her fate.

Gohan hoped and prayed for her sake that she was successful. No amount of pride could reassemble itself after such a colossal blow from failure.

_**In the air… **_

Bulma was doing her best to concentrate on her piloting whilst keeping an eye on Frux. He sat beside her in the plane, though he was extremely unimpressed at being strapped into place. She'd already berated him several times for fidgeting but he couldn't help it. She couldn't have him floating around at home giving her parents grief.

His eyes then picked out a figure approaching from the opposite direction and made grunting noises, pointing in its direction. Bulma looked around at what he could possibly be pointing at but her eyes were not as good as his. It took a few minutes before a speck could even be seen. A few moments later and she realised who it was, "Krillin?"

He was probably flying out to meet her, as she'd finished her second model of the shutdown control. Unlike the first one, this one literally would shut their entire system down for good rather than stun them like an EMP or Taser.

As she opened the hatch and handed him the control, she asked if he'd seen the Saiyan couple.

"Nope, not for a few days now. Vegeta flew off in a rage and Orta decided that running around in circles looking for Cell was pointless." After catching up shortly both went on their way.

Bulma's head swam with speculation as to why the couple would have split up after staying together during missions and training for so long. Had they had a falling out? Her eyes shone with hope, maybe her time had come!

_**Elsewhere in the air…**_

Orta floated amongst some deserted islands where she'd last felt power levels spike, if only for a moment. One felt like Piccolo. Looking around she spotted a house sat alone on a small island. Something stirred in her memory, Kame house, was that what it was called?

Rolling her eyes and remembering she didn't care, she lowered her power level as much as possible. Flying full blast towards and enemy was pretty much like screaming into a megaphone whilst being escorted by blinding neon lights followed by fireworks.

Only a jackass would be that obvious.

Focussing back onto the reappearance of the Androids and apparent challenger Piccolo flying towards an isolated island. Apparently he thought he was strong enough to beat them. Once again lowering her power level she floated down to watch the fight unfold in the shadow of a tree. She studied them both closely as they met each attack blow for blow, both as fast and as strong as the other.

Since the fight didn't appear to be going anywhere, Orta relaxed slightly. She only kept alert to the craters they were creating. Her mind wondered, her fury was still seething below the surface. The young Saiyan took a breath and tried to move her thoughts to something more pleasant. Her mind drifted to her son, she wondered where he was and what his power was like now. Even as a two year old he was incredibly proficient at self-defence, though he couldn't control his own Ki yet. She couldn't wait to see him again. All too soon he'd be ready to fly.

An explosion moved her thoughts to something less pleasant. She remembered the vow she made to herself. The day that Frux no longer needed her care, she would destroy that irksome woman, and damn the consequences. Vegeta wouldn't care either way…or would he?

Now that she thought about it in depth, every time the blue headed banshee had been in danger from her, he'd always gotten in the way. Perhaps he truly did harbour feelings for her, so well hidden that she couldn't sense them.

Her anger and rage boiled near to the surface, and just as she was about to let it out another enemy appeared on the battlefield. This halted the fight between 17 and Piccolo. Now that Orta saw what this creature looked like, she could only assume it was Cell.

Instead of venting her anger openly, she bottled it up. It was her only chance of victory. She needed to pick her moment. Cell was so intent on gaining the powers of 18 and 17 that he ignored everything else.

After a while 17 was cornered having seriously underestimated Cell. Even though Piccolo intervened he was no match for the insectoid creature. With a hole now in his chest he tossed Piccolo into the sea where he sunk beneath the waves. With all apparent opposition destroyed 17 was quickly absorbed.

Orta's time had run out, she took her chance as he transformed and landed between semi-perfect Cell and the androids.

"I'd take my leave now if I were you," she said quietly to the remaining two androids behind her. Before they could answer Tien appeared above Cell and after issuing several insults let loose his Neo Tri-Beam several times, pinning him in a crater. Though an immensely powerful attack it was not enough to harm Cell. All it did was stall, the creature could not move whilst he continued his bombardment. Orta could feel Tien's energy falling after he blasted attack after attack.

This move affected him like her Serpent's Coil technique affected her. They didn't have long. "Now, before he gets loose. If he finds you that's it, we've lost." After hesitating, 18 took the injured 16 with her arm over her shoulders, and flew to one of the many islands to hide before Cell got free.

Not long after they'd disappeared, Tien grew exhausted, unable to fly any longer. He fell from the sky to land not far from an unbelievably alive Piccolo. He'd managed to claw his way back onto land but he too had passed out. Now it was just Cell and Orta to face off alone.

She'd did as she'd promised and finish this here and now.

Yet even as Cell rose out of the hole he'd been held in, he focussed on Tien, realising his prey had gotten away because of him. Orta flitted in front of him, blocking his view.

"Get out of the way insignificant Saiyan." His tone was less furious than it was slightly annoyed. A sudden Ki appearance broke both their concentration as Kakarot appeared and quickly gathered his friends before giving a swift nod to Orta and disappeared Ki and all.

She kept forgetting to ask him about his instant transmission technique.

Sighing, Cell begrudgingly turned to her, "what do you want? Was Vegeta getting tired of you?" Orta repressed the flinch at how close he had hit to home.

She grit her teeth, loving the feel of her fangs as they slid over her less aggressive looking teeth. "I don't need him to destroy you. Once I get rid of you, he'll feel more the fool for underestimating me."

The green bug-like humanoid smiled slightly. "I see, you're just as arrogant as him. Well could you hurry this up, I've got better things to do than babysit an honour-starved Saiyan." Orta let herself breathe before making her decision on how to manipulate her opponent.

"Fine Cell," she said, acting as if battle was not for the fate of the Earth at all but simply a match of wits. "Let's do it this way. If you can hit me in under five minutes then I'll show you something I have never shown anyone, at least no one still alive."

Orta was gambling on her observations and knowledge. Cell was an amalgamation of almost all the best warriors she knew. The more powerful the person he'd absorbed the more he took on their personality traits. Since he had both Goku and Vegeta in there, he would no doubt have an overwhelming sense of curiosity if not pride. A challenge like this would be impossible for her mate to refuse.

After a long pause, where Cell seemed in conflict with himself, he agreed. Orta couldn't help but grin to herself at her win/win scenario.

Rather than tire her out and let him play with her, he would be forced to go all out on her from the start, revealing to her his limitations and, hopefully, weakness. If he failed she knew that she would hold the advantage and if he succeeded, he was doomed.

Stepping back and taking a breath she powered up to her fullest and Cell let her, believing himself to be far superior and she was thus no threat. All Orta's training would pay off. Cell suddenly appeared before her as she reached her limit but she darted away, instantly arriving in the sky fifty meters from the ground. She then cast her Serpent's Coils in shield form and tightened their proximity, making them more effective and less of a strain to control.

Her joy at her opponent's failure had to be controlled, she realised if she was to continually control the battle. Time and time again Cell pounded and sent blast after blast at her shield for her to deflect and reflect it back at him. As she counted the last second down, reaching five minutes exactly she yelled, "time's up, Cell!"

Her shield exploded, blasting Cell backwards as she made to distance herself from him. She could see his fury from his rapid tail movements. He didn't expect this and was now going to be far more cautious than careless about his judgements on her abilities.

_**Meanwhile at the lookout…**_

Having been healed, Tien and Piccolo too watched the battle below with great interest. "She might actually succeed," Piccolo murmured mostly to himself, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Only if she remains clever and not cocky," Tien added.

"I think Orta was the best one for this in the first place." All eyes turned to Gohan. "She knows how Vegeta works better than any of us which is where Cell gets his cunning."

Goku frowned, still unsure if Orta had bitten off more than she could chew. "This isn't a battle of wits Gohan, if she misjudges any part of Cell's personality, she could be in serious trouble."

Piccolo shook his head. "Gohan's right, this is more a battle of wits than just power. Before this, Cell was so confident of his power he didn't and still probably won't study any opponent before challenging them. Orta has watched and waited rather than leaping in full of confidence like Vegeta would."

Gohan tried to be as calm as the others but found it difficult when he realised that should Orta fail, there would be hell to pay as soon as that door opened and a certain Saiyan found out.

_**Back on Earth…**_

Cell panted, visibly exhausted from Orta's challenge. Before it could control her, Orta reigned in her triumph. The battle was far from won. Cell would be more careful now, so the mind games would have to be either non-existent or extremely subtle for them to work. Now she had to rely on how she used her power, if she was to outmanoeuvre him, she had to at least outlast his stamina.

"So, were you actually trying to find out my secret or was there a fly that was distracting you?" she hoped that his anger might override his sense. This game had to end quickly but she had to play it perfectly until then.

Cell cracked his tail in the air like a whip, aggravated by her strength. "Enough games! Come and die!" he flew straight at her but disappeared and reappeared just behind her, she dodged sharply and grabbed his striking arm, holding it as she jabbed her leg into what would have been a solar plexus. Then with her tail aiding her by curling around the back of his neck she swung around and threw him as hard as possible, forcing him into the side of what was left of the mountainous area of the island.

She wasn't sure of how he was built, or even if pressure points would work on him. But weakening him with bug-bites seemed the better plan. After her show of strength, he would be expecting sheer power rather than what she had planned.

An explosion signalled Cells anger as he cleared the rubble now fallen on top of him. This time he was faster and so she had to take a few hits before she could either redirect his shots or land a blow of her own. One strike sent her flying back before she halted and touched the place he'd hit. It was sore but that was it. Was this truly Cell's strength or was he playing her far better than she believed?

Again and again they clashed soon both were at a loss as both were equally matched. What Orta lacked in physical strength she made up for in speed and deft technique. Each hit she took was harder than the last and each precise strike she made to Cell's body crippled his abilities bit by bit. Apparently her strike to his solar plexus had worked better, as he had an exoskeleton rather than an endoskeleton. Instead of just knocking the wind out of him, she'd limited his ability to breathe.

Soon they were grappling on the ground and through her estimations, Orta believed she was incapable of beating Cell in his current form. Soon she'd grow exhausted and that would be the end of her.

In a pause of their battle, Orta tried to conjure up everything she hated, everything she feared and everything she'd ever lost. If she was to change it had to be soon.

Completely unawares Cell helped her along. "Even if you were to somehow defeat me, do you really believe that Vegeta would ever accept you as an equal?"

"I don't care what he thinks of me," Orta lied to herself out loud. "Even if he doesn't care…I'll know that I can succeed where he fails."

Cell laughed, blood still dripping from his mouth. "So this is a personal vendetta against him? How quaint." Every word and taunt help pull the dormant animal within her. Her Oozaru yet slumbered but she could steal its form for a time, she just needed to lose control and hopefully it would work. "I feel slightly honoured at being part of your marital squabble. What's next? Who will keep junior?"

This was the last straw, her face showed her confusion and shock at his knowledge of her life. "How?" she asked silently, the last logical part of her mind intent on keeping him unaware until the last possible second.

"That little surveillance drone didn't just watch fights, the doctor believed I'd need knowledge of as much as possible." Her tail's muscles thickened and the fur grew longer. Her fangs overlapped her bottom jaw as her maw stretched forwards ever so slightly. Cell didn't seem to see her change, he just thought he was causing her emotional damage. "Perhaps I'll pay a visit to junior as soon as im done with you, just to see if he's just as arrogant as his father, or if he's just a pathetic little brat like his mother."

With his last word she let out a howl of rage, completing her transformation and letting loose a barrage of unworldly energy blast him backwards. Her eyes glowed the soulless red of the Oozaru, with its increased muscle mass, huge fangs and pointed ears, she was a sight that would drive horror into any Saiyan, Super or not. With half the strength of her Oozaru form now burning inside of her she was still far greater than any on Earth. The only problem being, this form would consume her mind if it was held onto for too long.

The regular Oozaru form had drawn its energy from the Blutz waves of the moons. Her energy now was being fed by her own emotions and Ki. If she continued too long it would either leave her a mindless animal, or kill her.

Cell was petrified of the form before him; this creature radiated energy he had never felt before. "How is this possible? How were you able to hide this?"

Orta couldn't answer, she was burning through what reserves she had already. With speed like teleportation she was in six places as once, throwing off Cell's ability to detect her. As soon as he was open she reappeared behind him and buried herself into his back and chewed into his neck, while her tail kept the dangerous barb on his at bay by wrapping around just below the sting.

When she moved away she tore most of Cell's greenish armour with it, leaving him mutilated. Within a few minutes of cat and mouse, Orta broke Cells arm and crippled one of his legs. Now on the ground trying to fight to stay alive long enough to get away from her, she landed on his back and aimed a ki blast at his back. She let off numerous shots before she leaned down for the kill. If Piccolo could not regenerate without his head, then neither could Cell.

She powered up her final blast at his head which upon connection would disintegrate. Before she could fire an unpleasant turn of events destroyed her chances of winning for good. Inside Orta's body there raged a battle of energy versus disease.

The pain of the once non-malignant disease in Orta's lower body took hold of all her senses and set them all on fire simultaneously. She screamed in pain, her hands over her lower stomach where the burning had begun and was worst. Her form was receding back into her as if to protect itself.

Cell looked back at his opponent flailing in apparent agony. He took his chance and shot various ki blasts, and Orta, unable to protect herself, took full damage. Cell was intent on making this his best comeback. She would not get up again.

In a small part of her mind, Orta thought back to all the times she had felt wrong and now realised that her body had betrayed her. She wouldn't die because of a fight, she would die because some part of her had been unable to heal properly and grew infected, now that infection was poisoning her entire system.

She reopened her eyes, seeing she was in a crater of her own with Cell standing over her. His body already beginning to heal from all the wounds she gave him. He lifted her out with her tail. "So I'm not going to ask what that was all about, but needless to say, I win." He shot his tail towards her but paused as he was about to inject her with his acidic fluid. Something sinister went through his mind at that moment, something worth keeping her relatively intact for, alive or not.

He extended his tail and drew her body into it, she was now part of him and took her strength with it. His form remained the same as it was designed to work in conjunction with the other two androids rather than any other organic being.

"Now for 18, she shouldn't be too far with that orange freak with her." The evil creature shot off in search of his full perfection.

_**Back on the lookout…**_

They had all watched, they had all seen. Something had gone wrong. Why was she suddenly in pain? Did she have the heart disease as Goku had? But the worst question was one that had yet to be asked aloud. Who was going to tell Vegeta?

_**Author Notes**_

_**So, here we are. This took so long as I've been waiting for ages to write this part. I had known what was going to happen here but I needed to do it in the right way. **_

_**So whose fault is it really that Orta failed? Thought?**_

_**I am also glad of the opportunity to describe her transformation, I still don't have a legit name for it yet. In basic terms her transformation is unique to her, for reasons as yet unspecified. It is a half transformation into Oozaru and so rather than multiplying her power level by ten as the true Oozaru does, it multiplies it by five. Her base level was almost level with Vegeta's base level but since he can turn Super Saiyan and a form above that, they are now relatively on equal levelling terms were she able to transform at will. **_

_**The next episode will take some time so please be patient, much needs to be done in terms of Vegeta/Bulma so get excited! **_

_**Once again thanks for sticking with me, love you guys!**_


	18. CELL SAGA: The Lore Of Dreams

_**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**_

_**I own only Orta and Frux and the subplot of this particular story.**_

_**In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…**_

Trunks once again sat alone on the edge of the white abyss staring at his father, observing his every move. Again he wondered what had endeared him to Orta rather than his mother. His thought process paused momentarily, analysing his use of the word 'endeared'. As far as his mother, future Bulma, had told him, it had only been one night where both had been at a loss for something, and through that fell into each other's arms. Though not a warrior Bulma was strong in her own way, she had a strength of will rarely seen in humans. If there was a tiny shred of hope, she would never give up, she was a believer.

Trunk's sighed and brushed his ever lengthening purple hair out of his face. It was probably this trait that had gotten her into such trouble in this timeline. Bulma's belief and optimism led her to send her most precious possession away from her, for the sake of others. Even though the attempt had been futile in the end, she hadn't been regretful of her decision. Now it seemed that another equally as wilful opponent had appeared. Both fought for Vegeta's affection, but what was that truly worth?

Trunks had never seen any shred of evidence that Vegeta cared about either his mate or his son; just himself. Then again, a treasure so deeply buried would seem worth the work to uncover it regardless of its actual worth.

Trunks stood and began to mirror his father's moves from afar. There was something that Vegeta sought and it wasn't just strength or power, it wasn't even the ability to be greater than all he met. There was something more he wanted but it wasn't as easily defined as his lesser goals. Whatever it was, he would watch, he would learn and discover all he could about his father.

_**Months later in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber… **_

Both of the Saiyan creatures were showing far more strength than either could have imagined. They were both so close to reaching their next level of strength that Vegeta was less guarded than before. With the opening of his mind and passions the Chamber took physical form of his memories whether asleep or awake.

Though Vegeta didn't seem to notice what he was inadvertently showing his non-son, Trunks took in everything. Some visions were more abrasive than others.

Vegeta felt his mind calling for her when he was asleep or simply resting. His bond to her was understandably numb from the experience of being locked in a different dimension than her. He wondered if she had indeed won against Cell, sometimes he found himself worrying then stopped to gouge out such weakling emotions.

His latest dream was not something he could escape so quickly however.

_Orta stood looking down upon what had been the last city standing before they'd arrived. The world around them burned as Vegeta folded his arms folded across his chest. He studied the woman he thought he knew well, now when he saw her standing there, he wasn't sure who she was anymore. _

_Her choice in attire was not something he'd ever imagined her wearing. She wore an improved version of her original purple, gold and black armour with white trimming. She now bore the royal emblem on it as well as a long flowing cloak of violet. Her armour had shed its leg pauldrons and instead of her usual shorts that barely revealed her scar, she wore them even shorter, narrowly covering her upper thigh. Her arm guards were longer, stretching from her wrists and ending past her elbows in sharp points. Beneath those she wore purple gloves ending halfway up her upper arm, similarly on her legs she wore long leggings of the same colour, reaching up her legs to nearly meet with her shorter pant line. With her cloak's hood pulled back her hair blew restlessly in the wake of the flames now swallowing the city before them. _

"_This is only the beginning. They should have known better than to think I'd ever abandon my mission." Her eyes were filled with the light of the flames, so much so they seemed to hold their own glow. _

_Vegeta moved closer to her, not entirely sure he was in control of his own body. "What good did purging this world do? Without more Saiyans we are extinct." He'd looked around now identifying the planet as Earth, or at least what had been. It was hard to distinguish the details when all the clues turned to ash before his eyes._

_Orta turned to look at him, stunned surprise in her face. _

"_Such pessimism from you?" she faced him and gripped his shoulder. "You of all people should know that we are not the only ones left." _

_His eyebrows shot so high he nearly lost them altogether. "You mean other than Kakarot?" her reaction to his name made him uncomfortable. She held a giddy, knowing smile, the kind that meant she was watching a gruesome yet pleasurable memory behind her eyes._

"_Wait? You're serious? You ended Kakarot remember?" she raised her eyebrow questioningly before she spotted something on the ground beside him. Picking it up he saw it was her old purple Scouter. She fixed it to her ear once again as she continued, "Or was the battle so easy it wasn't worth noting?" _

_He couldn't believe his ears. He had killed him? Really, truly? _

_At first he wasn't sure what to feel, anger perhaps at not remembering what should have been the most memorable battle of his life, or despair, that the one reason to be stronger was now gone. _

_Frux seemed to appear from nowhere, at least he thought it was Frux, he looked much older though still a child, matching Gohan's current age. He was flying just behind his mother, his tail waving behind him as the hot air blew cinders towards them. He too wore armour like his mother's though it reminded him more of what he used to wear as a child himself. He landed effortlessly beside her and met his eyes evenly. His were darker than the soul of a black hole. _

"_We are the Saiyan race," he said, "and we will once again make the galaxy quake with fear at the mention of our name." _

The Prince nearly vaulted off of his sleeping mat causing Trunks to look around wildly at the sudden movement, unsure of what the cause was. He had seen very little before he himself was pressed into sleep by exhaustion.

Irked by showing weakness in front of the boy, he muttered to himself. "Another test thrown at me by this place." He looked around at the empty white void. "It tests the mind's resolve as well as the body's strength," he said as his eyes glanced at Trunks. He probably accepted this explanation with ease, it made sense after all.

Still that dream would stay with him for far longer than he wanted. His son had looked, spoken and sounded like his younger self. Though he would never admit it, he was fearful of what that meant. Sighing he resigned himself to working harder than ever to rid his mind of this nonsense.

In the distance his non-son continued to watch him with deeper interest.

_**Outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…**_

All of them had been silent for a long time, unsure of what to do or say. Orta was gone. Gohan wondered if Vegeta would react better or worse if Orta had beaten Cell before he got out of the Chamber.

Apparently they wouldn't get a chance to tell Vegeta first. Bulma had arrived with another horrific problem trying to eagerly escape her grasp. Looking around Gohan knew he wasn't the only one to feel a sharp twinge of anguish when they saw Frux.

What were they going to do?

Vegeta wasn't exactly the best parent in the world, although he would no doubt teach him to be one of the most formidable fighters in the universe, there was the warmth and care all children needed from their mothers that poor Frux would never have.

Bulma bounced her way out of her Capsule Corps Craft and made her way over to them, eagerly waving with one arm tightly holding onto Frux's leash. She seemed to be wearing her gauntlets most of the time now. Gohan rushed over to greet her with the others, his eyes focussed on the floating toddler.

"He learns fast." Goku shook his head, the goofy smile back on his face, though he too was holding back the painful realisation of the young Saiyan's motherless status. Upon seeing Gohan, Frux moved towards him and held out his hand. The near-teen took it, smiling at his firm grip and curious eyes. In an instant he dropped his hand and grasped hold of Gohan's hair, wondering at its shape and colour reminding him of his mother, though the smell was very wrong.

"He's found a friend in you Gohan," Bulma winked at the youngster who blushed as he tried to get a grip on the intruder in his mess of hair.

"Maybe," he repressed a small laugh as he found the boy's tail and gave it a small squeeze to get his attention.

Whilst Frux was reasonably taken care of, Bulma went to talk with Piccolo, Goku and Tien. "Where's Trunks and Vegeta?" she asked looking around, expecting the two to be close by.

Goku nodded towards the chamber and explained its purpose.

"They'll come out and we'll go in," he said as he finished. There was a waver in his voice that Bulma caught almost instantly.

"What is it? What's happened, is Trunks alright?"

Gohan paused to listen, now with Frux in his arms studying the boy's face with great interest. He liked this creature, so much like his mother and father but softer, with bigger, kinder eyes. When none would answer, or could find the right way to phrase it. Gohan sighed and started from the beginning. Expressions of both relief and worry were on the other warriors' faces.

When he finished, "Cell took her, she's gone." A heavy silence fell once again, so strong that the wind around them dare not blow too loudly for fear of disturbing them.

Bulma took a deep breath and controlled her overbearing emotions. She couldn't help feeling almost relieved that Orta was gone, at least until she laid eyes on Frux. That moment had her feel her heart split in two.

How could she have been so selfish? That poor child only had one parent in the world, one who was barely interested in his day to day care and welfare. Tears started spilling from her eyes before she could get to Frux and hold him close.

He looked at Bulma with concern when she held him so tightly as her eyes poured pain. "I'm sorry, Frux," she whispered into his dark spiky hair. "I'm so sorry." Orta may not have been her favourite person in the world, now she knew she was understating things badly, but she was still Frux's mother. No matter what she may have said in the past, part of her knew that Orta loved her son dearly, as much as any Saiyan could love anyone. She wondered at what she should tell Frux, how she should explain the fact that he would never see his mother again.

To stop more pain from breaking her, she decided to lie to the little Saiyan. "Mommy's ok, Frux." She pointed at the door behind them. "She'll be back when Daddy comes out of that room to beat up the bad guys and save us." Frux's little smile of joy at the mention of his parents was nearly unbearable for her. She passed him back to Gohan and tried to take deep breaths. The scientist tried to think of all the good that may come of Orta being gone, but for all her hate for the Saiyan, she could think of very little.

The only thing that came to mind was how she could at least be a mother to him, if not have one of her own. It didn't help much. With her eyes still blotchy and red she turned to ask them all to recall how Orta failed.

"I don't understand, what went wrong?" she asked. All of them shared looks of confusion and bewilderment.

The Namekian scowled, annoyed that he couldn't figure it out. "We don't know, only that she was about to end him when something stopped her." Piccolo was deep in thought as Goku said this.

He recalled her doubling up in agony at the moment of her final strike. "No, it looked like she was in a great deal of pain."

"But Cell didn't attack her at that point," Gohan added.

"Not from _him_, from inside of her," Piccolo explained. "An illness?"

"Like mine?" Goku said shuddering at the memory of the pain.

Tien was miming to himself what he remembered her doing, "no," the others looked at him. "She held her abdomen, not her heart." None of the warriors had a clue what had gone wrong, but were so deep in thought that they hadn't noticed Bulma freeze and her heart beat get louder.

If she had been holding her abdomen, the only internal wound she had ever received was from Frux. Even _that_ had been healed with the Senzu bean.

_Not all of it_, a part of her answered. She felt herself begin to sweat. There was a small non-malignant infection that her body should have killed off. But it hadn't, it had in fact taken effect at her most vulnerable time and killed her.

_You killed her_, said the voice in her head. She shook her head in an effort to remove the voice without success. It was still whispering of her guilt when she turned to see Popo appear from behind them.

"What are we going to tell him?" She asked the others, the voice fading into the back of her mind.

Gohan brought Frux back to Bulma as he re-joined the conversation, "that's not the right question is it?" he said as Frux tried to move back into Gohan's arms as Bulma pulled him away. She looked at him confused, "the real question is _should_ we tell him?"

They stood in silence, letting the idea sink in. "He's got a point," Goku muttered, scratching his head.

"He might do something stupid," Tien paused when they all gave him a cynical stare. "Well more stupid than usual." Before they made a decision Popo cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"It's time," he said as he led them to the door as it opened slowly as though a curious but cautious child were behind it.

_**Moments Earlier in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…**_

Trunks glanced up at the clock face, it was nearly time. He had trouble seeing much through his long purple hair but resigned to keep looking as dignified as possible.

Looking behind him he said, "It's time to go back father."

Though Vegeta bristled at the term, he no longer snapped back at him. It was clear that his superior genes flowed through his veins. No other could have kept up with him whilst in training. He finally admitted to himself that regardless of who his mother was, this boy was still a large part of him, though they were indeed worlds apart. Being just behind him in strength, he knew Cell's time was numbered.

Vegeta took in the lengthening seconds before the door opened to remind himself that only a day had passed outside. Orta was still angry with him, she was still determined to prove to him that the Super Saiyan form was not going to help them in any way. He wondered if she had actually succeeded then quickly freed himself from the impossibility. She was strong, but there was no way she could defeat Cell alone.

It was only as the door opened before them, revealing the other waiting warriors that he knew he should be able to feel her again, to sense her Ki.

But he couldn't.

Even when they were both standing in the world they recognised, he could not sense her anywhere near him. He frowned in frustration of not knowing. Perhaps she had failed and run as far as the Earth would allow her to go. Then again, that didn't make sense either. She never ran from a fight, back down strategically but never _flee_.

Looking up he saw his true son Frux struggle to free himself from his prison in Bulma's arms. She caught his eyes and smiled hesitantly, as though afraid. He sensed the same with the others. There was a thickness in the air that was impossible to either hide or escape.

After exchanging greetings and quick congratulations, he turned to Bulma. Though Trunks wasn't oblivious to the heaviness in the air, he knew better than to leave something so serious in the dark. "So what did we miss?"

With an awkward silence as his answer, he knew the hiding response would be no blast of sunshine. Even though he had said less than two words, all present could almost feel Vegeta listening intently. Gohan stepped forwards, "Cell is still searching for the androids, and he's closing in on them fast. There isn't much time."

Knowing full well that there was something wrong that none of them were going to openly tell them, Vegeta pushed Trunks aside and glared at the half-Saiyan. "Where is Orta?"

"Not here?" Goku gave a nervous laugh.

"I can see that, imbecile," he never removed his eyes from Gohan's, the youth stared the Prince down without fear. Deciding he would get no answer from them he looked around at them all, every signal they were giving was telling him what happened but it couldn't be true. He still felt a tiny pulse of life somewhere deep in his heart. He would know if she had died.

Bulma, feeling extremely uncomfortable in the current situation, brought out a capsule and clicked it before throwing it before her.

"I almost forgot, this is for all of you," she said after clearing her throat through the puff of smoke. Vegeta stared at the crate that Goku opened to reveal several sets of Saiyan-like armour. Grateful for the diversion almost all of them leapt upon it, leaving Tien and Piccolo to ignore them completely.

It didn't take long for those with Saiyan blood to change into their new armour. Vegeta was still deep in thought, though he tried to shake his worry off. He knew something wasn't right. Not one of them said one word about the fight between Orta and Cell. What were they hiding?

Gohan on the other hand had pulled Trunks aside as the others were occupied. He explained everything as quickly as he was able. "So she nearly succeeded?" Gohan nodded. "Wow," he sighed in amazement. She had indeed had something up her sleeve that whole time, but that sickness had taken her first.

"Now you know why most of us don't want to say anything to him," Gohan continued in hushed tones.

"He is going to find out, if not through us then through Cell himself," Trunks had balled his hands into fists, unsure of what else to say. What would his father do when he found out? Would he straight up deny it? Or would he lose all self-control and get reckless?

Before he had a chance to think, all eyes turned to Vegeta blasting away into the distance back to the Earth below. Eager to be with him in case anything should go wrong as he was now sure it might, Trunks bid Gohan and Goku good luck before he too zoomed away to follow his father.

Without wasting more time the remaining Saiyans made their way into the chamber to begin their training. Only Gohan seemed to hope that there was no need for their time in the chamber.

Frux and Bulma waited patiently outside with a small picnic prepared by Popo. Frux was less interested in the food than he was of his father flying away again. He wanted to fly with him, to find his mom too. Instead of their usual playful talk and games, Bulma sat in deep thought as both ate relatively slowly, with thoughts racing through both their minds with every chew.

What was wrong with her? She had gotten what she wanted hadn't she? Vegeta was free to be hers now. She could take her moment with him once he defeated Cell as she believed he could. How to bring it up though? Her mind turned towards the chamber and something occurred to her that she felt strange that it hadn't before.

He had gone an entire year without sex!

The Prince was probably aching for it behind all the battle-hardened focus. She could attempt to reward him? Perhaps by that time he would be more susceptible to her wily charms. Since few men could resist her, it was time to put some effort back into courting him. With no rival around to ruin it, what could go wrong?

_**Back on Earth a few minutes later…**_

Krillin stood as still as possible when he spotted Android 18, just as beautiful as before. He tried to shake this feeling but there was something about her he couldn't explain. Looking down at the remote in his hands he wondered if she really deserved this.

_**A few miles away…**_

Cell drifted above the last island of what had been an archipelago, now only the smoking ruins surrounded them. Before he had a chance to draw 18 out he felt an incredible power approach him at high speed and turned to meet it.

Surprised at the sight of Vegeta, though inwardly pleased he hid it behind a façade of boredom. "So Vegeta, I see you've finally dared to face me."

The Prince had heard this kind of speech before; bravado from one so overconfident that he didn't cover his weaknesses.

"I just heard that you've finally reached a level making you worth bothering with," he jabbed back. Upon hearing this kind of reply, Cell believed he was still unawares of Orta's fate. Perhaps he could surprise him with it when he least expected it, now at least he had a secret weapon against the spoiled Prince.

That wouldn't stop him taunting him however, "Your female companion thought the same, do you see her anywhere?" he made a mock gesture of confusion.

Vegeta tensed at his gibe but repressed a shudder as he felt a pulse of he could only describe as Orta's blocked off consciousness. _There_, he knew she wasn't dead. Though he would have to cut his banter short if he was to find her that way.

"This ends here and now," he decided aloud before planting a fist into Cell's stomach so quickly he wasn't fully aware he'd even moved until the pain rocked his whole body. He cursed inwardly, he was in trouble.

_**Back on the Lookout…**_

"Where do you think you're going?" Piccolo eyed Bulma's sly movement towards the Capsule car after she'd repacked and capsulized everything.

She'd taken a moment to look over the armour she'd made for Orta. She was somewhat impressed with herself that she hadn't given it any faults considering how much she despised her at the time. Unlike the others, hers was an improvement on what she already wore, though the colours were different. Purple latex-like material rather than blue; black and gold armour pieces opposed to white and gold; lined with white rims. She'd even fixed up her busted purple scouter for whatever purpose that may ever suit considering none of them ever needed them anymore.

Bulma looked back over her shoulder, the one that wasn't cradling the sleeping Frux. "Just getting this guy to…someplace safer." She wasn't sure what made her say it, truthful or not.

"Here is the safest place for him right now." The Namekian wasn't stupid, he knew she was up to something.

"I think I'll be the judge of that since I'm now his…guardian." She didn't want to use any other term. It would be wrong to confuse the poor boy, he was nearly three and so something like this would mess with his head.

Ignoring Piccolo the young woman placed Frux on the seat beside her and strapped him in tight before sitting in the piloting seat.

_**Half an hour later in the air…**_

The blue-haired scientist was deep in thought. Her heart still longed for Vegeta; she longed for his strength and lack of fear. She wished she could be so certain of what she was meant to do and who she was meant to be. It was obvious that she was a genius beyond even that of her father before her, but he had _created_ Capsule Corp. Was she only able to continue and not make something of herself?

She looked at Frux, whose tail was twitching in his sleep. She then realised there was more to this world and the universe surrounding it. There were many alien life forms and planets far away containing those just as intelligent as herself. Moori for example was a prime example of an intelligent alien.

That was it!

She could be a representative of Earth, a prime example of Earth's best and brightest. Maybe one day forge alliances strong enough to avert tyrants like Frieza in the first place. Goku wouldn't be around forever after all, Earth needed to stand up for itself.

First however came the plan for getting what she wanted within the next few months. Her ultimate goal was to mirror Trunk's world where she and Vegeta had a child. Why should she have to back down from what she wanted out of life, what should have been?

Though a little voice in her head whispered of her lack of thought to Frux's wellbeing, she ignored it. Masked by her ability to become Frux's new mother, to be better than Orta had been. Now with her goal fresh in her mind. She directed the skycar towards the battle a few miles away from her position.

_**Meanwhile in battle…**_

Cell thought he was in serious trouble as Vegeta's movements were swifter than wind and almost instant with the power of a bomb behind every strike. At least they had been before Cell had absorbed some of Orta's strength, using it to power his own.

When his next strike came, Cell could see as Orta saw. Vegeta had a weakness for overconfidence. When he believed he was winning, though he remained careful and focused, he fooled himself into thinking that he could take on far more than he was actually able. This left him open in parts when he struck out. His ribcage was almost always open, at least from the sides as Vegeta was very adept at protecting both front and back.

Cell watched the Prince in slow motion, analysing him as Orta did. He found an opening almost instantly and evaded the incoming strike, surprising him. This allowed him to slam his fist into his ribcage from the side, knocking almost all air from his body as he plummeted to the ground.

Time seemed to snap back to normal, sounds flooded back to Cell as he studied his fist. Orta may have stopped him from gaining much power from her as he couldn't tap into her genetic code to use her Kosaru power. The power of the 'Small Ape' was far beyond anything he had expected from a Saiyan. What he _had_ been able to take was her adeptness in battle, her speed and her knowledge of everyone she'd ever fought.

It was a far greater boost than he ever thought he'd get from a simple Saiyan. Now that he knew he was no longer in any danger, he fought harder than before to put Vegeta out of action. What he'd forgotten was Trunks, still awaiting his turn in the air.

The boy seemed to hesitate as he saw his father fail spectacularly. He wanted to help but not interfere until it was absolutely necessary. Unfortunately he and Vegeta seemed to sense the exact same thing as Cell powered up even more than before.

Orta's ki. He was using Orta's power, something he could have only gotten through absorption.

Both looked at Cell as he realised his own abilities. The Prince shot out of the ground like an arrow borne of Ki, heading straight for Cell. Trunks tensed and watched with studious eyes and trained ears. What his father would do then would either make or break their ability to win this fight.

Vegeta faced Cell, utter hatred and horror in his eyes that could only mean he realised what had happened.

"What have you done?!" he hissed at the insect-like creature as Cell cracked his tail like a whip. Cell's eyes gleamed with pleasure at his pain. He knew he had the power to win this fight but was unable to resist savouring one last dig at the Prince's expense.

"I took what I needed from her; her power gives me more of an edge than I ever thought I'd get from a Saiyan." He smiled with sinister intent before spinning and smashing his tail into Vegeta's neck at light speed, again sending him spiralling out of control.

The Prince regained control over himself and felt rage and grief envelope him synonymously. He let out a roar of unyielding fury before crashing into Cell with the force of a mountain. They grappled with each other, Cell now being wary of Vegeta's power was able to twist each move to his advantage.

Even when Trunks could handle standing idly no more, there was very little difference. Cell managed to incapacitate both of them in craters of their own having taken enough damage from both overpowered Super Saiyans to warrant ending his playtime. Almost in a stroke of cruel fate he spied 18 and 16 standing not so far away from Krillin with a shattered control underfoot.

He would do this, he would win and gain his full potential, and now no one would be able to stop him.

_**A hundred yards up the cliffside…**_

Bulma cursed every word under the sun as she watched Krillin fuck up their odds against evil, AGAIN.

"God fucking damn him!" she cussed unable to stop herself banging the console in front of her. The loud noise and resulting shudder of the vehicle being hit startled little Frux awake. He looked around for the source before crying from fright.

Bulma tried to calm herself enough to care for the weeping toddler, but was so enraged by Krillin's stupidity. They were ultimately screwed unless something else cropped up to save them, like a miracle.

She sighed and leant her head against her headrest holding out a hand for Frux as tears began to pour down his face. The little tyke took several deep breaths finally seeming to realise that there was nothing really wrong. Through the blur of tears he looked about, finding the sight of his father near motionless in a crater far more worrisome.

Bulma was grateful that he'd stopped crying but when he snapped his seatbelt to slap his hands against the windscreen in an attempt to gain his father's attention, she shot into action. With her gauntlets still on she grasped him round his middle and with the energy still stored inside, pulled him back to his seat, shushing his every worried noise.

"Frux its ok, Daddy will get back up again. He always does." She wasn't sure she believed her own lies, let alone hope that Frux did. As she calmed him to not pull against her so much, she felt something square and metallic slip past her leg out of her small satchel. With eyes and ears greater than hers, Frux saw the strange object and leapt for it, effectively smashing Bulma's face into the console as he crawled to grab his prize.

With one hand holding her now bleeding nose and biting her lip against swearing again, she managed to drag Frux out from the storage compartment under her seat by his tail. He yelped and squirmed but she didn't let go until she had a fully annoyed little Saiyan staring at her.

"You started it!" she snapped without thinking. Frux's eyes narrowed in frustration before turning to look at what he'd caught. It was a small remote with a few minor buttons and knobs on it.

She asked Frux for it when she realised what it was. "Please give that to Bulma, Frux." The little Saiyan absolutely refused to cooperate. Every motion she made to snatch it from him failed as he moved so much faster. "Kami, I hate you Saiyans sometimes!"

Finally after several minutes she gave in, hoping she still had it set to inactive. He wouldn't be able to figure out her code to get it to activate it anyway. In its current state it was harmless.

Now that she thought about it, she could probably use this to save them, or at least buy the others time to destroy Cell and save the Earth. She would have to wait for the right moment, but their time was rushing by as Cell quickly absorbed 18 after a short fight with 16 and Krillin. His body blazed with inner light, blinding her momentarily and shifting the skycar's position with the simple release of power.

As the light faded, she shuddered at the sight of Cell in his final form. She prayed Goku and Gohan would have the strength to defeat him now, or else all was lost.

_**In the dark empty space of Limbo…**_

It felt like Orta had been asleep for years. Her limbs were heavy and her eyes were blind to almost everything outside her own mind. She tried to use her other senses to determine her whereabouts but found there was nothing to smell, nothing to hear or feel never mind see. There was no temperature to gauge against her skin, no scents to analyse. The only thing she was sure of was that she was very much alone.

Searching her memories for any explanation, all Orta got were flashes of extreme pain as Cell defeated and consumed her and soul destroying humiliation as she dreaded facing Vegeta again. She'd failed as he said she would. But she'd been so close. Why did fate despise her so?

She tried her senses again, this time managing to find objects floating with her in this place of apparent nothingness. They looked like crystals, purple yet translucent. At first glance they didn't look like anything more than what they appeared until Orta found sudden strength and ability to move.

As she glided closer images appeared on the reflective surface, like recordings although they were without sound. Just as she went to touch them a hand appeared out of nowhere, its skin was so pale it was almost white, with a slight tinge of blue. Looking up at the stranger once she ripped her arm out of his grip, she recognised the species as a demon; a dark version of a Kai.

It seemed he had no intention of warring with her however as he simply shook his head at her desire to touch the crystals. "No mortal was meant to see the Shards of Time." Orta wanted to ask who he was and what he wanted with her, but for all she knew, she was the intruder, not him. Instead of retorting, her gaze once again fell upon the Shards of Time, wondering.

The demon was well dressed, with blue royal looking robes with hems of gold, to match his golden crown-like band on his head. The colours were in such conflict with his skin and blinding red hair, it was a wonder that he hadn't gotten dressed in the dark.

"These are all Shards linked to your lifetime. These show what has been, what is and what could be." Why was he showing her this? A creature like him would always have a reason for something this important. She already understood the damage that one person could do to history should they have the power to change it.

She asked him his purpose in a clear and loud voice but nothing came out of her mouth. She felt her voice box vibrate as if it was making sound, but nothing could be heard. Regardless the demon acted as if he'd heard loud and clear.

"My name is Demon God Demigra. I am the ruler of all time and space. I have seen that your timeline is not progressing as it should." He looked concerned as he waved his staff in front of one of the Shards.

A familiar face appeared upon it, sporting blue hair and holding her son. Without a thought of how she should shield her reaction, it was immediate. She bore her teeth as they grew fangs, hands clenching into fists and her tail swishing wildly at the non-air behind her.

Demigra managed to move the crystal with a wave of his hand before Orta punched outwards in an attempt to smash it. "I have called your mind from Limbo to help you." His eyes narrowed, in no way sincere.

Orta frowned and backed away, speaking without making a noise in the hopes that he would, as she believed, still hear her.

_No demon has ever offered help without there being a catch, what do you want from me? _She took a few steps away from him, so she could analyse him better, even though she very much doubted she could survive a fight with him.

The demon god seemed amused at her deduction of his kind. "Indeed most of my kin do just that. But I offer only assistance in your venture to destroy the one you hate."

_What kind of assistance? _

He smiled slightly. "The kind where I can unlock your hidden potential buried deep within you." Watching the surprise in her eyes flare like a firework he knew he was getting somewhere. He saw the direction of her thoughts, "that creature you become, though it is unique to you is not your full potential. It's not even close. The creature can only do so much for you before it takes its toll."

He waved his staff and an image of her Kosaru form erupted into view. It was of the battle with Cell, watched from an onlooker's perspective. Even from this point of view she could see the strain of holding onto her sanity as she fought him.

Turning her eyes from the crystal to Demigra she waited for a further explanation. "The power I shall grant you is not temporary; once unlocked you will be able to tap into it at any given time, provided you are not destitute of energy. The only thing I want in return, is for you to kill Bulma Briefs."

Orta folded her arms across her chest and wrapped her tail about her waist. _I promised myself I would never take orders from anyone again, I'm not about to go back on that now_, she said peevishly.

"Ah," Demigra broke in finger pointed in the air as though he had a sudden idea. "But it's not an order, not if it was a dark desire you already harboured. After all, what is one enemy's life in return for permanent increase in power? Perhaps enough to rival that of a certain Prince?"

Orta could sense he was just as cunning and devious as he looked, but with his offer being what it was, she saw no downside. Even so her better judgement continued to question.

_What reason have I to trust you? _

"None," he answered truthfully. After a moment of silence as he thought, he brought up more images of Orta's past. "You have always answered to the whims of another, yet still always desired your own independence." He showed her the face of King Vegeta as well as those of her parents and lastly her very own Prince. "I will amend my offer. I will unlock your potential, to do with it as you wish."

Again her instincts told her to be cautious, but she had been. This creature had no hold on her. If he gave her power and she kept her will what possible reprimand could she face?

She could finally show Vegeta how strong she truly was, after crushing that insolent Earthling bitch of course. Orta stared directly at the demon with no sense of fear, and nodded. To his credit, Demigra did not show any signs of relief or hope, as if she'd fallen into some kind of trap.

"All that is required is patience. Your time will come." He let go of his summons for her presence, smiling once she was gone. "She has no idea what power she truly hides under that thick skin of hers." He thought about the moment he had touched her, though only for a moment, it had been enough. She would not know until it was too late. He had marked her with the Majin symbol, a spell that both released one's power whilst binding them to the creator of the mark.

He would be subtle, her change would be gradual and of her own apparent choice. She required minimal guidance which he himself would provide at the right moments. He laughed to himself as he stared at the vision of the future he desired.

Orta stood in flames along with her son, dressed like the rulers of her kind. None would stand in her way.

_**Author Notes**_

_**Sorry this has been so long since the last, I was two thirds of the way through when I hit a writer's block, followed by a month of depression, anxiety and mental breakdowns in my personal life. **_

_**I have finally figured out the name for Orta's transformation. Kosaru means 'small ape' in Japanese so it fits. **_

_**Thank you for all your support, it means the world to me, really! I've never had such a following before and it makes such a difference to be encouraged. **_

_**To those few who complain about Orta and moan about this not being a Vegeta/Bulma fic, I NEVER SAID IT WAS! I have said before that there are many out there, good and bad ones, go read those if you want a specifically Vegeta/Bulma fic. I love the couple but I wanted to do something different. **_

_**Minor spoiler: (Bulma will be involved in this as it IS a triangle, but as I said above it's not a specifically Vegeta/Bulma fic.) **_

_**Rant over. Love you guys! **_


	19. CELL SAGA: The Waiting Game

_**I only own Orta and Frux. **_

_**In the small skycar…**_

Bulma was battling with the small Saiyan child, blood still occasionally dripping from her nose. Now that their hopes seemed to dwindle to nothing as Cell became his perfect self, it was time to use her secret weapon. Unfortunately while it was still being held hostage by the monkey toddler she might as well kiss her ass goodbye.

"I swear you just ignore what I want because it suits you, you're just like your mo…" she trailed off as it hit her again. Looking down at the battle before her she could see several craters where both Saiyan's had done their best to take Cell down, now they just stood in shock as they saw his final form, and felt the power radiating from him.

"As much as I hated her, I kinda wish she was here right now…" she murmured. Her strength was rival to the two Saiyans standing alone out there. Only _she_ had been close to defeating Cell without changing into a Super Saiyan. Before they may have stood a chance with her help, now she very much doubted the Earth had much longer to live.

_**Down on the battlefield…**_

"Father, we must do this together or-"

"-No!" he cut him off without a further thought. This creature had taken his world from him, sending his heart to a dark place. "He will die by my hand, and no others', stay out of it boy!"

Without time to reply Vegeta sped off towards the enemy standing so nonchalantly after his change. Trunks wasn't sure what to do. He needed to help his father, to be sure he didn't die like in his time but infuriating him even more was equally as frightening. He wanted his acceptance not his wrath. Though at this point it didn't look like Vegeta wanted to accept anything from anyone, were it help or comfort.

Vegeta used all the strength he had to power his world destroying attack. "If you truly believe you're perfect Cell, stand still and take this!" The Prince cried out, his heart filled with anguish. The creature looked unimpressed and stood still as requested, believing that he was invulnerable to anything this Saiyan could throw at him. However, Cell would never be able to understand the Saiyan's ability to gain power from pain. With the loss of his mate Vegeta threw all he had into one last blast aimed directly at the evil creature below.

"FINAL FLASH!"

A beam of light and Ki erupted from the Prince's body and through his arms fired with the strength of an exploding star. Krillin looked terrified, not of Vegeta but of what may happen if he was a degree off target. The attack would cut the Earth in two were he unable to control it.

There was no need to worry as Vegeta had increased focus along with his fury, determined to make this creature suffer at his hands. He meant to remind him of the power of a Saiyan, which no other mortal creature could ever compare.

At this moment Trunks finally witnessed his father's true power, all he needed was to be pushed over the edge. Perhaps Orta had inadvertently helped them with her death. Without hesitation, the child of the future powered himself up and flew to hold his ground beside his father.

"Big Tree Cannon!" he screamed, alerting Vegeta to his presence. Two spheres of bluish light shone into life in his hands and as he directed them forwards the beam joined with his father's. Like a giant spiralling death canon, the two most powerful Saiyans on that planet gave everything they had without hesitation.

Cell's look of disinterest melted into horror as he realised he was in trouble. The combined power of both of them was dangerous; he could feel the energy as it closed in around him. It burned with the power of the inner strength of both Saiyans. Whether or not they would be able to replicate this attack was something Cell knew better than to test. Rather than keep his unspoken promise to stand still, he moved slightly to one side and let the combined blasts strafe him rather than obliterate as they would have done should they have had hit him full on. Even so the pain was unbelievable, had he not absorbed Piccolo's regeneration ability, it would have definitely led to his imminent destruction.

As their blasts died down Vegeta sped over to Trunks and directed an uppercut into his face, firing him backwards. "I told you not to interfere boy!" Though exhausted from his most powerful attack, he understood deep down that his non-son's assistance was a boon. Even so, he would never have dared admit it out loud.

Trunks recovered from the hit, his hair still spiked and glowing gold. "We don't have time to play around. Cell needs to die, it doesn't matter by whose hands." Vegeta looked towards the dust storm they'd created below and gripped his fist tight as he spotted that Cell still lived, even after taking both his and the boy's combined powers. There was no stopping this thing. They needed time they didn't have anymore.

With his half his body temporarily vaporised by the Saiyans' explosive power, Cell was done playing with them. They would not get the chance to do that again. As he waited for Piccolo's genes to heal his injuries he glared up into the Prince's eyes, taunting him in silence for the moment, as he thought of the right words to say.

"I told you, we need all the strength we can find." Trunks flew closer to his father, forever wary of his fury. Although, this time, all he could feel was painful regret.

"We had that strength once, I let it go." He'd seen how strong Orta was getting, though she wasn't a Super Saiyan, she had been one of the best fighters he'd ever met. He then looked at his non-son. Trunks also had that power inside him, there was no denying he was powerful, he'd kept up with him during training and never faltered when facing a challenge.

The Prince realised he'd been a fool believing himself to be able to take on such a challenger alone. He'd been fighting alone for so long it was in his nature to never rely upon others, so when he failed he felt that nothing could be done to rectify it. Even if it could be fixed, that only he alone could do so. He knew his faults in this way, but knowing about them and changing them were two very different things.

"Do you know the best part about absorbing someone Vegeta?" Cell called up to him, snapping him back to reality. Trunks tensed, he was doing it again, taunting him. The monster smiled cruelly with his deceptively human features. "They never die, they become part of me. Even if I killed you and sent you to Other World, you would never see her again."

There were no seconds to count fast enough between the syllables of Cell's last word to Vegeta's resulting attack. Though it felt like punching a mountain of titanium, Vegeta never let up. Cell's now healed body was able to take anything the Prince dished out and with one kick returned it, times ten, in kind. When Trunks came to defend him, Cell was already in his face, a punch already planted in his gut, turning his sight white as he plummeted to the earth below.

With both Saiyans now lying at his mercy in craters barely conscious, Cell thought about the changes in his form and what he knew now that he had absorbed Orta as well as the Androids. He was perfect and had no apparent match, all thanks to that monkey. He might well have struggled against them had he not indulged himself by taking her into him.

Bringing himself back to the present, he stared down at his fallen opponents as a smile played on his lips.

"This planet has no further challenge. I'll tell you what. In ten days' time I will create a tournament, which will pit you and all your little friends against me one on one. When none of you defeat me I shall destroy this planet and be on my way to the next challenge I find. Watch for my appearance on those TV's you are so fond of."

Without waiting for a reply from the two downed Saiyans, he sped off and out of sight to cause havoc to some poor unsuspecting population, while those who remained licked their wounds.

Bulma suddenly appeared beside Krillin, holding Frux who was exhausted by his playful mischief with his blue-haired nanny.

"What are you doing here?" The small man gasped. "Especially with him," he gestured to Frux whose tail swung lazily in his dozing state.

Bulma glared at him, "fine, if you would like to lug back both this Android and the other two on your own, go right ahead!"

"Point taken."

Both then got to work with boarding 16 onto another much larger carrier plane, while Frux napped in the pilot seat. Though moving the Android was no problem for Krillin, Bulma wanted to be sure to hook him up to what mechanical reboot contraptions she had, to keep him in a stable state, so he didn't shut down unexpectedly.

The android didn't argue, he saw it in his best interests to get repaired. After all, these people were not his target and were no threat nor concern to him. He simply watched them silently, enjoying the time he had with them. Each moment spent with these humans made his concept and value of life grow ever larger.

Meanwhile Frux stirred, looking around and finding himself alone, he pressed himself against the window of the cockpit, spotting his father's black hair not twenty feet from the plane. He went to slap the window but his foot rested on the lever that opened the door, letting him free.

He carefully let himself down as the door swung open and rushed wobbly-legged over to Vegeta. Once reaching him, he pulled on his broken armour trying to move him from his face down position. "Daddy, up. Get up." He changed his hold from his armour to his hair which reaped a reaction from the Saiyan.

The Prince opened his eyes, blurrily trying to focus on his miniature attacker. He grasped Frux's hands with his larger ones to stop his assault on his scalp. As soon as the boy saw his father move, he seemed to bounce with joy. He still commanded him to get up however, refusing to move away or let go until Vegeta was back on his feet.

After a few minutes of noisy persuasion, the Prince got to his feet, his hands still grasped Frux's small ones. "I'm not easily bested. Stop your inane tugging, child." He went to move when Frux pulled himself free to see Trunks trying to push himself up from all fours.

He rushed away to see the purple-headed person and before anyone could stop him, gave Trunks one hell of a _bonk_ on the head with a small fist. Trunks recoiled quickly, hands clamped around his new injury, glaring at his half-brother. "What was that for?"

"Weak," he said and moved to hit him again. Vegeta grasped him from behind by his plain white shirt and lifted him away from his other son.

"Great! Now my brother's rubbing in my failure," he snarled to himself.

"Get up and get moving, boy. Cell won't stay silent for long." The prince then walked towards the plane, still awkwardly holding Frux by the shirt. The toddler apparently didn't have any problem with that. Rather than make a fuss as he would have with Bulma, he simply relaxed in his father's grip until he plopped him on a passenger seat.

There were four seats other than the pilots spot on the far left, Frux's seat was on the back right. Probably placed to be as non-distracting as possible. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the extra safety belts made for him and just sat him down.

"Stay there and be quiet."

Frux looked up at him, his eyes shining with curiosity and analytical intelligence. With arms folded against his chest as he sat in the seat beside Frux, he tightened his fist. He definitely had Her eyes.

With Krillin and Bulma joining them as all present were sat in their proper place, Krillin tossed two sensu beans to the two Saiyans. Both sat in silence the entire way home.

_**Back at Capsule Corps…**_

All stared at the TV screen as Cell told the world of his tournament and its location in his most violent show of power. It brought back memories the Prince would rather have forgotten. The times he had killed the innocent in pointless shows of power and violence. There had been no true passion behind any of the kills, there was no challenge so he focussed on enemies who would give him that challenge. Beginning with Kakarot, then Frieza. Eventually he stopped killing those he thought lower than himself, like Kakarot's spawn and that bald weakling.

He closed his eyes, shutting out the thoughts until he heard Yamcha's voice glide over the hushed tones of the others.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch this," he snarled almost to himself. "I'm going to go train." Everyone looked over at him in disbelief. Did he truly think he had any kind of chance against Cell?

It was then that Krillin got up and joined him, agreeing to his motion. A small smirk crossed the Prince's face as he glared at his back.

"What's the point, what would a weakling like you ever hope to throw against Cell?"

Yamcha paused, his fists clenched tight as he turned to face the Prince. Though rather than his usual wary expression he wore whenever he spoke to him, this time he showed no sign of fear or hesitation.

"You would know about weakness wouldn't you, Vegeta?" he hissed. Though the Prince looked unabashed at the comment, he felt his insides writhe like angry serpents. "Unlike you, I don't fight just to get stronger, my goals are set far higher, and on a bar you couldn't hope to reach." He took a few steps closer making everyone present in the room sweat.

Vegeta raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the taller man. "Really? I think your little trip into the Gravity Chamber damaged you more than you thought, idiot." Rather than flinch at the revelation of his sneak-in attempt a while back, he continued seemingly unfazed.

"I fight for those who can't fight for themselves. I fight to protect those I love, so they may have a chance to survive." There it was, the pain in his chest. That bastard had struck home.

Vegeta bared his teeth. "You're starting to sound like Kakarot," he snarled, intending it to be an insult.

Yamcha's resulting smirk crinkled his face. "That's more of a compliment than you will ever know." He folded his arms, waiting for him to retort or give up.

The hate he felt for this idiot was only growing the more he spoke. "Weakling fool."

"Takes one to know one doesn't it? At least I admit I may not be strong enough to defeat a foe. So what does that make you? A Super Saiyan whose pride is so strong that he doesn't buckle under the fact that even with all the power he has, he failed to protect his own wife!"

All saw the punch building but no-one could prevent it. Rather than actually hit him, which Vegeta was sure Yamcha wanted, he planted it in the wall behind him, bringing them to near eye level. Though he was shorter than Yamcha, Vegeta's strength and personality made it mean nothing. He relaxed his arm and stepped closer to the ex-bandit.

"Tread carefully, human," he warned quietly. Instead of wasting his time with him he walked away, removing his yellow sweatshirt as he went.

Yamcha glared at his back, gritting his teeth as he glanced at the hole in the wall just by his head. One punch could have ended him, but he didn't. Either he was growing softer, or he truly had a heart and Yamcha had touched a tender nerve.

The ex-bandit was so conflicted about him; he had shown little to no grief after learning about his 'wife's' fate. Yet that show of strength a few seconds ago told him otherwise.

Bulma glanced over at Yamcha and rolled her eyes at him. Why was he intent on antagonising a man who could simply flick him on the nose, resulting in a broken neck?

She had left Frux to nap in his pod at Vegeta's house while she and her father worked on 16, to bring him back to full power as well as take out the bomb implanted in his chest. Looking at Vegeta topless brought thoughts of desire back to her, and once again her plans came into play.

Moving over to him, she touched his shoulder which he ripped away from her as though burned.

"Woman, don't get any stupid ideas."

How had he seen into her mind that fast? Or maybe it was her face which gave it away?

In truth, it was her scent. She gave of needy pheromones near indistinguishable to humans but to a Saiyan's strong scent glands was almost blinding.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She baulked at his insightfulness but continued anyway. "I was going to say, I have fresh armour at your place, just be quiet. Frux is sleeping." She turned away, feeling her cheeks heat up like furnaces the more she gazed at his bare chest. He was marked by heavy scarring, though one mark in particular stood out to her. It was on his neck and was only really visible from the back.

The two darker marks were where the canines of a pure Saiyan had plunged deep, shadowed by lighter marks of the surrounding teeth. It looked painful but then again, she was _human_. Maybe she wouldn't be able to stand the pain.

_Nonsense_, said the voice in her head, _whatever Orta could take, so can I_.

_As if he'd ever mark her like that_, said the logical part of her mind. She'd mentions of it, that it was just as binding as wedding vows, if not more so. _If I could get him to bite me…maybe…_

"I'm going to make this perfectly clear to you, to all of you," Vegeta raised his voice to gather attention as he rolled up his shirt. Bulma snapped out of her reverie, though kept the thoughts fresh in her head as she listened. "Cell is _mine_. He has done me the worse kind of injustice. The rest of you can go ahead and let him kill you for all I care."

Without another word, he walked out, leaving them all struck dumb.

All Bulma could think about then, was when she would try her luck. As soon as he returned from his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he would come back, exhausted and needing. She would give him what he needed, and take him as her own without his knowledge of his own compliance.

_**At the Vegeta Household…**_

Frux was indeed asleep soundly in his pod-turned-bed. He lay on his front, one hand tightly gripping his tail as if in comfort. Rather than rush over to his armour storage suit, Vegeta lingered, gazing upon his son with restrained concern. So used to guarding against emotion, it was difficult to let it loose completely.

He went to stand beside him and moved his hand to touch Frux's hair but paused, an inch away. When he was asleep, he looked more like his mother when she was her rare unguarded self. Beautiful in a way only he could see, he couldn't describe it to any non Saiyan. Shaking his fear of tenderness away he ran his fingers through his son's hair, reminding him of his own at that age.

He didn't know what he was going to do should he defeat Cell and return. What would Orta have done? They had already begun his training. Vegeta nodded to himself, he would continue it and make sure to push him to be better than both his half-brother, Trunks and destined-to-be-rival, Gohan.

It was an odd feeling, a desire for a goal other than personal gain. He found he wanted it so badly but not as badly as he needed his mate's touch again. As if in torturous jest, he felt the ghost of her fingers run down his skin and press against his lips. He decided then he would fight for her honour as well as the welfare of his son, though no-one else needed to know that.

_**Hours later at the doors of the HTC…**_

The Prince couldn't help but stare at his non-son's stupid haircut. Bulma really lacked in style when it came to hair. He rolled his eyes and said nothing however and just waited for the remaining hours to pass.

However the doors opened far earlier than scheduled to reveal something he didn't believe was possible. Two Super Saiyans were standing there plain as daylight, golden hair bright in the light of day, yet both looked so calm as though they weren't expending energy as Super Saiyans at all.

They merrily greeted everyone as he seethed in silence. He let the conversation wash over him as he thought about how early they were out of the chamber, yet how far they both had come. The pieces of conversation he had picked up were about their lack of cooking skills and so that was why they were both out early. He clenched his jaw in savage irritation.

He mocked him at every turn, no matter how hard he tried, Kakarot could always one up him one way or another.

Both of them were filled in about Cell, Goku just sat back patiently as he scoffed his food down chunk by chunk. "So he's challenged the world, not just us."

"Well it kinda is us, I mean who else is out there that could make a difference?" Trunks questioned openly. Everyone seemed to agree except for Vegeta.

"Fools among humans are a common occurrence. We will no doubt come across them during our battle with Cell." Trunks and Gohan hid their surprise at the pronoun he used as the conversation continued.

"Well, no time like the present."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "You're sure you're strong enough to defeat him now, Kakarot?"

Goku's eyes seemed to darken in thought, a furrow creasing his golden eyebrows. "I'm not sure, it's been a while since I've seen him. I'll go check him out." Without further words he placed two fingers on his temple and vanished, leaving frayed nerves behind in his wake.

_**In Cell's Tournament Grounds… **_

Goku looked around at the supposed arena deciding the fate of the universe. Cell expected an answer so he gave an honest answer, one that might have given Vegeta a momentary smirk.

"What do you think?" Cell repeated.

"It's puny if you think about it." It truly was, for something that held the fate of so many, a pathetic excuse for an arena. Basic. Cell was no architect and how could he be? He was created to only learn enough about opponents to destroy them. Their culture and history were nothing but tedium to him. So it made sense that there was no grandeur in anything he created. "You are not the first to try to rule the universe with a sword of injustice," he warned the creature standing stock still before him. He remembered Frieza and his lackeys and had no doubt that others had come before him. "They all failed and so will you."

Cell had a smile of slight delighted interest on his face, one might have believed he was observing a painting lost from time but for the demonic glint of pleasure in his eyes.

"I might have been defeated once, but that chance, like her, slipped away." Goku remembered clearly the fearlessness Orta showed to her enemy as she was about to land the final blow. Had she succeeded, no one would be in this predicament. As if reading his thoughts, Cell continued. "Quite impressive, your friend. A hidden power like hers may be unique to her and her kind." He paused and gave a dark chuckle directed at the golden haired hero, "I have no need for that even if I could re-create it in my own way." He seemed lost in thought but really, he was searching around inside him for what he stole from her. "But the way she thinks, ahh…" He found her tacticians mind and like a child remembering a particularly tasty sweet sighed in pleasure. "Now that is a treasure I'm not sorry I devoured. Then again, when have I ever been sorry about devouring anyone?" he laughed in cruel amusement.

Goku understood what pain Vegeta must have felt when he learned what happened. Perhaps not the kindest of people but she valued those she loved, even though she too was cursed with Saiyan pride. "She was surprisingly resilient against you, none of us expected the power she produced." Cell didn't even pause.

"And yet she failed and here I stand."

Goku tensed his muscles in slight irritation at his casual dismissal of one he killed. "Hers was raw untapped power Cell. I on the other hand have been training for months to prepare for the day I face you."

Cell simply smiled, "So have I."

"You will pay for your crimes," the wind seemed to whisper as he disappeared again.

_**The Lookout…**_

"Well, he's far stronger than I believed he'd be. If I fought him now, I'd be beaten into the dust."

All was silent after Goku's words, as though he'd cast a spell to freeze them all in place. "Then we must continue pushing past the limits until there is nothing left to achieve. Cell will not defeat me again." Trunks and Gohan once again exchanged looks as Vegeta used the Pronoun 'we' again.

Did he suddenly include them in his future or were they simply pawns for him to use? Neither could answer but both remained wary of him, more than usual. "Get over here Namekian, if I'm to go in again I will not put up with that boy's incessant whining for another year."

At this even Piccolo raised an eyebrow. What was going on with that guy?

In truth Vegeta had realised that though he was powerful there was no way he could defeat Cell alone as much as he wanted to. He had been a good leader once, a very long time ago when he led both Nappa and Raditz, he made sure they kept up their training as _he_ had to remain as strong as ever. The stronger the Z-Fighters were, the longer they would last against Cell. The only time he would ever put aside his pride was to protect the planet on which his son lived in the hopes he could train him to be the best and strongest Saiyan to ever exist. If he himself was never to become the strongest, then his backup would be his son. This didn't mean he still wouldn't try to one up Kakarot whenever possible, his morals hadn't changed, only his priorities.

As the door closed those remaining discussed on how best to spend the rest of their allotted training time. Gohan and Goku would return home, as would the others to train as hard as possible.

Before they left however, Gohan paused at Bulma's side, far from the others so that they might speak privately. "Bulma, if you don't mind me saying, you haven't been yourself since learning about Orta."

Though it wasn't a question it was directed in effect to gain information from her. The secret she held in her heart about Orta's illness was poisoning her. She needed to let it out, to tell someone but she didn't know who would be more likely to forgive her.

Looking down at Gohan she believed he was the best bet. He had a gentle heart and wasn't like the others. He fought to protect what he loved, not because he loved to fight. It was this that gave him an edge against all his enemies.

"Sorry Gohan, just…I don't know what to say…" The teenager had been right, something was eating away at her. He stood there patiently as she seemed to grow more and more agitated with herself. Her nerves made her pace a short distance in front of him, wringing her hands. "You must keep this a secret, I _will_ eventually tell everyone, just when I'm ready."

"Alright, what is it?" he said after checking that they were out of earshot. He thanked Kami that Piccolo was in the chamber.

The blue-haired beauty took a deep breath. "I know why Orta was ill."

This was obviously not what he was expecting, but he let her continue should she begin to lose the nerve to talk again. "It was my fault," she blurted out a little louder than she probably meant. "I should have fixed it a long time ago, but because of our personal…dispute I didn't. The terrible thing is, I didn't _want_ to. I wanted her to suffer and now that she's gone I feel more a monster than Cell. Although clearly better looking by a freaking landslide."

When she stopped, having felt rid herself of the secret she could breathe well again. Suddenly she felt a wetness on her face and touched her cheek. Tears. But were they for her own sake or for Orta's death?

Gohan stood very still as he thought hard about her admission. No doubt what she had done was wrong, especially given how she felt about the woman. Yet looking at her now however, he couldn't help but pity her.

"What do you want from me?"

Bulma looked alarmed. "Nothing!" she assured quickly, "I just needed to tell someone, it was killing me." Gohan frowned slightly, he had known Bulma since he was small. She had always done things to benefit her friends as a whole but when it concerned her, she made sure it benefitted her best of all.

Bulma was no doubt a good friend but she was indeed naturally selfish and self-indulgent. He knew this well and so came to the logical conclusion that she was indeed seeking something from him, something she might not gain from the others. Forgiveness?

"You want me to forgive you for this?"

"What…?" She froze paralyzed by fear of his knowledge. She forgot he was very clever.

He shook his head as he crossed his arms. "I won't. It's not for me to forgive you. There are three people you wronged with this. Two are yet living, one is too young and the other is too dangerous. Still, only _they_ can forgive you."

"But…" she reached for him but he took a step back and relaxed his arms.

"I love you as a friend Bulma, but I cannot give this to you. I'm sorry." He moved away from her, ready to fly home with his father.

Bulma felt more lost than ever, even as she saw Frux wave in her cockpit. Now it became more desperate that she take Vegeta as her own. Only then would she be safer from his wrath.

_**A day later at Capsule Corp…**_

Bulma had counted the minutes down exactly. He would return home within the next few minutes having completed his second year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He would be burning for a release he could not find anywhere else. She would use her wiles and pray he wouldn't damage her. She paused in thought for a moment, as she made circles on the kitchen table with her finger.

Had he wanted to hurt her he could have a long time ago, even when he was crueller and less forgiving, still their enemy, he had not laid a hand on her.

Why?

There was something about her that made him afraid. Though he did not fear pain or death he feared getting too close to her. He knew she was fragile as a human because she was no warrior but there was something else too. He always had eyes for her, watching her move, always wary of her presence whenever she was in the room. Was it that he knew that the biggest danger she posed to him was what she might evoke where he to get too close?

If that was the case then her plan might not be so difficult after all.

A small smile crept onto her soft lips before her gauntlets let off a 'beep' to alert her to the presence of a high energy headed her way. Here he comes, she thought getting to her feet. "Here goes," she sighed straightening her low cut red dress that gave a sneak peek into her cleavage. With a last adjustment to her yellow scarf wrapped around her neck she believed she was ready for action.

She hoped.

Vegeta could feel the burning inside of him grow the more he tried to bury it beneath his rage and desire for vengeance. Even as he landed beside the Gravity Chamber he hesitated, his body trying to direct him to the place it thought it might get some relief.

"Fool," he cursed himself and his weakness in the wake of the loss of his mate. "She's not there, there is nothing for me to claim anymore." He could feel the pain, isolation and despair surround him like hungry wolves upon a weak injured sheep.

He shook the feeling away, determined not to let his mind make him weak like the prey he always defeated.

He had become stronger still after all, but his heart told him that he was still no match for Cell. He couldn't stop now, he needed to keep working harder and longer if he was to be worthy of any kind of opponent.

"That's it," he told himself quietly. The harder he worked, the more he would blot out what his body wanted and so badly needed. He needed to exercise better restraint after growing fat on pleasure these past years.

Yet as soon as his hand touched the door he sensed a presence he should have noticed earlier, and would have had he not been so deep in thought.

"Don't you ever take a break?" Bulma sighed, her hands occupied by her work-pad. At least she didn't seem to be sniffing around him like a bitch in heat. The Prince grit his teeth as he spied what she was wearing and restrained a growl of irritation at both himself and her. His spandex pants were beginning to get really tight and uncomfortable.

"The stakes are too high for that, you know it as well as I," he grunted in answer. He pressed into the Chamber to escape her but before he could slam the door behind him she was already inside with him apparently not interested in getting anywhere near him.

"I wouldn't be so hasty to use this thing, it's been out of sorts since Yamcha thought he'd play a game of 'how quickly can I crush my own body to the floor?'." She ran her numbers and opened a panel in the main control at the centre of the room. Bending down she fiddled with the wires and using her pocket sized welder made slight adjustments to the circuit board.

With her ass now in full view of the Prince, he froze unsure of how to proceed. His body was telling him to do one thing while his mind was screaming at him to remember his senses. Fighting him to a stalemate he felt his throbbing lower region get even more urgent.

Before she could turn around and see her effect he managed to turn and face the wall, though beads of sweat were beginning to appear on his skin. He couldn't tell if she was doing this on purpose or his body was being so inconsolable that it was turning to its primitive mode.

Bulma however had made sure that every flick of her hair, every minor bend of her body was perfect and alluring. It had worked on men before Vegeta and would no doubt make a man like him, desperate as he was, crumble given enough time and mental punishment. In this battle, she was the one in charge.

She was so close to success, to getting what she'd always wanted that she kicked things up a notch.

With a fake sneeze she yanked the wire connected the lights to their power source, shutting them off almost instantly. "Oh damn it!" she cussed quite honestly. She wasn't intending it to be so dark, she couldn't see shit. Rather than dim the lights, she'd plunged them both into pitch black.

"Oh for…what the hell have you done now, woman?" he snarled at her, sounding much closer than she'd thought he actually was.

"Hey!" She snapped back, "Excuse me if I sometimes get surprised by my own malfunctioning bodily functions jackass!" As she fumbled for her emergency light on her pad she managed to drop that and heard it shoot across the floor invisible to both of them. "Son of a bitch!" Then she made to get up, proceeding to bang her head on the console.

What the hell? How had she lost her touch at seduction in ten seconds flat?

"Do you actually have any control of yourself at all, idiot?" he growled. She could hear his feet moving closer and her pulse increased.

"I'm not a weird alien like you, darkness is absolute for me." She realised that he now had a position of power, given that his better eyesight let him see her form even in complete darkness, though it was just a simple outline. Even were he blind he would still be able to see her with his energy sense, low and pathetic as it was.

After getting sick of her stumbling around trying to find her way, he headed straight for her but wasn't prepared for her slipping on her own pocket welder sending her flying straight into his hard chest.

Like stone he didn't budge as he gripped her wrists to steady her. She found her head upon his chest by some stroke of luck and heard his heart beating like crazy. She allowed herself to smile inwardly at her small success. His stronger hands were wrapped around her small wrists and as she'd regained her footing she attempted to pull away from him, only to find he would not let go.

"Let go, you dick!" she grunted, pulling with all her strength. Vegeta smiled to himself cruelly, unable to hide the pleasure of feeling his power over her. She was the trapped and panicking prey now.

"Feeling weak and helpless, woman?" he whispered softly. Bulma suddenly stopped struggling and felt true fear envelope her heart. He never spoke like this. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, _he_ was supposed to lose control and be at _her_ mercy not the other way around.

"Vegeta, stop it," she commanded far too softly to have any force behind it. Again she tried to pull away but he held her fast.

The Prince was enjoying the long lost feeling of having someone completely at his mercy. It nearly made him regret his choice to join the Z-Fighters. He could have what he wanted, what he needed now. He was a Prince after all, what harm was there in taking what he needed from her? She had been the one begging for it for so long after all."

However he needed to check if the woman indeed was ready for what she was about to receive. He bent closer to her ear, "I'd nearly forgotten how much I love this feeling." She began to shake, "you wanted this, whore." He released one of her arms and wrapped his powerful arm around her waist, pinning her against his hot skin. She could feel it through the thin fabric of her dress. He could feel her breasts rub against his skin and yet it wasn't enough.

He couldn't and would never have gotten this from Orta. No matter what, she had never been afraid of him. Simply because she had trusted him; Bulma however was another matter. She was no warrior and even so, she was strong willed but right then, within his grasp she was just another frightened human under his superior might and will.

"Not like this…" her voice cracked. Her body grew hotter and her entrance grew wet as her temptress' mind flew through all the scenarios she had fantasized. Though this had not been one of them, her body knew what she wanted and readied itself.

She was without a doubt absolutely terrified of Vegeta at that moment. He had never talked to her like this, or threatened to harm her. Why did he now bring out the lamb in her heart?

Her free hand pushed against his chest, still intent on releasing herself from his grasp. "It seems you've forgotten who has the power," he chuckled darkly.

Tears welled in her eyes as she realised that she'd never been in control. With all the courage left in her she struck Vegeta across the face. Burying her fear under anger was the only way she'd feel her mental state would get out of this unbroken.

"How dare you," she hissed at him. Though the motion had no effect, it brought a smirk of amusement from the Prince. "You have nothing on me. You're just a brute with no heart."

"And yet you writhe with desire beneath me…" he chuckled pressing her back to the control panel.

Her breathing increased in pace and depth as her mind raced. "Hundreds have men have lusted after me, yet feared to get too close to me because of my power. So what are you?"

"I'm a Saiyan," he answered almost immediately. "A superior breed with superior power. The power under which I feel you breaking." His lips found the skin of her neck and began to nibble down it until he reached her scarf, where he paused. "The sooner you give in…"

"Never!" she snapped trying to writhe like a snake out of his grip. "I am not like her!"

"Of course not, if you were I'd have taken you already!" Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head at this.

Rather than continue fighting she paused his motions by placing a hand on his chest. "Why now?"

He frowned deeper than usual, "I have nothing left to lose anymore." She could hear the pain restrained inside him. He had lost the one he loved and had thus lost honour and pride in himself for failing to protect her. He wanted comfort in any way he could find and apparently he found comfort in being powerful over lesser creatures.

Like her.

Tears fell as she realised that he would never see her in the way she wanted him to. Yet he was here offering to take her whether she liked it or not. And she had wanted it, for so long she couldn't remember when her desire began, or from whence it came. The question came to her then, would she be the comfort he needed, regardless of her own wants and lust? Or would she retain her pride and shut him out leaving him cold and more alone than ever before?

To her the answer was simple. If the sacrifice was her control then she'd gladly give it up for him.

Vegeta watched as her body relaxed and gave up the fight. Her legs opened up to him allowing him to slide his hand over her exposed womanhood once the other had expertly removed her underwear.

Even beneath the gloves he could distinguish the difference between the two women. Orta's body had been smooth yet hard with muscle, but as he slid his hands up Bulma's body stripping her of her dress he could feel her gentle softness with very little muscle mass. He reminded himself to take care with her, her human fragility turned him on differently from Orta.

Bulma was his willing prey whereas Orta had been his submissive mate. Well _most_ of the time.

With one free hand he released his member from its prison and let Bulma lean back against the control panel for support as he slipped into her welcoming folds. He grit his teeth at her tight grip, realising that unlike Orta, Bulma was a whore only in her mind. Her body was still a virgin. Another thing Orta could not compare with. His mate had accepted him in the wake of others. Bulma was sacrificing her virginity for him, to comfort him. He growled at himself and plunged into her harder and a little faster. Her resulting moans and hard panting convinced him that she had indeed been prepared for him. Unlike Orta however, she had very little experience on how to make her body to work to its full potential, to be able to gain pleasure for both of them. So it was up to him to do all the work. He wasn't in the mood to teach.

They changed positions twice within the same half hour and made sure he made Bulma cum first before he was ready to fully satiate himself. He pounded the fragile human harder than he meant to at times, loving her soft and pliable skin so much he forgot the damage he could do to it.

As he was about to reach his peak, he saw a flash behind his eyes. Images of Orta and Frux rushed by in a blurr. Recounting the moments of his birth and her near death broke through his senses enough for him to roar like a predator as he pulled out of her before he shot his seed into her. Her reaction to his release not being inside of her confirmed his suspicions.

She slammed her fist against the metal floor and cursed quietly. Her one saving grace had been found out in the nick of time. Vegeta knew this now. Had she become pregnant with his child, she would have gotten what she truly wanted.

He moved away from her in disgust, pulling up his spandex pants and gave the control panel a kick. The lights flickered back to life as though woken from sleep. The sight of her lying on her front naked against the metal, her back and some of the floor covered in what would have been her trophy, did nothing for him. She was a sorry sight and she felt it. He left, slamming the door behind him leaving her to clean herself and the room up alone.

As she replaced her dress and turned, a mark only visible upon close inspection of her neck where her short hair began at the roots, was revealed. It was a 'D' placed on her skin like a tattoo. Little had Bulma known that during one of her more intense dreams, Demigra had marked her with his puppeteer mark.

_**Inside his Prison…**_

The demon God laughed to himself, it had begun. There was no going back now. The best part about Bulma, he realised, was that he hadn't needed to push her too far from her natural state. A little nudge hear, a little tweak there and she had effectively riled her rival in a way no other could.

The demon smiled to himself as he felt the seams of his prison beginning to loosen thread by thread as his plan moved forward so smoothly. Patience and time was all he needed now.

"After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

_**Author Notes**_

_**I am so sorry for being away for so long. Let me start by saying that the production of these chapters is not going to stop in any way shape or form. They will continue, just at a slower pace as my personal life interferes beyond what I can control.**_

_**Next, thank you for all your patience and continued support. I am still surprised by how many views this series gets every day. It helps me remember why I love doing this. I love writing things for the pleasure of others as well as myself. **_

_**And lastly, about the long awaited scene with Bulma and Vegeta. Originally it was going to be something far different. Something about Bulma bugging him until he eventually gave in, in the hope that she would stop her constant pestering. Yet here is the scene written fresh without a trace of the original plan anywhere to be seen. In my opinion this was stronger and far more meaningful to both of their characters. With Bulma having her plan turned on its head, and Vegeta losing faith and simply desiring her as a rebound to hide his pain. That is until he realises that in the end, regardless of how easy she made it seem, she still had the control until he snapped out of it and refused her the one thing she wanted. His children, to reflect the future of Future Trunks. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoy! **____** Much Love!**_


	20. CELL SAGA: Sticks And Stones

_**I own only Orta and Frux.**_

_**A nightmare in House Vegeta…**_

He saw her standing amidst the flames, like the angel of death, silhouetted against the blaze. Why did he have to see this again? Was the torment of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber not enough?

He didn't even know if the darkness in Orta's heart was this real. He had been dark once, but not like this. He had not laughed as she did as others burned. No, he had been worse. He had done it because he could, even though he gained no pleasure from it.

By her side was their son, an image like his past. Just as he had stood beside his father, Frux stood beside her then. "You linger in the shadows like a bad dream, my mate. Come and see your new world." The glint in her eyes reflected something purple, but she blinked and it was gone. Probably a reflection of her armour.

A flash went by and they stood somewhere else.

They now stood inside the confines of a ship, settled just outside the atmosphere of the burning Earth. The Prince moved to the window to gaze at the destruction below. It was the way the Saiyan's had dealt with lesser planets and races in the past. If it was deemed suitable for habitation or had a valuable resource, it was purged of all life either by death or slavery and sold or repopulated.

"Our species did this in Frieza's name in the past. Why do this again?" He turned to see his mate sitting lazily in the throne-like captain's chair, staring at him in a way that made him feel as though he was being x-rayed.

"You ask the strangest questions sometimes." She got up and gestured to what he assumed was a hireling until he saw the tail sprouting from out of its armour. A Saiyan. "Fetch me Commander Frux, he must be done with the new prisoners by now. I need a full report from him."

With one hand against his chest, the Saiyan bowed to the small woman and left immediately. Orta returned her analytical gaze to her mate, a serious look on her face. "In case you forgot, our race is still on the brink of extinction. We require a place to once again take and put down roots. A world to call our own." She motioned in front of her and a holographic image came to life. "Quite literally actually, we haven't decided on a name for this planet. Perhaps not planet Vegeta…too great a reminder of what a pompous asshole your father was."

Vegeta bristled and Orta smirked at his reaction, glad to know he was still him, regardless of the strange questions he kept coming up with. "What of those on the planet?"

"What about them? The populace has already been divided person by person, profile by profile into useful and collateral. The rest of the creatures on Earth are under protection, we will need a viable food source after all."

Vegeta was nearly a foot from her now, and again he had that strange pained expression on his face. "What do you mean 'useful' and 'collateral'?" he growled, remembering the screams and burning buildings before this vision.

Orta was more guarded now, there was something very wrong with her mate. Why was he so angry? "Useful as in, clever enough to cook, serve and invent for us."

"As in slaves?" he held back the distaste in his voice. He was no stranger to this concept as they had done it before and it had not bothered him. He wasn't quite sure why it bothered him now.

"Yes, of course," she affirmed slowly. "And collateral as in-"

"-dead," he finished, feeling his fury grow. He was more annoyed at why this vision kept pestering him as well as the feeling of being so lost in what was happening. Why was he angry, he had never cared about humanity before this? Yet here he was feeling more frustrated than ever.

Just then Frux marched onto the bridge with a cuffed prisoner in tow as well as the messenger. Frux was still a child, barely six years of age and yet he carried a military title better than an adult could. He shoved the prisoner to her knees.

"I have a gift for you mother…" he smiled cruelly. Though there was a hint of hesitation in his movements as though some part of him didn't really want to do what he was doing. Given who the prisoner was, Vegeta knew the reason of his inner conflict.

Bulma Briefs, his former foster mother, knelt before them. Blood was streaked through her once brilliant blue hair; her near porcelain skin had been bruised and cut nearly beyond recognition; and her eyes were dark and almost lifeless.

Orta's face lit up like a child at Christmas. "Oh, my son, you spoil me with such a gift. I will remember to return one in kind." She bent down to her level so both women were eye to eye. "You are a difficult woman to find Briefs. Even so, did you really believe you had anywhere left to run?"

Bulma spat directly in Orta's face. After recoiling in disgust the Saiyan leader backhanded her across the face.

Frux sighed almost in irritation. "She's been like that ever since we picked her up. Spirited, fighting and refuses to give us anything useful." Vegeta felt a little pride in the woman flood his veins for a moment.

The human writhed on the floor trying to get up despite the pain spreading through her head. "You won't win, Orta. One word from our dragon and we can return everything to the way it was and depose you in the blink of an eye!"

"Oh, she spoke, that's new." The guard chuckled a little at Frux's small comment. However, one look from his commanding officer shut him up quickly.

Without a word Orta grabbed the woman by the back of her clothing and dragged her to the observation window of the ship. It reflected the glow of the Earth as it was wreathed in flame.

"See that, bitch? The world is already mine. My people are already scouring the planet for your little orbs of hope. Once I have them and the little Namekian you laughably call a guardian, there will be nothing you can do." She slammed the woman's head against the thick glass, nearly knocking her out. Vegeta could feel the hatred emanating from her, so strong it was like poison in the air. Again he saw a flash of purple in her eyes before it faded. If he didn't know any better he believed she was under an influence. However, she _had_ always harboured so much hatred towards the woman.

"So until then, we still have hope." Her voice was cracked and barely audible.

Orta swung round and kicked her in the ribs repeatedly, feeling her bones break, gratifying herself somewhat. "You. Have. Nothing!"

Frux grasped his mother's arm, his tail tugged at hers away from the eyes of the guard. "That's enough, Mother. Remember, composure," Frux reminded her loudly. The woman relaxed, took a breath and straightened her clothes before answering.

"Forgive me," she said as she turned back towards her chair. "That woman has pained me for so long-"

"-and I always will." The small but audible laughter came from the crumpled creature on the ground. Frux's eyes widened in fear as soon as she finished speaking. In a heartbeat, Orta lifted her palm to face her enemy and released a ki blast into the prisoner, killing her instantly.

"NO!" Vegeta bolted upright from his sleeping position, breathing heavily as his erratic heart was trying to find an escape route out of his chest. Sweat soaked his body and the sheets of the bed as he found himself still reaching out as if trying to stop the vision. Realising that the dark room around him was not Orta's ship or burning Earth, he composed himself.

He shook the dream away, determined not to dwell on something that wasn't real. Yet even as he got up to go and wash his face in the bathroom sink he couldn't decide if this was a vision of the future destined to come, or a simple recurring nightmare. If it was the former, why was he being gifted with such knowledge in his dreams? If it was the latter, why was he being tortured over something impossible?

He shouldn't be worrying about something so fanciful. Cell was the real danger, not his deceased mate. He decided to bury it in his mind until that creature was dealt with before trying to figure out what it was that he saw.

It was then that he recalled what his vision had said. Something about a 'little guardian' and the dragon balls. But they had no dragon balls or guardian, so what was all that about?

_**Meanwhile at the Lookout…**_

"This is Dende, he'll be our new guardian." Goku presented the young Namekian to the group. Piccolo was startled by the choice of guardian, he was so young and he stated this concern to Goku. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Let me go get Krillin and Gohan," and with a blink he was gone.

The Z-Fighters, especially Goku, were getting desperate to do anything to save the suffering of the human race. Cell had already annihilated thousands of people. They needed the dragon balls back to bring them all back to life, or all their fighting would be at the cost of so many.

In no time at all, the majority of the fighters had been gathered to witness the rebirth of the new and improved Shenron, all it took now was finding all the dragon balls. Well, at least Goku would be able to keep himself occupied until the Cell Games started.

_**Just over a week later, the Cell Games begin…**_

The time had finally come. The day when all of them would challenge Cell although Goku was to go first.

Cell stood at one end of the arena, his arms folded across his chest. He seemed to be intently ignoring the irritating humans who had foolishly come to challenge him. Well at least one of them had, the others were just there to watch and broadcast it to the world.

The bio-android was relieved when his entertainment arrived to alleviate the agony of the bushy haired human's inane blustering. In no time at all Goku stood before him, he wondered why he wished to go first. It was an unusual move to put your most powerful pawns first, he shrugged off his puzzlement and the fight began.

The Z-fighters watched enraptured at the speed at which the two opponents were travelling. Trunks wondered what the Earthlings could see, if anything. All they would be able to hear would be the thunder-like sound of the strikes against each other.

All were relatively confident until both android and Saiyan agreed to cease their 'warm up'.

"That was a warm up?" Trunks' eyeballs couldn't get any wider. Now he definitely looked like his mother. Vegeta fixed his eyes back upon Cell and studied hard, every move he made. How he avoided, how he struck, when he would risk a strike with a blow of his own; nothing seemed to faze him. Then again, they did say this was a 'warm up'. What else were they hiding?

It didn't take long for the fight to turn bad, Cell wasn't going to play fair by any means. Instead he used his stolen skills to mess with Goku a little. Starting with Tien's Multi-form trick, then Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and ending with a risky Kamehameha directed at the Earth from above.

Without much trouble Goku placed himself in its path and redirected it. Not pausing both resumed fighting, both as strong as the other. However a blow landed hard on Goku, sending him flying out of the ring. He seems to stop before everyone sees he's floating just inches above the ground.

This moment alone seems to bring Cell out of his gaming mood. "No more boundaries, no more rules." The evil android smiles as he levels the entire playing field, reducing the pointless arena to a crater in the Earth.

Thankfully everyone present managed to escape the blast, even the Earthling's playing the spectator roles during the battle. Though the only good thing about the blast radius was that it hid the approaching skycar.

"Wow, even I can feel that. I hope that came from our friends." Bulma mumbled to herself, knowing that Frux was most likely going to wake at any one moment. The little Saiyan had worked himself up asking for his parents, all 'where's ma and where's da?'

She'd deflected each question time and time again but eventually he would be old enough to understand that at least one of them wasn't coming back, and at worst neither of them. Then that would lead to the worst possible scenario with Frux, telling him that he was alone. The last true Saiyan.

She landed a good few kilometres away from the battle on a raised cliffside overlooking the battlegrounds. Frux stirred but didn't wake, his soft brown tail curling to rest in his arms as the end brushed his cheek. A small smile crept onto his face as he no doubt remembered his mother.

Bulma once again cursed herself inwardly, but directed her attention to the windshield of her skycar. By tapping a few buttons and turning a knob. The fight between Cell and Goku came into focus for her. At last she found a way to watch the battle at the same speed as everyone more capable than her. Not only that, she's enhanced the sensitivity of the microphone attached to the outside of the car, like an old antennae. She'd calibrated it so it so that it only took in voices. If she hadn't she probably have been blown away by the blast that hid her approach.

It was quickly apparent to all who were watching that even though Goku was more powerful than ever, he was still no match for Cell at least, not in the long run. Cell could regenerate at will in half the time it took Piccolo. Goku would wear out long before then.

Trunks couldn't bear to watch his only hope end like this.

"He needs a sensu bean!"

"Quiet boy, where is your honour?" Vegeta snarled at him. It seemed that although the boy had become strong as he had, he still had that human weakness. Lack of pride in oneself. "Like all pure blooded Saiyans, Kakarot would rather die than win with one of those disgraceful Sensu beans as his crutch." He stared his non-son down. "Kakarot trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just as we did, now let's see what he can do."

Both returned their gazes to the battle, though they needn't have bothered.

"No. Goku doesn't have the strength. Don't you see what will happen if this keeps up?" Trunks balled his fists and rushed closer to his father, praying silently that he would see reason.

"If this goes on, then he will die." The quiet and assured tone in which he spoke shattered all resolve and hope Trunks had for their survival, never mind success. However Vegeta looked more than resigned. "But that will be his decision. It is painfully clear at this point that no one among this group is stronger than Kakarot is, not even…myself. So he deserves to have the fight of a true warrior, and that means to the death." The time traveller could finally see the subtle bond that he and Goku shared. It was beyond the rivalry and petty hatred, Goku was the only one left in the world who could possibly understand the grip a Saiyan's pride held on their very soul.

Yet Trunks refused to be like that, he embraced his human side. His compassion that might one day lead him to his doom. "While we all stand here and watch? I won't be part of it!" Before he took off, a simple glance from his disappointed father halted him.

"Weren't you the one always talking about how great a hero Kakarot is? If you have that much faith in him, then wait and see what he will do."

The Prince hoped against hope that Kakarot had something up his sleeve, something that he would pull out with that annoying optimistic enthusiasm at the last second. He was mostly disappointed within the next few minutes when Kakarot powers down, stating openly that he cannot defeat Cell and gives up.

"You coward!" Vegeta grit his teeth and felt his blood boil at the shared humiliation of a Saiyan backing out of a fight.

Bulma had her face pressed right up against the screen of her skycar wanting nothing more than to whack Goku over the head with something heavy.

Goku could feel the indignation, surprise and fear emanating from his friends and other onlookers. "I may have given up but that doesn't mean the tournament's over. There is still one more person to fight."

Cell raised an eyebrow. "You're not serious, which one of these pathetic creatures did you have in mind? Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta? Don't waste my time." All three grit their teeth and restrained their anger at their previous failure to stop him.

Yet Goku's confidence never waned. "I will pick who gets to fight with you next, hope you don't mind." Goku looked over to his friends, one amongst them was their last hope.

"I can't believe you're actually serious," Cell sneered, more irritated than angry.

Vegeta stood, arms folded, wishing for once he could see into Kakarot's mind. '_What are you doing Kakarot, you must have a plan behind this insanity_.' Even he was never this foolish.

Goku returned his gaze to Cell who floated a few metres above the ground, waiting. "The person I'm about to pick is a lot stronger than I am. So if you enjoyed our fight, you are going to love this one even more. Though, you may not feel that way after he's beaten you."

Cell managed to resist rolling his eyes. "A bold statement. You seem to have strong confidence in this mystery fighter of yours."

Goku made and affirming sound. "Uh, huh"

"Then I hope for your sake that your confidence isn't misplaced. So where is he?"

"He's here. He just doesn't know it yet." Goku found more than a small amount of enjoyment riling Cell, but he wouldn't push it, not yet.

"You are trying my patience Goku, say the name!" Goku ignored him and flew over to his gathered friends. All were waiting, more nervous than ever.

When his eyes fell to Gohan no one was sure what to say or think. "I need one of you to take over, that someone is you, son."

"Kakarot?" Vegeta looked over to Gohan. He was no more than a child. A very young teen at best. What was so special about him that Goku, the soft hearted Saiyan was willing to risk his life for?

Cell grew more infuriated when he learned whom he was to face. "He promises me a challenge and gives me nothing more than a child."

Goku took a little time explaining and proving that Gohan had far greater potential than anyone he'd ever known. He just had to release it.

In the following moments that passed Gohan neglected his true power, afraid that once he let it out, he wouldn't be able to control or contain it anymore. Though he was half-Saiyan like Trunks, it was Gohan who had the softer heart. He never wished harm upon anyone, even most enemies.

His stubbornness was costing him dearly in pain. Even as a Super Saiyan Gohan was still no match for Cell. Again and again he beat him to the ground, without the near-teen able to land a single punch. Soon it became too much for the remaining Android to bear. He leapt in and grasped Cell in a tight hold from behind.

Bulma pressed herself so closely to the screen that she'd knocked a few buttons, setting off a small few alarms, waking Frux. "Damn it. Sorry Frux." Part of her was mad that he would have to watch this, but another part was certain he had to. He was a Saiyan after all. She had no doubt both Vegeta and Orta among their kin had seen much more fearful sights as children.

Turning off the alarms she returned her gaze to the ground where android 16 was planning on blowing Cell up, only problem was…there was no bomb. When her father had repaired him, he had seen fit to remove the explosive device.

Cell quickly reduced his fellow android to shrapnel, apart from his head which flew off somewhere towards the crowd of Earthlings watching in anticipation.

Frux yawned widely, turning his mouth into a full 'O' shape. Looking about he recognised the fighters and his father standing stoically to the side. He looked harder, trying to find his mother, but she was not there.

Where had mother gone? She was almost always by father's side. His attention turned to the green thing fighting Gohan even harder than before. Perhaps she was hiding, waiting to pounce on the mean thing. At least that was what he thought before Cell released his Junior versions upon the watching fighters.

Frux had seen his father and mother battle before, it had made his blood blaze and his heart race. There was something about battle that inherently excited him, he wanted to join his parents every time, but neither had allowed it. Words like, 'small' and 'young' had always permeated his mind. The little things he could understand were that one day he would, but not yet.

He felt his blood accelerate again when all the Z-Fighters struggled against Cell's miniature army. Only his brother and father were holding them reasonably at bay, the others were getting beaten to near death. Even Goku in his exhaustion was not able to keep them at bay for long.

"Fight, da!" he shouted at the windscreen to Bulma's great surprise.

Even though a few were near death, Gohan still restrained his power, Cell's disappointment showed through his sinister glare. "If you don't reveal your power, Gohan, they will die." Both glanced upwards at the battle. "And you will also die, knowing you might have stopped it."

Gohan could feel so much pain emanating through his body, it started to trigger his power but it still wasn't enough. That was until android 16's head landed at his feet.

"Gohan, let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan. You are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it."

Cell made a sound of disgust. "Please this sentiment is killing me. Thanks for the help 16 but I'll be doing this my way," he smirked as he approached the head.

Android 16 ignored him, "please, drop your restraints. Protect the life I loved. You have the strength, my scanners sensed it. Just, let it go." Suddenly Cell's foot came crashing down on 16's head demolishing it completely.

"Yet another fighter you could have saved."

Gohan felt something inside him snap as he watched an android, a mimicry of life do everything it could to protect it. How could he do any less? He refused to let anyone else fall because of him.

With a scream made of pure energy, the ground shattered around him, making even Cell lean away. This was it, Gohan had released his power and it was pouring out faster than he could control.

Still Cell believed he was only making the mistake of powering up by reducing speed. He continued to let his Junior Versions beat the others into the dust. Little did he know, with each cry of pain, Cell was only making him stronger.

"That's enough!" he bellowed, "tell them to stop!"

Finally Cell could feel it, the core of his power had yet to reach the surface. He smiled and waited for the imminent change in power fluctuation. The moment it did, even his physical change was noticeable. His muscles bulked up, his hair lost its casual golden floppy nature and instead, like his father's and Vegeta's, stood like golden spikes on his head. There was something else too, he looked a couple of years older, as if his body forced him to age to be able to contain his immense power.

With one swipe he took the sensu beans back from Cell and without a sweat breaking, destroyed all of his tiny minions. No one who watched could believe his sudden change in power and speed. Cell had been relatively confident up until this moment, now he saw that Goku hadn't been bluffing at all. Instead, Goku's description hadn't done him justice.

Gohan threw the sensu bean pouch to Trunks, ordering him to pass them around. Still stunned, it took the time traveller a few seconds to do as asked.

Cell eventually powered up as much as he could but no matter how fast he moved, nor how much power he drew he could no longer stand up to Gohan. At last there seemed a pause in the battle where Goku was yelling at him to kill him while he could, instead he simply launched an incredible blow to Cell's midriff, wanting to cause Cell as much pain and suffering as he could.

At Gohan's blow Cell reeled away in pain, such that he looked like he was about to be sick. All eyes fell on him as he vomited hard, two bodies landing hard on the ground before him, one after the other. At first everyone believed them to be Androids 18 and 17 but though one of them was indeed 18 the other had a tail and wore very familiar armour.

"Hey Guys, its Orta!" Krillin stood shaking, wondering how she had survived so long inside of Cell. Although 18 remained still, the Saiyan moved as though she was struggling to become conscious. A very quick burst of purple flame shrouded her form before revealing her again, same as before although more aware of her surroundings.

Vegeta balled his hands into fists as Cell reverted back to his semi-perfect form. Gohan's eyes fell on Orta as she tried to shake the liquid off of her in her drowsy state.

The Namekian stood at the very edge of the cliff, "She's alive after that?" he yelled, voicing everyone's thoughts. A few gazes turned to Vegeta, identifying his confused rage, letting them know he had no idea and was as clueless as the rest of them.

"Vegeta?"

Everyone froze at the sound of her weakened voice. She tried to push herself to her feet but apparently Cell had sapped nearly all the strength out of her while she was inside of him. Orta could sense his presence but her eyes wouldn't obey her commands properly. The Prince was frozen in place, unable to think clearly. A few silent moments passed before he was ready to answer her in her head.

Suddenly Cell, who had from the moment of regurgitating his enemies been recovering his strength in the lull of battle, grabbed her with his tail and tossed her at Gohan. Unprepared for that kind of attack and at a loss for what to do, he caught her, though the momentum carried them further than intended. Cell growled and let loose as many Ki blasts as he had, untangling them both, sending the two Saiyan creatures in opposite directions.

The younger half Saiyan landed fifty yards away from his opponent and Orta, who'd crashed heavily a few feet from the green monstrosity. Cell shot a look at Vegeta who, along with the others were frozen in their shock. The absorbing android took his chance and stood on Orta's tail with all the force he possessed, snapping it in two.

Her resulting shriek of pain was cut off by his own sneering voice as he looked at the Z-Fighters. "So brave warriors, are we enjoying the show?" he chuckled as he twisted his foot, making Orta grit her teeth against the agony.

Gohan made to move towards them both to defend the helpless Saiyan, but was cut short with Cell moving his foot from her tail to her neck and aiming a Ki blast at her head. "Come any closer Gohan and she'll be making a wonderful new addition to the scenery in the form of a bloody crater." Having only just adjusted to his speed, he wasn't sure if he could move her away without him launching the attack at her. He tightened his balled fists, blood now seeping out of his palms. He didn't know how anyone could be that cruel, or how anyone could find amusement in hurting others.

For the first time since she'd arrived on Earth, Orta felt the sting of tears running down her face. She was not afraid to die, no Saiyan truly was. She was ashamed of herself, to let herself get into this pitiful position and to have everyone watch her torment. She'd believed she would have the chance to take her revenge but the demon had been wrong. She wasn't strong enough and was at his mercy.

Cell had locked eyes with Gohan in warning, he knew he was fast but wouldn't risk the life of another in order to kill him. This kept him one step ahead. "Let her go, you animal!" he cried, furious with his needless torment. Cell simply smiled and redirected his beam to her arm, blowing a hole clean through her shoulder. Her following yell of pain had them all shaking.

Vegeta knew this was Cell's game, that he was buying time for himself to recover to his full strength. It would end with her death and Cell would once again gain the upper hand. He sent his thoughts to his mate, though the pain and tangle of emotion was barring him from finding her conscious mind. When he beat his way through, he saw her eyes look up at him.

'_I failed, but I will not be taken without a fight. I won't die like a beaten dog. If it's the last thing I do Frux will have the future that he deserves!' _she told him as soon as she felt his presence in her mind.

'_A Saiyan can only fail when they give up, you haven't failed and you never will. Even still Frux needs his mother. For once in your life, protect yourself for YOUR sake,' _The Prince's voice was soft for once, knowing this may be the last time he ever spoke to her.

Then he watched her meet his gaze, '_Would you forgive me if I turned away? Would you be proud if I cowered in favour of my own life?'_ Vegeta couldn't answer her in any way that might heal his fury or suppress his pain._ 'Then don't ask me to be anything other than what I am. I am a mother, and I will fight for my son's future!_'

With the last of her strength she summoned her Ki and aimed her undamaged arm back at Cell's unprotected midriff. He cursed, falling away from her and releasing her from his hold but retaliated fast, his tail whipping across her face. There was a sound of a gush of blood hitting the ground following a whimper rather than a scream. When the dust had cleared all could see what Cell had done.

Blood flowed freely from the place where Orta's eyes should have been.

"How could you?" Goku bellowed in rage. Breaking an opponent piece by piece when they were already down made his blood boil with the needless violence.

"She was defenceless!" Yamcha joined in the outburst of rage and hate.

Vegeta shook his head, even though his entire body shook with barely restrained anger and pain. Cell just shrugged shoving her useless form away from him. "She gave me what I needed."

Orta pushed herself shakily to her feet as she sent a last message to Vegeta. _'He's absorbed my technique; remember my weakness when the time comes.'_ Thinking her finished, Gohan once again regained Cell's attention, leaving her with the opening she needed. She barely had any strength left and with her tail and right arm useless she was down to three available limbs. Her only option left was her transformation. She needed to get angry, to feel all the emotional pain of losing what she loved.

Cell kicked 18 out of the way as he prepared to attack again, knowing he was not finished having already absorbed the android's strength and power regardless of regurgitating her. He'd soon transform back into his perfect form.

Orta could sense his energy about twenty feet from her, it was growing again by the second. If Gohan didn't stop playing with him, they were all doomed. She felt her body flood with pure rage knowing that Bulma was free to claim Vegeta and Frux. There was unbelievable pain in knowing she would never see either of them again, even in Otherworld. Her energy rose again as her body began to change; her teeth grew into long fangs, her muscles bulked up and her ears sharpened into points. Though blind she could feel Cell and his Chimera energy fluctuating.

"You will not bring me down without a fight." She faced where she sensed him, and heard him turn towards her energy output.

Cell sounded unimpressed as he addressed her, "so there's life in the old monkey yet." Orta knew her energy wouldn't last for long but she was willing to give it her all. Cell shrugged, believing her energy to be of no consequence.

Orta pointed her head towards Gohan's mystical energy, "Don't play his game or all of us will lose." Without hesitation she shot towards Cell with her super speed and glued herself to his back. He grunted as he tried to get her off of him, his tail flailing trying to reach her. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder and ripped and tore with all she had, his purple blood filling her mouth. She wanted to vomit but restrained the urge and kept attacking. Tearing through his natural armour and ripping into tendons.

The fact was that it was actually hurting Cell shocked them all to their core. He sent himself into rocks and the ground back first but to no avail, the Kosaru would not let go. After causing him a decent amount of damage, mutilating his right arm so badly he could barely move it, he managed to reach her neck with his tail. Instead of draining her, which would have taken time, he wrapped it around her throat and tightened it to tug her loose. He smashed her into the ground over and over before dangling her before her audience as she struggled to break free with her only available arm.

He held her close before whispering loud enough for all to hear, "tell the fools in Hell I said, I win."

With that he gave a sharp twist and an audible crack rang through the air. Her lifeless body dropped like a stone into the dirt face first, her eyes and mouth still open in shock. At the same time a sharp pain burned in Vegeta's blood. He barely kept his composure, hearing the others' yells of disbelief and disgust as hums.

Gohan had already leapt into action, his scream signalling his full power was imminent. He knew Orta had been right, he had played for too long and she had paid the price. Cell was already matching him in power and speed having now returned to his perfect form, still bleeding and heavily wounded from Orta's attack.

The Prince couldn't contain his pain any longer. Vegeta let out an animalistic roar of undiluted rage, firing up his Super Saiyan form to its maximum then passing it to reach Super Saiyan 2. Everyone felt his power spike to an unbelievable level as he leapt into battle. He overtook Gohan, knocking him aside and laid into Cell, putting his heart and soul into his attacks. The android could feel his power building and felt a glimmer of fear run through his synthetic body, each punch got stronger, fuelled by pain he would never understand. He deflected and dodged until he managed to plant a kick into Vegeta's stomach sending him summersaulting backwards.

It was the moment Orta had warned him about, Cell used her technique, shielding himself from further harm. Unlike Orta's careful estimation of energy balance, Cell summoned eight serpents to protect him. Unless Vegeta coordinated with the others there would be no chance of any of them succeeding.

_**Author Notes**_

_**Again I am very sorry for being away for so long. I left this 80% done wanting it to be perfect and life caught up with me. This chapter was originally going to be longer, speeding onwards until after the battle but I felt you all have been waiting patiently enough and deserve this much at least. **_

_**To those who give me light hearted and not so light hearted hate for Orta's fate in the previous chapters, all I'm going to say is **_**wait**_**. This is only just the beginning, the climax hasn't arrived yet. You guys will know it when you read it. I can't wait to write it, I've been imagining it since I began this story.**_

_**Thank you for all your love, critique and patience. **_


End file.
